Faraway
by Katie4ever
Summary: COMPLETE! Merlin thinks of what he has done to Morgana while Morgana has a dream of an upcoming future. She must return to Camelot, and with Merlin's help she must stop her dream from becoming reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear. **

**A/N: My very first story. I've finished it, but for now I'm only clearing out all the grammar errors. But enjoy. :)**

The day was beautiful, except for the wind that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Merlin stood at the edge of a meadow, just outside Camelot and looked to the east, into the sky. The wind howled unspoken truths into Merlin's ear and he shook his head trying to clear the noise. It had been a whole month since the "disappearance" of Morgana and Merlin felt guilt whenever he thought of the innocent girl that had lost her life and it was all in his hands. It had always been in his hands, what was he supposed to do about the pain and pang of shame that followed him none stop whenever he awoke in the morning. Morgana had done bad things, but he felt responsible for them. Sometimes in the night wondering how everything would of changed would he had told her he=is secret. Would she change, could there be still hope for her?

The deaths of many had always been in his hand, or had died without his true effort anyway. Well, with the exception of Nimueh and possibly The Sidhe. But that was beyond the point, he had killed (poisoned) a close friend. And although not the best person he could so much trust, Morgana was a friend, she had strayed from her path as a royal born, but ended in the worst side of magic.

He closed his eyes and made a fist, exhaling.

The past was something that he should already forget, why couldn't he forget. Why was it so difficult?

"Merlin?" A soft voice questioned from behind him. He turned and was face to face with Gwen. He smiled weakly, but could not afford to make it look or feel as real as he had wanted it to.

"Yes?" He asked, not bothering to hide his indifference. Gwen smiled sympathetically at him.

"Gauis is looking for you, he seeks your assistance." She said.

"I'll be there." She nodded at his words and left him. He watched her retreating back and frowned, feeling the muscles in his face form a frown or something similar, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He had to put himself together. Morgana was gone and never again would she return. Where ever she was she was faraway.

"So faraway. . ." Merlin whispered and with one last look at the shining sky, he turned making his way to Gaius.

* * *

Morgana sat herself in her bed, breathing heavily. Sweat across her face and sticking hair on her forehead. She screamed as the last image of her dream disappeared. The door was slammed open and in came Morgause, face worried and full of concern.

"Morgana." She checked her over, Morgana ignoring her every movement, not thinking of anything else, but her dream. "What did you dream?"

Morgana met Morgause's eye and gasped, as tears poured down her eyes.

"We have to go to Camelot." She announced and the sisters stared at each other, not doing much, except look at each other.

One in confusion and the other in fright.

**~*Please Review*~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Okay, here goes chapter two. And thanks to Cullenluver7 for her review. This is the first story I write, criticism is welcomed, but if I write something wrong forgive me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin and Morgana. Though I wish. . .

A/N: Hope you like it. :)

Morgause looked at Morgana up and down. Running her finger through her sweaty forehead tenderly and looking at her with much love. "Morgana, you must calm yourself!" She took hold of Morgana's shoulders and when her sister focused on her, Morgause sighed internally.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." Morgana whispered, trying to convince herself as much as Morgause. But that was not the case, her heart hammered with much strength inside her and as she tried to breath air into her lungs it seemed almost impossible. Images of her dream coming back to her, worming their way into her mind. And without her will, tears brimmed themselves into her eyes. She sighed feeling defeated, her world spinning, everything seemed out of focus in her eyes.

"Why must we return to Camelot?" Morgause took a seat next to Morgana, thinking of the possibility of going back. No! Her mind screamed, determination running through her veins, Morgana would not go back. Not to Uther and certainly not to that stable boy that had almost taken Morgana's life away. She narrowed her eyes at the memory. If they dared take a step into that city, matters would only go for the worst. Uther was tracking her down, swearing revenge for taking Morgana. Foolish old man never thinking of anything, but of the things that happened in the present. Never filling the gaps with the logic that stood by, mere meters away from him. Her anger swirled inside her, boiling her blood.

"Trouble is nearing." Morgana whispered, looking out the window. Catching Morgause's attention.

The air was taking loose leaves with it and it only mirrored the dream that she had. Morgana had a funny way of taking everything for granted, she had learned that the hard way. Morgana didn't know that laws of the world, but there was always a reason why things happened the way they did. With Morgause massaging and hugging her, Morgana began to think of the time when she used to never believe in wild tales. Now as she took a deep breath and pulled away, again focusing on the window, she knew that there were forces out there that were marking her destiny. Hers and everyone around her. Pushing everyone to their limit.

Morgana was always a person who trusted both her head and her heart, never letting one reign over the other. This time, when she awoke, she had a very strong feeling of going back to Camelot, to return to her old home. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, _something_ began telling her not to _go_.

"Morgana, this is very important, you must tell me what happened in your dream." Morgause pulled at Morgana with her words. Her anger hidden underneath, she patiently waited for the answer to her question, knowing that if she raged at her sister telling her that they were not to ever set foot in Camelot it would only cause trouble.

"A-an attack." Morgana replied softly, her eyes looking away, looking somewhere inside her mind to the memories of the dream. She closed her eyes and clenched her hand, exhaling a shaky breath. A slight tremor began to run through her body, she shook her head, relaxing herself. "Witches and Warlocks. The Druids from the east and west of Briton joined forces and are making their way to Camelot." She finished her voice breaking. Remembering the leader, sobs broke through her body at the slight picture of Mordred looking on in hate. His eyes cold as eyes, whispering orders to Alvarr and sitting straight in his horse as they marched.

That was _not_ her Mordred, he was sweet and gentle and would never hurt anyone even if his life depended on it.

She reached for Morgause, hugging her for dear life, crying out to the Gods and begging them not to let anyone get hurt. To protect Mordred from doing something horrible as to destroy her home, her only home. Broken with bad memories and terrible encounters, but her home nonetheless. She had to stop this.

Morgause soothed Morgana's back and as much as she wished to feel sad, to respect Morgana's feeling she could not help the feeling of glee as it filled her with necessary rest from her worries. Everything would soon be over, Uther would fall under the Druid's power and no more will she and Morgana have to stay hidden like animals. This was their war, she would make sure that Uther's reign fell, once and for all.

A/N: Okay, that was a little interesting, and I'm sorry for it's shortness, I had some trouble with my computer, hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters. Just the plot.**

A/N: I am on fire, only writing wise * ha ha* my ideas might bore you, but I hope that you at least enjoy my story so far. It's kind of late right now and although I know I have to go to sleep I just can't hope you like this chapter. Oh! And I might take away the funny and be a little bit more angst in this whole story. I'll try to add some funny. Thanks. Disclaimer: Like always, Don't own Merlin or Morgana, wish I did. :)

The day went by with Merlin having no idea what he did all day, he was sure there were some things he could remember like Gauis screaming at him that he was doing it wrong. That being a new drink that would take away Uther's strange headaches. He was straining himself for far too long and like Gauis had told him, his body would suffer for it. Uther didn't listen and here was the result of it. Merlin tried to blend the herbs and liquids at the exact quantity, but whenever he had nothing in mind the sight before him reminded him of when Morgana was here. He bit his lip uncertain of what he was supposed to think to make all his thoughts go away, but as hard as he tried they wouldn't. Finally Gaius grew tired of him and told him that he would do it, that he should go help Arthur or perhaps Gwen.

It was a pleasant surprise to be greeted by the warm smile of Gwen and the sweet smell of the flowers in her hand.

"Hello Merlin, anything I can help you with?" Her voice was soft and small, yet strong and steady. Merlin smiled, liking the idea of being able to have a friend that was at least almost as normal as he was.

"Gaius told me to leave. . ." He trailed of, should he tell her that he was troubled by the memories of Morgana? No, the best thing to do was to forget, it was already a month since the happening of. . .Morgana. He swallowed guilt plaguing his mind, worming its way to his brain until he felt like he could no longer breath. He had to calm down, he had to calm down. ". . .And help you."

"Me?" She looked at him surprised. Great, Merlin. He thought. Think with your brain, not with your nervousness.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, and smiled a lop sided grin, feeling his cheeks flush with the over excitement, that he had to admit was a bit unnecessary. "Well, I wasn't being much help with him, so he decided I should help someone who needs it." He shrugged, feeling good about the lie.

"Well. . ." She looked at the flowers that were in her hands, and after looking at them with a her head slightly cocked to the left, she looked at Merlin with a smile. "Would you mind taking these to Morgana's room?" Merlin froze, not knowing what to say. His mind and heart screaming at him, the guilt escaping and he smiled easily at her, tuning out everything around him, or better said everything inside him.

"Are you sure I can do that?" Well, of course you can. Gods, I am an idiot. "What I mean to say is. . ." He cleared his throat. "I don't feel comfortable going into her room like this, with her not being there."

She looked at him with soft eyes, putting down the vase and stepping closer to him, taking a hand in hers. "There is nothing to worry about Merlin. And on the contrary, I believe Morgana would appreciate the fact that you still bring flowers to her."

Merlin remembered, he used those flowers to check on her, but not really her, but her room. He knew that it was her who had started that small fire with the candle, he wanted to tell her then an there that he too had powers. To help her not be afraid, and instead he pushed her to the Druids and to. . .Mordred.

All Merlin wanted to do was help and as he nodded to Gwen and taking the flowers to put them in Morgana's room, he knew he had only pushed her further and further into the destiny he had tried to keep her away from. If he could not stop Mordred, then he could of at least helped her, but he didn't. Instead of just listening to his heart and quieting his doubts, like he had The Great Dragons and Gauis', he instead found another road. Thinking he helped her. He sighed and slowly walked to Morgana's chamber. It was surprising that everybody in the castle still kept the chamber clean. Almost like they expected her back, and if Merlin hadn't been witness of everything that had happened when he returned from Idirsholas and if maybe had he not put Morgana in between life and death he would of been waiting for her as well. For all he knew she was probably dead by now, he closed his eyes and walked faster to her chambers. He opened the door and the bed sheets, curtains and bed were properly made, the room was perfectly clean. Everything was white and with steady steps, he took the old flowers and put in new ones.

He was done he could go now. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaning on it. Never again will he do as Gauis says, well unless he advices him with helping Arthur, he could do that, but nothing else.

"Merlin?" He turned to the voice and found Arthur walking towards him. "What are you doing standing here?" He took one look at the door and Merlin visibly saw how Arthur guarded himself from the thoughts and dishonor of loosing Morgana to Morgause.

"I just came to put some flowers in Morgana's chambers." He blurted out, he cleared his throat and looked at Arthur, then looked away when they're eyes met.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Merlin." Arthur waited until Merlin looked at him in the eyes and narrowed his eyes. "Your feelings for her will never be answered." He looked away, noticing Merlin's hurt expression. "When she comes back." Again Merlin looked at him with cool detachment, but Arthur could easily see that something was bothering him, the pain was crystal clear. "She will be followed by Father non-stop, and I'm telling you this for your own good. I do not hold power over her feelings, but if she comes back, don't expect much." He watched as Merlin nodded. "Okay. "He nodded as well, not sure if he was right or not, would Morgana return, he hoped every day and night, he should of watched over her and she was now gone. As annoying and stubborn as Arthur once thought of her, it all changed when she disappeared, noticing that with her gone, no one dared talk back to him. No verbal sparring was like a death sentence to him, and Merlin used to fight with him too, but he's been a bit subdued the last few days. He walked away, Merlin behind him. "I need you to clean my sword, my boots. . .Oh, and will you please bring me something to eat I am starving."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin nodded his head, but realized that it would make no difference, Arthur was distracted with his thoughts. Never talking much anymore. Merlin would try to bring up conversations, but as the month neared of Morgana's disappearance Merlin has been a bit more distracted, not really focusing on Arthur, even if he was his charge.

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting somewhere believe me, it might be a bit boring now, but I hope you like it. :) Hope I didn't make any mistakes in my writing since it's 5:10 in the morning, but maybe not. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay, I'm very excited about this story, when I began writing it, the only thing I wanted was to keep it short and I have, but it's really surprising to know that people actually like my story. And thanks to all who do, this all really means a lot to me. Thank you. Here is chapter 4, and like always I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to make it as fun as possible. Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Morgana.:)

Her mind was in a rush, as soon as a thought came to her it soon went away. It had been like this since she had woken from her dream and told Morgause about her intentions of going back to Camelot. Well, she hadn't actually told her she was going. She had to, Mordred was in danger, he was putting himself in danger and worst of all against Uther and Arthur, all of Camelot. She never thought she would feel anything for them, not even an ounce of worry. But no, she was here packing her trousers (not like any of her gowns would help much on her journey back), and the part that scared her the most was that she felt a small happiness begin to bubble inside her. She shook her head and glared at the wall. No, this was only for Mordred, he was going in bad steps, she could care less for the others. Not even the picture of Alvarr was able to cause some churning in her mind and body. She breath out, closing her eyes and trying to stop memories coming to her from the past. All those moments, all those laughs, she shared with Arthur and Gwen and. . .No! She was not going back for them! She was done with them, mere pieces of her past.

But why was she thinking of them, almost missing their presence.

_All of this is for Mordred_, she thought in her mind. _No one else_. She sighed and kept putting random clothes in her pack, not even caring anymore.

"Where are you going?" Morgana stopped what she was doing, not sure what to answer, when she continued to pack she heard Morgause enter the room and lock the door. "You are not going!" Morgana turned, defiance in her eyes.

"There is a reason why I get these dreams, Morgause. I have to stop them." She replied coldly, Morgause was her sister, and as much as she loved her, Morgana had things to do. She had to stop this. She turned, giving Morgause her back, and continued to put some clothes in.

"This is madness, Morgana." Morgause took three quick strides to her sister and closed the pack taking it away. "You're risking your life! And _he'll _be there, he could try to kill you once more. I was able to save you once, but I won't be able to bear loosing you again."

"Nothing will happen to me." Her anger rising, she was still at odds as to how she felt towards Merlin. Anger and forgiveness waged in her depths. She was split in two, always two things fighting against each other. She hated him for poisoning her, why would he do that? Even after waking up and having to experience the after taste of both poison and death she was confused. Had he always hated her? What had she done to him? A lot of weird things had happened that day, and as much as she tried to remember the happenings it was all blurry.

She'd try to ask Morgause, but she would only tell her that the boy was nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer. It plagued her mind for days, Merlin was such a good person to her and to Gwen, he never left her thinking he was any danger, but then he poisoned her. _Why did he do that? _The question was always with her, no matter how much it scared her to figure out that he really was a cold-blooded murderer, Morgana wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know his motives.

That was only her anger, fueled by a very confused mind, but there was also a part of her that wanted to forgive him. She didn't know why. Why would she forgive her killer? It was unreasonable.

Something told her that not everything was what it appeared, that she must of done something to him, but that was absurd, she had been nice to him. She was his friend and believed him to the same to her, where could she have gone wrong, and if she had why her? Why not Arthur or Uther? She needed proof that of his actions, the reason for what he did, but she could not remember anything. Morgause told her it was from the shock of everything, but even she didn't sound convinced.

"And if something does, then it will, but I have to stop this war." She began walking to the door. Morgause stopped her by putting a hand on the door, preventing it from opening.

"This is not your war, Morgana! You're going into a battle that might take your life, and for what?" Her eyes were wide, tears in them. This was the first time Morgana had seen her sister cry and as she started at her, her mind went numb. "This is not worth your life."

"Then what is?" She asked, her mind back, she was still a bit shocked by her tears, but as long as she didn't look at her it would be alright. Morgause grew quiet, only staring at her sister. Morgana looked back and shook her head. "Nothing you say will stop me, Morgause." She opened the door and walked out or her room. Knowing deep inside her that somehow the relationship she had with her sister had been strained by this action. "I'm sorry. . ." Was the last thing she whispered, before she broke into a run, reached the horse stable, got her horse and rode to the north. To her destiny.

A/n: This one is a bit short, and I have to tell the story from the beginning, you know. So if you're a bit bored, just relax, I promise I'll make it better. I'm really happy where this is going and I hope you are as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 5, hope you like it, I really hope you do. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin or Morgana, or anything related to the show. Only the Plot. :)**

The wind brushed against her hair, it caused her eyes to go dry and as much as she wished to close her eyes, she just couldn't. Her horse, Morgause's horse, was very well-mannered and had caused Morgana no disturbance when they had begun their journey to Camelot three days ago. The road spiraled from left to right and sometimes with the occasional meadow, it went up and down, as Morgan walked next to the horse. The lush green grass made her feel tranquility and for the hours she rode to Camelot she focused on the scenery and beyond. Forgetting all about her troubles. A river lead to a far away mountain and as Morgana traveled to the opposite direction she hoped to be greeted well.

She looked on with unguarded hope, but what if they didn't welcome her?

That, of course would not be a problem. Morgana was not there for the welcome she was there to stop the war that would come forth with unwavering force. Uther might of been capable of murdering warlocks when they were one or two, cornered with fright, awaiting their death. The Druids that marched together only required a couple of hours to strike with their attack and honor themselves with victory. She could only guess the power that they could accumulate together, not even Arthur's great sword skills would amount to anything. Hope would still be needed, and Morgana knew that they had strong wills. Uther for example was as strong as he was stubborn. If he ever found out about the attack, he would push the guards until they bled with strength, she scoffed at the thought. Stupid as it sounded, Uther was capable of doing that.

Birds and animals ran in hiding as Morgana walked close for their own comfort, but she paid them no mind. When she reached a crossroad, she mounted off the horse and as she took a step forward to inspect her next path, the horse began turning.

"Stop. . ." She demanded, running for the reigns, but as she tugged the horse moved faster and faster until it broke with a run. "Come back!" She screamed, and ran a few steps after it, which the horse paid no mind to. The horse went up the meadow they had just passed and Morgana stood amazed as the horse traveled the way they had arrived from. Almost like he knew the way back. Horses were intelligent animals, she admitted, but this one acted almost like he was being controlled. "I'm loosing my sanity." She whispered to herself. "Morgause." She growled. She turned and started her walk. It would be no surprise if Morgause had done this. She clenched her fist. And all her traveling clothes, the food she had packed in case of an emergency. It was all gone.

"Why is it so important for you to stop me?" She screamed into the empty path she was heading. Glaring at the ground and kicking some rocks, something she remembered doing as a child.

You should know the answer for that, Morgana. She heard in her head, the soft tone unmistakable.

"Not exactly, you're playing a game that only follows your rules. And I'm warning you, if you keep doing this you will leave me no choice than to start playing by my rules, Morgause." She whispered, looking around the forest, trying to estimate her distance from Camelot.

There are no rules in this game, I only want you to come back, away from danger. Morgause responded.

"That's not possible, I've told you that I have to do this."

Why must you? She cried. If the Druids have decided to start their own path, then you must accept it. If not, you'll only be initiating your own war.

"This war has a lot of sides, I'd like to make my own." Morgana said loftily, answering with no mind just with contradiction.

Who's side are you on?

"No one's."

Then stop this, Morgana. You claim to be in your own path, risking your life for your reasons, when it seems like your fighting for Camelot.

"I fight for my reasons, Morgause, Camelot has no place in my mind at this moment."

We will see. Was the last thing Morgana heard before Morgause left her. She paid Morgause's words no mind, she was sure her actions were for Mordred, Morgause should be aware of that! She had given no indication, otherwise. She breathed in, focusing on the road ahead. Her mind drifting, she felt tired. Sleepy. Her dreams, as blurry as they were, had taken her rest away and as much as she desired to take another chance to sleep she knew it would do no good. It would slow her down, and she had to get to Camelot quickly. She had no idea when the Druids would depart, if they hadn't already.

Knowing the future had it's quirks, but the one thing that always stopped her was the fact that she did not know the accuracy of the dreams happenings. She knew it was going to happen, in the future. But how much into the future. Hours, days, weeks, months? She sighed in frustration. Well, sleep could be recovered. She thought as she walked on.

Far in the distance, no more than 5 or 6 miles away, a legion of Druids were resting, their strategy was to continue in the night, attacking Camelot would be easier if all its inhabitants were asleep. Problems with sleep were no different to them then what they have been forced to experience and what they had been made to learn.

"Is everything ready, Alvarr?" A whisper was heard in the forest, hidden from everything and everyone around it.

"Preparations are on their way." He answered, with a nod. "We are ready." The older man answered, not looking at the boy, but at their surroundings, he had nothing to worry about, they were safe in the protection of the deep forest, but he would not take any chances.

"Good." The little boy, Mordred, smiled at Alvarr's back. The smile sweet and innocent, but his eyes full of anger and satisfaction that their plans were progressing.

**A/N Here's a little bit, hope you like it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Couldn't wait until tomorrow to update this. I was bored had nothing to do, and out of nowhere I was able to write, and this came out. Hope you like it, It was hard work, but I did it all for you! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen or anything else, except the plot, but I do wish. :)

"Ready my bath, Merlin." Those were Arthur's first words this morning. He felt tired, stiff, and no matter how much he tried to release the tension from his muscles it was all hopeless. Only, this time he was surprised to find the person scuffling in his room had not been Merlin.

"S-sire. . .I. . ." Gwen's cheeks felt warm, her heart beating. She had woken today with the intention to just do her daily duties, which were to check on Morgana's room, prepare break fast with the other servants and when it was time for the King and his son to eat she would along with others set the tables. When her service were done, she would go back home and as inexperienced as she was she would try to keep working on some of her Father's old materials. She took pride on her work, and most of all it was a sweet memory of her Father. Each piece of metal she created, she dedicated it to him.

She was going to do that, it was a routine now that her Lady Morgana was gone, but it kept her busy and she found that relieving. That is, until Merlin decided to ask her to take a small platter of break fast to Arthur's chambers, since Arthur decided not to eat with his Father today. She wanted to say no, it would be very embarrassing for her to be there with him if he were to wake up.

_"He will not wake up." Merlin assured her._

_"How can you be sure, Merlin, it has happened before. Well, not to me, but I hear that many others were in his room as a favor to you and he got very angry." Gwen reminded him, complaining._

_"It's you, Gwen." Merlin responded, easily. "Arthur would never get angry at you."_

_Gwen sighed. "You can't be sure of that."_

_"I can be sure." He protested. "And I am, now please Gwen. I'm begging to you. Just this once, I'll never again ask for another favor." He begged, his eyes softly looking into her own. She looked at him with indifference. Maybe, just maybe, if she stared at him long enough and didn't focus on how sweet he looked, how honest he was being than maybe she could say no. She groaned internally when she looked at him in the eye. She couldn't resist such eyes._

_"I will hurt you, Merlin, if Arthur wakes up." She said, her hands in her hips._

_He looked at her amazed for a minute, then unexpectedly wrapped his hands around her. "Thank you, Gwen. You have saved my life."_

_She laughed in his arms. "What is so important that takes you time away from Arthur, Merlin?"_

_Merlin pulled away, scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Gauis asked me to get some ingredients for Uther's remedy." He flushed._

_Gwen smiled. "Well, I guess it is important, choosing between the King and his son." She chuckled._

_"I chose the King for two reasons." Merlin announced. "Uther really is in great pain, and I would never wish anyone to that health, my reward will be his once again painless head. And two, you have no idea what Gauis can do to me if I do not adhere to his wishes."_

_The two laughed before Merlin had to quickly go to his duty and find the ingredients Gauis had asked of him. Gwen, on the other hand, prepared herself mentally to go into Arthur's room._

_"_Guinevere?" Arthur asked, sitting up once he heard the most beautiful voice in his life. He started at the stuttering handmaiden and smiled dreamily. "Guinevere." He said again, not noticing how his tone sounded soft and sweet. After a moment of both staring at each other, Arthur realized he was half nude, and raised his bed sheet to his chin. "G-Guinevere." He stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you break fast sire." She answered, looking at anything but him. They both looked around the room, waiting for the other to speak. Arthur had never been speechless before, but Gwen brought that in him. He could defeat any enemy that came his way, but when it came to the woman that he had feelings for he could not move a single muscle.

He could not understand the effect she had on him. He remembered when his Father had said that Merlin was under her spell. When the idiot had entered the meeting his Father and other advisers were having, trying to save Guinevere from the death that was expected to come. He never wanted to think about that again. How he stood and watched, he was following his duties, as a Prince and a son, but back then she was only Morgana's handmaiden. His heart tugged at the thought that he could of lost her, his feelings would of never emerged, but now, in the present, he could not bear the idea that she had almost been executed.

"That is fine, then." He answered, his voice hoarse. Trying to hide the feelings from showing through.

"Is there anything else you need to do, sire?" Gwen asked. "I could ready your bath if you wished." She looked at him, noticing the subtle change in his face, it was only a glance, but she was sure that he had changed his facial expression.

"No, I don't wish to bother you, Guinevere, with such a task." Arthur quickly said, his cheeks growing a bit hot, but he ignored it.

"It would be my pleasure, sire. I always made one for Lady Morgana, I could have it ready in no time." Gwen replied, her head vowed.

Arthur looked at her, appreciating the way the sun shone on her, making her look much more beau. . .What was he thinking? He had to get this thoughts out of his head. Well, he could do that while she made his bath, just to have a few minutes to admire her beauty would harm no one. "Yes, alright. Make sure that the water is warm." He said in his usual tone.

Gwen looked at him, a little shocked, maybe he was angry at her like she had guessed. When they locked eyes, Arthur did the only thing that made Gwen smile through the time she made his bath. He smiled at her, and in instinct, she smiled back.

For a second, Arthur had forgotten that he had ordered break fast to be brought here so he could quickly go to practice. But now, as he watched her, he thought, _Practice can wait._

Merlin had gone a bit farther than usual as he looked for the ingredients, and he blamed the changing of the seasons for that. Soon winter would come and almost every piece of weed would be hidden from the face of the earth in decay because of the coldness. He knelt down to inspect a plant with leaves that were turning a gold-like orange. Gauis had told him that the best ingredients were the ones with life on them, but as long as there was some life it would be okay. He felt the plant in between his fingers, judging it's state. "Mm." It seemed old and dead, but Merlin could feel that there was some life left. He could take it to Gauis, maybe he could still use it. With a final look, he put the plant in the basket with great care and stood up to keep looking for more plants.

He turned and as soon as he saw the person he would never again see in his life, the basket fell as did all the plants and weeds he had gotten. The two stared at each other.

Morgana had been walking since early morning that day, and as much glee as she had felt when she had seen the beautiful city of Camelot, she could also feel her nerves inside her making her stumble when she stared at the fair city. She laughed it off, but as she did she had looked down to the entrance where she had seen a lanky man looking around, kneeling occasionally. Morgana kept walking, unconsciously, wanting to get a better look of the person. She had a guess of who he was, but no matter what she thought she kept approaching. Her heart was beating quickly, making her breath hard. She broke into a slight run and when she got a few steps closer to him, she stopped. Deciding to just stare, looking at him like he was another person, someone she had never known.

Merlin looked right back, his eyes not believing what he was seeing. Morgana was standing was in front of him, her hair in a wrapped messily by a loose piece of string. Her face was dirty and through careful looking he would have noticed how she was wearing unclean and ripped trousers, her black shirt didn't look any better.

"Morgana?" He whispered, although he knew she had heard it. Her face visibly changed from one of shock to one of cold detachment, and she was doing a very good job with it, for he felt very nervous in her presence. Just like before. He swallowed trying to get his thoughts away from her and instead try to make sure that she was here and not a trick his mind was playing. His disbelief was soon proved right when Morgana began walking towards him, Merlin took a few steps back, just acting on his instinct. He had good gut feelings since he was a baby, and as he watched her he could not be sure if she was angry or not, but one thing he was sure about was that she was not going to hurt him.

Morgana took one good look at her old friend, and once she was done she began walking. She was already here, and she knew that she would have to face Arthur's manservant one way or another. She prepared for this, but now she felt her stomach twist and churn in the discomfort of it all. Her thoughts going back to the time when she was poisoned, and like always when she tried to remember, her mind blurred. The thoughts and feelings of that day, blended into something she could not figure out, the only memory she could make out was Merlin giving her the poisoned canteen. Her mind started to spin, now that she was here, she once again felt the need to know what had happened that day, why it had happened? She was so confused, and no one would ever answer her questions. She felt the beginnings of a headache in the back of her mind, but she ignored it as she pushed herself to remember. The pain mixed with the questions and the frustration to make Morgana felt light on her feet. Her body submitting to the pain. She was near a tree and slowly walked over to it, leaning her body weight atop it. Her breathing hard and shallow. She shook her head, the fear coming out of nowhere.

Just like before, everything was like before, the pain, her breathing, her weakening body. It was all to much, she kept shaking her head. Tears springing to her eyes, as her body refused to take in the air she breathed in deeply. _No, it's happening again_. It was too much for her, she was growing weaker, her face flushed in color as her heart pounded in her ears and shut out everything around her.

"Morgana?" He asked once again, his voice louder. He had watched as she had looked at him with coldness, and soon off she started to breath harder, it was not hard to guess that she was panicking. As much as he was worried that she would get angry at him or something similar, he ran towards her. Grabbing her by her shoulder and lifting her face up by her chin. "Morgana, can you hear me?"

She looked up at his worried gaze and her fear and panic grew, tears came to her eyes and she started to push at his chest. Wanting to get as far as she could from him. The pain that had grown and the feelings of the poisoning were still tugging at her, her body growing weaker and weaker until she finally said. "Get away from me." Before her world became dark.

Merlin stared at the unconscious Morgana, not knowing what to do. He quickly made up his mind as he picked her up in his arms and made his way back to Camelot. His mind thinking of what had happened. She had been afraid of him, terrified. He tried to control his feelings as he walked closer and closer to the city. What happened to her? He knew that what he had done to her had been wrong, but he didn't know that he had scared her. No, Merlin knew that she was scared, but for a second there he remembered that Morgana looked a bit agitated. Something was underlying her fear, her reaction. Merlin could not think of what it was, it had been so fast for him to see any signals of her thoughts.

Merlin stopped thinking and decided to focus on what he was going to tell Gauis, and more importantly Uther, when they asked about her. He had no clue of what to say. _She had appeared out of nowhere_. Was what he thought as he neared the gate and sighed, it didn't sound believable even in his mind. The guards stared at the sight before them. Merlin walking with a very worried face and the Lady Morgana unconscious in his arms.

A/N: Okay, this was a lot longer, I was inspired and had a lot of fun writing this. I'll try to add more of Gwen/Arthur later on, since it's a very sweet love. :) Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not, I repeat, I do not own Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Uther, or Gauis, no character for that matter, only the plot. :)

Gauis was always required to be ready for any type of situation, and he was, the past and the thought of the present always gave him enough mind to be prepared, but when Merlin opened the door and shouted a,"Gauis!" At him, he was left shocked and very well unprepared. Merlin had in his arms the Lady Morgana. He stared at her, not sure what to do or say, it was her. It was really her. "Gauis, please, help me." Merlin pleaded, and put Morgana in Gauis bed, gently.

"Where did you find her?" Gauis questioned, getting some of his herbs and some clothes. Merlin looked up at him, and he instantly began to babble whatever came to mind.

"The plants, and cold. She. . .Uh, just appeared." He moved his arms around wildly, creating a poor imitation of her appearing. "Leaned on a tree, her hair and clothes. Her clothes were untidy, she looked tired, panicking." At this point Gauis realized that Morgana wasn't the only one who was panicking. "She began to panic and she just. . .I thought. . .She was so scared." Merlin stopped when Gauis grabbed him forcefully by the shoulders and made him look at him in the eye.

"Calm down, Merlin." He demanded." You're saying she just appeared?" Merlin nodded slowly, calming down like Gauis told him. "And quickly began to panic?" Merlin nodded his head faster, and looked at Gauis in the eye. Not sure what to say. Was he supposed to say something else? No, he made it very clear to Gauis what had happened a couple of minutes ago, that explanation was fine. He withdrew a shaky breath and stumbled back to a chair. "Okay, I need you to call the King and tell him that she's back."

Merlin quickly stood up and began walking to the door. "Oh and do call Arthur in as well." Merlin waited a moment before going back to the door. "Yes, one more thing Merlin." Merlin turned back, scared and frustrated. This was all too much. "Bring me the basket I asked of you."

Merlin was ready to say something like,"This is not the best time, Gauis. Morgana is back!", but when he caught a glance of Gauis looking at him sternly and with dangerous calm, Merlin nodded. "Yes, Gauis." He took one last look at Morgana's sleeping form and then ran to the King. A fear and joy mixing together inside him to make him run faster, he knew he should be scared, and the Gods were judge of that, he was. But Morgana was back and a weird sense on happiness overran the queasiness of her return.

Uther woke that fine morning expecting to have the same headaches as always. He was growing tired of them, Uther was loosing control of his duties as King and dare he think it he was growing to tired to even think that magic was evil. Well, he would always know that, but with the last couple of days and his body begging for nothing more than rest, Uther was convinced that there was nothing more desirable than going to sleep and never ever getting up again. He sighed, sitting straighter in his chair. He was in another meeting, the first one he's had in many days, and he was ready to get back to work. He knew that his advisers would be able to do a good job with his city, but whenever he thought of them ruling by his name, he felt uneasy. Since long before he was King, Uther always worried about not having control, or surrendering it to his opponent. It was a very fascinating feeling to him, that almost made him realize that he needed to get up in the morning. But no, he was far to busy with other things to proclaim that his fear of relinquishing control was the only reason he chose to wake in the morning.

". . .as I was saying, Sire, we are running short on food, there has been a delay in the trade with the villages to the North, but it's nothing to worry about. The food will arrive in a few da-"

The door was knocked on, stopping Eroded, from continuing his speech. Everyone looked to the door, and Uther who was taking in Eroded's words like a person takes in the warmth of a new day, was growing angry when he stared at the door and they didn't enter.

"Enter." He said, while grabbing the pile of papers in front of him and getting them together, making sure that the ink and feather he wrote with was at a good distance away from the legal papers he had to look over later, now that he was interrupted. He looked in ponder of how he was going to have time for them, since he was already busy enough.

"Sire." Merlin breathed out, tired from running and also because he was excited, his whole body felt like it was vibrating. Both in unquenchable glee and unrestrained nerves. Uther looked up, when he noticed he was Gauis assistant and Arthur's manservant, he looked away, uninterested.

"I'm a very busy man, and if you do not have beneficial news I might just cut of your head." Uther responded to him, obviously not noticing he was warning the young warlock of possible death. Merlin stared at Uther for a few seconds, not sure if he was being honest or was just in a bad mood. Well, he got the sense that he was angry, but if he was to kill Merlin just by interrupting a single minute of his day, that was very, ver- "What is it, boy!" Uther roared, growing impatient. "Open your mouth and speak the words you are meant to deliver, and if your just going to stand there, I'll kindly show you outside, to the stocks." He said, no killing intent, but a very deep intent to have his food shortage go down a few levels, low enough for this boy to have a few good days in the stocks.

"Uh. . ." Okay, after a potential warning and a very true punishment, Merlin wasn't sure where to begin, or if he could.

"Speak, boy, speak!" Uther announced, getting up, ready to _kindly _walk him to the stocks.

Okay, good enough demand, Merlin admitted. "Morgana." He said, and saw how the King look surprised then glared at Merlin with anger. "She's here."

All of Uther's anger washed away and left him feeling numb as he watched the boy breath in and out. Registering the word that had been said to him. . . _Morgana is here_. . . Jumping out of his seat and passing the boy who stood in front of the door, he ran out.

"Where is she?" He barked, not wanting to have Morgana here and the next, because of the bumbling boy, gone and never heard from again.

"With Gauis, sire." Merlin responded, and once he was done with that he stopped and watch as Uther ran down the halls and reached the stair cases, giving no mind to the servant and guards who looked at him like he was a mad man. Merlin could only guess the measures of his delight at having Morgana back. "Arthur, get Arthur." Merlin reminded himself, speaking out loud and running to the other side of the castle, where he knew Arthur was in.

Arthur had enjoyed his bath, but what he had enjoyed the most was having Gwen near him, just for a few minutes, but it was enough. For many days, he secretly begged to the Gods, pleaded them to give him at least a few minutes alone with Gwen. Of course talking would of been better, but as soon as Gwen began working on his bath and he awkwardly watched her, still trying to keep his body from any visible view of any kind, he realized that with Gwen he would never have to utter a single word. The simple presence of her was good enough for him. He sighed happily as he finished dressing. Okay, he had a break from his hectic life for once and now he was ready to go dive in, just for her. He could never hold anyone more dear than Guinevere.

He finished getting on his boots and looked at himself in the mirror, yes he looked very manly, if only his cheeks would go back to their natural state, instead of looking so. . ._pink_. For as long as Arthur had a brain, he was taught to believe that only girls had pink of everything, and the mere existence of a color in his face like that made him feel a bit down. Then he remembered it was all because of. . ._Guinevere_. He watched the transformation of a very annoyed Prince to a smiling idiot. Which made him think of his clumsy manservant. If Merlin always smiled like this, could it be that he too felt strong feelings for someone. The reflection of the smiling man turned to a narrow-eyed man suspecting the depth of the feeling he had for-

"Morgana!" Merlin exclaimed when he entered, pushing the door open without knocking, his eyes blazing with unreserved joy and enthusiasm.

Arthur jumped a bit and even though he tried to hide it, his facial expression was very clear that he was surprised. "Merlin, I've told you before, your feelings for Morgana are very dangerous." He scolded, as he turned to him. "If Father ever found out, he would have your head in a silver platter and for his enjoyment he would serve it to Morgana." He played with his shirt, folding it up, so it didn't bother him any longer. Practices were becoming a lot more challenging these days and as a precaution he always rolled up his sleeves to his shoulders. All his knights, specially Sir Leon, who although still injured from the wounds of the Dragon's attack he was still standing, strong and ready to fight by Arthur's side.

"No, you don't understand . . ." He was stopped when Gwen appeared out of no where with a basket of clothes.

"Sorry, I was asked to bring these for you sire." She explained, bowing at both Arthur and Merlin.

Though, that was not quite the truth, she had gone down below and after knowing that today was Arthur's laundry day she went down to the ladies who cleaned the royal clothes and smiling at them said. "Prince Arthur is in need of clothes." The ladies quickly gave her a basket with some of the fresh clothes, and Gwen left happy that even if she was doing this on her own account, at least Arthur was going to be carefully tended to. It wasn't that she did not trust the ladies, they did a very good job, but her Father always reminded her that she had to tend to her things, and if she wanted to have something be done for her the way she wanted she had to do it herself.

"That's fine, Guinevere." He smiled, giving her a firm nod, and turned to Merlin as Gwen passed them both and put the basket close to the screen and his drawers. "Now, as I was saying, Merlin. I have said this time and time again, but you always seem to forget. It's like your not even listening. . ."

Merlin drowned him out, waiting patiently for Arthur to finish.

". . .you just have to figure out the possible happenings of your feelin-"

"Morgana's here!" Merlin cried, no longer able to wait. Arthur was the Prince, Merlin was crazy enough to believe that he would stop talking. He hoped that once he told him, he like Uther would run out the door and toward the place he thought Morgana was in, but no as he looked at Arthur, and Gwen, he was surprised to see that both were looking at him like he was crazy. "She's here!" He repeated, in case they hadn't heard.

"You sure?" Arthur finally said, and both he and Gwen began walking to the door, incredibly at a fast pace. Merlin behind them.

"I was the one who found her in the forest outside of Camelot." He announced. Gwen looked at him, and she smiled, feeling the tears come to her eyes. Morgana was back! Her Lady and her best friend was back! If Gwen wasn't so excited she would have dropped to the floor crying in happiness.

"You better not be lying, Merlin." Arthur said, feeling his hope rising, and the his whole life felt lighter. Almost like he could breath again, like he had awoken from a dark nightmare. Gwen was next to him, and if what Merlin said was true, then he could have his foster sister and everything would go back to normal. For the first time since Morgana's disappearance Arthur felt hope that life would go back to normal, to the way it was before.

The three friends, rounded the corner and all with smiles on their faces, all their worries left behind, they made their way to their old friend. To Morgana.

A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading. :) This chapter was really fun to write, being able to explore all their thoughts and stuff, great!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank all of you who are reading, it really makes my day when one of you reviews and tells me that they enjoyed what I have written, thank you. :) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Morgana or Merlin or any of the characters from the show Merlin. :)

The only time Morgana was sure that she was dreaming was when she awoke in the morning screaming, and Morgause or Gwen came rushing to her side. This time when Morgana awoke, she was not screaming and not only did Gwen rush to her side, but also Arthur, Uther, Gauis and _Merlin_. She tried not to look at him, feeling very insecure next to him, for various reasons.

"Morgana!" Uther exclaimed, a wide and warm smile spread over his tired face and he hugged her tightly, barely registering the groan of pain she repressed. He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. "Morgana, child, speak to me, are you alright?"

Morgana looked back into Uther's eyes, dazed. He was looking at her worried, she was happy for that, but it made it harder for her to think of anything to say.

"Morgana, answer me, tell me what's wrong?" The bed whined with the weight of Uther, bending in form. He tried to appear as accommodating as possible, who knew what she had gone through, she needed support. He would do that, he was having hard time, since all his form of action was to attack and kill. Now he had to be patient and listen, but he would do it.

"I don't know, I feel tired." She spoke, her voice small and barely audible. She looked around her and for the first time actually acknowledged Arthur and Gwen. Her body felt renewed with strength as she jumped of the bed in quick speed and hugged her old friend, enrapturing herself in the safety she felt once Gwen hugged back. "Gwen!" She cried, pulling the young maid closer.

"My Lady." Gwen responded, her delight not hidden at all. She had for the last month, kept herself busy with all her work and when she was alone she would break down, cry until she could no longer feel tears come to her eyes. Morgana was always her Lady and her charge, a few years prior the last few months Gwen had put Morgana close to her heart, secretly naming Morgana her friend. Only when she was gone did Gwen realize how much Morgana meant to her, they shared laughs, stories and secrets since they were kids. Gwen always was shy around many people, but Morgana -though high in her social rank- treated her like a friend from the beginning, respecting her ideas and her individuality. Since they were only young ladies, Gwen knew she could trust Morgana with anything as Morgana could with her, and now that she was back from her disappearance did Gwen promised herself that she would never leave Morgana for granted. "You're alright." She sighed, pulling away and smiling at the nodding Morgana.

"I'm fine. Not even the strongest man in this world could ever break my spirit." She said, softly, trying to make everyone believe she was alright, because she was.

"Of course, a man who claims to be the strongest of the world is not the most reliable candidate to break your spirit." Arthur called out, out of habit and when every one in the room turned to look at him, he stared back. Feeling like he had done wrong, but deciding not to show it.

"That rules you out then." Morgana replied easily. Smiling, liking how she was still capable of fighting with Arthur.

Arthur looked at her for a minute, before smirking with ease and replying. "Morgana, please, I would never claim to be the strongest man of the world. My pleasure does not come from the need to exaggerate."

"Oh really?" She asked, looking at him unconvinced then smirking back.

"Really." Arthur confirmed. "I think my fighting skills speak for themselves. Not claiming me as the strongest, but good enough to defeat him."

"As always, you seem to find a way to boast about your skills without really trying." She remarked, emphasizing the word _really, _smiling with biting sarcasm.

"Enough you two!" Uther said, watching with amusement as his son and foster daughter fought with ease, almost like nothing was wrong. "Morgana you need to rest, and Arthur I expect better performance from you." He scolded, getting serious again.

"There is no need to worry, Arthur and I were simply discussing a matter that had left him far from convinced." She cocked her head when she looked at Arthur. "Were we not?"

"Indeed." Arthur answered, nodding his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like Uther said, you need to rest Morgana." Gauis said, looking at both Morgana -and from the corner of his eye- Merlin. "We need to make sure that your fully recovered from your exhaustion."

"I'm perfectly fine." Morgana turned and faced Gauis fully, then hugging him. It was only the proper hello Morgana was taught, at least with friends and family. "And have never felt better." She finished. She turned to Uther, ready to find a way of telling him about the reason she had returned when she fixed her eyes on Merlin. Not really knowing what else to do when she was face to face with her close-to-be murderer, she smiled -with much force- and said. "Merlin." Nodding at him firmly.

Merlin gulped, ready to hear her tell Uther and all the people here that he had poisoned her. When nothing happened, and when he noticed not only Morgana looking at him, he bowed his head down awkwardly. "My Lady." He looked up and for a second that their eyes met, he saw confusion in her eyes, but she quickly looked away and turned to Uther. He stood there shocked, his nerves trembling from his fingernails to the ends of his toes, fear gripping at him, but not once did he hear Morgana tell Uther about what he had done to her. _I had no choice_. He thought in his mind, he never wished to hurt his friend, but it had to be done, no matter how hard the decision was for him. He had to do it, he nor anyone else in Camelot would be standing if he had not done it. He didn't care about right or wrong, all he wanted was to stop feeling like this, to be able to breath and not feel guilty for doing so.

"I feel very rested." Morgana told Uther.

"Morgana, I am your guardian and only I can be the judge of that." He told her, worried and happy, but more worried. "Is she going to be alright, Gauis? Or will her body break down to the exhaustion?" He questioned, looking at Gauis.

"That would depend on the reason for her exhaustion, sire. The more she rests for today will be advisable, but without the true diagnosed reason no one can't be sure."

"I can be sure." Morgana said, not liking how they were talking about her like she was not here. She was not a statue! "It is my body, and I'm probably just tired from being in the cold."

"How did you escape from Morgause?" Uther asked, feeling curious. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, ready to judge her answer.

"I don't know, I woke up one day and was in the middle of the forest." Morgana softly said, her eyes looking straight at Uther's, feeling tired and not sure if that was a good enough lie. She could not really say that she had just walked out of Morgause's castle and expect Uther to not think she was being controlled by her. "My only thought was to return here."

"And you did well in returning." He nodded and stood up. "But you are still going to your bed chambers." He began walking to the door. "You will make sure she is tended for." He told Gwen, she nodded, looking down in respect. "She has to have bed rest, is that clear?" He awaited an answer from the meek handmaiden.

"Yes, sire." She responded.

"Good." He looked at Morgana. "Come, I will walk you to your chambers, later Gauis will check on your health, until then you will stay in bed resting. Is that understood?"

Morgana looked at him, ready to tell him that she was fine, she had to tell him of the attack the Druids were planning, but with Arthur, Gwen and Gauis here in public she felt embarrassed. Thinking that they would claim her insane. She guessed she could wait a few hours and when she could have a plan to tell him of the attack then she would, now she had to do as he said. "Yes, My Lord." She nodded, and followed him out of Gauis chambers, Gwen and Arthur behind her.

Merlin watched as Uther escorted Morgana out, he looked at her and then at Gauis. He wanted to tell him about his fears, about the unexplained joy he felt, but now was not the best time. Gauis gave him a stern look.

"Where is my basket of herbs, Merlin?" He raised and eyebrow, and Merlin's head dropped. How could he forget the basket? Again! Only Gauis could remember at such a time, and still remain strangely calm.

"I will be right back, Gauis." Merlin sighed, turning for the door.

"First go to Arthur, if he needs anything help him, then retrieve my basket." He ordered, then gave Merlin his back, looking into a book and checking for ingredients he needed to make Uther's remedy stronger.

"Yes, Gauis." Merlin turned and ran after Arthur, ready to do as he was told, but with a restlessness that was formed from both excitement and anxiety.

Morgause stepped down from her horse and silently gave it an order to wait for her in the woods. The horse trotted, leaving her behind. She stared at the Druids as they looked back in wonder. She ignored them as she walked down the trail and with some of the Druids standing up, ready to fight her. She entered the tent to the left and was pleased to find the people she was looking for.

"Morgause." Alvarr greeted her with a charming smile.

"Alvarr." She replied, giving him a simple nod.

"We weren't expecting you so soon." Alvarr said standing up and standing in front of her.

"There are some unexpected problems." Morgause told them, getting to the point.

"What kind of problems?" Mordred asked, getting up from his seating position and looking at Morgause with shocking intelligence.

"Morgana returned to Camelot." She answered Mordred's question.

There was silence in the tent until Mordred angrily looked at Morgause. "What do you mean she returned?"

"She had a dream of you marching to Camelot and took it upon herself to warn them."

"This ruins everything." Mordred yelled, clenching his hands and glaring at Morgause. "You were to make sure Morgana stood as faraway from Camelot as possible, how could you let this happen?"

"The closer she is the easier it will be to take control of Camelot and destroy it from the inside out." Morgause easily said.

"How can you even think that's possible?" Alvarr asked, shocked.

"I think it's possible, Alvarr, because it is, you need to trust me." Morgause looked at Mordred. "And delay the Druids."

"I promised them freedom, Morgause. Even though most are weary and will be glad to have a reason not to reach Camelot's borders, I'm not." Mordred replied coldly.

"You have to believe me." Morgause will not surrender to a mere child, then smirked. "Morgana's interference will be our victory."

"How can you be sure of that?" Alvarr asked, Mordred looking to the ground, not believing this was happening, everything was going so well.

"That will be my secret." Morgause chuckled evilly and walked out of the tent, out of the Druid camp and into the forest. Their plans had changed, but in a way, Morgana returning to Camelot made everything a lot easier. Uther's ward may not have control over Camelot, but she could have control over Uther. She mounted her horse, and quickly rode back to her castle. Smirking all the way.

"What must we do?" Alvarr asked Mordred, not sure if he would listen to a woman.

"We wait." Mordred said and walked out of the tent, walking to the forest. Whatever Morgause was planning would benefit them in many ways, he had doubts, but something told him that Morgause had _everything under control_.

A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will later clarify Morgause's plan, and everything. :)


	9. Chapter 9, Part 1

Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you enjoy his part, and well, I'm still thinking of how to approach this story, but I have a lot of great ideas. Thanks to all of you who read, enjoy! :) :) :)Disclaimer: I do not own Morgana or Merlin, just the plot. Enjoy!

"I'm glad that you're back." Uther had said before he left, looking at Morgana with something strange. Like care and hurt, Morgana knew he cared for her, but the extent had always been a mystery to her and everyone around her until her return. Which, by the way, had struck a very deep nerve in all their life's. Specially Merlin's.

Gwen and Morgana shared a look and a smile before Morgana turned and looked at her room. The bed was as tidy as ever, flowers stood upon her drawer and a mirror was reflecting back her curious face. "Nothings changed." She heard herself say, more to herself than to Gwen.

"Well, since Morgause took you, we all waited for your return." Gwen replied looking at Morgana's back as she picked up clothes and looked at the flowers that were in the drawer. "We knew you would return to us."

"You expected much from all of this." She moved to her bed and sat down heavily. Gwen sat next to her.

"You are very dear to all of us, and I'm sure that if Arthur or Merlin were to disappear for a month you would wait for their return even if everything was against us." She wrapped her arms around shoulders.

"Merlin. . ." Morgana whispered, thinking back to the. . .to everything. . ._I have to stop, I have to stop. _Her head began to spin again and she had to focus on Gwen's presence next to her to snap out of her dream-like moment. Morgana knew that when people imagined -or remembered things that happened to them- it was always supposed to feel magical, with everything replaying in your head with as much accuracy or as much change as they so wished it to be, but whenever Morgana tried to remember the time Merlin poisoned her it only caused her pains. Her head feeling like it wanted to explode. The only time that she had pushed the pain back, with as much force as she could, was when she first encountered Merlin in the forest, just outside of Camelot. It was strange, but she needed to know why she only remembered when Merlin gave her the water and not anything else. She felt like it was happening at that exact second and she could no nothing about it.

"Well, I suppose you do have a better reason to wait for Merlin and not Arthur." Gwen said, smiling at her Lady. The Prince already making her day better with only a single thought. She smiled bigger at the unassuming Morgana.

"Well, not exactly, if I were to choose between Arthur and . . .Merlin, it would never be an easy decision." Morgana said, quickly recovering from her thoughts. _Pull yourself together, Morgana, it's just Merlin_. She forced herself to think.

"Will it ever be?" Gwen joked.

"Never." Morgana concluded, touching Gwen's hand with her and sighed. "I think I should rest. . .I miss **dreaming**."

Gwen looked at Morgana surprised, not knowing what to say. "Are you not afraid of your nightmares, My Lady?"

Morgana froze for only a second, she had forgotten that Gwen did not know of her power of the future. "No." She coughed a bit. "I've gotten used to them the last few days, at first it was unbearable, but after a while my dreams were a safe haven from Morgause." She lied. She knew Gwen was a very trustworthy person, but not sure how much, there were things Morgana did not understand quite yet and telling Gwen would not help in the least bit.

"If you ever need to talk to someone about the happenings with Morgause, never doubt yourself in telling me, My Lady." Gwen told her, sincerely. The last thing Gwen expected was for her friend to tell her everything in one day, it would take years before Morgana could trust her again, but as a very loyal person she would wait whatever time was necessary.

"Morgana." Morgana said, mock glaring at Gwen.

"Sorry?" Gwen questioned, confused.

"You can call me Morgana, not your 'Lady'." Morgana said, serious at Gwen. She was not really in the mood to be called Lady again, the only thing that she liked about having her escapade with Morgause was that she would not be called that -and of course getting to know Morguse better (not to mention not having to see Merlin again)- but those were all details, she could at least get Gwen to treat her as a normal person again. As normal as she could be.

"Yes, My La- Morgana." She said quickly, after getting a look from Morgana. Then laughed and hugged her, Morgana hugging back with as much excitement.

"I think I should do as Uther says." She sighs, melancholy in her voice, but then looks at Gwen and with a grin exclaims. "Will you bring me a glass of water?"

"Of course." She helped Morgana tuck herself in and after making sure that Morgana wasn't going to ask more of her she stepped outside and walked to the kitchen. Ready to pass over any danger that crossed her path just to get that water.

* * *

Merlin did not forgetting things -or feeling frustrated, but that was not the point here- and twice today he had forgotten Gauis herb basket. It was not only needed to a good measurement of herbs, but it played a very special attachment to Gauis somehow. Though, Merlin never dared to ask, it was not very wise on his part, who knew what Gaius could do to him if he tried to pry into his personal life. As soon as he had given Gauis his basket he had marched to the other side of the castle and stopped only a few steps from Morgana's door, he was not sure why he wanted to see her, he just **needed **to. It was mad of him to think like this, he was having enough problems already he did not need to set Morgana off when she was acting strangely _pleasant _to him. Her behavior was unexpected, almost like she was trying to not think of it.

If she had come back to Camelot, there had to be a reason, but what was that?

He was curious yes, but deep within him he knew there were a lot more reasons for him to go see her. One of them being trying to get her to forgive him. Well, not exactly like that, he wanted to tell her that he had done this not out of spite or for his pleasure of seeing her die. He would never want that, but because he really had no choice.

To many nights and days had he spend in hi mind, telling himself that he would always be a killer, he was not! He always protected people, he never hurt them. He was faced by a hard decision and only seconds before his friends died. He could either save Camelot or save Morgana, he could not chose, so he had forced his mind to go blank as tears played in his eyes. Once he had finally convinced her to drink Morgana sat on her knees coughing and Merlin felt everything a hundred times than what he originally would. All the guilt ad the sadness and the fear that he had washed away just to act on hi decision came back full force and his tears fell down with more reason._ "I'm sorry." _He remembered himself saying.

Before he could realize what he was doing he had entered Morgana's chambers and just stared at her figure as she laid with her eyes closed, her expression peaceful.

"Can I ask you a favor Gwen, I need you to tell Gauis that I nee-" She opened her eyes expecting to see Gwen walking towards her with a goblet of water in her hand, instead she saw Merlin closing the door behind him and looking at her with a very controlled expression. She got up from her bed and rushed to the other side of the room, keeping distance from Merlin would be the best choice right now.

"What are you doing in my chamber?" She demanded, feeling both crazy for asking ad scared for the answer.

"Morgana, I. . ." Merlin started, taking a step forward, his heart beating.

"Stop right there!" Morgana cried, putting an arm up, ready to attack if she needed to. She was new to magic, and even though her fort was predicting the future in her dreams, she had learned a few spells that would send Merlin flying and never be heard from again. He was not going to hurt her again.

Merlin readied an answer, but right when he was going to say something he watched Morgana's eyes go gold and before he could properly prepare himself he was sent flying backwards, landing down on the floor, sliding down from the wall next to the door. He gaped at her, shocked.

"Don't come near me again, Merlin." She hissed at him, voice low and very dangerous, glaring at him and making Merlin wish he was dead. "I'm warning you."

"M-magic. . .you used. . ." Merlin gasped, standing up, eyes wide.

Morgana lost her stance and realized what she had done. What had she done!

A/N: This was a bit short, but it's two parts, I'm really sorry, but I have my sisters yelling in my ear, so until next time. Hope you enjoyed, though. :)


	10. Chapter 9, Part 2

Chapter 10

A/N: Here is part two. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Morgana or Merlin, just the plot, though I wish I did. :)

Recap:

"Don't come near me again, Merlin." She hissed at him, voice low and very dangerous, glaring at him and making Merlin wish he was dead. "I'm warning you."

"M-magic. . .you used. . ." Merlin gasped, standing up, eyes wide.

Morgana lost her stance and realized what she had done. What had she done!

End Of Recap

She had used magic, not once had she thought that she would once she arrived to Camelot, she would warn Uther maybe Gauis along the way, and in two days return to Morgause expecting to fight with her about her decision. But no, here she was staring at Merlin and the worst thing was that he was staring back. Shocked, speechless. This was not supposed to happen.

"How did you. . .?" The question itself was stupid, Merlin was very aware of Morgana's slightly dangerous powers, but he had never once seen her use them and now as both of them looked at each other did the reality of Morgana being a witch hit Merlin with force. She was magic! Like him, but the way she just pushed him to the wall, he hadn't even seen it coming. Had he always doubted her powers, her ability to destroy him with just a single snap of her fingers.

Honestly, yes.

"You used magic?" Merlin said and realized only too late how much accusation was in his tone.

"I'm new to magic, Merlin. But yes I did, and you might as well have guessed by now with the way I dream strange and disturbing things." Morgana answered, rather stiff. She looked at Merlin with anger. "When do you intend to tell Uther of my powers?" She snarled at him, for she knew that if he was capable of trying to kill her than he would be able to get her arrested.

Merlin stared at Morgana, mouth slack and eyes slightly wide. She expected him to just turn her in even though he too was. . .she didn't know that yet. Morgana was still unaware of his powers. He drew in a hasty breath and stared at Morgana with determination. "I don't intend to tell anyone what happened, that is not my interest."

Morgana was the next to stare -and for the first time- feel utterly stupid and wrong. "Then what exactly is your interest?" Voice laced with venom, Morgana took another safe step backwards. Farther from Merlin.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Merlin exclaimed, looking at Morgana's movements. Gods, was everything he did a threat to her? He had to let her know his thoughts, to finally be able to breath at night before he fell asleep.

"Then what do you want?" She unconsciously took a step forward and glared Merlin down. He sighed in response, he really needed for her to calm down, but whichever way he was going to get everything off his chest.

"I want to talk about. . ."

"About what? About you trying to kill me?" Morgana looked at him with mock understanding. "Yes most people will wonder why a friend would try to kill them in the first place!" Her anger lashed out and she took another step forward. "Please, Merlin, pleasure me with your words, explain to me your evil plan to kill me."

"I never wanted to hurt you, I had no choice!" He blurted out, tired and very exhausted from all the happenings, he had to be careful with his words, this was a critical matter, but like always he just started to speak without thinking. "You should of never done what you did!" His eyes grew dark, anguish and despair mixing in their depths. "Having to hurt you was a very hard decision, but when I had to choose between you and Camelot, it was doomed to be a fatal one in the end."

Morgana stared at him, his words making her feel empty and sick. What was he talking about? How was Camelot even in her death? For that matter, why did he have to choose between Camelot and her? And what had she done that made him do that?

"I will never be able to tell you how horrible I felt with you in my arms, dieing. Taking your last breaths and feeling like I would never be able to forgive myself." He felt tears come to his eyes. "I've never had to choose between two things that I cared about, but you pushed me to that Morgana, and I'm sorry!" There it was, he was confessing everything. No way to take it back. "I've seen you do bad things that led you to chose to hurt Uther, but the path you took could of been Camelot's fall. Arthur, Gwen, Gauis. . . " He stopped, trying to calm himself down, his voice breaking. "You were directing you hate at Uther, and even though he sometimes makes me want to hurt in him in ways I've never hurt others I restrained myself, because I knew nothing good would from it!" He looked at Morgana who had gone strangely quiet, only looking at him very much confused and. . .in pain. But he ignored all of that wanting to get everything off his chest. "Your choice had almost killed all of our friends! All of Camelot!" He exclaimed, taking at step forward reaching her. "And for what?" He took hold of her, angry and waiting for answer.

Morgana gaped up at him, she stared at him with confusion all his words, they could not be possible and if they were why could she not remember much of them. She could remember her hate she had for Uther and wanting to get him to have a taste of his own medicine, to kill him until he could no longer think that magic as evil. She could not remember anything else after that. "What are you talking about, Merlin?"

His grip on her shoulders stopped until he was just grabbing onto her without really feeling like he was. "How can you say that? Camelot was almost destroyed. Arthur and everyone almost died because of you!"

"No!" She pushed his hands away, then grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to her. "I don't have the slightest idea why you even think I would hurt Camelot, there is no possible way that everything you speak of could be true."

"Morgana, you put all of Camelot in danger, if I hadn't had poisoned you everyone would be dead by now!" Why could she not understand? What kind of game was she playing?

"You poisoned me for Camelot?" Morgana whispered, pulling away, and feeling very light headed. "What did I do, Merlin?" She kept backing up to the wall until all she could see was black. She dropped to her knees and hugged herself close. Why was Merlin saying all of this? How was it that she had no recollection of any of this?

Merlin ran to her, and awkwardly tried to give her solace, but he only stared at her shaking figure, clutching at her head and her eyes tightly closed. Some tears coming down her cheeks. "I had to Morgana." His voice merely a whisper. "I'm sorry." His voice lower than before. She looked up at him.

"Sorry? You're apologizing?" Morgana's tears fell faster, not sure why. She had no desire for Merlin to apologize, she wanted to hurt him as he had hurt her, but how could she? Her earlier mixed feelings were blurring into something Morgana could not understand. He had hurt her, but not for the reason she thought. That still doesn't give him the right to be forgiven. She was so angry at him, but underneath all of that most was also directed at her. What had she done?

"Yes, I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes, feeling very stupid for saying this to the person he had poisoned. Poisoned! "I know that I had no choice, but everyday I think of the that it makes me want to do so many things, to change everything, but I know that if I did everything would go for the worst." He silently cried with every word said.

"I can't remember anything." Morgana told him, not sure why she was telling him that. Maybe it was her anger being swallowed by her confusion and sadness. "Everything you speak about is of no recollection of mine, Merlin." A tear glided down her cheek as she took a shaky breath and looked at Merlin broken, not sure who he was anymore. "I can't remember." She whispered before standing up and wiping her eyes away. "Get out!" She pointed to the door, desperate to be free from Merlin. From everything.

"Morgana. . ." Shocked was not enough to describe how he felt, his tear-stricken face looking at Morgana, pleading her that he look at him. For her to tell him that she was alright, that he could be free from his own torture. Tears slid down his face and he wiped them away as he stood.

"Please, Merlin." She begged, not looking at him. "I need to be alone right now." Her tone was strange, but it was all due to her trying to not show any emotion that she felt. And right now all her feelings were in a frenzy trying to tell her which was true and real and which one wasn't. Morgana's last attempt o have a straight face was to listen to her head and telling Merlin she needed some time alone to think about things.

"I really wish things had never gone that way Morgana." He told her and with a moment of just staring at her back he turned and walked out of the door. His whole being shaken and hurt by Morgana's sudden change. He did not understand her, and now more than ever he wished that she would be the same Morgana from before.

She waited until she heard his footsteps and turned to see his back blocked by the closing door. Merlin would never understand how much he had confused her at that moment. She waked to her bed and tried to make something of his words, but as soon as she did her usual headaches would return. She hugged a pillow wishing they would go away. What was she supposed to do now, Morgause told her she had to keep drinking her special remedy to make sure the headaches go away. They had started since she had awoken next to a relieved looking Morgause. The details were fuzzy, but her waking mind could understand that Morgause needed her to drink the yellow liquid.

_"It's for your own good." Morgause told her, sitting in the bed, next to Morgana._

_Morgana looked at the cup in her hands and tried to figure out why it was necessary, she was fine all that hurt was her throat and chest, but she was sure those pains would soon go away._

_"I really don't think it is necessary. . ." She trailed off, could she voice her thoughts here, Uther never really gave her any chance to explain to him that the brew Gauis made for her never worked. It didn't help in allowing her to sleep._

_"Yes, it is, you need to drink this, I fear for your health, Morgana. And I will not stand by and watch you get anymore hurt." She replied fiercely._

_Morgana took one look at Morgause and the care she saw in her eyes made her relax and soften in her argument. She could drink for a day or two, the pain would go away and Morgana wouldn't have a discussion with her savior._

_"Alright." She slowly took the cup to her lips and drank deeply. Closing her eyes and not focusing on the horrible taste and smell._

_Morgause watched with satisfaction as Morgana drank the remedy, it was all so easy. Morgause didn't even have to try and convince her to do anything, with as much honesty as she used it was al perfect. She smiled and touched Morgana's shoulder softly. "Everything will be alright." She stood up and took the cup with her. "You should sleep Morgana, you need to rest." Morgana nodded, and laid down, tired and weary enough not to think of her dreams._

_Morgana fell asleep instantly with Morgause's enchantment and was not witness of Morgause smiling with some sort of evilness that she would never approve of in many years._

_"Sleep Morgana, tomorrow is a beautiful day." She whispered before closing the door behind her and going to her room of herbs to prepare another "remedy" for Morgana._

Morgana wasn't sure when her headaches started, but now that she was having another one all she wanted was a taste of Morgause horrible remedy. She clutched the pillow tighter in her hands and sighed. Closing her eyes and deciding to let sleep come to her. Slowly and painfully.

A/N: Okay, hope you like it, as I said Morgause's evil plan will come into the light and now with Merlin and Morgana in a very dangerous and fragile crossroads, we can only hope that they put aside their differences for Camelot. Hopefully. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

A/N: I was going to update yesterday, but I had an internet problem, I'm really sorry. Hope you like the chapter. :) Okay, here's chapter 11. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Morgana or Merlin, just the plot. :)

Gwen had taken a cup of water to Morgana's chamber only to find her in restless sleep. Gwen thought of staying with her for a few minutes and she did, but as soon as she sat down Morgana sat up, and Gwen could see how tired she was. "Morgana, are you alright?" She sat close to her, waiting to hear about Morgana's dream when Morgana looked at her with a sad, weak smile and hugged Gwen tightly.

"I really missed you." She cried into Gwen's shoulder. She had missed this and now that Merlin knew her secret she would try to enjoy her life for the few hours or days she had left. She wasn't sure if Merlin would tell Uther, but if she ever acted out on instinct like she had with Merlin and other people were present than she was really going to be in a lot of trouble. So now as she hugged Gwen she tried to capture the feeling of Gwen next to her, how nice and safe she was to Morgana.

"I missed you to." Gwen said, and made small, soothing circles in her back. Relief that she was once again able to be with her friend.

"Arthur is not a very welcoming person is he?" Morgana joked, remembering how they both instantly began a battle of wits, trying to outsmart each other.

"I believe Arthur, to be a man of few words." Gwen said, then waited a moment, hoping she didn't sound to interested. She could trust Morgana, if her life depended on it she would, but how would she react to Gwen's secret feelings for Arthur. The crowned Prince might feel something for Gwen, but Lancelot had hurt her, and she in turn did not wish to hurt Arthur like that. She was not going to give him hope and then leave him the next day. She sighed inwardly. Lancelot was a good man, whatever his reason for leaving it had to be good. Gwen had never met someone like him, no one could outmatch him in strength -well, maybe Arthur- and no one could certainly defeat him in kindness -well, perhaps Merlin. That was not the point, the point is that Gwen was not going to do much about her feelings unless she was sure she could step in steady ground. She would crumble under the weight of her feelings again. Not again. "He is better at expressing himself with actions."

"You think so, Gwen?" Morgana sleepily asked, her head resting in Gwen's shoulder. Glad that she had Gwen here for her, she could think of anything but Merlin and she was happy that she could. She knew that in moments she had to face the truth, but she was physically, mentally and emotionally tired, she needed a bit of a break. Just a small one.

"I believe so, Morgana. Arthur is much better at telling you things in an unspoken way."

"That I've noticed." Morgana chuckled as she got up and walked over to the goblet of water Gwen had brought for her. She turned, taking a sip. "How have you been, Gwen. Has Arthur been any trouble to you, or. . .Merlin?"

Gwen looked away, considering her answer. Should she trust her with this? Well, perhaps she could, but that would be for only a bit, Morgana would not tell anyone that she like-

"Ihavemagic." Morgana said quickly, it had all been said with no thought. Almost blurted, she had been worried sick that she would do this, she looked at Gwen who was very quiet.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that. . ." Gwen was confused, utterly confused, she had been thinking of telling something to Morgana and dealing with it, in a way that she knew Morgana would and could be trusted when Morgana said something rather quickly and now as she was standing in front of her, looking a little guilty and scared, Gwen knew she had to know and help her.

"I said I. . . " Morgana took in a deep breath and thought better of her choice of words. She shouldn't have mentioned Merlin, she could of kept her magic a secret and now here she was telling her best friend the one thing that could get her killed. Okay, she was jumping into the very thing she wanted to avoid, but it was too late to take her words back.

"Morgana?" She was getting scared, Morgana was unusually quiet and she would be lying is she said she was anything but afraid. "What is it?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Morgana said instead, she was going to jump off the safety of secrecy, but there was no harm with testing the water. Gwen was her friend, she might understand. Morgana got angry with herself. _Gwen is _my _friend, she would understand, don't underestimate her Morgana. _She smiled at Gwen, ready to either get herself killed or have the first friend she could trust as a witch.

Gwen nodded. Okay, she could believe Morgana and she would also keep all her secrets safe. _Well, at least I overreacted for nothing._ Gwen thought, smiling encouragingly at Morgana.

Morgana took the smile as a sign to continue and smiled back. "I have magic."

Gwen stared at Morgana, face blank. Thinking of the only magic she had ever known and it had killed her father, and now here she was with Morgana, her friend, telling her that she had magic. Gwen did the only what her body asked of her, she fell back into the bed and fainted.

Morgana's smile faded and her jaw dropped as she ran to Gwen's side, her mind screaming. _Oh, Gods, I killed her! I knew I shouldn't have said anything. And still I did. Well, it happened without my proper thinking. Not like you have one, look at what you did to poor Gwen. Okay, enough I must relax. Yes, that is a perfect idea, I have to call. . .Gauis! I can't leave her here alone. Okay, then, I'll try to wake her up make sure that she's still alright and then go for Gauis. Yes, that is a much better plan._

Morgana did as she thought, blowing air into Gwen's face with a piece of loose paper, unaware of the people watching from afar.

Morgause had arrived once again to the Druids camp and had taken with her an enchanted mirror, for so if she wished she could see anyone she wanted from any distance, it was no measure, she could just say the magic words and there they were. At this moment, Morgause stood watching, Alvarr and Mordred next to her.

"Is everything still under control?" Mordred asked, as he watched Morgana and Gwen talk about how much they missed each other, joking how Arthur had been told of by Uther only a few hours ago. He wondered how much Morgause was controlling Morgana, because right now everything seem like it was against them.

"Everything is as planned." Morgause answered quietly, looking at the Morgana's every move and action. Everything was quiet until Morgana started to ask Gwen is she could keep a secret.

"Is she going to?" Alvarr asked, walking closer to the mirror. Thinking that if he could walk closer, he could give her sense enough to keep her mouth shut. But no, as much as he wanted, the inevitable happened.

"I have magic."

Those words made the three of them freeze, they watched as the maid stared at Morgana and then fell back to the bed, Morgana not knowing what to do began to beg her to wake up while trying to give her air with a loose piece of paper. Waking the maid back to the real world, Alvarr guessed. "How exactly is that under control?" He asked, turning back to Morgause, Mordred glaring at her as well.

"There was never a plan for her maid to know the truth was there?" Mordred asked, angrier than he had ever been in his whole life.

"Of course not!" Morgause snapped, raking a hand through her hair and closing her eyes, trying to control herself, nothing good would happen if she took all her anger out on Alvarr and Mordred. "I expected Morgana to keep herself distant from the others and not once mention her powers, to anyone."

"Well, that didn't really work now did it?" Alvarr said, crossing his hands and clenching his teeth.

"Wait, how do we know that she hasn't told someone before?" Mordred's little voice came from behind them.

"There is no other person she could of told, I am sure of it. I know that the maid" She pointed to the picture of Gwen still not waking up and Morgana getting the cup of water. "Is the only one knows, I'm sure of it."

"You have to be sure of this, we can deal with her can't we?"

Alvarr and Mordred looked at the quiet Morgause and sighed, their anger increasing.

"Why can't you do something about her?" Mordred continued his inquiry.

"I've told you before, that only works on one person, if I try to put her under Morgana's control it will kill Morgana." She said, then swiftly turned, making haste to her castle.

"Where are you going?" Mordred asked, following after her.

"I'm going to try and find a way to make the maid forget everything." She quickly answered.

"No!" Mordred screamed. Alvarr, Morgause and everyone in the camp looked at him. He glared and focused only in Morgause.

"Why not? We have to take quick action. Things are only going to get worse if we leave things where they are." The two glared at each other.

"You don't understand, Morgana will notice if her maid doesn't remember the things she was told." Mordred screamed, that seemed to make Morgause reconsider and Mordred breath in before continuing. "She trust her, and she told her on her own, we can't change that, as long as nothing else changes our path then we leave everything like this."

"Yes, that's very good, but I'm afraid that if we don't do anything the maid will tell Uther and we can't let that happen." Morgause responded.

"When has Uther thought of Morgana as a witch?" He asked, but didn't let Morgause answer. "Has he ever believe the word of someone as low as a maid?"

"He has, when it comes to magic, that old fool will believe anyone."

"Not this time." Mordred said, with an evil smile. "Uther isn't in his right mind, as well you know."

Morgause took Mordred's words to sink in and slowly a smile took over her beautiful features. How had she forgotten, she wanted to run at the boy and hug him. But no, that would be to wrong, and anyway she had things to do. Important things.

"Yes, I know." She returned the smile. "I have to go, but expect my return, I'm not done and we still have to be cautious."

Mordred nodded and soon she turned and walked off to the forest.

"What are we to do now?" Alvarr asked.

"Patience is something that we all need to learn." Mordred softly told him. "And in turn things will slowly come towards us." He turned back to the tent, leaving Alvarr to his thoughts. He entered the tent and found it empty. The mirror no longer there. He shook his head, then sat down and let his mind drift away.

Morgana ran to the goblet of water and threw it at Gwen. Gwen quickly sat up and coughed like she had never coughed before. Some of the water burning at her as it traveled down her throat and was coughed right back up.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Morgana asked, worried. Gwen looked at her scared and Morgana felt fear come to her. No, please, she can't be afraid of me.

Gwen looked at her friend thinking over the words that she had told her. Magic, she was magic. Morgana had started acting differently keeping herself away from her, right before she had been taken away and now as she looked at Morgana she could understand why. She swallowed and looked into Morgana's frightened face, tears welling themselves into her eyes. "Morgana. . ." She whispered and was about to run to her, but then stopped afraid that she might do something wrong and Morgana would think of her as a threat. "You. . .You have magic?"

Morgana had frozen completely when Gwen had looked at her scared, and now as she spoke words she could not hear anything. "What?"

"You have magic?" Gwen repeated, quietly, not sure if this was real or not. A day ago she was a maid, a normal girl and now here she was listening to her friend confess to her that she was a witch, how did this happen?

"Yes, I'm a witch." Morgana answered. "Harsh word, if you think about it, I'm just a person with magic." She continued, out of habit, and for once realized how much she hated that word. She was not a witch in her own right, just someone who had powers, fortunately or not. Then she noticed that Gwen was looking at her and took a step forward. "Please, Gwen I would never hurt you, you're the dearest friend I have. Never would I think of hurting you."

"I trust you, but are you sure that you won't get hurt?" She asked, getting up.

"Are you going to tell someone?" She asked, thinking of the worst and took a step back.

"No!" Gwen answered quickly, cursing at her choice of words. Even if she hadn't meant to make Morgana think of harm coming to her in her way. "Of course not, but you're here Morgana, in Camelot. You're here and you're magic, Uther could find out and he could order you arrested."

Tears fell down her eyes, the truth of that statement more real than before. "I know, but I had to return. I just had to."

"Why?" Gwen asked, sitting down beside her friend, sure that nothing would happen to her.

Morgana was ready to say 'For Camelot!" and realized this, then thought against it, she had returned here for Mordred, she had to and she was. No harm would come to him, never, but here he was thinking of the reason for her return and as much as she wished it was Mordred she knew it wasn't. "There's a war coming."

Both of them stared at each other, Morgana crying because of her realization and Gwen shocked by the news, speechless.

A/N: The mirror, unimaginative, Gwen's finding out the truth weird way for her to find out, but thank you for reading. :) Hope you liked it.


	12. Author's Note

Author's note.

I'm sorry to say that for some days I will not be able to do much of m story and it's mostly because right now I'm in my sister-in-laws house because of the problem im havin in the internet and I'm sorry, I'm going to be in Hiatus for some time, but to all of you who read and hopefully like my story I will continue. You all just please bear with me, I'm really sorry, but hopefully you will understand.

Thank you all,

Ana :)


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: This might have some incorrect words, but I'll correct them later. Promise. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Morgana or Merlin. I wish though, that I did.**

_Recap_

_Tears fell down her eyes, the truth of that statement more real than before. "I know, but I had to return. I just had to."_

_"Why?" Gwen asked, sitting down beside her friend, sure that nothing would happen to her._

_Morgana was ready to say 'For Camelot!" and realized this, then thought against it, she had returned here for Mordred, she had to and she was. No harm would come to him, never, but here he was thinking of the reason for her return and as much as she wished it was Mordred she knew it wasn't. "There's a war coming."_

_Both of them stared at each other, Morgana crying because of her realization and Gwen shocked by the news, speechless._

_End Recap_

Morgana and Gwen sat on opposite sides of the bed, and none dared to talk. Morgana was more than a little bit afraid to get to any details of something she knew was going to happen, but did not know how to explain. Gwen, on the other hand, just sat there thinking non-stop of the war. The battle, of Arthur. He would most likely go into battle and although the opponent had yet to be named, Gwen knew that he had to be powerful. She didn't dare talk, although she needed to. She took in a breath of air and turned to Morgana.

"You do not know when it will happen, Morgana?" She asked quietly, it was the only questioned from many that she asked. The others would only hurt her too much.

"It's not really something I'm sure about, Gwen." Morgana answered, not looking at Gwen. It gave her reassurance that although she was about to tell her life changing news she was going to be okay, it could possible take some of the seriousness away from it. No, she shook her head. I have to do this right. She turned to Gwen and smiled trying to lighten the mood. "I've had dreams, Gwen, where the events would leave no doubt in my mind, yet when everything reached a critical point my dreams didn't become reality." She quickly remembered the woman standing above Arthur, watching him drown, doing it as a bad deed and still just watching. When that girl, Sofia came to Camelot, Morgana had really worried over Arthur's well being, but nothing ever happened. It had all gone to a very confusing state where she just disappeared one day and Arthur acted like nothing had happened. Then there was another time when Morgana had dreamt Arthur's dieing figure, in his bed with a terrible and infected wound, caused by none other than the Questing Beast and as much reality as that was. The feeling that Arthur would die in her dream was no where as close to the mysterious recovery of Arthur in the waking life. Morgana wondered if something or someone could be changing the direction of her dreams, but if it wasn't her than no one else. Maybe her dreams weren't as accurate as she supposed, maybe she had thought wrong. Camelot wasn't in danger. She couldn't explain it, but she was here now and no way of leaving until nightfall when Uther's guards were full of sleep.

"They changed?" Gwen asked, not getting hopeful, quelling all her feelings until she was sure that there was hope.

"Well, it was. . .Yes, they did." She sighed. "I have no clue's to how, Gwen. They just do, I'm sure that most of them would become reality, everything was going as it was supposed to and then it just. . . Didn't." Her voice sounded as confused as she felt, and she looked at Gwen who was looking at her intently.

"Could there be a chance that you're dreams aren't what they appear?"

"What do you mean?" Morgana looked at the thoughtful Gwen and tried to consider her next words.

"Maybe they are going to happen, and you do see the future, but what if maybe it's just a warning." Her voice was quiet. She stopped talking when she noticed how impossible her theory sounded.

"Warning?" Morgana tested the word. A warning, she never thought of it that way, and maybe. They didn't come true, at least not all of it, it was a warning. And if that was true, Mordred and the Druids would never set foot in Camelot, but that still couldn't mean that they never would. She frowned. Maybe she had been wrong all along, she should listen to Gwen. Yes, it would be a lot easier, it would be a lot more simple if she did.

She smiled at Gwen. "I think you might be right, there is always the possibility that all my dreams are nothing more than a forewarning." Gwen nodded to Morgana and Morgana stood up to get her goblet of water. Her mouth was dry and the small ache in her head was starting to go away, but she wasn't going to think much about it.

"When did you have your dream, Morgana?" Gwen asked, from behind her. Curiosity winning her troubled mind.

"Monday." She responded, thinking of the day. Yes, it had been Monday, and to this day it was Thursday, a glorious day, the sun was up slowly lowering in the sky and she was busy looking out the window she didn't see Gwen's confusion.

"You had your dream last Monday?" She asked.

"Yes." Morgana turned, thinking over her words. She had not given anything away, how could she, wait, she had. She had escaped Morgause and almost a week later after her dream she arrived in Camelot. How convenient.

Gwen was thinking the same thing. It was strange that Morgana had finally escaped Morgause, but strangely at around the same time that she had this dream. Gwen was afraid of putting the pieces together, but she was sure almost sure, that Morgana had not really escaped. She looked away from Morgana and began to feel a little afraid of how to be around this topic.

"Gwen. . . " Morgana started, not sure what to say.

"How did you escape Morgana?" Gwen blurted. She looked at Morgana her beating and making her more and more nervous. She knew Morgana wouldn't hurt Camelot, but if she had escaped or not Gwen had to know, and when Morgana answered she would. . .Well, she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

"I. . . " She was tongue-tied. This was Gwen, she would not hate her, she would be angry, but not hate her. "Didn't escape." She said, her cheeks growing hot, and her heart making her want to cry. She had to be able to tell Gwen the truth, if not her who?

"You didn't?" Gwen repeated, now she had to cross that bridge.

"I swear to you, Gwen." Morgana began crossing the small space between then and sitting down next to Gwen, though didn't make any physical contact, not wanting to rush into things and make Gwen believe she was in any kind of danger. She was looking at Morgana with very controlled eyes, but she knew that it was a very scary thing for Gwen. The knowledge of everything. "I won't hurt you, I didn't escape because Morgause was tending my health and she really means no harm to me, less alone Camelot." She fiercely told her. "I'm sure that with Uther searching for her she will never set foot in Camelot, but I swear to you Gwen. I did not come to Camelot on my own will to hurt anyone." She was talking without thinking, but Morgana was thinking that Gwen thought she was here as Morgause's accomplice and to only achieve some sort of revenge. She was thinking way to high, but she was scared that Gwen would think that. What else could she be thinking of her? Yes, simple things like why she had not mentioned that? Or maybe that she was protecting Morgause and hid the truth, not exactly the plan to destroy Camelot itself.

"You only came here to warn Camelot of the upcoming war, did you not?" Gwen asked, trying to make calm and peace come to this room, before someone panicked. Mainly her, but Morgana looked close to loosing her mind as well.

"Yes." Morgana responded, not telling her that she planned to leave that night.

"Then, I don't doubt your intentions. But why didn't you tell Uther that you had not escaped?" Gwen questioned.

'He would think me her accomplice in some malevolent plan to destroy Camelot." She said and laughed at how childish that idea sounded, though knowing Uther he would think that.

"You are telling me the truth?" Gwen asked. Morgana nodded, both girls looked away, relaxing. They really needed to talk more, mostly Morgana with all her secrets. Before any girl could say anything a knock came to the door. Morgana and Gwen stood up when Uther walked inside, Merlin and Arthur behind him.

Gwen looked down, bowing her head in respect and when she looked up she tried to keep her eyes of Arthur, who she thought had looked at her for only a slight moment, but maybe she was seeing things.

Arthur looked at Gwen and felt himself smile, but remembered that he wasn't alone and turned to Morgana who looked a little pale and tired.

Morgana had been ready to tell Uther that she was alright and that she did not need Gauis to come and check her, for he had yet to appear, when she saw Merlin come inside. Her mind quickly went blank and she felt very nervous, their earlier confrontation forgotten until now. She still couldn't believe or remember any of the things Merlin had accused her off. Well, mostly told her she had done. His apology, his tears. She felt both angry at him and her for making her feel troubled and guilty because if she had done the things he had said. All four people in her chambers would be dead by now. She did hate Uther, he had done a lot of bad things, but her feelings towards him were kind f numb, almost like they had been wiped away.

When Merlin had ran from Morgana chamber to Gauis he was ready to tell him everything, but as he entered the chambers, he wasn't sure where to start. Gauis had poked his head from the tall book shelf and looked at Merlin with an annoyed look, the boy was doing nothing, while he needed to work. All those thoughts were soon gone once he noticed that Merlin looked a little different. His shirt was kind of loose and his usual untidy hair was more mussed than usual. He quickly made his way to him and after waiting for him to speak, Merlin didn't. Merlin didn't meet his eyes, and although worried, Gauis could only look at the boy and wonder what had happened.

"Tell me later, Merlin. You have things to do." He said and when Merlin looked up smiled and silently excused himself, turning back to look for a new recipe for Uther's strange headaches.

Merlin only looked at Gauis retreating back and new that Gauis would be here later, understanding and with patience. He smiled a little, Gauis would always be there for him. He probably knew him better than he knew himself. Merlin had turned and stepped out to look for Arthur when he had crossed paths with both Arthur and Uther. Uther passed without noticing him a smile in hi face, Athur stopped and rolled his eyes at Merlin.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." He said, and began walking. Expecting Merlin to follow him and he did. Later he would tell him to clean his boots, sharpen his sword and to get rid of that dent in his. . .Well, everything he owned. He cleared his thoughts as he neared Morgana's room.

Merlin now stood behind Arthur and Uther, looking at Gwen and smiling at her. He cautiously glanced at Morgana and looked away when there eyes met, instead looking at Uther who had walked to her and began talking.

"We will celebrate your return."He said, Morgana looked at him ready to speak her mind, she had to stop him before he decided to do as he planned. "We will have a banquet, all of Camelot will rejoice in your return." He said and smiled at her. She only stared at him.

"I don't think we need to do that. . ." She began.

"Of course we do, it is great and splendid news to have you back, Morgana. Tomorrow we will celebrate in your honor." He hugged her and she stared at her three companions and wished for help. No, this was certainly not part of her plane to help Camelot survive the attack from The Druids. This was completely unnecessary.

**A/N: It might be a while before I update again, but hopefully you like this chapter. And I'm sorry if it sounds a bit weird, I had to hurry in my typing. My sister was telling me to get of the computer. So I'm sorry, but hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I know that I said it would take me time to upload, well I found a way to do this, hope you like my chapter 13. :)**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Morgana or anyone else in the Merlin BBC world, but sometimes I wish.**

Everyone in Camelot was preparing the big banquet for Morgana, they had made new dresses as gifts made of the richest silk there was, they prepared home learned food and some ever tried to make present that they hoped would please the young woman. Since Uther had told Morgana the news of her celebration she had tried to talk him out of it, mostly through dinner and early morning the day of the there was no way to get out of this engagement. She had tried to compromise with Arthur. If Uther did not listen to her, he might possibly listen to his dear son, but even he had no luck getting through Uther's thick head. She sighed as she bathed in the warm water that was slowly getting cool. Her skin too was beginning to prune, because of the long time she was inside. She tried to tell herself that staying two ways would not hurt her, but she was tired of being here. Not of the people, mostly the unwanted attention she was getting herself. She didn't have any clue this was going to happen, but as soon as she did she wished she had stayed with Morgause. She would of risked Camelot's safety and recovered her personal space. She smiled at her own thought. She wasn't that serious, she just felt more and more tired since she arrived to Camelot. And she had no idea why. The thought that in a few hours she had to celebrate her return made her wish she could stay in bed forever.

"Morgana, you must get up." Gwen whispered, noticing her friends closed eyes. Her hair was wet and she had some stuck to each other, making Morgana looked different, she seemed tired, but Gwen did not know how. Morgana slept through the nights, a bit of nightmares in her waking hour, but nothing more. And she hadn't heard Morgana complain once. It made her worry yes, but not sure about what.

"I am up." Morgana answered, opening her eyes and looking at her friend as she sat herself up and hugged her knees to her chest. She felt a lot cleaner and more fresh, this had been the first time she had a bath since she began her journey and she would of demanded one sooner if she hadn't been busy in her anxiousness. She felt the weight of the world leave her shoulders only to be replaced by the fact that she had to the banquet with all of Camelot. Uther had told her that all of Camelot would celebrate, and although not happy about that, she had to do as she was told.

All the preparations had taken part outside where all of the servants either worked on making the chairs and tables made of a rich colored stone blend well with the setting of the castle. There was not enough room inside and Uther thought that he might as well put his stone-made tables to good use. They were a gift from the late King of Cornwall and in honor of that Uther delighted himself with taking them out. The tables made of a rich wood would go along them, but Morgana and all the royals would be sitting in the stone tables, preferably for the reason that they would not be used in a long time. Flowers were cut and ordered to be placed in vases' were they would sit in the middle of each table, above white mantles that had the Pendragon crest. Uther now stood outside yelling at some of the servants who he thought were not doing a bad job.

In the kitchens, the women were still trying to make all the courses and thought half of the food was done, all of the other was only half made baked or broiled. They thanked the Gods for the fact that some of the villagers would bring food of their own, but they still had a duty to their king and they would fulfill it.

"It's pure insanity out there, Gwen." Morgana told her friend after she got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself around a blanket. Gwen was next to her and they were both looking down into the courtyard where everyone was working. Everything seemed about ready, but Uther was still yelling something about moving that to the left and shifting the table to the north. Morgana felt herself smile. "I have no idea how Uther prepares all of this."

"It's a gift I suppose, running a Kingdom is sort of like making plans and having everything in the right order." Gwen answered, looking down as well, enjoying how everything looked beautiful. She looked at Morgana and cleared her throat. "Have you had any dreams, Morgana?"

Morgana's smile faded and she turned to Gwen, serious." Well, if it counts for something, I think The Druids have stopped. I saw something strange though."

"What was it?" Gwen asked, ready to help with anything.

"Do you know of a cliff looking down a river?" She asked, remembering the sound of water and the smell of earth in her mind.

Gwen thought for a minute. "Well, I know of many cliffs looking over many rivers." She answered honestly. "There, you see that mountain." She pointed to a mountain where it lead close to the burial site where Morgana's Father was in. Morgana nodded to her. "If you had a dream of a cliff overlooking a river that might be the only place. There are no more cliffs around here for miles." She looked at Morgana who was looking at the mountain. And she was filled with a rushed feeling of regret over telling her that piece of information. Morgana was going to do something she knew it. She was most likely going to get herself in danger. She looked at the mountain and instead of asking what else Morgana had dreamt about, she looked at the mountain and wondered.

Morgana on the other hand, was thinking of her dream. Something had happened that had postponed the war. Yes, it seemed kind of difficult to believe, but something had changed her dream yet again. She would be worried if she hadn't had the dream of that mountain. She was unsure if it was the same or perhaps a different one, but something would happen up there. Her dream last night had something she had only ever seen in her dreams. Gold eyes. Powerful and enchanting.

"Do you know of any beast with gold eyes, Gwen?" She heard herself say, yes it wasn't human, for humans only had green, blue or brown eyes, but not gold. She probably guessed that they were of another magic user like herself. But she needed to know if Gwen knew of anyone who had those colored eyes. She knew that she was going to go to that mountain. She practiced magic with Morgause and the first thing she learned was that her eyes changed, but she still wondered.

"I've never seen a beast with gold eyes, Morgana." She replied with a small laugh. "Was that in your dream as well?"

"Yes, and I believe it was me." She told her, she's been able to tell Gwen everything about her, some things she forgot, but once she remembered she quickly told her. It must be hard for Gwen to know all of this, but Morgana wanted no more secrets between the only person that she now had. Which was Gwen. Only Gwen.

"You have gold eyes?" Gwen asked, noting how silly her question was.

"Only when I use magic, which by the way is almost never, my powers seem to be undeveloped. Sometimes I act without thinking and magic happens." She explained.

"Really? You have little control over your powers?" Gwen asked, growing worried.

"Well, I'm learning, but I have almost little to no control, though my dreams are progressing." She shrugged. "It must be my only ability."

"Morgana, what if Uther sees you use magic?" Gwen held onto Morgana and saw how Morgana tried to hide her worry.

"That will never happen." She looked down at Uther who sited himself down and was clutching his head. It reminded her of how she still had a slight headache. It wasn't bad, but it was gradually growing, though this one unlike her usual ones seemed to be for no apparent reason. She ate everything she needed, even Gaius told her she was healthier than he had ever seen her, but she was still unsure. "It has crossed my mind, but I think I'm safe."

"You can never be sure, you need to be careful, Morgana." Gwen told her, pulling Morgana from the window and pushing her to her clothes in the bed. "Do you need me to help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm a big girl, Gwen." She teased. "I think I can handle a simple dress."Gwen nodded and turned to leave. "Gwen?" Morgana tentatively asked. Gwen stopped, and half turned.

"Yes, Morgana?" She asked, a weak smile forming in her lips.

"Can you tell Gauis I'm going to see him? There's something I need to speak to him about." Gwen nodded, and left. Morgana grabbed the clothes and carefully put them on, the long flowing gown mixture of light brown and gold. Thought, nothing like the gold in her dreams. She decided to wait a moment, while she looked in the mirror and she still seemed to be pale, though slightly more colored, because of the time in the sun as she traveled to Camelot. She looked different, maybe it was that she hadn't looked into the mirror in quite a while, but she did seem very different.

* * *

Gwen walked out of Morgana's chamber and made her way down to the Gauis chamber, where she quickly ran up the stairs and knocked a few times. When she heard a delicate 'enter' she pushed open the door and quickly covered her nose when the putrid smell of Gauis' new remedy filled her with nothing but vile. She coughed before gulping and standing straight, trying to ignore the smell.

"Hello, Gwen, nice day, don't you believe?" He asked with an easy smile, used to the smell by now. Gwen only nodded, not sure if she was capable of speaking. "Is there anything you need?" He asked, wiping his hands and walking over to her.

"Lady Morgana asked me to tell you that she needs to speak to you." She said and looked at Gauis, feeling very sick of the smell. Gauis nodded slowly.

"Does she need me to look at her? Is she having any sort of pain? Have her nightmares returned?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to Gwen and seeing the conflict the young handmaiden had when answering.

"She just told me that she was coming here." Gwen repeated.

"I should go see her." Gauis thought out loud. Gwen looked at him before nodding, Morgana needed to see him, it would not matter is she seek-ed him or he searched for her.

"Of course, Gauis. As you see fit." She told him, talking to him freely for she knew that he would never get angry at her for taking such actions around him. He nodded.

"I may need some time alone with her, Gwen." Gauis informed her, walking her out and closing the door behind her.

"Yes, I'll go help with the preparations for the banquet." She turned to do as she said.

"Gwen, you should change before you do so, I think they have enough help for now, you need to ready yourself for the feast. You may be Morgana's handmaiden, but you are still a pretty young woman." He told her, and walked away before she could tell him something.

Gwen looked down at her dress and although not bad or dirty, she decided to do as Gauis said, it would be good if she at least changed and wear something good tonight. She quickly walked to her home.

* * *

Morgana was walking down the corridor to Gauis' chambers, looking outside the window watching how everything was done and making her feel more nervous than ever before. She walked slowly and raised her eyes to see Merlin walking toward her with his eyes on some of Arthur's clothing. When he finished looking over the clothing he looked up and instantly saw Morgana. Both stopped walking and stared at each other. Merlin didn't know what to say, and neither did Morgana. But the silence Merlin kept from Telling Uther told her that for now Merlin was sort of trustworthy. For all she knew the only thing he had done was poison her and as hard as it was to think about, she had made him do it. Or so he said. The bitter feelings were there, screaming with intensity, but until Merlin proved to be a real threat Morgana had to be civil.

"Hello, Merlin." She tried to smile, and she did, but couldn't bring herself to do anything more. She had to try this, it was the least she could do since he had cried and apologized. Gods, she had broken him and she felt even worse because of her memory loss. She had done something, but she could not remembered what.

"Hello." He said, and smiled back, not sure what else he could do. He looked around and as far as danger to his being, Morgana could do nothing to him, there were guards and servants were roaming the hallways, still working on the banquet. Some were looking at the awkward pair as they slowly walked to each other.

"H-how's you day, Merlin?" She asked, as long as people were around them she had nothing to worry about, not of him hurting her of course, but a small reminder that she was in a public place.

"Busy." He answered her quickly, and thought of something to ask her. "Are you enjoying your return?" He asked, not really sure what else to ask.

"If I knew that everyone would go crazy with my return, I probably never would of." She joked, but only to late did she realized how she made that sound.

"You never would of?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Merlin, I. . . " She was ready to tell him that it wasn't what he thought, but then thought better of it, he knew of her magic, by now he must think of her as an enemy. However, he hadn't turn her in, she could at least trust him for some time. "I'm not here to cause anyone harm, I promise you that." She said and soon found herself feeling a little light headed. Why had she said that? Did she want Merlin to still think of her as a friend. He had poisoned her! There was no friendship. Though, when she looked at the meek Merlin she couldn't help, but feel a small pang of sympathy for the young man, who seemed to be really troubled, and not by her it seemed.

"Then what exactly are you here for Morgana?" He inquired, looking at her as she looked at him and soon they just stared at each other.

"I don't. . ." She said, then thought about what to say. "I can trust you can't I, Merlin?" She boldly asked, and something in her mind began to open up her memories. You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can. He had told her those words a while back, most of the things she remembered didn't connect to the next, but they had been talking and Merlin had told her that.

Merlin was taken-aback for a second, Morgana was acting very strange, claiming that she hadn't remembered. He had to be careful around her, but if she thought that he would tell Uther that she was magic, than she was wrong. She could trust him. He nodded to her slowly and she bit her lip softly, Merlin looked at her confused.

She was conflicted with telling him what she knew and running away from him and never speaking to her again. Could she really trust him enough. She looked at him and felt very nervous, what ever happened was in the past -for now- she had to tell someone. Gwen was more than enough help, but Morgana wondered how much Uther's ward and her handmaiden could achieve together. Merlin was close to Arthur and Gauis, maybe she could convince him to tell them, well that is if she could really tell him. She looked at him and quickly said. "I can't tell you here, Merlin." She said in a hushed voice. "It has to be in private, people can hear and. . ."

"What are you two idiots doing?" Arthur's voice bellowed a few feet away. Both Merlin and Morgana turned, looking very guilty and a little jumpy. It sparked Arthur's suspicion.

"That would be none of your business." Morgana replied in a half shaky voice.

"If it's not any of my business, Merlin wouldn't be my manservant and you wouldn't be my foster sister." He replied coolly. For the last few hours, he had slowly gotten very protective of Morgana. He didn't wish for her to disappear, not again. She was a vital part of the Pendragon family and although impossible to believe, she had really been missed in the castle by everyone. Today, he could swear he saw the servants working with worry, but a smile seemed to phantom in their lips.

"Good point." Morgana answered sarcastically.

"I know right?" He replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"I needed to go see Gaius, Merlin and I crossed paths and we had a small -and not to mention delightful- conversation until you disturbed our peace." She glared at him softly, not trying to lie, but surely not telling him the truth either.

"Well it seemed very intimate with your closeness." Arthur remarked, then softened a bit. Only a bit. "Are you feeling alright, Morgana?" Arthur asked. Leaning closer. Merlin too seemed to get closer to her.

"I'm fine." She answered while swatting his hand away, as he attempted to feel her temperature.

"Then why did you wish to see him?" Arthur asked.

"I'm having a small headache." She confessed.

"Small enough that you need Gauis assistance?" He raised and eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

"Yes, very small, you wouldn't even feel it." She said, raising her fingers and demonstrating with her thumb and index finger how small her headache was. "I'll talk to you later, Merlin." She said, and then smiled at Arthur. "You too, foster brother." She told Arthur, teasing him. She walked away, with only one last glance at Merlin who stared back at her.

Arthur watched and came to the conclusion that they still liked each other. Though he had to know that that was far from the truth, but the way Merlin and Morgana looked at each other made him think, otherwise. He knew that it would do no good, but he would have to talk to them later, he had to get dressed now.

"Come along, Merlin." He saw how Merlin quickly looked at him, slightly confused. "Let's go, I need to get ready for tonight." Merlin nodded to his words. Thinking why the Prince couldn't wear the clothes he had on already, he shook his head and followed the Prince taking one last look at Morgana's retrieving back, wondering what she was going to tell him and if she still would. Arthur was really not going to be happy tomorrow when his breakfast came in half cold.

**A/N: Okay, like I said I know I was not going to be able to update, but I'm really happy and I'm all alone in the house so the computer is all mine.**


	15. Chapter 13, Part 1

**Chapter 13, Part 1**

**A/N: I had to do some changes in the chapters, mostly due to chapter 9 who has 2 parts. So this is chapter 13 not 14. Hope you enjoy the story.**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Morgana.**

Morgana got to Gauis chambers and knocked softly. She waited a few minutes, clasping her sweaty hands together and wondering when that had happened. She knew she was a little nervous to see the old physician, though she didn't think he was that old. As long as he was still alive, he was young. Morgana shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She really must of been nervous she didn't even know what she was thinking. She smiled weakly at herself and exhaled when she heard Gauis clear voice ushering her to enter.

"Enter." Gauis answered, and waited patiently. Hearing the door open he closed his book and looked up, surprised to find Morgana there, looking a little. . .Nervous. Though, he could see that she was trying to control herself. He got up from his seat and slowly walked to her. "Are you alright, child?" Yesterday as he checked over her he had been proven right by his own theory, Morgana was as healthy as any child running outside when spring came. He had to look twice, but he saw her with nothing more than good health. He would think it weird if she had come here to say that she was sick, but the possibility was possible and as he looked at Morgana, noticing that she was already dressed for the banquet, he tried to keep an open mind.

"I'm fine." She answered hastily, and smiled at Gauis. Not really knowing how to reach this conversation. She knew that her headaches would probably return, Morgause never really stopped giving her that special remedy of hers. And when she woke Monday morning, she rushed herself into action that she didn't remember her condition. She had been reminded when she arrived to Camelot and fainted upon getting to the gates, well almost getting to the gates. She found herself cursing at her weakness, not wanting to think how she had relapsed in front of Merlin. She tried to forget how bad she felt for having that happen even if it was out of her control. Her headaches were taking on a new toll on her body, causing her to fall prey to her own darkness. She sighed. There had to be a better way to explain this to Gauis. "Well, not completely. . ."

Gauis looked at the young woman and subtly narrowed his eyes. Okay, she wasn't that fine, but what could she possibly need. She still looked fine.

"I'm having a small headache. . ." She told him. Thinking, Yes, brilliant a headache, that's very good Morgana. "And well, I really don't mind it, but it's origins are unknown to me and well. . ."

"How long have you had this headache?" Gauis brought a chair to her and she sat down. He brought a chair for himself, and looked at Morgana.

"Well. . ." She thought of how long she's had it and didn't know how to say that she's had it for almost a month, two more days and the month would be completed. "For some time now, I'm not sure."

Gauis looked at her sternly. "Morgana, if you know the exact date you need to tell me." He suspected that she was lying to him, but never wondered far into the realm of all the possibilities for her need to do so.

"I. . ." She looked at Gauis' honest blue eyes and thought of what she should do. She knew the answer and had no choice than to otherwise lie. She smiled at him softly and said. "For about three weeks and five days, today."

He stared at her, a small headache he could understand, but one that lasted longer than a week was not a normal headache. He placed a cool hand in her forehead and tried to see something that wasn't there. Morgana's eyes closed and she looked peaceful for a second as she breathed in and out slowly. Gauis tried to see how he would have to treat two people with unexplained headaches. Uther was the first priority he seemed to be suffering them with a very extreme extent, while Morgana confessed that hers was only mild. He took one look at her and carefully said. "What do you think are the origins of this headache, Morgana?"

"I'm not sure." She opened her eyes and looked at Gauis. "I never really thought about it."

"Morgana, when you were with Morgause." He began, he saw her look at him in the eyes, some fear clear in them. Most of what he saw was also worry and panic. "What happened?" He finished.

"Nothing." She answered, standing up ready to leave. Gauis softly, but with stern firmness grabbed Morgana hand and she looked at him. "I don't remember." She blurted, tugging her hand free, but to no avail.

"Morgana, you can tell me anything." He told her. Trying to make her sit back down and know the real reason of Morgana's return. He didn't wish to not trust Morgana, but her past errors were tainting her trust with everyone she known. He had to stop her if she ever thought of doing something to Camelot, or to Uther like she had tried before. He would not fool himself thinking that she was here on her own purpose, he would not judge her guilty, but he had to be careful. "I just need to know the truth of the happenings, how you escaped and your time time with Morgause." The more he thought of Morgana and Morgause and all the things he didn't tell her the more Morgana's headaches seemed to be connected to Uther, in what way he couldn't understand. There was the same time of that called for the beginning of the headaches, and since both were unexplained Gauis could only think that as connected as they were the headaches were not getting any closer.

Morgana stopped trying to pull away and looked at Gauis. She could tell him now, it would be easier than telling Merlin, though she had to. Gauis was a good help, but not close to Arthur, Merlin was her only hope to get to Arthur and if Arthur wasn't to thick-headed to listen to Merlin he could tell Uther. As weird as it was Uther had a higher chance of listening to both Arthur and Gauis and she was ready to run into whatever she could.

"Everything." She repeated, Gauis gave her a firm nod and she looked around the room, not sure what to say. She had the words and the dream, more than enough proof for Gauis to believe her, but she was getting very restless, she needed to tell Merlin too, she had started to tell him and if it wasn't for Arthur she would of been able to. Now, she either could tell Merlin after she told Gauis or she could tell both Merlin and Gauis. She decided that with the banquet and her whole being unable to settle, she had to at least let herself be free from any celebrations. "I will, Gauis." She answered. "But tomorrow, when everything." She motioned to the door and hoped Gauis understood she meant the banquet. "Is done with, I have to tell Merlin, too."

"Merlin?" That shocked Gauis to no end.

"Yes, Merlin." Morgana answered, nodding. "It's important that he knows my reasons for my return."

"You're reasons?" He looked at her carefully.

She noticed how he looked at her with a guarded expression and nodded. "I've told him that my intentions are not to harm Camelot, and believe me, Gwen and Merlin have no reason to believe me guilty in such charge. Neither should you, Gauis." She told him, not thinking.

"Gwen?" Gauis raised an eyebrow in question, other than that he looked at her with no difference.

"Yes." Morgana cleared her throat. "I'll bring her here, I've told her nothing more than the truth and if you ever have a reason to question my honesty Gwen will surely prove to you if I am or not." She replied. Not sure if she should of dragged Gwen into this. She shouldn't have, but she needed to find a way to get this off her chest, to protect Gwen and Gauis, Arthur and Uther. And though a big boy, she thought she needed to protect Merlin, too.

"Alright, tomorrow morning, after breakfast." Gauis told her. Morgana nodded.

"I should go Uther is probably searching for me by this time." She told him and turned to leave.

"I'll accompany you, Morgana." He called and walked to her. Morgana held the door open for him and both stepped outside to Morgana's awaited banquet.

**A/N: This chapter is broken in 2 chapters or so I think, but for now 2 is on my mind. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was busy and very depressed, for some reason I didn't have energy, but I promise it won't happen again. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	16. Chapter 13, Part 2

**Chapter 13, Part 2**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks, but long story short, my trip to the doctor took an unexpected turn when I stayed over my friend's house and then when I came back, I had to start school the next day, so now I'm back and hopefully you will still like my story. Please if you can, review. I would love to know what you think, even if it is to correct my grammar, don't care, just the thought is what will count. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morgana or Merlin or anyone else, just my plot, which I hope entertains you for only a short while.**

Morgana had been right, Uther had been looking for her. Right when she and Gaius had stepped out of his chamber, Gwen came running. She was dressed beautifully in a very simply, but sophisticated yellow dress, her hair pulled up in a beautiful bun and her smile radiated beauty even from afar. She stopped and catches her breath. "Morgana, Uther awaits you in the courtyard, everyone is waiting."

Those words were expected, but somehow Morgana felt nervous. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach as she began to walk with Gwen, who slowly pulled her to the direction of the courtyard.

"Are you alright, Morgana?" Gaius asked, his voice soft, but firm. It was nice, made Morgana felt safe. Though, not safe enough. She smiled widely at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, Gaius. Do you believe me ill? A simple headache will not bring me down." Her smiled faltered and she hoped that neither had seen it. She was nervous, very nervous. But her pride would not let her ask for help, for encouraging words before stepping out into the banquet that would surely become a waste if Morgana didn't dare show up. The idea seemed good, great actually. She could feign a great headache, Uther would care for her health and would not even dare tell her to step out of her bed and face the world, chin up.

"You seem a bit pale." He murmured.

"I am fine, and I'm sure my natural color has been and always will be a natural white." She answered with a breezy smile. Learn to quiet your tongue, Morgana. She hissed to herself. Why could she just be quiet and tell Gaius that a part of her body hurt so she could step out of this silly celebration. Apparently not, for her next words were this. "Come now, better to get this over with than to stand in the halls skulking in the darkness like beasts." She smoothed her dress, something she learned to do when she was with Morgause and exhaled. She could do this. With a big smile all three of them walked to the courtyard.

* * *

She could not do this, once stepping out into the newly decorated courtyard a deep and scary silence filled the air around her. People looked at her with wide wondering eyes, thinking of the changed that had occurred to the fair Morgana since she had last been seen. Some had to admit that even though they expected her to look pale and broken she was the opposite of that, looking very vibrant. Well, of course, except for the slight intake of air and the way she harshly held her hands together. She was nervous they knew that much, the real question was why.

Anyone there could ask Morgana that and she would not have an answer, she was very nervous. It was different from what she had ever experienced. It both scared and thrilled her. Arthur stood at the end of the descending stairs, looking up at Morgana, his blue eyes shining with some sort of emotion Morgana had never seen before, well not directed at her. He was happy, apparently, and he was looking at her. Well, not likely. She could easily look behind her and find some other pretty maiden that Arthur would really smile at. She did as she thought and was surprised to find Gwen there. She looked back to Arthur and found him trying to hide some sort of truth behind his eyes. He seemed scared. What was he afraid of, admiring Gwen was not wrong, the opposite was happening now. Morgana was glad that Arthur was looking at someone with appreciation, with earned admiration. No one, but Gwen, deserved such treatment. High upbringing gave you a lesson to always remember; that beauty was this way and that, but Gwen would never fit into those rules and her beauty still sprang from her.

"Morgana." Arthur bowed dutifully, he was aware that many people were here, but he could not bring himself to care for them, but for the fact that Morgana had seen him looking at Gwen. Beautiful, Gwen. No! He had to think straight, he only dared to admire her from afar, and it would be so simple for him to snap his fingers and have Gwen bent over in his will if he wished it to be, but no. He felt something for her, for Gwen, that just didn't let him disrespect her like that. If she wished to be with Lancelot, or any other knight, or even a mere baker he would respect that, but his heart would always yearn for her. Which was extremely startling since he had a duty to his city and to his father, all he could do now was repress those feelings until they were no more. He sighed and received Morgana's hand, smiled a big smile and told himself to believe he could do this, but deep down inside he knew he couldn't.

He never would.

**A/N: I am so sorry, I'm trying to balance school and everything out right now, so my chapters might be a bit small from now own, hopefully not. But if they are, bear with me, I will quickly write with as much detail as I can. School and my friends are making me rather busy and I'm sorry. But along time ago, when I started this story I promised myself I would finish it, not because I have to, but because I want to, and I really want you all, who still read my story, to know what will happen to Merlin and Morgana, to Arthur and Gwen, Morgause's evil plan. It might be a small plot, but I feel really happy about it, and I want you all to like it too. So please continue reading, and review, even if it is to correct me in my grammar I would really appreciate it. :) (:**


	17. Chapter 13, Part 3

Chapter 13, Part 3

A/N: This will hopefully be the last of the Banquet chapter, I enjoy it, but I seem to be holding back because of school and such, but I promise It will get interesting, I'm on the brink of finishing and I really want to indulge all of you. For reading and maybe even enjoying my book. Thanks, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Morgana or Merlin or anyone, though sometimes I wish I did. :)

The light from the horizon seemed to make itself a veil from the brightness of the morning. Morgana was glad of that, the dark was something that scared her, but when it was peaceful and nice like this it always seemed to make her feel better. She was sitting next to Arthur and Uther, Arthur had left her on Uther's left side and all while eating a rich vegetable soup with bread and along side it chicken and sparing tomatoes. It wasn't much, she wasn't really in the mood to eat with freedom, but she tried. For Uther's sake, since she had arrived he almost seemed to be in pain.

"Morgana, you're finally here." He announced, and it had made Morgana's heart beat a little slower, make her breathing come in a normal pace. She no longer felt her cheeks red or had shortness to her breath. Uther had taken some of the attention off of her to him, but it came right back. Now, at least, she had Uther to focus on. Arthur was right by her side, her hand was holding tightly to him, she smiled widely and in a last effort to accept that this was all okay, she released Arthur from her grip and took Uther's hand in her. He held her hand between both of his and though a bit pale he smiled to her and to Camelot. "Today we celebrate Morgana's return, we celebrate her safety and her presence that would have been missed had she not survived her abduction." Morgana felt a hot feeling rush through her back expanding to her whole body. Uther's speech made no sense, and in no way was it helping to make her return better, but the fact that he thought she had had been abducted when she hadn't made her feel like she was betraying these people. She had no mind to know their names, too many in truth, but they were people and she felt they deserve the truth. She swallowed and felt her cheeks go warm once more. "Today we celebrate you, Morgana." He looked back at her and she smiled faintly. He got a goblet of wine and raised it to the others. "To Morgana!" He cheered, the others followed suit, with smiles in their faces, Arthur was smiling. Gwen with her cup, raised high with pride. Why was she here? Oh yes, to rescue them from the forthcoming war between The Druids and Camelot. Yes, that was the reason.

Morgana had spent the rest of the night eating or talking with Uther and Arthur, trying not to think too much on The Druids, but Arthur's smile and Gwen's pride for her, it made it all worse. She was here to save them, to warn them and once that was done she was leaving, never to return again. She couldn't stay here. Gwen was becoming to close for her own good, if Morgana did something wrong, Gwen would be second to die. Death was not a problem to Morgana, but it was to Gwen and Morgana would do anything to protect her from The Druids attempts to destroy Camelot, and Uther's fury toward anyone closely linked to magic.

"My Lady." Aroded, Eroded's son, a tall lithe man, with a title as one of Camelot's finest knight, bowed in front of her. In truth, Morgana didn't recognize him for his title, for he had been a mere messenger for his Father, Eroded, it surprised her that he was now a knight. Nothing was known of the Rosewood family, except for their passivity and timid nature, since children Morgana never once saw a single trait of aggrssiveness in Aroded or his Father. Morgana gave him an acknowledging nod and a polite smile. "My Father and I wish that your return was a blessing from the Gods, and that in your Honor Camelot will be protected from any danger to come." His light grey eyes in difference to his Father's deep blue ones, Aroded gave of an air of leadership, of confidence that preceded his Fathers.

"And you shall hold yourself to that promise?" Uther's voice came from her right and both Morgana and Aroded looked at the King a little shocked.

"My lord?" Aroded asked, not sure what the King was asking him.

"Do you promise to keep Morgana safe, from anything?" Uther asked again, this time making his point visible. His eyes for a moment seemed to be unfocused, but then focused back on Aroded. "Do you?"

"Yes, My Lord." Aroded answered, he looked to his Father who looked back with his head held high. Not many people of the Royal Court were ever singled out by the King and Aroded was sure his Father felt very proud of him at the moment. He decided to indulge himself with being the center of attention for once. "I would protect her with all my power."

Silence. The three of them were ignored by the rest who were enjoying the feast, even Arthur and Gwen seemed to be distracted by something. Merlin and Gauis were talking amiably, for once, and somehow Merlin noticed that. He felt strange as if he was free of worries, like there was nothing that mattered now than to celebrate the fact that he was alive. He wanted to laugh and have fun, he looked at Arthur who was talking to the man sitting next to him. Something in his head found that strange, Arthur never spoke to anyone freely, he was a bit reserved when it came to others. A good trait he thought a King should have, though impossible to believe in Arthur. Yet, there he was, talking freely, laughing at anything that was said. He seemed sober, so why was this all so strange. Why were they all acting in not normal patterns. He looked at the King and found him looking at Aroded, one of the Knights of Camelot and he noticed that Morgana was looking between Uther and Aroded. Why was the King having a discussion with no one listening? It was a matter of fact that when the King spoke, not matter the subject, everyone was to listen, but as Merlin looked around nobody was. They were all joking and talking and laughing. He began to feel faint almost as if this was a dream. The air around him seemed to be thinning, getting hotter, sweat formed in his back, in his forehead.

"Then you shall protect her from this day onwards." Morgana looked at Uther, not sure what to say. How could this have happened? Aroded seemed almost pleased with the duty that had befallen him. Morgana was no one to disrespect someone, but why was he so smug. It didn't gave him a higher rank in power, just socially. _Well, that seems to be a perfect way to get attention to the Rosewood's, is it not?_ Morgana thought, looking over at the laughing Eroded, and frowned. Why wasn't he looking over and feeling all proud and Fatherly towards his only son. That question was almost answered when Eroded caught Morgana eyes, and smirked. Her frown deepened as she looked at the man barking in laughter with his mates of the Royal Court. She looked around, ignoring Uther as he assigned Aroded to Morgana, finding it peculiar that no one was listening to what the King was saying. They all seemed to be absorbed in their own world. Even Gwen, who was talking to Madeleine, a fellow handmaiden, seemed to be lost. She looked at Merlin and though still confused and very much alarmed by everything he had said, he was one of the few people she dared to look at and make sure that they were alright.

He was, that much was apparent with the way that he was looking at her. She was about to look away, trying to make herself look casual when she caught a glance at how troubled Merlin looked. Not in pain, but like he was fighting something in him. Sweat seemed to be forming in his forehead rolling down his cheek. He brushed it off and Morgana with no warning stood up, her feelings telling her to go to Merlin, to see what was wrong with him. She took some steps to him, no one looked at her, no one noticed her. She didn't break eye contact with Merlin, and as she reached him, she decided to half-run to him. Not giving him any direction, she grabbed Merlin's cool hand, and pulled him to the entrance of the great mansion, out of view from the others.

Morgana pushed him to a wall and looked at him, all around. He looked back, breathing normally, but tense under her touch. He looked better to her, but still a bit weak. Merlin's eyes focused on her, but it seemed that he was trying to figure out who she was and why she was here. "Merlin?" She asked, her voice lowering to a sweet tone. "Are you okay?"

"My Lady?" He answered or asked. Morgana looked at him confused.

"Who am I?"

"Morgana, First Lady of Camelot." He answered, Merlin began to feel sick, his head was ready to explode, but he could make out that everything seemed more clear now than it did outside. "What are you doing, Morgana?"

"Are you sure you're fine, Merlin?" Morgana asked instead, avoiding Merlin's question. She didn't know what she was doing. All Morgana knew was that she was wanted to help him, a little. When she saw him looking at her in pain, she just felt like she had to help, she _needed _to help.

"Yes, I am, My Lady. I've never been better." Merlin answered, sighing, the temperature was dropping, the air seemed to be more clean now. The sweat that had formed in Merlin's back made his shirt stick, but the coolness the air produced felt so good on him. Merlin looked down at Morgana's slim fingers wrapped around his shirt and tried to find something to say, but all he could muster was the avoidance of her eyes.

"Okay, I should get back then." Morgana cleared her throat and pulled away from Merlin, almost backing away to the wall behind her. There was nothing she could hide from Merlin anymore, her magic was Merlin's secret now and although not a good thing, there was something about that thought that made Morgana want to talk to him. But not sure how, he had poisoned her, the reason blind to her and yet she couldn't feel angry now. Yes, she wanted to cause him pain. A part of Morgana was not letting go of the past, but she had let most of it go. Her pride was pulling her in two directions. Forgive Merlin and that would be admitting defeat or forgive him and keep a friend. She wanted to know, but why could her memory make no signs of that ever happening? She couldn't afford to remember, but she could tell him. Now, preferably. "What happened that day Merlin?" Walls began to form in her mind's eyes, her head was hurting once more. Why did her headaches have to appear now? She resisted the urge to sooth her head and looked at Merlin.

"What day exactly?" Merlin knew she meant the day he poisoned her, but he didn't know how.

"When. . . When you poisoned me." Morgana whispered.

"You have absolutely no memory of that day, do you?" Merlin uttered suddenly, his eyes looking at Morgana's. How could she not remember?

"I don't Merlin, why is it so hard to understand?" Morgana snapped, her voice growing angrier. Not the best way to talk to him, but her head was increasing in pain.

Merlin visibly looked shocked by Morgana's tone. "I'm sorry, but it is in my understanding that when someone puts your life on the bridge of life and death, that day would be the most memorable of all." He responded, his voice firm, but anger hid behind it. So long had he wished Morgana's fate to be different. But now here she was -alive and well- and with no memory of the biggest hurt in Merlin's heart.

"Yes, well the memory might have failed to be remembered by shock or by it not happening at all." Morgana angrily told him. With one simple accusation of Merlin, she was ready to fight him back, he had no idea how it felt to have an idea of what Morgana was about to do and not remember it. And the worst was that people who almost died by Morgana's hand; they were now outside celebrating her return.

"It happened!" Merlin exclaimed, he approached her and didn't care that she was his friend or not, she had to know that he was telling her the truth. "How can you not remember?"

"I just can't!" Morgana exclaimed back, also closing the gap between them. "It may be hard for you to understand that simple answer. I want to believe you, I want to remember all the wrongs that I did, but somehow my head just won't supply me with them. That's why it's so hard for me to believe your word Merlin!"

"You can't believe me, because you can't remember?" Merlin looked at Morgana as she nodded, breathing heavily. "Then trust me, Morgana. You can believe me, I would never lie to you." Morgana had been looking down when Merlin had told her that. . ._T__rust me_. . .Could she really trust him? She looked into his eyes, they looked at her full of sincerity, she could believe him.

"How can I be sure that you'll tell me everything about yourself?" Morgana asked, not thinking about her question, only wanting the answer.

Merlin paused, he knew Morgana could trust him, they were both magic, but so many years of keeping his magic secret made him doubt the possibility of ever telling her the truth. "I would never hide anything from you, Morgana." He looked at her serious in manner, his magic was his problem, not Morgana's. If he ever told her it wasn't going to be now, in the white cream wall of Camelot's great Castle.

_Let your pride go, what seems right at this moment? Merlin's sincerity, his honesty or my bruised ego that's telling me to never forgive him. Why is it so hard? _She breathed in, looking very serious as well.

"I'll see if I can trust you, Merlin. Trust is something you earn, I'm sure something that won't be hard for you to do, but I need time to do this." Morgana said, not happy with her answer, she was conflicted, but for now, it was the best she could do.

Merlin too was disappointed, but sighed and nodded. "Yes, My lady." He bowed to her.

As an awkward silence filled both of them, footsteps were heard on the stone marble to the entrance of the hallway, Merlin quickly backed away and looked down when he saw Aroded walk toward them. "My Lady, King Uther is looking for you, he insists that you return and enjoy the entertainment featured tonight." Morgana quickly glanced at Merlin, Aroded caught that and looked at Merlin with subtle contempt. His grey eyes looked back at Morgana who smiled graciously at him.

"Of Course." She looked at Merlin. "Please tell Gauis that I'll speak to him tomorrow." Merlin nodded to her, still looking down, and when looking up giving her enough respect to not look into her eyes.

"Are you alright, My lady?" Aroded asked, trying hard to sound interested in his health. He never had practice with these, he was never thought to care for others in this way. He was a man, and as such, Aroded was expected to be strong, the women were to be sensitive and emotional. Morgana, though, seemed to revolutionize the way woman presented themselves. She had confidence, she was able to hold her ground and only once did he see her fall into hysterics, but other than that never. Aroded was of good breeding and in his mind he was a profitable partner for Lady Morgana. He was no son of a Duke, but his family all were Baron's and he took pride in that.

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "Shall we return?" She was about to walk when Aroded got on his knee and took her right hand and kissed it. Morgana blushed, she was used to having a man's attention, but in Uther's presence they never dared to ignore their rights and their wrongs. Something that they never did was kiss her on the hand while alone. It felt different, like he had fundamental plans of his own. Aroded didn't even talk to her, and she knew this was more than just honest manners. She didn't let those feelings show themselves as she smiled at him when he stood up.

"My lady?" He held out a hand for her and she quickly took it, she wanted no more than to stay with Merlin. Well, if the option were between Aroded and Merlin, she would surely pick Merlin. Though she had no way of doing that now. As she rounded the corner with Aroded, she felt an overwhelming need to look over at Merlin one last time. And when she did he was looking back at her. _Gods, please let me survive this night._ She thought as she broke eye contact with Merlin.

_Good luck, Morgana. _Merlin thought in his head, and surprisingly Morgana heard him. She was already out of the castle, but once those words reached her head she turned sharply. "My Lady?" Aroded asked, not interested in what was happening, just wanting to get to his seat and never have to worry over this anymore. Hard thing now, for he was Morgana's official guard. He cursed in his head.

Morgana ignored him, did she just. . .No, it was impossible. _Merlin?_ She tried experimentally.

Merlin was waiting for Morgana and Aroded to leave so he could go to his seat as well and he heard there retreating steps, he couldn't help, but think _Good luck, Morgana_. Aroded seemed very distasteful and he felt sorry for Morgana. When he thought that, the steps stopped, he narrowed his eyes waiting for the next step but it never came. He heard someone shift and a whisper, but it wasn't clear. _Merlin?_

Tense, that was that Merlin was, tense. How did he hear her?

_Morgana? _Merlin tried, not sure if he was acting like an idiot at the moment. _I probably am._ He thought, with a sigh.

_Morgana?. . .I probably am._ Merlin's voice ringed in Morgana's head and she bit down a gasp.

_Merlin, can you hear me? _That was a question, well, it had an obvious answer.

_Only if you can hear me_. Merlin responded, not sure if this was a trick or not.

_It's not a trick, Merlin, we're talking. . .In our heads._ Morgana was astounded, how was this possible. She smiled to the entrance of the castle. _We're talking Merlin, in our heads. I'm not sure if I should make that a good thing or a bad thing._

_I don't think we have reason to worry, for now._ Merlin responded, unmoving in his stance._ Unless it's happening all around us?_

_I'll be the judge of that. _She turned to Aroded and smiled at him._ Aroded? _She waited a few seconds nothing._ I don't think he can hear me._

_A good thing then. _Merlin stated.

_Why is that?_ Morgana questioned.

"Shall we go?" Aroded asked, offering his forearm to her, Morgana took it, not focusing so much on him.

_If others could talk like we are doing now, they would think of magic, Morgana. Magic! It would be bad for your safety._

That shocked Morgana._ You care about my safety?_

_Yes, I do. _Merlin answered, not thinking why this was even asked. Aroded let Morgana sit next to Uther who smiled at her, and she smiled back, then looked to the front were a sort of trickster was setting up in the middle of the banquet.

_Well, you better return Merlin, I'm safe. And I'm sure Gaius would question you if you don't return._

_Of course. _Merlin began walking to were Gaius was waiting for him. Looking at him with confusion, Gaius was sure that most things would be cleared out tomorrow, when Morgana told him some of her reasons for returning and maybe even the headaches that had no connection, physically, but mentally. He turned back to Uther, deciding to give Merlin some peace of mind for now, he needed it.

For the rest of the night she tried to keep her mind blank, not wanting Merlin to listen to her thoughts, sure that he could. Because she could hear some of his, faintly.

* * *

When the banquet had ended and all the entertainment was finished, Uther stood up and gave a hasty goodbye to everyone. "I thank you all for coming today, but now we all must go and rest for tomorrow is a big day!" Everyone, cheered and bowed as he walked inside with Morgana and Arthur by his side. Morgana was tired, yes, and most of her excitement from her knowledge that she and Merlin could speak via their mind was starting to subside. All she wanted was to go to sleep and forget about what she was going to do tomorrow. Gwen was by her side, looking very happy and drowsy all together, and surprisingly so was Aroded. Uther was really taking her return deeply and was doing everything he could to ensure that she was safe from any enemy from now on.

"Are you feeling better, My lady?" Aroded asked, Gwen instantly took on a motherly behavior as she looked at Morgana and touched her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You seem okay, no fever. . .A bit cold." Gwen estimated, she looked at her friend worried. "I'll make sure you're warm tonight, I won't risk you to any sickness Morgana." Gwen told her and Morgana shook her head.

"I'm fine, Gwen." She smiled, appreciating the warmth of Gwen's worry for her. "I just need to sleep, I'm tired, and I'm only cold because it was cold outside." Morgana touched Gwen's forehead and gave a very good imitation of how Gwen looked when she was looking at Morgana. "Although, I think you're a bit sick yourself Gwen." Her voice was low, but Arthur heard it, he had been paying attention to Morgana all night, and though not wanting to admit it, it was good that Gwen was always around Morgana.

"What's wrong, is Guinevere sick?" He blurted out, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and Aroded looked at him; more like stared at him before he cleared his throat. "Are you both sick?"

Morgana wasn't Arthur, he was smart, but some things he could not figure out. Morgana was the opposite of that, she was starting to think that he liked Gwen. He had been looking at someone behind her earlier this morning and now he asked for her and. . .

_. . .Where's Guinevere?. . ._

That was another memory, it wasn't clear, but Arthur had asked for her and Morgana could remember that he had not asked for her safety. Did everyone think her strong enough to not worry over her safety. Except for. . .

"A bit, but nothing drastic Arthur." Morgana answered, trying to take some of the edge off.

"I could of swore to myself that the great Morgana was not capable of sickness." Arthur said, he meant it to be a statement, but like always it was filled with sarcasm. Morgana was about to let go of the subject when Arthur said that and her mind quickly answered with it's own wit.

"Surprising, I know, but even I, the Great Morgana, has to befall sickness like The Great Arthur." She remarked and walked her eyes challenging him to tell her something, she enjoyed verbally sparring with Arthur, she always won.

"The Great Arthur does not get sick." Arthur answered, half glaring and half serious.

"I beg to differ, for all those times you've laid in your bed, I've been the one to take care of you, which by now I assume should be more times than all the people in the castle put together." She striked back, weak answer, but to Arthur it would be humiliating, she circled him like a predator would do so to his prey and smirked at him.

"Then don't worry, Morgana, now I'll take great care of you." He told her through clenched teeth, it was apparent to all of those around that she was getting on his nerves, but his smile was not expected. "Let's go to your tending." He smirked at her easily, and she scoffed, Gods why did he not give up. She looked around for Uther and when she didn't find him she wondered were he was. Gaius was also gone as well.

"You are excused Aroded." Morgana stated and began walking to her chambers.

"The king asked me to take care of you, to not leave you alo-"

"I'm sure he did, Aroded, but with Arthur and Merlin I'm sure I'll be fine, if something bad happens, I'll make sure that they stay safe." She motioned to Arthur, Merlin and Gwen. Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if you could do that." He said quietly, Morgana ignored him mumbles and smiled a Aroded. "You are excused."

Aroded looked at her than at Arthur, and slowly he nodded and left. Morgana stared after him, Aroded seemed like a good person, but she could not judge him on appearance alone. She knew that there was something about him, but wasn't sure what it was. As she walked around the familiarity of the castle, with the same smell of bread coming from the kitchen and the smell of roses as she walked into her room with Gwen and the two boys behind her, she was sure that she wasn't going to be able to leave after she told Merlin and Gaius tomorrow. She felt her heart quicken at the thought, Merlin was here and tomorrow he was never going to speak to her again after she told him why she was here. He would probably think her responsible for the upcoming attack.

But for now, she just needed to rest, to not think. She sighed.

A/N: Very boring Banquet, but I was more in Morgana's mind and the effect of everyone around her, I also wanted to make sure that she and Merlin could see how strange everyone was behaving. It will all be explained in the future I promise. If there are some mispellings I'm sorry, but other than that R&R. I'll try to post my new chapter earlier than before. :) (:


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Okay, I was a bit confused in the way I was going to reach the beginning. I wanted to make a sort of picture-like dream for Morgana, and hopefully I did it right, but if I didn't please be sure to tell me. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Morgana, just the plot, but I wish that I did. :)**

The light, it was too bright. It burned Morgana's eyes as she tried to put a hand in front of herself to protect her eyes. She screamed when heat, raw and dangerous, reached her hand and she would of died burned alive if someone hadn't pulled her down. The cool grass still a bit full with dew felt like heaven to Morgana. She gasped as the fire decreased and left, but the light, ever so bright, was still hiding the culprits from her. She wanted to look at the person who had saved her, but the scenery changed. Arthur and Gwen, they were sitting in logs in front of her, and they were laughing. Morgana couldn't see him, but she knew that Merlin was next to her, she did not want to make it obvious to the others that she wished to look at him.

A fire, there was a small fire in the middle of them. It was warming not like the other heat, which felt possessed, controlled. The fire in front of her felt nice and warming in the coolness of the night. Morgana looked down, a smile on her face as she laughed at something Arthur had said, there was a twig in her arm, it was still fresh, the few life it had was running out of it. Morgana frowned at a thought that came to her. It was about Arthur, his story it seemed to not make sense to her. She looked up and laughed. "That was not true, Arthur Pendragon. . . ."

Again, Morgana was transported to a tall cliff, she could hear the swift river below run, the refreshing air felt cold against her skin and she realized that she was soaking wet. Morgana shivered, she was afraid, but a look of defiance showed in her eyes. She looked around, the trees and bushes were all moving, she couldn't tell which were from air and which were from her enemies. She stood her ground as her heart began to beat wildly, they were getting closer, Morgana knew that. They were not going to get away with this. Before anything could happen Morgana saw something else.

Gwen and Arthur were trying to find there way to someone or something. They were screaming , and too late did they realize this. They were soon surrounded and they slowly stood back to back, Arthur whispering words to Gwen and Gwen slowly nodding, agreeing with him. Soon they all attacked. . .

A meadow, long and treeless, open wide. She was free to be attacked, but she knew no one would attack her. Morgana walked slowly to a tree and touched the bark, it was rough and it hurt under her touch. The pain made her instinctively pull away and when she looked at her palm she was bleeding, she stared shocked. Soon before her eyes the blood disappeared and the pain went away, she stared at her arm confused, what had happened?

Nothing. Someone said in her head, Morgana didn't look away from her hand. Every thing's fine.

Everything was fine, there was nothing wrong, nothing at all. Morgana smiled as she walked around the empty meadow a smile in her face.

Morgana was in the ground, her eyes closed and Morgause was above her, her eyes glowing, Morgana shivered. The triumphant look on Morgause's face seemed to make her glow with darkness. The person looking from behind the tree watched helplessly as he thought of what he could do, his thoughts too overwhelming for him not to notice the slight glow on Morgana's necklace.

Morgana sat up, gasping and coughing. She looked at her hand to notice that there was nothing there. She put her hand down, wrapping it on the thin, warm blanket. She looked out her window and the beautiful morning was before her. Morgana was panting and soon sobs broke through her mask of failed tranquility.

"Morgana?" Gwen asked from her standing position on the now open chamber door, on her hand was a basket of warm, fresh clothes for Morgana. She had never been more happy than this day, it made it official that Morgana was back. Unfortunately, so was this wrecked, crying girl in a fetal position. Gwen dropped the basket in her hurry to Morgana. "Morgana, are you alright?" She slowly unraveled her friend's body position to one of her hugging Gwen to death. "It's alright, what happened?"

"Nothing." Morgana sobbed, she couldn't talk about her dreams, not this time. Specially not after waking up from it. She pulled away from Gwen and as she looked into the face of her loyal friend, her tears began to fall freely.

Gwen stared back in confusion, she hadn't worried before, but now she had no other choice. "Morgana, Morgana!" Morgana sobbed quietly as she waited for Gwen to continue. "What did you dream?" Calm down, Gwen. Be gentle with her. "You can tell me, Morgana, it's okay." Gwen finished, her voice soft and compassionate.

"I don't know." Morgana whispered, trying to control her breaking voice. Morgana wanted to explain, she could explain, but she had no idea what she dreamt, and all her feelings attached to the dream made it hard not to keep crying. "I can't talk about it right now, what time is it, Gwen?" Morgana quickly, almost like a madwoman, tossed the blanket off herself and got the fresh clothes Gwen had fixed for her.

"Half before noon." Gwen answered, following Morgana, not understanding. "Morgana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Morgana took two quick strides to the screen and began to change. "Can you go tell Uther that I don't feel well, nothing to worry about, but I need to go see Gaius, just so he can excuse me from brunch."

"Morgana. . .I. . ." Gwen started, now just plain confused, Morgana was talking so fast, and trying to put her dress to quickly, that she could not do either. Gwen finally decided to take charge as she approached Morgana, and firmly slapped her fumbling fingers. "Breath Morgana." Morgana stopped moving and breathed in and out, in and out. Gwen smiled as the world seemed to be back in order. "Now please repeat to me what you wish me to tell King Uther."

"Just tell him I want to let Gaius check me, to be certain that I am well already." Morgana repeated, saying somethings differently, but now she could think and she was thankful for that.

"Alright, is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Gwen finished tying Morgana's dress together and smiled at her handiwork.

Morgana turned and faced her. "When you tell him that, get Merlin if you see him, he might be with Arthur, and I want you both to go to Gaius' chambers."

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, confused. What did Merlin have to do with any of this?

"Yes, I'll explain everything when you two get there." Morgana told her. "Just hurry." Gwen turned, ready to find Merlin when Morgana remembered something. "And Gwen." She added, Gwen turned waiting for Morgana to finish. "Try not to cross paths with Aroded."

Gwen understood that part, well she guessed she did. "Alright, Morgana." With one last nod, she turned and slowly, carefully looked for King Uther. She followed the easiest path to his study and when she knocked , she quickly heard Uther's muffled voice say,"Enter."

She followed suit and she groaned on the inside as she saw all the people that she wished she didn't have to, some she needed to, and some were just unavoidable. Aroded was standing with his hands crossed over his chest and his grey eyes looked at Gwen once, before completely dismissing her and turning back to Uther. Uther was sitting on a wooden chair, papers scattered all around him and to Gwen he seemed pale. Merlin was closest to her, almost on the doorway, hands clasped in front on him like a child lost and confused as to what to do. While Arthur was standing with his hands behind his back, standing straight, with great posture, as he looked at Gwen with his blue eyes. His blond hair wasn't as groomed as it had been before, but Gwen could see that it was tidy. Gwen cleared her throat and entered the room slowly.

"Sire, the Lady Morgana, wished me to tell you that she will not be able to attend brunch today." When her words were out, all four men looked at her, curiosity well shown in all their faces, some even dared to openly show worry.

"Why is that?" Uther questioned, getting up, despite the pain he felt move around his body.

"She chose to Gaius, wanting to assure her health was better." Gwen finished looking down, showing her respect.

Uther looked at the servant girl, and although he wished he could scream at her all his energy seemed to have banished into thin air. "Very well, attend to her, and any remedy Gaius assigns to her, you make sure Morgana follows with direction."

"Yes, sire." Gwen bowed, her head low and some of her beautiful curls hiding her face.

"You are excused." Uther dismissed her with a wave of his hand and turned back to Arthur and Aroded, who for a second, both men looked at Gwen. Aroded with suspicious, taking a guess that all that Gwen had said wasn't all the truth. Arthur, however was just looking at Gwen, wanting to see if he could see her eyes. He was hoping to high and what he felt would never be returned, he could not return all that he felt, but he just hoped he could. Arthur finally turned to his Father, gradually forgetting about Merlin.

Gwen, meanwhile, made her way to the hallway and when she turned to close the door, she pulled at Merlin's shirt. Merlin turned to her, and she motioned for him to follow her. He looked at the three men in the room as he backed away, and when he was outside, Gwen closed the door behind her.

"What can I help you with Gwen?" Merlin asked, a smile in his face, he didn't want to think being in the room with Arthur dealing with important business that concerned his country as boring, but all he did was stand there, ignored and do nothing. It was a blessing that Gwen had asked him to step out, he was ready to lose his mind.

"We need to go see Gaius now, Merlin." Gwen replied, already walking down the hall. Merlin watched helplessly, before he too started walking after her.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked, his voice low, not wanting others to hear them.

"I haven't the smallest idea, Merlin." Gwen answered, stopping as she looked at him. "We can only hope that it's nothing wrong." Her mind drifted to Morgana and her dream. And she was right in hoping that nothing bad would happen, because after that day many things were created that would never be undone.

**A/N: Sorry for the melodramatic ending, but it just felt right. I know this chapter might of opened alot of questions, and I'll be happy to answer them in the following chapters. Goodbye and enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 15, Part 1

**Chapter 15, Part 1**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in days, I've been sick and well, all my energy has been wasted on my tossing and turning in my bed ever so often. Please forgive me. I will try to make this as best as I can, though I will admit that I'm still a bit sick. This chapter is for all of you still interested in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morgana or Merlin, anyone in the Merlin universe for that matter. :)**

Morgana quickly gasped and coughed when she drank the sour tasting brew Gaius had given her. He had said that it was for her own good, relax her nerves and whatnot. Well, Morgana was sure that it would calm her by making her want to strangle him by promises that he could not keep. Though, her throat did feel less tight and the burning in her head was slowly starting to disappear.

"Do you feel better now, Morgana?" Gaius asked, a knowing smile in his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Morgana begrudgingly answered. Then smiled in defeat, as angry as she wanted to be this was the best she's ever felt and no bad mood would ruin it for her. When she looked at Gaius he looked back at her serious. She looked down, well that didn't last long.

"You're ready to tell us now, Morgana?" Gaius said, happy that before Morgana began confessing why she was here, he could be alone one minute with her.

"Ready? No." Morgana answered. "I have to, I promised you and probably Merlin as well." She sighed and looked at Gaius in they eye. "I want to tell you, I need to. Before it's too late."

"Too late. . ." Gaius stopped speaking as Gwen and Merlin entered through the door and Morgana quickly sat up, her troubled feelings clear in her face and body. Gaius sat down on an old stool and watched with hawk-like observance as Merlin and Morgana stared at one another. However, to Gaius surprised they didn't seem angry or scared to be next to each other. It looked like they were talking to each other. . .

Morgana was not ready to tell Gaius anything, she knew she had to and this was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Her pride was so huge sometimes and this time no less. She wished she had never opened her mouth and said she was going to do this, but it was too late to take back her word. She sighed when Gwen and Merlin walked in, she looked up feeling tense already, her heart going into a frenzy as she tried to look calm.

Morgana? Merlin's voice ringed in her head. Unlike last night, her mind felt completely open to Merlin now. Almost like she could not hide anything from him, her inner world of thoughts and emotions was open for only him to see and that scared her a little. Are you alright?

She looked back at him, not sure what to say. I'm fine.

Gwen looks terrified, is something wrong? You're okay, aren't you? He was going a bit to far into worrying, but he had already done something wrong. It was for the good of Camelot, but now that Morgana was back. It was Merlin's first priority to make sure that no one, and that included the King himself, ever harmed her.

Merlin, please calm down. I'll explain everything. Just sit down. Morgana told him, quietly.

Merlin nodded to her once and sat down next to Gaius, Gwen sat next to Morgana and all four individuals looked at each other.

"I came back. . ." Morgana began, wanting nothing more than to spit out the truth, but as she looked at Merlin and Gauis the more nervous she got. This was probably the only opportunity she had, she knew, not sure why, but if she didn't tell them now she never would. "I. . ." Gods, why was this so hard?

Gwen looked at her friend who was beginning to get a bit red and began to worry. She looked at Gauis and Merlin who looked almost as worried as her. What was Morgana doing anyway? Was she really going to tell them that she came back to Camelot because of her dream? She didn't think Merlin and Gaius were bad people, but they could tell Uther, finding out that Morgana had magic would endanger Morgana even more. She had to do something. If Morgana kept talking two things could happen. They wouldn't believe her and claim her crazy or they would believer her and tell Uther, ensuring a quick and painful death. She stood up and pulled Morgana to her feet without thinking. "I need to talk to you, Morgana." Gwen said in one breath. "Please." She begged looking at Morgana with fear. She didn't want to loose her friend, no matter what she had done.

"Gwen, I need to tell them something now, can't it wait?" Morgana replied. Worrying about her friend, her legs were trembling with all the nervous energy inside of her. Who would of thought that something as small as a confession would have such an impact on her.

"Please, Morgana, you'll get hurt." Gwen whispered, not wanting to give anything away. If they heard anything from her, it would be the same as Morgana telling them everything.

Morgana stared at Gwen shocked. Gwen was worried for her, she had and was intervening to her confession. Morgana knew that Gwen worried over Arthur, maybe as much as he worried over her, but she wouldn't let Morgana give up her life for Arthur's. Right now at this moment, Morgana couldn't feel any happier. She smiled at Gwen, getting tears in her eyes. She really was touched by Gwen's actions, but she couldn't go back. "Trust me, Gwen." Morgana whispered back. "It'll be fine."

"But Morgana. . ." Gwen tried, she couldn't just stand here and do nothing. Morgana was willingly walking to her death and if she didn't care then Gwen would.

"But nothing." Morgana shushed her. "It's fine, you'll see." And with that reassurance she turned to Merlin and Gaius who were looking at both girls with suspicion. Morgana's anger flared. If they did as to touch Gwen and give her off to Uther with the thought of magic there would be hell to pay. No one, and Morgana meant this, no one touched her friends and got away with it. She had no other convictions other than protecting those she loved and she loved Gwen. "I came back because I had a dream." Morgana told them, her voice more sure than how she was feeling.

"A dream?" Gaius couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Gaius a dream." Morgana repeated. "I dreamt that something was coming to Camelot." She sighed. This was getting a bit easier.

"What was coming?" Merlin was growing worried. Morgana had dreams, but they weren't normal dreams, her dreams foretold the future and whatever made Morgana return to Camelot must of been something dangerous.

"Merlin, I need you to believe my word on this." Morgana fixed her eyes on Merlin. They were still moist from when she was talking to Gwen, but they looked like beautiful green gems. "I'm not lying."

"I'll believe you if you tell me the truth." Merlin responded, he looked back at Morgana in the eyes, preparing himself mentally, physically and emotionally. Morgana looked very serious and if he could tell from her eyes afraid.

She looks down, how could she know that he would believe her? She could be telling the truth and for all the knew Merlin would think she was lying. "The Druids were coming, they were going to start a war with Camelot.

Merlin and Gaius stared at Morgana.

**A/N: I am sorry, but this has to be in two chapters. That was a very bad way to tell them the truth. My sisters telling me to go to sleep, but here's chapter 15. Hope you like it. I'll hopefully be able to post Chapter 15, Part 2 tomorrow. Hope you like it. :)**


	20. Chapter 15, Part 2

Chapter 15, Part 2

A/N: Sorry for the four day pause. I was kind of busy and well it was all crazy, but here's part 2 of chapter 15. Hope you like it. R&R. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Morgana or Merlin. No one from the Merlin TV show.

Recap:

_"Merlin, I need you to believe my word on this." Morgana fixed her eyes on Merlin. They were still moist from when she was talking to Gwen, but they looked like beautiful green jems. "I'm not lying."_

_"I'll believe you if you tell me the truth." Merlin responded, he looked back at Morgana in the eyes, preparing himself mentally, physically and emotionally. Morgana looked very serious and if he could tell from her eyes afraid._

_She looks down, how could she know that he would believe her? She could be telling the truth and for all the knew Merlin would think she was lying. "The Druids were coming, they were going to start a war with Camelot."_

_Merlin and Gaius stared at Morgana._

End of Recap

"What do you mean a war?" Merlin exclaims shock written all over his face. The force of him getting up made his chair fall back which made Morgana jump. Merlin ignored her reaction focusing on getting the answer he neede. "Morgana what do you mean by they were going to start a war?" He asks calmly. Fixing his eyes on Morgana and trying to relax himself.

"I mean exactly what I said Merlin." Morgana cries, no longer able to control herself. All she needed now was for Merlin to not believe her and to turn her in to Arthur and Uther. "The druids were coming, but then they. . ." She trailed off, she was mad! All she was saying, it made no sense. There was no proof from where she could hold her words. She looked at Merlin, begging him in her mind to believe him. _Please Merlin, you have to believe me. I have given you reason to believe me a liar, but please I'm telling the truth. I know that The Druids are coming! _She screamed in her mind_._

Merlin looked at her torn between wanting to believe her and a part that couldn't help but distrust her words. He knew that at this moment it was a waiting game. Morgana was the only one that could tell him the truth, but as much as she told him that this was the truth. That ultimately The Druids were going to attack Camelot, he just felt that she was lying.

"They what?" Merlin whispers.

"They're coming Merlin." Morgana repeats, knowing deep inside of her that Merlin wasn't believing her. He had to, he just had to. "You have to believe me." She whispers, her voice resolute. Her eyes hardened and she clenched her hands. If Merlin wouldn't believe her one way, he would believe her another way. "What do you want me to tell you to make you believe?"

Merlin stared at Morgana shocked for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes and said carefully. "Why are they coming here?"

"I think you know the answer for that Merlin." Morgana answers quickly. She was not going to beat around the bush for Merlin. All the teasing and riddles aside, Morgana came here for a reason and she was going to give it to Merlin. No matter what.

"You have no reason to lie to me." Merlin began angrily. "Yet, everything you tell me will be a lie to me. I don't know what to believe anymore Morgana, but what you say will do nothing to help."

Morgana stared at Merlin with a straight face, though in the inside the extreme reaction almost made Morgana cry. She felt like she had been slapped, she was a woman full of pride. Someone who always followed her principles and stood by something she always believed in. Now when Merlin told her that he thought her words were nothing more than lies, she felt completely lost.

Merlin watched Morgana carefully. Guilt trying to break free from his mind, but he had to ignore it. He wanted to apologize for what he had said, but it needed to be said, Merlin could tell Morgana that he believed her and when he least expected it, everything would end with Camelot in the ground, Arthur possibly dead and Morgana not the same person she used to be. All that he thought, it wasn't right, but it felt like the right thing to think. The Great Dragon and Gaius both adviced Merlin to be careful around Morgana. Merlin would not let any harm come to the people closest to him. Morgana wasn't his friend, but she wasn't his enemy either. That is unless Morgana did something to harm them all, just like when she had everyone around her fall into a deep sleep that he stopped by giving her the poison. He wouldn't allow that to happen again, not even over his dead body.

"Alright, well, I told you what I came to say, you do with those words what you may." Morgana told him with complete calmness, her insides were hectic, but she was strong enough to hold it in. She got up from her chair and looked at Gaius. "Merlin may not believe me, but I know you will Gaius. If you don't then I'm sorry to say that Arthur and everyone in Camelot will die." She turned to Gwen ready to tell her they were going to leave when Merlin stopped her.

"And you?" Merlin asked, now desperate to get the truth, even if it really was that The Druids were coming. "Will you also die in Camelot?"

Morgana turned to him, ready to verbally attack him when she just sighed and all her anger left her. "No, I'm going to get help." She turned around to Gwen. "Let's go."

Gwen got up in an instant. The way Morgana said she was going to help, it made her worry. How was she going to help? She looked at Gaius and Merlin, wishing that Morgana had told them about her dreams. The one with the mountain and the gold eyes. Her worry reached a breaking point when she remembered this morning, when Morgana had woken from her dream. Morgana still hadn't explained to her what had happened and Gwen turned to Morgana making up her mind. Morgana was going to tell her everything.

Morgana watched as Gwen opened the door for her calmy and before she stepped outside she looked at Gaius. "Be careful Gaius." He had nothing to worry about for now. The Druids weren't coming now, not yet, she could still stop them, but if she couldn't. Camelot would be free to attack at any time and she couldn't do anything about it. She turned around and walked with her head held high. She was Morgana, she wasn't a liar. With her pride still wounded she walked out of Gaius chambers with Gwen right next to her.

Gwen looked at Morgana, she was more tense than usual. She swallowed down her nerves before speaking. "Morgana?"

"Yes Gwen?" Morgana stopped and turned to her loyal maid and friend.

Gwen looked around, only guards were standing outside doors and on the halls. She could see that they were mere statues at the moment, but nonetheless they had ears and whatever small word they got they would surely tell the King. "Let's go to your chambers Morgana." Gwen said instead. "I'll ready you a bath."

"Yes, please." Morgana subtly looked at the guards and not knowing why Gwen was lying she just decided to go along with it. Before they could leave an unpleasant surprise came around the corner.

"Lady Morgana I was looking for you everywhere!" Aroded exclaimed, a big smile on his face when he laid eyes on Morgana. First day taking care of the Lady Morgana, he had to take this seriously. He looked at Gwen and like he did to Gwen and Merlin many times before he easily waved her off. Morgana noticed this, but Aroded didn't notice that Morgana had taken notice. "Would you like to take a walk? It's such a beautufl day today, my lady."

Morgana smiled politely at him. "Not I'm fine, I just want to go to my chambers and take a bath." She began to excused herself trying to walk around him when he took a step backwards to be right in her way.

"My lady please." Aroded argued. "You need to spend a day outside these castle walls. It's bad for such a beautiful woman like yourself to entrap herself into a room all day."

"Really?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've only been her for three days Aroded, not to mention I spent my first sleeping all day, my second celebrating my return and today, well today I would like to take a bath and entrap myself in my room all day." She replied sarcastically. "I appreciate you trying to get me out of the castle, but I much prefer to stay here." She started to walk again.

"Lady Morgana please. . ." Aroded tried, Again. He grabbed Morgana by her hand and stopped her forcefully.

"Let me go." Morgana demanded, pulling her hand free.

Arthur at that moment turned around the same corner Aroded had comed from and saw everything. He walked towards them with nobility. "Morgana what's happening here?" He asked, Morgana was ready to answer when she just said. "Nothing." He had seen enough to know that she was lying. "And you Gwen tell me did _nothing _happen here?" He looked at her in the eyes, enjoying her beauty, but knowing that he was asking her for a concrete answer.

Gwen looked at Morgana. "I. . ." Morgana shook her head. Gwen looked at Arthur, not sure what to do. "I. . ."

Arthur catched Morgana shaking her head and sighed. "Morgana, if Aroded ever lays a single finger on you again and you cover for him I will have him punished for the rest of his life, and you. I will have Father keep you locked in your chambers until eternity." He warned, anger clear in his voice. He was quick to have fun and play games, but Morgana was back this was her start of her return. He wouldn't let any harm come to her again. Deep inside he still felt that it had been his fault that Morgana had been taken away by Morgause.

"Fine." Morgana lied, she didn't need Arthur defending her she could do it herself. "Let's go Gwen, I really need a bath." She turned to Gwen who nodded her head after looking at Arthur. Morgana sighed, maybe now she could ask Gwen about her feelings towards her dumb, but very protective, and deep down, caring adopted brother. They left, one thinking about asking the Morgana about dreams and the other thinking about asking how Gwen felt towards Arthur. That would surely be a fun night.

For now, left behind Arthur and Aroded stood in tense silence. Arthur stared Aroded down, all his anger raging inside, taking over. Not letting him see nothing more than irrational worry over Morgana. "Let me tell you this one more time Aroded." Arthur's voice was dangerously low and angry, but it was the only way that he could let out some of his anger at what he had seen earlier. Morgana telling Aroded no and pulling away from his forceful actions. "Touch Morgana again and you won't live to tell the story." Warning in his voice he glared at him unmercilessly, swiftly he turned away ready to go to practice now. He needed to find a way to let all his anger out. Possibly some of his frusttration that he couldn't find some time to talk to Gunievere.

Arodede stood there humiliated by what Arthur had said. Sure he had been a bit extreme, but he hadn't meant anything by it. However, his veins filled with anger and when he turned slightly to look at Arthur's retreating back he glared. "We'll see. . ." He whispered, soon he began walking on the other direction. A smirk filling his handsome features.

A/N: Okay here is part two, it was kind of uneventful since I was mostly aiming to finish Morgana's truth and Merlin and Gaius reactions. More will soon come and well we can only guess what Aroded had planned, right? Hope you liked this chapter. R&R! :)


	21. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morgana or Merlin or the show, only Aroded and Eroded. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause, alot of school and work. Been Busy, but like I said this story will be finished, even if it takes me years and well sometimes I do need a break from sitting in the computer, but I'm here with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

Morgana watched Gwen carefully as they both tried to gain strength to ask the other a question. Gwen sat quietly in a chair next to Morgana, swallowing visibly. Morgana in response lookedd away.

"Morgana?" Gwen asked, deciding now was better than never.

"Yes." Morgana lookedd at Gwen, glad that the tense silence was broken and she wasn't the one to do it.

"What did you -I mean, when you told Gauis that you'd help- what did you mean?" Gwen blurted, looking at Morgana. Her breathing stopped as she focused on her dear friend. Morgana watched Gwen carefully, she then lookedd down, her tension returning and quickly she thought of a lie.

"I just meant that I would do something." Morgana tried weakly, she lookedd fine on the outside, smiling at Gwen honestly. Though, it was obvious to Gwen that Morgana was lying. One thing Gwen did not react well to was her friends lying to her and Morgana was her friend and no matter her rank Morgana was going to tell her what was wrong.

"What are you going to do, Morgana?" Gwen asked carefully, not wanting to make her friend withdraw into silence.

Morgana lookedd at her friend confused as to what to say. Gwen was the most trustworthy person ever, Morgana could trust her, but somehow she knew that she couldn't. If she told her, her dream would become reality. The image of Gwen and Arthur back to back scared Morgana to her soul and she looked at Gwen. "I'm sorry, Gwen, for making you worry like this." She smiled. "I won't do anything that will get me in danger I promise." Gwen lookedd at her for a minute, studying her for a lie of sorts, Morgana stared back impassively.

"Alright, I know you won't do anything." Gwen hugged her friend and hugged her close. She didn't want to admit this to herself, but Morgana was lying, not as a bad deed, but for something she believe in.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked, her voice shaky, her heart beating and her face red from embarrassment. . .or probably the guilt of lying to her best friend and said friend believing her. Morgana was smarter than that, she sighed. Gwen knew she had lied, how much longer could she go on like this? "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Morgana, whatever you like." She pulls away a smile tugging at her lips.

"It's something personal. . .I was just wondering-" Why was this so hard to ask?, she thought to herself. It's only a question, just ask it. "I was just wondering. . ." Gwen's eyes on her made her a bit nervous. "What am I saying? it's nothing Gwen."

Gwen lookedd at her friend confused, but curiosity poked its head out and she had to ask. "What is it?"

"It's nothing Gwen, really."

"It's something!" Gwen accused, noticing Morgana's fidgety hands. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" She laughs, getting up from her bed.

"Morgana, don't make me do something I'll later regret." Gwen teasingly told her, raising her hands and making them look like claws.

"Gwen, don't you dare!" Morgana screamed, already feeling Gwen's fingers on her before anything happened.

"Tell me what it is or I'll tickle you until you talk!" She gave her an ultimatum and she laughed at the childish moment she and Morgana were having. "Tell me!" She mock-threatened.

Morgana laughed, not able to think about her question, so almost by fate Gwen tickled her until she half-screamed. "Alright, alright!" Gwen removes herself and they both somehow sit down on the bed.

"Alright tell me what's wrong?" Gwen asked softly.

"Nothings wrong, Gwen." Morgana corrected, smoothing out her dress, and let out a little laugh, Gwen's tickling coming back to her. they haven't played like that since they were only small girls. She smiled at Gwen, a healthy blush on her cheeks appeared which seemed to make the room relax. "I was just think about something that I barely noticed."

"What is it?" Gwen lookedd at her friend, anticipation clear on her soft, warm eyes.

"Alright, I just don't want you to take this in a bad way It's just my thought." Morgana explained. Gwen nodded and Morgana smiled weakly. "Mm, do you like Arthur?" She blurted, her cheeks once again growing red.

Gwen's face paled of any color and she looked at Morgana, her fun slapped away by reality. She, too, blushed and she cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"It was just a thought; Arthur seems to like you." Morgana tried, but she found that she was only rambling. Arthur seems to like you? Gods that was the worst thing I could of said. Morgana look at Gwen, waiting for Gwen to react negatively to her question. She had no reason to but Morgana was asking her questions about her love life, that was treading on something she had no idea where it would lead, and that scared her a bit.

"He does?" Gwen asked, blushing. She knew that he did, but to hear it from Morgana was something else, it made it more real in a way.

"Yes, he just can't take his eyes off you." Morgana teased, calming down a bit, taking notice of Gwen's thoughtfulness. She lookedd at her, interested that Gwen was thinking on this. Maybe she was wrong, Gwen probably didn't like him. Stop it Morgana, don't second-guess yourself. She scolded herself angrily.

"He must be looking at you Morgana." Gwen tried, directing the attention from herself to Morgana would be the safest bet. Not lying, but not having to answer her question.

"No he was looking at you." Morgana stubbornly answered. "Do you have feelings for Arthur?" She questioned, she would only rest her mind if she got an answer.

"I. . ." Gwen lookedd at her calmly, her cheeks red.

"Don't worry Gwen, you're my friend, I won't tell Arthur." She lookedd at Gwen, feeling compassionate all of a sudden. "You don't have to tell me." Though I wished you did. "It's fine, I was just wondering." She smiles at Gwen and puts a hand on Gwen's. "I promise you, it's fine. You don't have to tell me."

"It's something I've never told anyone." Gwen said, then thought about Merlin who probably knew. He knew! I didn't tell him, then who. . .Arthur told him. Well, if Merlin is the only person Arthur gets to talk about his feelings for me than I can talk to Morgana, if she doesn't find it strange that I like the future King of Camelot. "I. . .yes." Her cheeks were hotter than she had ever felt before. This really was hard, she couldn't believe she had actually told Morgana about her feelings. A simple yes and you feel like it's the end of the world. She thinks to herself, her cheeks no longer listening to reason an getting redder by the minute.

Morgana couldn't believe it either. She stared at Gwen and in her mind she remembered something she had dreamt. It was like she had dreamt it the night before, but Morgana had been nine years of age and in the throne where Uther and Arthur usually sat she had seen two elegant people. A man with blond hair and knowing blue eyes, too wise for his age. Beside him was a woman, hair held back in a beautiful bun, some curls resting on her cheeks, full and blushing. She had caring brown eyes and they were standing in the court, with people around them. People around them were rejoicing to have their Queen and King together. Morgana didn't know what that meant, but now she finally figured out that it was Gwen and Arthur. Why had she not noticed before? Well, she had forgotten, and remembered only a couple of days ago with Arthur's strange behavior, and also the fact that her dreams were dreams and not premonitions when she was only a little girl.

"I am so happy for you!" She jumped on Gwen, hugging the life of her. Tears burned on her eyes, but she brushed them away. Her friend loved Arthur and they were going to marry! Wow, everything was rushed. She breathed in, but her whole being felt dizzy in a good way. She smiled at Gwen not able to hold back her tears. "Oh Gwen you and Arthur."

Gwen lookedd at Morgana shocked by her reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just happy for you." She would wait to a later date to tell Gwen on her dream. "Gwen can you bring me some breakfast, some for you as well. I would accompany you but I have no desire in crossing paths with Aroded."

"Sure, Morgana." She got up on weak legs, she smiled at Morgana. Her own excitement from telling her friend bubbling up and taking over. "I'll be right back." Morgana nodded and watched her friend go.

Morgause lookedd at Morgana through her mirror, interested in all of her sisters actions. The maid was certainly a close friend of Morgana's, Morgause could see that. Morgause narrowed her eyes and walked to a round gold table where a cup stood still.

"What are your thoughts Morgause?" Mordred asked, sitting in the comfortable couch, head down, thinking of everything he had heard Morgana and that Maid tell each other. It sickened him to see his Morgana act in such a way. Girls were always weird, but his impatience came from the fact that Morgause still did not tell them how their plan was going.

"It seems like we're running into some obstacles; nothing we can't avoid." She replied coolly, her brown eyes shining with deep intent.

"With these obstacles we are never going to achieve anything." He argued, his anger getting the better of him. "When are we going to do as we planned?"

"Things change, dear Mordred." She cooed. "You of all people should know that, but sometimes change opens millions of doors to achieve our glory."

"Sometimes we have to have more structured plans Morgause-" Alvarr interrupted from his hiding place by the wall.

"Don't worry yourself, the lot of you worry over petty things. Learned to relax." She smirked and turned back to the mirror, her mind quickly working on different plans at once. Though her mind was already made up, Camelot would be theirs.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took a little longer to update and I'm very sorry for that, I've been busy with school work, but don't worry I'll finish the story, some gaps will be in between the chapters, but I'll make them as small as possible. Hope you like this chapter, not my best work. But I'm just easing you all in. It'll all make sense I promise if it doesn't shame on me! :)**


	22. Chapter 17, Part 1

Chapter 17, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana, just Aroded, Eroded and the plot. The show and the characters are property of the creators and legends of Merlin. Thank you.

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who are reading my story and like I promised you I will try to update sooner than before, please R&R! Enjoy. :)

Morgause utters some hidden words into the pot burning with a deep red substance, that looks like goo and she smirks when it begins to bubble. She stirs it as she looks up at the mirror and still Morgana is in her room enjoying breakfast with that maid! It angered her that she was with her, Morgana should be focusing on destroying Camelot, why was she interacting with her! She glared at the insolent girl who was laughing and sharing food with Morgana. What did she have to do to get Morgana out of that chamber and with Uther?

"You seem to be quite. . .perturbed." Alvarr quietly taunted from where he sat. Morgause glared at him, and Alvarr only smirked. He had been right, maybe she should have more structered plans, but she had everything under control for now. She bit her lip to control her anger and she sighed, trying to release all of her tension.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying the luxuries of my home." She told him, turning to him. "Is there some reason why you are not. . .perturbed?" She waited for him to answer.

"Life is about waiting, Morgause." He got up, putting the plate of fruit on the table next to the pot Morgause had been stirring. "You should know that."

"I do know that." She retorted, face impassive, which only made Alvarr want to get her angry. He smirked at her.

"Do you really?" He stood in front of her. "Then why, Morgause, are you so perturbed."

Morgause looked at Alvarr, quiet. She knew that he was trying to make her angry, should she comply or should she play a bit? "You wouldn't want to know the reason." She turned to the pot and she smiled in victory as she saw it almost boil. It was almost ready. She frowned, times were much more simple when all she had to do was make Morgana drink her special drink, now she had to come to this. A mortal was able to make this brew, it enraged her, she was better than this. However, it was necesarry and with her ego aside, victory would come sooner than later.

"Oh, but I would." Alvarr simply said, and he watched as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Everything is so simple Alvarr." She laughed, deeply. "It is of grand perturbance." She turned to her pot and took some of it out.

Alvarr smiked at her. "Grand, indeed." He turned and left her alone, making his way to Mordred to tell him that everything was going as planned.

* * *

Merlin sat in the table, facing Gaius, as both tried to think about the truth of Morgana's words.

_"The Druids were coming, they were going to start a war with Camelot."_

Gaius sighed in defeat, he was far from giving up, but he needed a small rest from such torturous thoughts. His mind was old, yet strong, but nothing made sense now. He looked at Merlin and though calm on the outside, the old physician was more knowledgeable than most. "You need to eat something, Merlin."

"I'm not hungry, thanks." He answered, absent-minded.

"Then bring me something from the kitchens." Gaius tried. Merlin looked at him, but without words nodded and left. Gaius went to a cabinet and brought out an old book, empty of words, but some notes and rambling he did long ago. He was a better thinker when he wrote on paper, so with clear print he wrote a tittle_._

_Morgana's return_

He thought for a minute, but before he could connect any two things that happened since Morgana's return Merlin entered with a bowl of rice, chicken and tomatoes_._

"I'm sorry Gaius, they only-" He stopped when he caught Gaius's book and pen in hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm listing all of the things that happened since Morgana returned, if I plan on finding a cosisntency in her words than I better write them down." He told him, watching as he put down the plate, not a single rumble in his stomach, he found that odd. Perhaps his mind was keeping him too busy.

"I'll help you." Merlin said, sitting down once again in his side of the table. Eyeing the book with interest.

"Alright, explain to me what happened when you first saw her Merlin." Gaius instructed and watched as Merlin delved in thought.

Merlin rememebered perfectly, she had stared at him as he stared at her. He could remember as she walked, her head held high, still as haughty as before, but something seemed strange, almost like she was troubled. The closer she got to him the more she seemed to be in some sort of pain, he tried to help, but the only thing he got from her was a, "Get away from me."

"What do you remember, Merlin?" A drop of ink fell to the wordless page and he watched Merlin intently, the room growing quiet as Merlin looked at him confused.

"She seemed to be in pain." He said, not thinking of any other words.

"Pain?" Gaius raised an eyebrow, confused. This made no sense.

_1. Pain_

"Yes, but not from me or anything on the outside, her reaction Gaius; it seemed to come from her memories, from herself." Merlin's feelings were getting the better of him, but he was sure he was right. He hadn't thought about it before, since it had only been a day since her return. He figured he could think about this later.

"Herself?" Gaius asked.

_- Pain came from herself._

"She began to panic, and it came from her." Merlin nodded to his words; Gaius hoped that when they were done this made more sense, it wasn't rational. Gaius could not see this happening. He looked at Merlin. "What else?"

"She woke a few hours later, she acted normally with the others. Bantered with Arthur, hugged Gwen, stood her ground around Uther and she hugged you." He looked thoughtful as he answer, he narrowed his eyes. "She only registered my presence with a mere nod."

_2. Acted normally once concious._

_- Bantered with Arthur._

_- Defied Uther_

_- Hugged Gwen._

_- Hugged me._

_- Only nods to Merlin._

"Yes, I remember." Gaius thinks for a minute before continuing. "Uther asked her how she had escaped."

_3. Uther askes how she escaped._

"Yes!" Merlin nodded, enthusiastically, and watched as the paper slowly filled itself with more information. "And she answered with being in the forest, alone."

_- Alone in forest, alone._

"Her only thought to return here." He scribbled faster, his notes still not connecting in any way. "What else happened?" He asked outloud, more to himself than Merlin.

_- Only thought was to return here._

Merlin felt his world slow to a stop. "You asked me to get your herb basket."

"Yes, Merlin." Gaius said, not looking at him. "Right after Morgana left, but we are trying to find out what she has done not you." He scolded, his patience thinner than he had imagined.

"No, I mean, when you sent me to get your basket of herbs, I-" He stopped, not sure how to say this, Gaius knew that Morgana was magic, if he told him anything Gaius would not react badly.

"You what, Merlin?" He put down the pen, his eyes showing the anger that his face hid.

"I went to see her." He confesses, Gaius watches his silently, telling Merlin to go on. "I wanted to say sorry, I was really troubled by her behavior, and I only wanted forgiveness Gaius." He cried, voice full of sadness. Every word tugging at his heart, making it hareder for him to speak.

Gaius watched the poor boy, he knew that this was hard for Merlin, but they had to know what was going on to help save Camelot.

"When I entered her chambers she thought I was Gwen, but when she looked and found it was me, she looked at me in fear." Tears formed in his eyes, his words filled with pain. "She was afraid of me Gaius, it hurt to see her like that. Her eyes wide, fear clearly reflected from her heart." He shook his head, and the small hand that Gaius put on him made him feel a little better. "I tried to talk to her, but she only told me to stand back and she. . .She attacked me with magic."

The shock from that had not been anything Gaius imagined, he knew that Morgana had some magic, but her dreams were the only product of them. For her to be learning magic meant that someone had taught her some spells, which in turn meant that Morgause had taught her. That was obvious to Gaius, but the relationship and everything Morgause had told Morgana was still a mystery to him. "What did she do then?" He quickly wrote everything he was told.

_4. Attacked Merlin with magic._

_- Afraid of Merlin._

That was hard for Gaius to write, Merlin would hurt no one and yet, now, Morgana was afraid of him somehow.

"She accused me, telling me that I would tell Uther she had magic." Merlin said, and he caught Gaius interested face.

"She doesn't know of your magic?" Merlin shook his head, responding to Gaius question, and Gaius felt relieved. His magic was still the only thing that last held hope for the survival of Camelot.

_- Accuses him of turning her in to Uther._

"No, she started to get a bit defensive though, probably believing that I would tell Uther until. . ." He looked at Gaius wondering. "I told her that I wanted to talk about the day that I poisoned her, and she told me that anyone would want to know of that day. To know why a friend would want to kill the other."

_- Afraid of Merlin._

That was hard for Gaius to write, Merlin would hurt no one and yet, now, Morgana was afraid of him, somehow. He knew that this was a theory, but with the way Merlin described her it really sounded like she was afraid of him.

Gaius stared at Merlin. "You're saying that she's-"

"She told me that she doesn't remember what happened? She doesn't remember anything prior the poisoning Gaius." His voice low and cautious.

"She told you that?" He was confused, alright this was a very important piece of information, a very fascinated and very much needed piece of information. He wrote it down.

_- Does not remember anything prior being posioned._

"How can that be, Gaius?" Merlin blurted out. "I know that if she did suffer from some fort of head injury her amnesia would be apparent, but all she remembers is when I. . ." His voice trails off, finding it hard to even repeat the wrong he had done.

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry that I had to cut this short, but I started only a couple of hours ago and with the silent urging of xXDesertRoseXx I promised myself that I would update today, and since it is 2:04 a.m. I need to go to sleep, my brain feels tired, but I promise you I'll finish the list later today, this is just the beggining, I can't believe how hard this is. Believe me, I had to do the list before Gaius, so this is all very fascinating. They're finally going somewhere, and like I promised xXDesertRoseXx, more Merlin in this chapter. I'm doing this all for you, hope you like it. Read and Review, please! Feedback would be greatly appreciated too. Thanks to all. :)


	23. Chapter 17, Part 2

Chapter 17, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana, not Arthur nor Gwen, but I do own the plot and Aroded as well as his father.

A/N: Just like I promised here is part 2, hope I clear things up, sort of. I'm getting somewhere, but if you all don't understand than that's fine, you'll understand it later I promise. :) Read and Review, or R&R!

Recap:

Gaius stared at Merlin. "You're saying that she's-"

"She told me that she doesn't remember what happened? She doesn't remember anything prior the poisoning Gaius." His voice low and cautious.

"She told you that?" He was confused, alright this was a very important piece of information, a very fascinated and very much needed piece of information. He wrote it down.

_- Does not remember anything prior being posioned._

"How can that be, Gaius?" Merlin blurted out. "I know that if she did suffer from some fort of head injury her amnesia would be apparent, but all she remembers is when I. . ." His voice trails off, finding it hard to even repeat the wrong he had done.

End of Recap.

"We'll consider everthing later for now we have to continue." Gaius intervened, watching the poor boy twist himself in agony. Merlin nodded and he looked back at the list. "What happened then?"

"I tried to explain to her what had happened, the only response I got were her tears." Gaius looked at Merlin surprised. Merlin nodded, not looking at Gaius in the eyes. "I left soon afterwards, she asked me to leave, she needed to be alone." Gaius nods, and Merlin sighs as he drifts into deep thought. "I think that was the last time I saw her."

Gaius nods. "Yes, to my recolection nothing else happened that included me and Morgana together." He wondered though. "Alright, yesterday."

"Well, I saw her before the banquet." Merlin responds.

"Did you now?" Gaius asks.

_5. Merlin and Morgana meet before banquet._

"Yes." Merlin answers, looking at the words that Gaius had written. "She said that she was going to see you."

"Yes, Gwen came earlier to provide me with that information." He writes it down.

_6. Gwen informs me that Morgana needed my asssitance._

"Gwen came to tell you that?" Merlin inquires curious as to how Morgana and Gwen still had such a good friendship, though Morgana kept secrets from her. That sparked even more curiousity onto Merlin, but he decided to wait until they were done.

"She only came to explain that Morgana would come for a small headache-" Gaius stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he was saying. How could he have forgotten?

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin looked at him, interested.

"She had a small headache, for more than a week, Merlin. It may seem strange, but with Uther suffering the same case of headache I believe-"

"There might be a connection." Merlin finished.

"Yes, exactly."

Merlin looked at Gaius as he wrote. _Headache; Uther and Morgana_. Thinking of how he could make all of this connect. Gaius was smart, and he had noticed that Morgana seemed fine, if not for maybe a simple flinch. Morgana was fine, but maybe there was a connection between the headache's.

"What else, Gaius?" Merlin positioned himself to look into the book and keep good eye contact with Gaius.

"What did she tell you when you two crossed paths Merlin?" Gaius looks over at the young boy and notices the small change in his eyes as he remembers.

"She told me- asked me- if I was trustworthy?" Merlin says, his blue eyes meeting Gaius wise ones. "She and I were making small talk when she told me that if she knew everyone in Camelot would be acting like this she would of never returned and I asked her what she meant by 'never would have'."

"Yes, keep going." Gaius urges, his notes forgotten.

"She then asked me if she could trust me and when I told her yes, she told me she needed to talk to me about something important, but not there, somewhere private." Merlin stopped, frowning.

"What happened next?" Gaius half-whispered, feeling a bit tense and excited.

"Arthur came from out of nowhere, interrupting us, she said that she would talk to me later, and said good-bye to Arthur and me."

"The young Prince seems to have great timing does he not?" Gaius joked.

"Yes, especially when he is not needed." Merlin replied in jest, and they both shared a laugh.

"Alright, so she woke, crossed paths with you, Merlin, and then came to my chambers." Gaius listed, looking at the book, the words looking back at him. "She told me that she had a headache, a small one, never reaching the same extremity as Uther's."

"Very fascinating." Merlin said, not really listening to Gaius, only looking over the words that seemed to make some sense to him.

"I believe so, yes." Gaius told Merlin, smiling as he tried to read the backward writing. He frowns suddenly. "I asked her what had happened while she was with Morgause." Merlin looked up instantly, the words and the book forgotten by both for a minute.

"What did she answer?" Merlin whispered, his voice barely audible for Gaius to hear.

"She told me that she had to tell you, that you had to be present." Gaius said, remembering. He looked at Merlin in wonder. "She seems to be growing close to you Merlin, despite all that you've both done." He furrowed his eyes, confused. "I just wonder why she claims to not remember anything prior the incident, why is she still talking to you?"

"Gaius please." Merlin begged. "Do not speak like that."

"Sorry, but I must find a answer to all of this, I have no time to spare." He consoled with hard logic, sorry that he could do nothing else. "She told Gwen." He says.

"How can you be sure, Gaius?" Merlin looks at him, shocked.

"I'm sure of it, she told me that she confessed everything to Gwen." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "She said that she had no reason to lie, but if I believed her to lie, you and Gwen would be there to testify it's truth."

Merlin jaw slacks as he hears those words. "She said that?"

"Yes, she seems to be having a hard time trusting you since both of you did not help each other with what happened, but it seems that your word counts Merlin." Gaius explains.

"I told her that I did not believe her." The feeling of letting a fried down is like nothing Merlin had ever imagined. How could Morgana still trust that he would stand by her side. Like he knew so well, she was not the enemy, but to quickly let herself be at his mercy was also hard to believe.

"Soon we both went to the banquet, uneasiness was clear in her eyes." Gaius continued.

"Everything seemed fine in the banquet, excep when- mind-speech!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius looked at him shocked, as Merlin looked at Gaius like a little kid who had won the prize.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Gaius calmly asked, looking at Merlin warily, guessing that this was going to be very important, and also very dangerous.

"We can talk in our minds." The look of shock in Gaius face was enough to alarm the whole of Camelot. Merlin seemed to notice that a lot of things were shocking Gaius.

A/N: My sister asks for the computer, which really makes me angry. So I'll finish this chapter and continue with part 3 later. I'm sorry. Gosh, some people just pick the worst times. :)


	24. Chapter 17, Part 3

Chapter 17, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, the show or Morgana. Just Eroded and Aroded. Which is sort of strange to say. :)

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long, been a bit busy, feeling a bit sick. Enough of that, I'll update sooner. My inspiration always wins, you can believe that.

Recap:

"Everything seemed fine in the banquet, excep when- mind-speech!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius looked at him shocked, as Merlin looked at Gaius like a little kid who had won the prize.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Gaius calmly asked, looking at Merlin warily, guessing that this was going to be very important, and also very dangerous.

"We can talk in our minds." The look of shock in Gaius face was enough to alarm the whole of Camelot. Merlin seemed to notice that a lot of things were shocking Gaius.

End Recap.

"In your minds?" Gaius asked incredulously. He stood up too fast that the chair fell back. Merlin looked at the chair then at Gaius, before getting up and nodding.

"Yes!" Merlin replied, a bit dramatically. "In our minds, that is what I'm saying!." He began to pant, his heart beating as he and Gaius looked at each other. "We should sit down and talk calmly." He advised.

Gaius nodded and followed suit when Merlin sat down. "How exactly did that happen?"

Merlin thought for a moment, the memory coming back quickly. "I remember sitting in the banquet with you and suddenly the cool air began to feel a bit warm. For some reason, the world around me felt surreal-" He stopped with a thoughtful look in his place. "It was sort of like magic..." He trailed off.

"Magic?" Gaius remembered, but could not make any memory of anything ever happening, or even feeling like the world was surreal. All he remembers was feeling like everything was alright, there came a point when he was happy about everything, he laughed and jokes with everyone, like there was no matter in the world. "Did anyone else act strange, Merlin?" He looked at Merlin and started to think of all the possibilities.

"Everyone." Merlin simply said. "As soon as I began to feel like everything was strange I looked around and by the Gods, you all were smiling and laughing and jesting with each other!" He looked at Gaius confused. "Were you feeling alright, Gaius? I've never seen you act like that before." He asked.

"How?"

"Happy and... not serious." Merlin tried, only coming short to describing his friend. It was almost like he was not in his right mind, like if he were not thinking at all. He narrows his eyes. "Did you see when Morgana ran over to me and took me inside the castle?" He questioned.

Gaius silence and look of disbelief answered everything. "When did that happen?"

"When you were happily ignoring every care in the world." Merlin answered. "Seriously, Gaius, you were almost oblivious to the happenings around you."

"It was strange, I was pulled into such a thoughtlessness that everything around me seem to not matter." Gaius admits.

"Do you think Morgana had something to do with this?" Merlin asks, more and more sure as he asked that question that Morgana was not to blame.

"No, she seemed to not be affected as well." Gaius considered that they both were magical beings and if that was so, then someone with magic was trying to make everyone not focus, be distracted. "There's someone in Camelot with magic." He voiced his thoughts, Merlin caught his eye and he shook his head.

"That can't be possible, Uther would never let even the single thought of magic escape if he ever came to that assumption." He forced himself to think of the possibility though hard to believe.

"With his ranging headache anything is possible." Gaius supplied.

"But who?" Merlin stood, walking to the window and looking to all the farmers and people around. "It could be anyone." He turned back to Gaius.

"It's a theory, but a good one." He sighs and closes the book. "You should go help Arthur, Merlin. He must be angry by now." Merlin nods and begins walking toward the door. "Merlin?" Merlin stops and turns to Gaius. "Though not a certainty, you must be careful with whom you speak to."

Merlin stared at Gaius. He slowly nodded. "I will, Gaius." He turned to the door and left.

Gaius looked at the closed book and sighed once again. No matter how many times he went through the details he could not trust his judgement, he had to be objective. Have a clear view of the situation and not let any emotion blur his way, but with the information he had already and the worry for Merlin's well being, Gaius knew that he had to give this a rest. He stood up and decided to go to the market and buy some herbs that he needed.

* * *

Arthur walked through the hallways, ready for practice. His anger that Merlin had not been anywhere to help him dress and get his sword made him see red all over. He had to relax, he had a duty as a prince to help the Knights be ready to protect Camelot once needed, but if he only released his anger on their beatings than he was not doing a good job. He was approaching the exit when out of nowhere Gwen appeared with a platter of food, she was smiling and as soon as she saw him she blushed.

"Hello, Guinevere." He nodded to her, in recognition.

"Goodmorning, my lord." Gwen responded, her blush deepened when she realized that it was after mindmorning.

Arthur smiled, deciding to ignore that, because she was talking to him. "Morgana's decided to eat?" He wondered.

Gwen nodded with a smile. "Yes, and it's agood that she is." She smiles at him, thinking of telling him that before Morgana, before she had been taken by Morgause, she ate little, but that would probably set him off. Arthur looked at Gwen expicting more to be said, but with the mistake that she had done before she stood quiet and they both stared at each other. She smiled once catching herself and said lightly. "She must be waiting for me, Sire." She bowed, respect was the first thing that she needed to do with Arthur, for he was a Prince. Her heart became heavy for a moment, her hope of her and Arthur. It was a dream that could never be, she was nothing more than a servant. Even a fair lady had a better chance to court with Arthur, but she was not a lade, she was just a servant. How could she let herself hope for so much? She smiled tightly at him. "Sire." She walked away with her head bowed, not knowing of the look Arthur gave her. Sentiment was written on his face, and he had once again turned and let things happen as they should. He was never to be with her, but that was harder to live by when he was forced to do so, and not when he wanted to. He walked down the darkned hall ways, his crest on them and the weight of his duty as prince bringing him down.

His thoughts on Morgana and Aroded were gone, and the world kept spinning, as he walked, marching down and his head held high. He knew of his duty, but his heart did not. He smiled at that, he would never act on something that would hurt his country and he knew this would not. His feelings for Gwen would never hurt Camelot. Ever.

* * *

On another note, Merlin was walking down another hall way. Far from both Arthur and Gwen, and even farther from Morgana. And, mind you, it was not on purpose. It just so happened that he was walking to Arthur's chambers and his chambers were quite away from Morgana's. He was entitled with the respect of minding his own business and that business was Arthur. He looked around the halls, adorned with paintings that Arthur never explained to him. Merlin was sure that they were protraits, or that they at least held some sort of sentimental value to them. A feelings of closeness that they could share with the future. A feeling that connected them with the past and, Merlin hoped, a good one at that.

His crusing and looking around was cut short, for as soon as he looked around his mind drifted to Morgana's. Merlin was guilty for being an idiot as other called him, but he was not guilty of his mind betraying him and turning to Morgana. The matter at hand was simple, all he had to do was think. He had to have a clear view of al the happenings, conjoin them to each other and everything would be alright. But how, was his question. If all he and Gaius had of Morgana were bits and pieces what about when she was with Morgause, that would be information enough or maybe things that she told Gwen. Merlin never thought of that, would Morgana really tell Gwen about her magic? Of everything. Possible, he admitted. If she did then Merlin would have to guess that was why she was with them earlier today. Why Gwen had stopped Morgana as soon as she started talking about her dream. It hadn't crossed Merlin's mind that Gwen had stopped Morgana. The reason he could guess, but why guess when he could do and as her himself. He smiled at that, he was so close to this, and so distanced from the answer, but a step (no matter how small it was) would make everything more clearer.

Merlin looked at the familiar table with a vase full of flowers that stood close to Arthur's chamber door. Arthur was a fanatic for the hunting games Merlin so very much did not approve of, but to think that a small flower here. A vase of them, actually. High stading and green, lively and if Merlin etched closer he could even smell the sweet odor of them. He looked up, the door close enough for him to be knocked, but before he could he was stopped.

"He's not there." Aroded told him. He was watching Merlin like a hawk, not that he should. What kind of pest could he be? The only thing he did was follow Prince Arthur like a dog. A position he was supposed to have a few years ago, had King Uther not seen his skills in battle, a week after that he was tested by Arthur and in a way of sorts he, too, became his dog.

Merlin turned to him. "Where is he then?" He hadn't turned around completely, but he had enough view of the very arrogant Aroded. Merlin was not one to critize others (with the exception of Arthur, of course. He was a prat and not even in his dreams could he change his mind), but Aroded was the first he could think bad of. He had earned that right the night of the banquet, looking at Merlin as if he was better than him. Wealth, he may have. Strength and family honor, yes. But there was no goodness in his heart, to be a little melodramatic in his thinking of him. Aroded was a strange fellow and the matter was that he was not all that he seemed.

"Practice." Aroded answered. He waited for Merlin to go, but the boy stubbornly stayed. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." Merlin said. He turned and walked away, giving Aroded one last glance and thinking that he really was a strange fellow. There was just something about him that made Merlin restless to find out what it was. At his moment as he walked away he was sure that he could not survive through Arthur's practice with Aroded in mind. He sighed and ran, knowing that he was late. Arthur would have his head if he took longer than he already was.

Aroded watched, quietly and like a beast redy to strike he went the other way. Merlin was someone he had to be careful with. Arthur was trouble enough, and now his manservant too. This was much more fun than he had ever hoped. He smirked and walked away from the empty hall. Walking to find his charge and if she was still in her room, he would grab a bite to eat. Life simply was a marvel.

* * *

Ealier than that happening, and way earlier than when Morgause was looking at Morgana eating in the room with Gwen through the mirror. Morgana sat like a statue, not moving, not thinking and not seeing. She had closed her eyes in a failed attempt to clear her mind of the dream she had. It had more description than before, and it worried her that she was in it. She had never seen herself in a dream before. Never! The thought of everyone else being in it was normal, she was their secret watcher. In dreams and in real life, but seeing herself had left her confused. She was ready for everything that she needed to do, but as to what she needed to do that was the part that made her back down in her eagerness to make this all end.

She had no plan to continue, or even an idea of what The Druids were doing at this moment. She sighed angrily, and put her head on her hands, while she supported her hands on her legs. This was all a disaster. Morgana could fool herself all she wanted, but she was afraid. She was very afraid. She could not move or think of moving. The thought of having to defy her sister and come back, only to be received with open arms, and an apology from Merlin that she guessed she should of given insteat of him was now tearing at her. She felt tears come and they fell down like waterfalls. Silently she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, she released all her anxiousness and tension through sobs that were hidden from all even herself to hear. She was a coward, she was afraid of this. Of all of this, and though she refused to believe that she was here and that she was going to undermine her fear and face The Druids herself she only thought of how much of a coward she was being. She could not remember anything and she had made Merlin apologize, today she had been rejected of her thoughts by him and it had hurt. Had he felt like that when he was crying here in her room? Ptobably, had she noticed? No.

She was in a very delicate state at the moment, but when she looked at her own reflection in the mirror she was shocked at what she saw. A broken girl, eyes red and puffy and her hope for the future long gone. She felt lighter with her tears out and the freedom to sob, but Morgana was stronger than this. She could accept crying like a girl when she was little, but she always stood up. Always. But now, when she looked at herself and saw that broken girl, scared and cowering in her bed with a pillow clutched to her chest a spark of anger was born. She was not this. She was not someone who cried when everything seemed against her. Uther and Arthur were the strongest men she knew, stubborn and hard-headed and completely rational for their own good, but strong in the end. She always saw them as bruttish and ignorant, but they stood for what they beilieve right, Uther more so. She and others did not agree with him, but he remained unbliased, only working on whatever force kept him going. Arthur was like that too, he used his heart more than his head thankfully, and that made him stronger, a bit indecisive, but stronger than Uther.

Morgana remembered simple memories of her childhood when she had comed to Camelot, she was always on good terms with them until one of them broke on her beliefs or principles and she became a force to be reckoned with. Fighting until it was a full blown war between Arthur and her, or Uther and her, and in extreme cases both of them together against her. And she never backed down, fighting until the end, which always seemed to have a well thought out compromise made by Gaius. She stared them down, defiance in her eyes, but once Gaius talked to her softly and made her see that she was not doing wrong, and that Uther and Arthur were not doing wrong she was left confused.

"If were not doing anything wrong, then why are we fighting?" She had asked in a small voice, Gaius smiled to her as he gave her sweet, creamy milk barely out of the pot. He put one down on the table for him and one for her.

"Because you both have two different views, my dear." Gaius sat down, smiling at the little girl. His heart opening up to her every day. He enjoyed that she was her own person and as a lost child, a very willful one, he was left to care for her. Arthur was his Prince too, but while he tried, Arthur seemed to be thinking and following like his Father. Something that Uther approved of. Morgana seemed to be a little more challenging and that was where the patient and faithful physician was asked to help. "You can not all be right, but you can not all be wrong." He continued. "We all have to have our own views for we are all different people, may them be good or bad, and that there is where we decide."

"Don't we decide that from the beggining?" Morgana cocked her head to the side confused, her eyes shining with the new knowledge. She took a drink of the milk than focused on Gaius once more. "If we have our own views, are we not making them good or bad when others see them?"

Gaius shook him head. "No, my child." He gave a strong laugh. "We all make them good or bad when we stubbornly believe that we are right, and we will most of them time." He paused his eyes shininig with the amusement of teaching this to her. "But when we are wrong and we lay ground demanding that others see what we see when we are wrong that, my dear, are bad and very wrong."

Morgana looked at her cup, thinking and wanting to know more, but she was smart enough to know that this was all Gaius would tell her. She looked up, one question in mind.

"How will we know, Gaius?" Morgana asked. "How will we know when we are right or wrong?" She held tightly to the cup, waiting.

Gaius leaned on the chair, smiling at her. She was a very fast learner. "Only you will know that." He put his hand on his chest where his heart was. "In yout heart you will know, Morgana." He leaned forward. "When you are fighting with someone and you begin to think if this is right or wrong, or if you should stop or continue, always listen to what your heart tells you." He smiled and she smiled back. "Because it knows what's best for you."

She nodded to him and she had lived long with that, accepting defeat to Arthur and Uther and other times fighting with all her heart. What had happened to that little girl? She was still in Morgana, but she was gone for a bit. She looked at the mirror and her spark of anger at herself turned to a passionate fire, driving her now. She knew what she had to do, she knew it in her heart. And she would do what was right this time.

Gwen entered through the door as she finished wiping her eyes and she looked at Morgana her happy friend was now blazing with something. She looked at her carefully, but she could not put her mind as to what it was. "Are you alright, Morgana?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Was her answer and she was. But now she was even better, she was ready. Her fear and her tears were gone, she was ready. All she had to do now was make sure she had a good plan for this.

Morgana was done eating her delicious fruit breakfast, that Gwen had picked herself, thank you very much, when a knock came to her door. She turned walking to it with a smile. She opened it and was frowned when she saw Aroded there. "Yes?" She asked politely.

He stood there and when she had said 'yes' he took that as an indication to bow in respect and smile at her. "I was wondering if you mind need something, my lady." He asked, his voice strong.

"I am fine, Aroded." Morgana shook her head, smiling. "I'm fine, you should go eat." She tried, wanting to get rid of him.

"Of course, my lady." He bowed, and he was starting to hate doing that so much, royalty and their behaviours. "If you need something, please let me know." He informed and looked at her, for a moment dwelling in intimate thoughts of her. No man, blind if he was, could deny that this woman was a pearl. An exquisite jewel, and Aroded was a man of his word he would take care of Morgana until needed, but he could not hide the desire he felt for her. Her long wavy hair, her eyes the most beautiful green jems he had ever laid eyes on and her lips.. No, he was forgetting what he was to do. He smiled and bowed. "My lady." She smiled in turn and he left, the tell-tale sign of her closing door made him feel rejected. He closed his eyes angry at his thoughts. He had a duty to do and he would fullfil it. The desire of Morgana was to be ignored, she was _his _lady. And he licked to have the right to say that to himself.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I was a bit sick and my throat is hurting me, really bad. But a bad throat and endless piles of homework will never keep me away. Enjoy! R&R :)


	25. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or Morgana. Let alone the show, only the plot and Aroded and Eroded.

A/N: Well, this is the earliest I have updated a story and I guess it's mostly because the story is really reaching a place where it's not the end, but it's not before the climax. It's hard to explain, but hope you like the chapter.

Alright, here we are. Uther thought, looking at the papers in front of him. Just yesterday he had ended the banquet with a happy smile. He had been glad, the Gods know that he enjoyed having his dear Morgana back, safe and cound. Though, now was a new day and with new days came new duties. He tried to focus on the words, but he found that his head ache was reaching a very high extreme this morning. Was it not for his stubborn nature, Uther would not have woken up and gotten breakfast. Then he would spend two hours with Arthur and Aroded, oh and that manservant. Merlin, he was called. Arthur's manservant, not a very bright fellow Uther had to admit, but Arthur liked him, they were so close in relation that Uther had to admit they were almost comrades.

_Enough_, Uther told himself and seated himself in a more comfortable position. He looked to the papers, thinking with a mind fogged with sleep and pain. He closed his eyes wanting it to disappear, but once he was left with no other alternative he sighed in pain. The whole court looked at him.

"Is there something the matter?" Eroded asked, softly. He stood from his place in the table and walked over to the moaning king. "Is there something I can do to help you?" There was nothing Eroded could do to help if he wished, but truth be told he was glad that the great King Uther was in pain. It meant everything was going according to plan. He looked on with feigned pity. "Should I call the physician?"

"No." Uther answered. Standing up from his chair and looking at all the people in the room. The knights were also looking at him. Their faces frozen with duty, but if Uther would have enough care to look deeper, he would see the worry the were starting to feel for their usually strong King. "I need a moment, this meeting is dismissed until further notice." Everyone got their papers and parcels, and without question only a bow they left. Eroded was the only one left and he sighed before speaking.

"If I may be so bold as to ask." He began. "What is troubling you, sire?"

Uther spared him a small glance before he too got his important papers and smiled charmingly at him. "There is nothing that troubles me, Eroded." He look to the guards. "Now if you'll excuse me." He gave Eroded a glance and walked away.

Eroded more than excused him. He wished him excused, but from life. He narrowed his eyes subtly(he did not need getting caught by the guards and have himself thrown in a dungeon). Uther was a man of many secrets and Eroded was one of them, he picked up his papers and walked out of the room. Through the hall ways he walked, people looking at him, wondering why he was so different today. He came upon an empty hall with a window that overlooked all of Camelot and he walked to it with the dignity of a King. Since a child Eroded had wanted to step through the city with his Mother and Father beside him. He almost got that wish, until he and his Family had to flee. He fisted his hands as he leaned on the window. Damning this city of nothing more than lies. His knuckles became white and in memory of all the loss he had seen as a child they began to shake. His anger more aparent than before.

He would have them all avenged. He had sworn himself that once he was here, with his son, he would have Uther dead before him. He smirked at that, it was all so simple, but the mistrust he felt toward all the world made him want more than just revenge he wanted to make it happen to. He did not believe in chances, once an idea was in his head, Eroded would set it in motion and all who stood in his way had better say goodbye, for he was not fogiven.

"All in due time." Eroded told himself. "All in due time." He turned from the window and walked away. Ready to check if the plan was in motion and if it wasn't then he would set it in motion.

* * *

Uther, meanwhile, had a headache that would achieve Eroded's greatest happiness, without the lift of a finger. He reached Gaius study, looking high and mighty for all to see and not look weak. Though, once he closed the door behind him and he found Gaius alone he gave in to the pain and groaned loudly.

"Sire?" Gaius said, rushing to his side. The herbs and products he had brought from the market not lay forgotten in the floor. Gaius made Uther sit down and with the stern force only he had he ordered Uther to sit down. "What's the matter? How bad is it?" Sadly, neither had to say that Uther had a was to proud to say it and Gaius was to used to him coming that it worried him.

"Worse." Uther said. "It's never reach this level, Gaius. I had to end a meeted unexpectedly just so I could come here."

"Have you been eati-"

"You know I have." Uther snapped. "I've eaten, I've kept out of the sun, I've pushed my work away when I knew I needed to finish it. I've done everything you told me, Gaius. And it only grows worse and worse with each day."

"When did it get worse?" Gaius asked, giving Uther a cup of water.

"Three days ago." Uther said, not noticing the narrowing of Gaius eyes.

"How did you feel?" Gaius asked.

"I felt like not getting out of bed." Uther confessed. "I'm afraid I did not have a care in the world that made me want to get up, and the irony is that I have the world of problems!" He softened a bit. "I was glad that I did, I was able to see Morgana return." He smiled, like a Father thinking about his child. All the happy memories stored up inside, only for him to see and no one else.

"After Morgana's return?" Gaius thought out loud, he did not mean for Uther to hear. He looked at Uther like a child caught with it's hand in a cookie jar. Luckily for him Uther's head was too much of a bother for him to really tell what words were being said or how they were being said.

"Yes." Uther sighed. "Which is a pity really, the days that she's back and my pain grows with immense increasity." He shakes his head. "I'm only glad that the pain will go away and then I will be able to enjoy our time together." He confessed.

"Yes, Uther." Gaius smiled, though the sadness he felt was clear in his eyes. "The pain will go away." He was not sure of that, but he would make sure that he made it go away.

"Can you please just give me a remedy?" Uther asked. "I'm very busy and with the meeting stopped my schedule is broken."

Gaius gave him the flask, but not before saying this.

"You need to push your duties aside, sire." Gaius said. "You are not getting any better and I fear for your health."

"There is nothing to fear." Uther said dismissively.

"You have to take precautions, sire." Gaius tried with another tactic.

"If the people of Camelot were to find out that I'm with a strange illness, they will start to worry, the words will spread and I'm certain you are aware of this, but if any other Kingdom finds out Camelot stands on a weak front they will strike." Worry became clear in both his face and words.

"Do not despair, sire." Gaius advised. "That will not happen if you get better." Uther nodded.

"I must leave not Gaius." He stood and left without another word.

Gaius stared after him. Camelot was in a weak front, as planned by whoever was planning this. Only too late did Gaius realise this. They were not going to strike from the outside, weeks or months perhaps, after the whole of Britain found out Camelot's King was seriously ill. They were here, working in their plan and making Uther sick. With the increasing evidence everything came back to Morgana. Gaius did not want to blame her, but Uther had said it himself, he had gotten worse with all of this happening, since she had returned. He had to talked to her, no way around it, he had to do something. Quickly, he made way out of his chamber and to Morgana's. This had to end, now.

* * *

Morgana was still in her room, Gwen with her. They were talking and enjoying themselves so much that when Gaius came knocking on the other side of the door, neither thought there was anything wrong. Though one good look and they were both left frowning and sad.

"What's wrong, Gaius?" Morgana asked, after she received the tense Gaius. All three of them settled themselves on the table and Morgana was the first to speak.

"Are you here to hurt Camelot?" Gaius did not need to hide this. Morgana was more than old enough to take good care of her responsabilities. He was not going to beat around the bush.

Morgana looked at him shocked. Her eyes widen and her mouth remained hanging open after she had gasped. "What?"

"Gaius?" Gwen too was shocked, but she did not have much to say in this matter. Not for this question anyway.

"Answer me, Morgana." Gaius said, sternly. The days of worry accumulated were now bordering on a protective feeling towards Camelot. "I need you to be truthful, no lying."

Morgana looked at Gaius, stunned. "I would never lie about anything."

"Why did you come to Camelot?" Gaius fired out a question, his mind blank to all reason. He had figured this was not the best place to start, but he had to take matters into his own hands.

"I told you already, Gaius." Morgana said. "I came to warn you all about Camelot."

"When did you enchant Uther?" This question was followed by silence.

"What?" Morgana shrieked, standing up from the chair. "Are you accusing me of coming here and enchanting Uther?"

"There is no other person who has done this." Gaius snapped.

"Than I am left as confused as you for I did not do anything."

"When did you start getting your headaches?"

Morgana stopped to think about this for a moment. This was the only question she could answer, but she had to remember.

"After I woke from the poi-" She stopped and she looked at Gwen alarmed.

"What?" She asked, her eyes getting angry.

Gaius looked between them, noticing that for once Morgana had actually kept something important to herself. She had secrets too, but Gwen shared them as well. It seemed that Merlin poisoning Morgana was a secret Morgana did not mention. And Gaius wondered why.

"What were you saying?" Gwen asked, more like ordered. Morgana stood quiet and dare they think it, looking very vulnerable. "How did you get _captured _by Morgause in the first place, Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"I-I don't know." Morgana whispered.

The room became quiet. Gwen thought that Morgana was lying, how could she not know. But Morgana did in fact not know, she knew of the posioning, but not of the happenings prior to it. _Time to solve anything mystery. _Gaius thought.

"What do you remember, Morgana?" Morgana looked at him, glad that Gwen's question was not to be answered. Gwen looked at Gaius eyes wide, nostrils flaring.

"What?" She whispered.

"Don't worry, Gwen." Gaius told her. "It's nothing serious, Morgana seems to remember almost everything, but the happening before she was... _captured_."

"She must have hitted her head quite hard." She looked at Morgana worried. "Oh Morgana." she sighed, sad welling inside. Wishing she could help, and only left hopeless to do nothing.

"I'm not sure it was an injury to the head." Gaius looked at Morgana, his eyes shining. "Tell me what is the last thing you remember before you were... _taken _by Morgause?"

Morgana looked at him. She began to think of the times before she was with Morgause, before she came here. "I remember." She paused, everything was fuzzy. "I remember... Arthur being in danger." She said. "He was hurt by the beast, I remember that."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Gaius asked.

"No, I don't." She shook her head. "When I woke up with Morgause I remember her giving me a special remedy to take away the pain I felt in my body, but that seems to be the only memory that I have."

"After?" Gaius asked, he did not need to go into detail, Morgana nodded. "What was the remedy?"

Morgana thought for a second. "I'm not sure, but with the yellow fluid I'm sure that it was an old remedy, you've never given me anything like it."

Gaius stopped his thinking, looking at Morgana. "Yellow?" Here we come to a part where Gaius is left with all the information and he's a good physician. He knows what leaves and plants and herbs to use and since he has been experimenting for a long time, he knows of the ranges. Now, he was not sure that Morgause was giving Morgana anything bad, but a remedy it was not. "Do you have any idea what ingredients were in it?" Gaius asked.

"No." Morgana shook her head. "She just said that she gave them to me so I would not get sick. Every day and every night she would make me have some of those horrid drinks, but she was right. The strange headaches only came and went, but never stayed."

"Let me ask you something, child." Gaius began. "What were your surroundings or your thoughts whenever you had this headaches, did they come before you took the _remedy_?"

"Well, at first I would try to think about Camelot and everyone." She paushed, her eyes darkening. "And of Merlin." She said. "I suppose my body had control over me, for when I tried to think about the happenings my head would negate me that." She paused a thoughtful look in her face. "Though sometimes the pain would come for no unknown reason, mostly when I refused to take the remedy thinking I was better by then. I was proved wrong, the remedy was always needed if not the pain would come."

Gaius nodded, taking every word intently. If Morgana was telling the truth and he was sure that she was, then Morgana was not sick at all. It was far worse. "Gwen will you please make sure that Morgana stays here, I must bring something." He said. Gwen nodded confused.

"Wait, why?" Morgana asked, anger blooming at the thought that they were talking about her like a child.

"Just stay here, Morgana." Gaius told her. He smiled. "Move a single muscle and you will not hear the end of it." Morgana sighed frustrated.

"Alright." Morgana said, mock glaring at him.

"I'll keep her here, Gaius." Gwen told him with a smile. Morgana and Gwen shared a look and the end was near. Morgana would have to explain everything to Gwen, she knew that, but for now we have to stay with Gaius.

"Good." He said, and smiled. He walked out of the chamber, the halls were empty except for a guard here and there, making sure that the castle was safe. And for as long as Gaius have lived here, he had never doubted that he was safe, until now. He quickly strided to his chambers. The room was messy, with papers everywhere. He did not mind them now. He moved to the closet, a small door in the corner of the room. He kept all the special herbs and old books that he kept notes on. He had to keep everything organized, though it contrasted to the mess he always kept. Though, surprisingly, he always found what he needed. He brought a stool and with great care he stood on it, moving old books and unopened parcels. He finally felt the box he needed. Carefully he got the box out and with quickness he did not know he had. He jumped off the stool and walked to the table, moving all the papers away and setting the embellished box, with the Pendragon crest on it. It had been a present from Uther Christmas' ago. Gaius opened it and inside he found it fll of papers, but he knew better. He got the papers out and pulled out the small ribbon that could clearly be missed for it was the same color as the box, a deep red. He tugged at the ribbon and what appeared to be the floor of the box pulled up and inside was what Gaius had comed from. The necklace was beautiful, with a diamond that shone like gold eye of a dragon. Gaius picked it up and after looking at it, enjoying the beauty, terrifying and exciting, he hid it in his pocket. This necklace would bring better use to Morgana.

He put the fake floor of the box inside, then all the papers then put the box in the closet, closing the door so no one peered inside. The necklace, made of gold silver, felt cool in his hands. The design that held the gold jewel in the middle was sharp, but very smooth. Gaius looked around to make sure that no one had seen him and quickly he made his way through the halls, and passages to reach Morgana's chamber.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully, it was enjoyable. I know it was to me. R&R, please. :) I would like to know what your thoughts are, so please feel free to write me a review. Thanks to all. :)


	26. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Morgana, Gaius or any other respective characters from the show Merlin. I justt have control of the plot and Aroded and his father of course. :)**

"What did Gaius mean?" Gwen asked. Her voice the only sound in the very quiet and unmoving room. Since Gaius had left earlier, the room had grown colder and with the luck Morgana has been having the last few days it didn't come as a surprise when Gwen spoke. "By you losing your memory... and you waking up after the-" She stopped, guessing the word, but not certain it was.

"Nothing." Morgana sighed. Walking to the door and wanting to get out, but as she reached the door she gave a sharp turn back and began pacing. "Gaius was justt saying..."

"Saying what?" Gwen asked, her voice rising, it had a coldness that Morgana had never heard, but Gwen was not someone to be pushed around, specially when it came to her friends. "Tell me what happened Morgana."

"Just like Gaius said." Morgana began, her conscience wanting her to stop before she began a lie, but she could not stop herself. "I don't remember anything."

"You and he were justt talking about it!" Gwen rose to her feet, her cheeks tinting a good red. "By the Gods Morgana." Gwen exclaimed. "Either you tell me or Gaius will tell me." Her voice was showing the anger she felt inside, but nothing made it more clearer than the way her eyes showed how betrayed she felt.

"I-" Morgana did not want to keep any secrets from Gwen, but she felt it necessary to do so now. Why? She did not know.

"Morgana, I'm begging you." Gwen said, her hands clasped together as if she were to say a prayer. "Please."

Morgana took one good look at her dear friend and she sat on her bed, her heart beating, but sure of what she was to do. She patted the seat beside her and Gwen quickly sat there.

"I'm only telling you what I can remember." Morgana said. Gwen nodded and Morgana breathed in, not helping any, but at this moment she thought nothing would. "I..." She looked into the sweet and trusting face of Gwen and she began doing something that she never done in front of anyone (with the exception of Merlin, for that was an accident). Morgana began crying, her lips quivering with the strong force of her emotions coming out and assaulting her of her peace. "I was. . .the truth is. . ." She began sobbing, her voice was full of emotion and she could not produce one word. The more she looked into the face of her friend the more her impulsive actions came upon her. There were a lot of wrongs she had done. None of them were to Gwen's attention, but that was because she did not know of them. If she did, Morgana was sure that her loyal friend would never forgive her actions. "I am so sorry." Morgana sobbed, her words barely understood by Gwen. "I'm so sorry." She wrapped her hands around Gwen and sobbed into her shoulder.

Both girls hugged, one crying for her past was catching up to her, only the past she could remember, and the other was confused, but nonetheless, hugging her crying friend tighter than she had ever hold her. Not once in the darkness of that very room had Gwen hugged Morgana as she hugged her now. Her worst nightmares had never caused Gwen to let Morgana have her shoulder as support, she was sure that Morgana was alright and that her presence was only needed, so she did not do much. But now she knew she had to do more than she had done in her life, she whispered soothing words, and Morgana whispered something back. Something alone the lines of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

That was the sight Gaius had entered the room to. He met Gwen's eyes, for Morgana's were deep in her shoulder and he nodded. With some effort to keep quiet he settled himself in the table and waited for this to be over. Whatever had been happening while he was gone, it had not gone to far for Gwen still looked at him with those same trusting eyes. Gaius was sure Morgana would never tell Gwen that he or Merlin were bad people, but her current state could not promise much.

Morgana pulled away, eyes red and puffy, and did the most surprising thing. She ran to Gaius and knee led before him, hugging his waist and crying into his safe and warm hug. Just like Morgana had done to Gwen she repeatedly told him that she was, "Sorry, I'm so sorry." Gaius was stunned for a moment, but then he looked at her with calm and gentle eyes and stroke her hair kindly.

"It's alright, child." Gaius told her. The moment that Morgana had told him that Morgause was giving her a strange yellow remedy, he had forgiven her. He put his trust on her once more; a bit late, but he was ready to right his wrongs. "Please stop crying."

Morgana pulled away and sniffled while wiping her tears away. She felt better after letting out her emotions, but she was a bit nervous with the fact that both Gwen and Gaius had seen her. They had before, but she had been desperate and afraid, barely woken from her nightmares, now she was sane and completely fine. She had voluntarily been crying.

"Now, Morgana." Gaius began. "Let us talk about Morgause."

Morgana gulped, but nodded. Gwen sat on a chair next to them.

"Yes, Gaius." whispered Morgana, in case he had not seen her nod. She looked up at him like a child looks at his only parent and waited.

Merlin rushed out to the practice grounds were Arthur was to be. He went down the stairs, winding and very slippery for it had been a bit of an odd day. Some rain had come in the early morning, but it soon ended. With the slippery of the stairs and the already smoothness of them, Merlin had to hold himself steady more than he usually had to. When he came upon the last step, the small grey wall, with statues on it, was the only thing separating him from Arthur and his knights. Who he clearly heard. Two walls were on each side of the stairs. Each side was wide enough for three men to pass side by side, but beneath the stairs, going to the back of the stairs that you could not see unless you were right under them, were three doors. Two on each side, quite visible from the stairs, but with some difficulty. They were passages to get to the kitchens or to the dungeons, depending on which door you chose. The middle door however, was locked at all times, it was never opened except by order of the King or Arthur himself. It had stairs that seemed to go endless, but once they stopped and whoever entered reached the last step they would be in complete darkness. Those passages were for the water conducts of Camelot. It was also the escape route for when enemies attacked. A very risky place, but Uther proposed that as long as it was obvious it would lead the enemy to think it wasn't the right place to look and they'd go on a wild goose chase while the King and his Court ("If ever we are pushed to running away like cowards." Uther muttered) would quickly flee to safety.

Merlin looked at it, before walking between the walls to the light where he heard swords clanging and men grunting. The sun was strong today, it would lower in a few hours no doubt, but it was justt the hottest part of the day and when Merlin walked from out of the safe hiding place between the walls, and the stairs and the doors, he felt a bit bad for Arthur who seemed to be sparring harder than before with Sir Leon, who was proving himself to be a true knight of Camelot. Arthur was sweating alot, his hair was sticking to his face and when both Sir Leon and Arthur backed away from each other, never leaving each other's eyes, and searching for the other's weakness, Merlin could see how hard they were panting. Both men strike again, their sword clanging loudly, and the battle resumed, two strong brave men trying to prove their worth and never letting their pride get to them. Merlin was not much of a fighter, but there was always something raw and awe-inspiring in the practices the knights had with Arthur. A prat he may be, but a brave and courageous one, he had to admit.

With a quick move, Arthur had the upper hand, pushing Sir Leon to the back, and with a final thrust of his sword, winning the spar.

Both men look at each other panting.

"Getting better, Leon." Arthur said, breathing hard and some effort was put into talking.

"For Camelot, Sire." answered the knight. "It is my greatest duty to fight along your lordship."

Arthur shook his head. "No need to be so formal." Putting his sword back in it's sheath, that hanged by his belt.

"You are my King and I, your Knight." Sir Leon stated. "There is much need to be formal."

"Then as your King I must put light to your abilities." Arthur gave him a firm nod.

"Thank you, the honor to have such appreciation is most welcomed." Sir Leon bowed in respect.

"You earn that achievement with hard work and determination, your welcome is only to yourself."

"Your majesty." Sir Leon bowed once more.

"Practice is over!" Arthur said, and the sighs of relief from his men were also his, but he could not do that, for he was the prince and he had to make sure that he had the energy for anything. If it was for him to make practice three hours longer, he would have to have the energy and show no weakness. Arthur looked at the approaching figure which happened to be Merlin and at first he was justt going to ask for water, but remembering that Merlin had not been there to help him with his armor and getting dressed for practice, he decided that at least this once it was alright to be angry.

"Where have you been, Merlin?" So much emphasis was on his name that it wasn't a question, but a second meaning. Sort of like, "I know you're to busy to help me, but you are my manservant, I need your help." Arthur Pendragon didn't really need help, but getting it from Merlin, it was a pleasure. Not only was it funny to see Merlin try and make something of the clothes and the sword, but Arthur had to admit it was good practice for him.

"I was just-" began Merlin, stammering and rambling, for he had no excuse.

"You were justt busy?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

"You had other important business to attend to?" Another question was asked, and Merlin was ready to scream out. "Yes!", but only shook his head. "Mm, that leaves you in a very fascinating position, Merlin." He took hold of his helmet that was in the floor, Sir Leon had knocked it off or had it rolled off his head when he fell to the ground? No matter, Arthur pushed it into Merlin's awaiting chest and ordered. "I want you to wash my clothes, sharpen my sword, clean my cloak and helmet, ready a bath for me, Merlin." He began walking towards the stairs, but stopped and turned to Merlin. "Oh, and do help me change into nicer clothes.

Merlin walked behind him, thinking this was very unfair, but it was his job as Arthur's manservant. Arthur, meanwhile, had already reached the stairs, and deciding it was a bit to much, even if it was Merlin, he would justt ask that he readies the bath, set out clean clothes and order Merlin to go see what was for dinner. He would then tell Merlin that he should go help Gaius or something. Arthur could think of something later, right now he really needed the bath.

The room was a bit dark, but that was because the curtains were falling down, a beautiful cream color that when the wind came and made them fly they looked almost like cascades. If it wasn't for the small bit of air coming from the outside, the three people inside would have felt a deep heat, specially when they felt nervous enough already. The heat wouldn't have helped.

"What did she tell you about this remedy?" A deep, wise voice was heard. Morgana looked up at Gaius meeting his eyes and she thought for a moment.

"She only told me that it would help me get better." Morgana softly said.

Gaius looked at her with caring eyes. "Did you ever find it strange that you had to keep drinking the remedy when it appeared like you had no headache at all." Morgana nodded, she looked down once again and a feeling of forbidding began in her stomach. "Whenever you began to say no to Morgause about taking your remedy, did the headaches start unexpectedly?"

Morgana looked up at Gaius, remembering.

Morgana had justt had some supper. She was feeling better than she had ever felt before, she had a small book in hand, Morgause had some books and she let Morgana borrow them. At first the old smell of books was hard for Morgana to resist, but soon it disappeared, she continued reading with no trace of the smell, she had gotten used to it, she supposed. She was sitting in her bed, a pillow between her and the wall, she moved a bit, trying to find a good position. Once she was satisfied she read on.

A knock came to her door and Morgana looked up with a smile when she saw Morgause.

"Hello, Morgana." Morgause smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, actually." Morgana answered with a big smile, thinking that in a minute or two Morgause would be saying that it was great news.

"That's perfect, Morgana." Morgause said a hard look appeared in her eyes, but Morgana did not see it for Morgause had turned around to get the usual cup she gave to Morgana to drink from. With a slight uttering of words, her eyes glowed gold and behind her she heard Morgana begin groaning. She turned around, quickly looking worried. "Morgana? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Morgana struggled to talk with the increasing pain. "Just a small pain, nothing else."

Morgause looked at her getting angry. "Just a pain? And your clutching your head like that? Really, Morgana you must admit that you have a headache. See if those tears mean something else other than pain I don't know what. I'll bring you the remedy."

Morgana held her breathing normal, her head was really making her want to cry out loud. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and as soon as Morgause came with the remedy, Morgana took it, drinking the bitter tasting brew in one swallow. When she looked at Morgause, the pain fading she could of sworn that she saw a gold pass through Morgause's eyes. It was probably justt my imagination, thought Morgana.

"I worry for you, Morgana." Morgause tut at Morgana and Morgana felt bad, though angry as well. "You can't keep telling me your alright when your head hurt." She said, sitting down on the bed and putting a hand on her sister's leg.

"I was alright." Morgana exclaimed. "I was telling you the truth. I was alright, and then the pain came from out of nowhere. It just- Don't give me that look." Morgana looked at Morgause, helpless. "I'm telling the truth." She whispered.

"I know you were." Morgause said, a twinkle in her eyes. "but as soon the pain begins you have to tell me."

Morgana nodded. "I'll tell you."

"Alright." Morgause stood up, getting the cup from Morgana's pain. "I'll leave you to read, but remember you have to get some sleep as well. " A simple nod was the answer Morgause got, but it was better than nothing.

"I... yes." Morgana nodded, remembering with great clarity other times she had said no to her sister.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Gaius told her quietly.

"I was in the room, reading or otherwise justt looking out the window." She paused. "It had a beautiful view and it made me peaceful. Morgause always came at the exact time, I could tell, for some reason. She would give me a greeting, tell me to drink the remedy, I would say no and the pain would start."

"Was there a time when you saw something unusual?" Gaius and Gwen fixed their eyes on Morgana, who was also expecting the answer. Liking Morgause less and less by the second.

Morgana bit her bottom lip.

. . . It was probably justt my imagination. . .

"T-there was a small instance where I saw, or thought I saw, some gold in her eyes."

The room filled with silence after her response.

"Before or after?" Gaius finally asked.

"I, um, after." Morgana answers. "Right after I drink the remedy."

Gaius looked at the girl in front of him and wondered why Morgana could not see that Morgause had been giving her a potion. Gaius, Gaius, remember that she's not remembering of most things. Gaius thought to himself, scolding at the fact that he let himself think so gullibility.

"When did you start to forget things?" Gaius asked, blurting out the question.

Morgana met his eyes and understanding flickered on them. "I don't remember much, but for when I forgot I'm not sure." Morgana hugged her legs to her chest, feeling more alone and confused than before. Her mind was fogged with memories that she could not bring out, she felt like she was drowning and no way to get to sea level.

"Morgana." Gaius voice was soft and she instantly looked up. "I have ideas of what could be happening to you."

"What, Gaius?" Morgana looked at him desperate for answers, she was tired of not remembering. She felt so empty and shallow everyday she woke up, with absolutely no reminiscing of the past.

"I can't tell you now, child." He smiled sadly down at her. "I want to be right, I don't want to bring your hopes up only to take them away." He added. He looked down at the necklace in his pocket and brought it out. Morgana and Gwen looked at the necklace.

"What's that? It's beautiful." Morgana said. Gaius handed it to her and she looked at it with great appreciation, she made to give it back, but Gaius shook his head.

"Wear it." Gaius said simply. "I'm giving it to you."

Morgana shook her head. "I couldn't." She looked at it again. "It's too beautiful." She murmured. "Its yours, Gaius, I can't take it."

"I'm giving it to you." Gaius firmly told her, not taking the offered necklace.

"I can't accept this."

"Why not?" Gaius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I... Just... Gaius it's to valuable for you to justt give it to me and I can't accept it." She gave it back, when he did not receive it, she put it on the table. "I'm not going to accept it."

"Its for your protection." Gaius said.

"What?" Morgana gasped with Gwen next to her.

"It's a magical necklace, Morgana. Whoever wears it will be protected by it's power."

"That's even more a reason." Morgana proclaimed. "I'm sure you or Gwen needed it more than I do."

"At the moment, you need it more than Gaius and me." Gwen finally spoke. She looked at the necklace, picked it up, and slowly (with some small fighting from Morgana) she put it on her friend.

Morgana touched the necklace, looking between Gwen and Gaius. "I can't wear this."

"Yes, you can and you have to." Gwen's tone became a bit patronizing, but only for now, she needed Morgana to be safe, even though she had some difficulty seeing the problems.

"Never take it off." He stood by Morgana and put the necklace well hidden under her dress. "Don't let anyone see this."

Morgana felt the necklace, when she looked down she got the satisfaction of not seeing it there. She supposed she could wear it. It would hurt no one, but this was Gaius' and so it meant she had to take good care of it.

"Alright." Morgana nodded to him, looking a bit weary.

"Good." Gaius smiled at her. "Ready yourself, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He nodded. "I hope you'll be there."

Morgana responded that with a smile. "I'll be there." Gwen wrapped her hand around Morgana's shoulder and smiled at Gaius.

"Make sure she's there, Gwen." Gaius told her.

Gwen smiled. "Yes, Gaius, I will." Gaius left the room and deciding to let things go for today, Gwen asked the only sensible thing today. "What dress would you like to wear and how about your hair?"

Morgana looked at her. "I'm not sure." She walked to her wardrobe. "I'm sure we can find something." She focused on finding a good gown and a great way to have her hair. Anything to distract her from the small cool feeling she felt in her chest.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**

**~ Please review ~**


	27. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Merlin world, just Aroded and Eroded. The plot is mine as well.**

**A/N: This is the part that I have been dying to write, hopefully you'd find it as interesting as me. Some parts are going to explained and if it's hard for you to understand, the future chapters will clear it up. You'll see. :D Enjoy.**

Just as Arthur had planned he quickly let Merlin go as soon as his clothes were put on the bed and the water was a nice warm temperature. He was left by Merlin, he walking down the halls and towards a very calm Gaius.

"Gaius." Merlin says, surprised to see his friend out of his chambers. "Is something wrong? Is Uther still feeling not well?" He asked, then he thought of the other person Gaius would see now. "Is she okay?"

Gaius nodded to him, not thinking to much of the worry Merlin was showing for Morgana.

"She's alright, Merlin." Gaius told him, looking to his right and his left. "I must talk to you." He urgently tells Merlin. "Now." He whispers.

Merlin looks around as well, sure that there was someone watching them, but that was him probably being impacted by Gaius to act a bit Paranoid. "Alright." Merlin nods in agreement and both make their way to Gaius chambers.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching. Well, to be assured two people were, but she did not pay much attention. Morgause was more busy with what she was doing to pay close attention to how nervous Gaius and Merlin looked. She felt a spark of anger at the sight of him, but nothing more. Aroded, however, who was hidden behind a passageway.

He got out of hiding, watching them go. And realizing that Merlin was far more a pest that he could have imagined. He turned, going to search for his Father. There was not much that Arthur's manservant could do, but his Father warned him that if he were to see some sort of problem (whatever it may be), then he should run to his Father's side and warn him. And that was what he would do.

Merlin and Gaius had reached the side of the castle in which they both slept in, the small room, ever the same, familiar and warm, almost like a small home. If you had enough mind to ignore the fact that they resided in a big, old, and secret-filled castle. Then yes, they had a warm home in their hands. They entered the now barely-lit room, the sun outside was getting lower and lower. Signaling that dinner would be served shortly, so Gaius had better hurry for what he was about to say.

"Gaius, is something wrong?" Merlin asked, slowly following Gaius to the closet, not wanting to approach for Gaius seemed tense, almost worried.

"Nothing." Gaius stopped. "Well, there is something wrong, but I'm not sure what it is." Gaius said. He turned to Merlin and knowing this was a far more important subject to deal with he motioned for Merlin to sit in the chair and as Merlin slowly sank down into the chair, looking nervous Gaius thought of what he should say.

"I think I might have a clue as to why Morgana can not remember anything but the poisoning." Gaius began, instantly Merlin was on his feet and the same look Morgana had of desperation he now had himself.

"What? How? what is it?" Merlin asked, no longer patient. He supposed he shouldn't be so shocked, this was Gaius, he was very smart and sharp, though he just wished he could of figured some of the mystery himself.

"Sit down, Merlin." Gaius demanded, looking very stern and serious. "I need you to be calm and prepared for what I'm going to tell you."

Merlin sat down. "What did you find, Gaius?"

Gaius brought out the book that he had been writing on earlier and put it on the table. No more writing was required, but if some notes were needed to prove his point then here they were. "I've talk with Morgana." He didn't say that he talked to her right after Merlin had left and Uther came with a big headache. That reminded him to make sure that he found more about that.

"What did you talk about?" Merlin asked, his face getting flushed from the anticipation. He felt sick, but would have to have a strong stomach if he wanted to find out more about all of this.

"We talked about many things, but that is besides the point." Gaius sighed. "I believe Morgana's been brainwashed."

"What?" Merlin furrowed his brow, a little shocked by Gaius' words.

"She's told you that she cannot remember what happened prior the poisoning. Obviously, it's not willfully done. Morgause has been giving her a sort of potion. Claiming it's a remedy for Morgana's strange headaches." Now Gaius came to the worst part. "Morgause has been giving Morgana the headaches to make her drink the potion."

Merlin face went pale white at those words. "Your sure about this?" Merlin began to feel sick, the room around him felt too warm and the dizziness began, but it was a normal reaction to the shock.

"I've never been more sure and probably more wrong in my life." confesses Gaius. He meets Merlin's eyes. "It is very important that we pay attention tonight, Merlin." He says, taking on a very alarmed note to his voice. "Some very strange things are happening, you must keep an eye for whoever here in Camelot is using magic and the other on Morgana."

Gaius shakes his head, while Merlin looks on in a daze.

"How can you be sure?" Merlin asked. "I believe you, but what if were wrong?"

"Then we take the chances that we have."

"What if Morgana isn't brainwashed, and she's just developed some sort on amnesia." questions Merlin, wanting to be cautious about this.

"Then she should be fine by now, but she hasn't gotten any better from what she told us; from whence she came."

"Who's we?" asks Merlin, looking at Gaius for an answer.

"Gwen." Gaius said.

"I have to talk to Morgana." Merlin begins walking to the door, but is stopped by Gaius.

"It's you who causes her the headaches." Gaius calls out, knowing that this would hurt Merlin to no end.

Merlin stops in his tracks and turns to Gaius. "What?"

"From what she told me, she only gets a bad enough headache whenever she tries to think of you and of what had happened before the poisoning."

"Then that would mean..." He trails off.

"Whatever Morgause is doing, she wants Morgana to think that you hurt her without reason." Gaius voices Merlin's thoughts. And the deep sadness in Merlin's eyes were enough to make him hurt.

"How am I to talk to her?" whispers Merlin.

"I've thought of that, Merlin." Gaius walks to the table and opens the book to the last page. Inside he finds out a torn piece of paper and crumbles it up. "I gave her an old necklace, it was given to me by an old. . .friend. And she told me that whoever wears it will be protected from any spells or potions they have befallen for." He frowns. "I believe that with it on, Morgana will be able to remember everything, and the plan Morgause had begun will be over."

"What is her plan?" Merlin asks, looking confused. "Hurt Uther, yes, but why to such measures and to have Morgana forget some of her past?"

"It seems like she has found a way to make everything work for her." Gaius explains. "We must be careful, but quickly as possible try to find reasons why she would do this."

"Wait." Merlin said, the thought barely coming to him. "What if she purposely erased Morgana's memory." Merlin looked annoyed by what he had said. "That is no secret, but with the headaches and the relation with Uther. . ." Merlin paused, not sure yet, but coming up with something. "She is in fact using Morgana to hurt Uther. The connection is invisible, but. . .Gaius?" Merlin watched as his dear old friend ran into the closet and made a much bigger mess than before.

Gaius finally pulls back and looks at Merlin victorious. "I've never thought of what you had said, but with all the detail you had given to him it seems to be something I had thought of before, but thought it was wrong." Gaius exclaims, putting the dust-filled book on the table with a heavy thud.

"What is it?" Merlin asks, not sure whether to look at the old book or at Gaius, who was flipping through the pages.

"It's the worst brew any Witch or Warlock can make." Gaius explained. "I won't even bother to tell you of the ingredients for I fear that one day you will try it and if not you someone who you told about this."

"Gaius, who could I possibly tell?" Merlin joked.

"In a few years that will come to pass, I'm sure life will test you." Gaius met Merlin's eyes with a deep dark secret in them. "Anyone who finds themselves looking at this brew or being part of it will always have a small, but deep desire to try it on later in their life's. For good, some claim, but the effect is always the same." He finished gravely.

"What happens to people who fall under it's. . .effect?" Merlin asks.

"Few people have talked to me about this brew, and I have found the recipe, but destroyed it." Gaius says. "Whoever falls under it's effect will be under the person who brew it." Gaius stops and sighs with a lot of grief. "It also conducts itself as a bridge between the person affected, the brewer and the target of the brewer's desire."

"Uther." Merlin breathed out. Gaius nodded.

"Very bad things have been connected with Morgan and Uther, and as happy as I am for finding the answer, I feel it very hard to want to deal with this."

"Gaius we must help." Merlin gasped, shocked by Gaius's words.

"And we will, I just have much desire to have this over with." He sighs. "The faster this is over with the faster I can relax." He scratches the top of his forehead and when sure that this is the right book, he passes it to Merlin. Gaius takes the few moments to relax in his seat as Merlin reads with great care. He looks up with widened eyes.

"Gaius, it says that. . ."

"If something was to happen to either the target or the person affected the other would feel it. It explains why Uther and Morgana have had the headaches." Gaius nodded. "But that's the surface, Morgause is a brilliant Witch, she would not risk Morgana's life for something like this, by any chance she wouldn't have poked fun with this brew knowing she would have Morgana's life in safe hands. I think Morgause has deeper plans."

Merlin nods, understanding. He had only been in the room with Morgause one time, but that was enough for him to feel the danger Morgause could cause. "It all makes sense now." Merlin says. "But what can we do?"

"We have to keep an eye on Morgana from now on." Gaius answers. "I fear there is not much we can do, but hope that the necklace works." He rose to his feet. "Now, let us do our job and go to dinner."

"Yes, Gaius."

Gaius put the book back in the closet and with a sense to expect the future, they walked quickly to the dinning hall. Both ready to keep and eye on both Morgana and Uther. And if they felt it necessary (which at the moment it was) they would look after everyone in the room.

**~ Please Review ~**


	28. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters Merlin, Gaius, Morgana, Uther, Gwen or Arthur. I just own the plot and Aroded and Eroded.**

**A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. This is sort of a filler chapter, not much in it, but some light and happy bonding. Sort of. Enjoy. :)**

A while before Gaius and Merlin had even reached their chambers, Aroded had quickly made way to his Father which he seemed to be a bit angry. But Eroded always was angry, Aroded didn't think much of it.

"Father." Aroded panted. "There's something I must tell you."

"Leave me." Eroded whispers.

"What?" Aroded asks, looking at his father with big eyes.

Eroded turns to his son with a nasty glare. "I said." Now he gives Aroded a nasty smack in the face. "LEAVE!" He gives Aroded a harsh push and Aroded has no other choice than to leave the room.

Eroded did wrong that night, in not listening to his son he changed what would soon be his future.

The lighting was good, the smells were great, no one in the dining hall could complain that their senses weren't sated. The candles were lighting the room perfectly, some hanging in the chandelier and the diamonds making the room shine in unusual brightness. That was exactly how Gaius and Merlin found the dining hall. Full of people, dressed in fine clothes. Food smelling so good that even the finest lady would have it's stomach growl in hunger. Most of the people of the court were already sitting down, with servants coming and going from the kitchen and back with platters filled with food and goblets full to the brim with red wine.

Merlin and Gaius went to their respective seats close by to the door, both were looking around the room. Everyone seemed to be pretty distracted in mindless chatter and the only ones that looked uncomfortable were Aroded (who surprisingly had a red mark in his face, but Merlin didn't wonder to much about that), Arthur (who was squirming in his chair and looking very impassive through it all), and finally Gwen (who was looking at anyone but Arthur, which was a miracle, for Arthur was conspicuously doing the opposite).

"Keep view of the room, Merlin, watch carefully." Gaius said, sitting down and smiling to the whole of the crowd that were nice enough to notice his presence.

"Yes, Gaius." Merlin whispered, eyeing the guard who was looking at Morgana, or was he? Merlin did not know, but he would keep an eye on him.

Everything was almost forgotten, except when Merlin and Gaius were reaching the end of the dinner, Uther had ordered for the servants to bring some exquisite dessert and another round of drinks when Morgana and Uther began to touch their head uncomfortably. Gaius looked to Merlin and Merlin nodded in a way to say he understood.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked Morgana quietly.

She struggled to keep a firm smile on her face. Her necklace felt cold under her warning skin, and she shook her head.

"Nothing, every thing's fine." She answered, snapping at him. She quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I need fresh air."

Arthur shrugged. "I can take you outside for a minute."

"I would appreciate that." She was acting unlike her usual self, but at the moment she had nothing more to do that get out of her, for she was in great pain. Both asked permission to leave from a stoic and cold Uther. He was doing well in hiding his pain, but as soon as those two had left, he stood up and wished for Gaius' assistance.

Meanwhile, Morgana was outside, the cool air hitting her face and her pain lowering to an almost nonexistent being.

"Are you okay now, Morgana?" Arthur asked, looking at his sister.

"I'm better now." she answered, looking at him. "I was fine before, you have a tendency to worry to much." She told him.

"I worry enough."

"You go beyond normal worry." She huffed. "You care too much."

"I only practice on you for the future sake of my people." he answered coolly.

"Yes, you'd like for me to believe you."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't believe me." Arthur sighed. "You're good practice for me since you've returned." He shook his head, his lips forming a smile. "Since you're return, you've done nothing more than gotten in more trouble than ever before." He frowned, thinking about his words.

Morgana laughed at him.

"I've only been here for three days, Arthur." She remarked. "You've known me since I was nine years old, how can that compare to three days?"

"You have to really try to see the trouble you've done."

"Trouble?" Morgana whispered, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Not to mention all the worry that you caused while you were gone."

Morgana looked at Arthur with a sideways glance, suddenly feeling light-headed. "Are you saying you worry about me?" She asked weakly.

"I have to admit." He looked at her softly. "I did, but not only me, everyone in Camelot also."

Morgana shook her head. "Please, you missed me." She joked.

Arthur sighed and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Morgana..."

"You missed me."

"Morgana."

"I can't believe such act from the great Arthur Pendragon." Morgana continued and this time Arthur, feeling very relaxed, broke into a smile.

"Be quiet." He said, shaking his head.

Morgana and Arthur went on talking for a while later before Merlin decided to come along with Gwen.

"What do you think they're doing?" Gwen asked. Looking at both interested.

"Who knows." Merlin answered unconsciously. "Maybe we should go over to them and see."

Gwen and Merlin shared a look and moment of awkwardness befell them. It had not occurred to the other that each knew of Morgana's powers. Morgana had made it very clear, but now Gwen and Merlin could not speak to each other without seeing the secret in the other's eyes.

"Would they mind?" Gwen asked quietly. "They seem to be enjoying their company."

Merlin nodded, sighing and seeing the actual prat he liked to refer to as Arthur and the lost Lady of Camelot talking and laughing like the siblings they were.

"Well, we can be here in the dark, just to make sure that no one gets hurt." Merlin paused. "Arthur will need our help."

Gwen nodded sympathetically.

"You're right." She said.

For a whole hour they sat in a bench with Arthur and Morgana talking a few feet away. They sat in comfortable silence and tried to listen to what Morgana and Arthur were saying.

**~*Please Review*~**


	29. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana or anyone, only the plot and Aroded and his Father. So I own something. :)**

**A/N: I decided to write another chapter today for two reasons. 1) I had nothing to do, and I should be happy for that so yay! and 2) I haven't updated in a long while and I need to keep up with my story. So here's Chapter 22. Enjoy! :)**

Morgana smiled to Arthur and turned around only to see Gwen and Merlin there. They were whispering to each other, from what Morgana could see and so she turned to Arthur with a smile between happiness and mischief.

"Arthur, I think we should go back to the banquet." Morgana suggested.

"Thank god, I was worried you would get any colder out her-" He was turning around as he was saying this and when he saw Gwen right there with Merlin in what he thought was a very intimate position his anger blazed.

Morgana did not know this, however and so she thought that Arthur staring at Gwen and Merlin with a blank face was only him looking at the woman he had feelings for. Not at the possible victim for speaking to his beautiful unattainable consort.

"Look." she pointed. "Merlin's there. . .Would you see that? He's with Gwen." She smiled looking at both, and as she stared more at them, she smiled more naturally. Merlin was smiling at something he was telling Gwen, which seemed to be about Gaius with the way he was explaining something about 'the exact quantity'.

Morgana was too late to realize that she had been staring only at Merlin and only when Gwen touched Merlin's face to remove some food that she had barely noticed (she had been looking at anything, but at his face) did she look away, clearing her throat. Something inside her twinged in an unknown feeling she had never felt before. And with Merlin laughing her cheeks grew hot, her heart beating in sudden anger at Merlin for doing such things!

She didn't know what Merlin was doing, but she wanted it to stop.

Next to her, Arthur was feeling exactly the same, but it was alot easier for him to repress his feelings.

"They seem to be doing good in their own company." Arthur sighed, his words making his heart ache. "We should let them enjoy each other's company, let them have some time to relax."

Morgana quietly thought of that. Merlin was his own person, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Yes, we should give them some time alone." Morgana gave them one last look before both of them walked away.

They rounded around the other side of the entrance walking a bit away from just crossing ways with the sitting handmaiden and manservant. The walk was silent and a bit brooding. Arthur wasn't having a good way of dealing with seeing Gwen laughing freely with Merlin, when he could not even utter a single word without her saying 'Sire'. He made a fist, hidden beneath his clothes, his anger surfacing, but kept inside most of it. Morgana was walking next to him, her hands clasped in front of her. Everything she tried to do did not work, all she could remember was Gwen running her hands through Merlin. Gwen was her friend, and she loved her, but because all Morgana could see was Gwen's back, it was almost like another woman was doing that to Merlin and he was looking back at her with a sort of smile that said; lovestruck.

Why did she feel that? Why was Merlin in her thoughts, he was just some servant; nobody she should even think about and yet here she was. Thinking about him. Why was she thinking about him like this? Since the day before when she and Merlin had learned of their powers, Morgana was so glad that she had learned a new technique with magic. She had forgotten something that had truly touched her to her core. Merlin had said that he cared for her safety. Something that Morgana never though possible. He showed no sign of attraction toward her and she was fine with that, but other than Arthur, Uther, Gaius and Gwen, no one else really showed that they cared. They were all her family, in some ways. Merlin was a complete stranger and he saw her for what she was, he knew all of her deeds (good and bad) and he still worried for her. She felt her heart skip a beat and a smile tugged on her lips. Merlin made her feel very happy.

She frowned at that and shook her head gently. Was she crazy, she had to stop this strange thinking pattern.

Arthur looked at Morgana wondering what she was shaking her head for.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Morgana sighed, looking at Arthur and smiling softly. "I'm just thinking."

Arthur made a face. "You think? When did that happen? The Morgana I knew spends more time in front of the mirror than reflecting the infinite evilness that are her thoughts." He joked.

"Shut up." She whined, laughing. When is he ever going to change? She thought to herself, still smiling and laughing.

"No seriously, when did you start thinking?"

Morgana glared at him.

"What I mean is, why are you thinking?" He asked. "What's troubling you so much that you are shaking your head."

"So" Morgana began, thinking carefully about her words. "You think that me shaking my head because of my thoughts, it means I'm being troubled."

"Oh, I know you are." Arthur boasted.

"Well, since you're so good at figuring things out, tell me what I'm thinking?" She raised her brow.

Arthur looked around like Morgana had grown two heads.

"I will tell you." He cleared his throat. "Because I know exactly what you're thinking."

Morgana remained quiet as she waited for Arthur to continue.

"Well. . ." She said when he remained silent.

"It's kind of difficult to say. . ." tried Arthur.

"You have no idea." She shook her head gently and walked toward the entrance. "We should go back."

"Yes, we should, because what we really want is to be in a room full of strangers who we have to treat well, for we have a responsibility that we cannot deny." He said bitterly.

Morgana looked at him strangely. "Why so bitter? I thought you enjoyed having the world as your royal subjects."

Arthur sighed. "I thought so."

Morgana looked at him then gave Gwen a fleeting glance. Would Arthur want to talk to her alone? Maybe, perhaps, she was not sure, but it would be good for them to have some time to each other.

"Arthur's let's go back." she announced. "It is getting a bit cold in here."

"Yes, lets." Arthur followed Morgana inside unaware that his night would get better.

When they reached their respective seats, both were astounded to find that Uther was gone.

"Where is he?" Morgana whispered to herself.

"He felt a bit tired, he asked for the physician's attendance." Aroded explained to them.

"Was he okay?" Arthur asked, turning to the hall.

"He seem so, sire." Aroded bowed.

"We should go with him." Morgana declared and began walking.

"I'll go with you, my lady." Aroded spoke, already following her.

Arthur grew angry and Morgana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, Aroded, it's fine." She said. "I wish to be alone with him." she turned to Arthur. "I can't exactly stop his own son from seeing his father. Please stay here, Aroded. Please."

Aroded bowed once more. "Yes, my lady."

He watched her go and turned to see his Father looking at him angrily. He sighed and sat back down.

Morgana and Arthur raced down through the halls, taking a guess that Uther had taken Gaius to his study instead of going to Gaius chamber's. Once again the thought that preoccupied the whole castle was that the people would find out about his strange sickness and with that, they were at the mercy of what ever foe or adversity that dared to befall them. When they reached the room, Uther looked pale and he was groaning inarticulate words. The situation here was that Uther was always a strong man, the person here was not the man they knew to be King. He was begging Gaius to cure him of the pain!

Morgana shocked and stunned by this, she walked forward unconsciously. When she entered the room Uther looked at her and quickly smiled, she saw the faint pain hiding behind his eyes.

"Uther. . ." She whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings the matter." Gaius answered for Uther who was still laying in the bed. Morgana looked behind Gaius and wondered why Uther was in such pain.

"There is something the matter." Morgana protested.

"There's nothing wrong." Uther said, angrily. Moving while you were in pain and thinking of a response to answer a question was hard and cruel. Very much painful as well.

"There is obviously something wrong." Arthur entered inside the room, this was the first time he had seen his Father like this.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgana asked.

"He's in slight pain." Gaius lied.

"What sort of pain?" Arthur asked quietly.

"He's just suffering from a slight headache." Gaius answered, motioning for both Arthur and Morgana to step away from Uther's hearing range.

"Since when?" Morgana couldn't help but ask. "When did he get these headaches?" Morgana was sure that there was more than one occasion, last night was one of them and if she was correct Uther hadn't even bid her goodnight before disappearing out of thin air.

"Just yesterday." Gaius lied again, what else could he do? Tell them that they had been ranging from quite a time, that would certainly not do.

"What's wrong with my Father, Gaius?" Arthur asked, knowing all those times Uther had asked that he took over the council for him the last couple of weeks.

"Nothing-"

"Don't say nothing! We know very well that nothing is not what he has!" Morgana snapped, her eyes getting greener than ever before, even in the darkened room; with the fire from the candle light it was more than enough for them to see the fire blazing inside her eyes.

Gaius sighed. "I am not sure how to explain thi-"

Merlin and Gwen entered the room after knocking and Gaius sighed in relief for the distraction. Morgana, however, noticed this.

"Is everything okay?" Merlin asked.

"Never better." Arthur snapped, his earlier anger blinding him from what was happening, and making him see enemies where there were none. He walked past Merlin and out into the hallway, toward the empty room next to Uther's study.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, following Arthur's steps with his eyes.

I should go talk to him. Morgana thought stepping toward the door, but then caught glance of Gwen who was standing awkwardly next to Merlin. By what Morgana could see, Gwen wanted to be with Arthur as well.

"Gwen." Morgana sighed, acting tired and annoyed. "Take some water to Arthur to calm him down, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Morgana." Gwen slowly got a goblet full of Uther's spare water with the permission of the King and left to go to the room Arthur had entered.

Morgana sighed, touched the back of her neck; surprisingly it was cold. Probably from walking outside for so long. Morgana frowned.

"Are you okay, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

A memory of the smile Merlin had given Gwen as she touched his cheek flashed before her eyes and she looked at him with a cold stare.

"I'm fine, Merlin. If you'll excuse me I have to go make sure Arthur's relaxed."

"I'll go with you." Merlin suggested.

"No...Well, I suppose so." She turned to the door and pursed her lips. "Come with me Merlin we need to get something from the kitchens."

"Yes, my lady." Merlin looked at Uther who looked back at Merlin with a glare. Morgana saw this and she couldn't help, but smile.

"Come along, Merlin. Before Uther thinks of putting you in the stocks."

"I doubt he'll get away from my command while not being in my presence." Uther calmly smiled and gave Merlin one last firm look.

"Okay." Morgana walked out of the room, Merlin with her.

"What are we going to get, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Change of plans, Merlin." Morgana dismissively said.

"What?" Merlin looked at her.

"We just need to let Arthur and Gwen have some time alone."

"What?"

Something about the way he said that made Morgana grow angrier than she was before. She stopped in her tracks and stared Merlin down.

"Are you contradicting me, Merlin?" She asked with warning in her voice. It was obvious she did not require an answer, but Merlin did not know that.

"No, I was just meant to say 'What ever for', but some-"

"Enough, Merlin." She stopped him before he could keep rambling on and on. "We just need to let Gwen and Arthur have some time alone. Merlin looked a bit away at that. Did Morgana know?

"You want them to have time alone?" Merlin asked.

Morgana was happily thinking she had done good, but she had never realized or thought that Arthur had not told Merlin about Gwen. Was Arthur that scared to admit his feelings for Gwen? Morgana wondered.

"Yes, you know to uh. . ." She trailed off, unconsciously running a hands down her gown.

"To just be alone?" Merlin suggested.

"Exactly!" She gave a hearty laugh. "There seems to be something about our dear Gwen that makes people calm down."

"That's true." Merlin nodded his head in understanding. Merlin and Morgana smiled at each other and slowly looked away only to grimace at the floor and mentally slap themselves for being so stupid and not thinking of anything else to say.

"Let's go, Merlin." She pulled his hand, a smile again on her lips for an unknown reason when he didn't pull away. "We have to distract ourselves."

"Of course." Merlin looked down at Morgana's slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and he could not ignore the warmth radiating from Morgana to him. And for a second he could feel their magic twine together.

In the other room, Arthur was looking out of the window, his leg perched on a low stool and he sighed. Putting his head on the cool window pane that made him repress a hiss of shock when his skin touched the cold glass. He looked about, seeing the horses stables, the practice swords and even some baskets put outside at the end of the day by some of the servants. It was times like these that made him think of his future. He would no longer be free to skip meetings dealing with food transport, the new inventions for better water supply and worst of all he knew he had to take a place upon the King's high chair and with a stranger for a Queen sitting next to him. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He feared he would not be strong enough to lead his people into a brighter future. He was a leader and he was a future King, but he felt more alone and afraid of his planned future than ever before. Everyone expected so much from him and he knew deep inside that he could do it, but he was alone in this, no one to support himself on, when everything would be set and done Arthur Pendragon would have to stand on his own legs, fall when needed and stand up stronger than before.

Gwen had shortly entered after him and when she had seen that he was not at all in need of any tending she figured she could turn and leave, but after a minute of watching him with quiet curiosity she knew that Arthur was far more distressed. At the moment she did not know what to do, so she planned on getting out quickly. Gwen was stepping to the door when Arthur pulled away from the window to leave as well and caught sight of Gwen.

"Guinevere." He said without thinking.

Gwen stopped and turned around timidly. "Sire." She bowed.

Arthur gulped in displeasure at the simple act. "You don't have to do that when we're alone."

"Oh, but I must sire." She did not meet his eyes.

"I wish that you really didn't." Arthur once again thought that it would be so simple to just order Gwen to call him by his name and not by his title, but that would mean Gwen was forced to do it. For once he wished he could get Guinevere to do it for himself.

"Wish what?" Gwen looked at him with big eyes.

"Not call me 'sire'." He scoffed. "It's degrading."

Gwen stood shock by his words. "It's the only way to talk to a Prince." She quietly told him.

"Well, it's something that I definitely don't deserve."

Gwen hesitated before asking,"Why shouldn't you deserve such attribute?" She softly asked.

Arthur looked at Gwen and her wise and gentle eyes made him yearn to tell her the reason, but could he?

Gwen looked at Arthur who was struggling to tell her and she did the one thing that she knew would at least make the young Prince relax. She smiled warmly at him.

Arthur looked to her and sighed. "I believe. . ." he paused looking for words ". . .people should earn everything they have with hard work, not be born with a golden platter at their every whim." He met her eyes and she looked at him with a soft smile.

"You believe you don't deserve the luxury to be called a Prince and to be a King?" Gwen questioned.

"I'll be a King in secrecy to protect the people in my village, but to have the whole of Camelot, everyone, looked upon with high hopes and unmeasurable belief that shouldn't be given seems very unfair to me."

"They do so because they believe in their King."

"What if their King isn't the great man they believe him to be?" Arthur asked, hiding his gloomy reverie and focusing on Gwen.

"Then he'll just have to start being the man the public wants him to be and still be true to his ideals." Gwen answered.

"That sounds rather difficult." muttered Arthur.

"That is the job of every King; only few achieve a balance that inspires people around them to fight for what they believe in."

"That was inspiring in itself." Arthur commented, truly and sincerely inspired.

Gwen blushed. "People would beg to disagree."

"And I believe you worthy of providing them with the knowledge that even a King born to a life with pushing and harsh expectations can overcome everything for the good of his people." He joked.

"You speak highly of me." She smiled softly at him and he returned it.

"I only speak the truth." He shared a small loving glance with Gwen before looking away with a small blush in his cheeks. "Um, where is my manservant?" He asked.

"Merlin?" Gwen looked behind her.

"Yes, where is he?"

"I believe him to be with Morgana." Gwen cocked her head to the side.

"Well, better Merlin to be with Morgana than Aroded." He whispered under his breath. "We should go." Arthur walked past Gwen, but when he reached the door he stopped and turned to Gwen. "Thank you, Guinevere." His blue eyes growing with emotion.

Gwen smiled kindly at him. "There is no need to apologize. . .Arthur."

Arthur froze when he heard that, he slowly smiled and bowed his head in thank you to her and left the room.

Gwen was still red in the face from all the flattery that Arthur had given her and she wondered whether she had really been helpful or not. Which ever, she had talked to Arthur and kept a straight face, Morgana not believe her. Gwen shook her head. Actually, she would. Gwen thought. She purposely gave me a chance to be alone with Arthur. She shook her head, her cheeks growing red with delight. Morgana truly was the most extraordinary person Gwen had ever met, and she loved her for that. She walked out of the room, following Arthur and looking for Morgana and Merlin after being told by Gaius that they were not there and Uther needed some sleep. Gwen wondered what was wrong with Uther, but she guessed that if she was wondering, probably all of Camelot was. That have her a sense of foreboding.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	30. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I am not the owner of Merlin, the show, or any of the characters. Other than that I own Aroded, his Father and the plot. I hope that for all that read this chapter before read it now and I hope it makes sense.**

**A/N: This was a hard chapter for me to write I just couldn't come up with anything to write about, but please keep in mind that I've been a bit away in my own head. And please review.**

Morgana briskly let go of Merlin when she reached a corridor to the library. She had intended to take them outside, but that idea was soon out the window once she realized she had to pass through the dining hall. And that meant passing through Aroded. She had nothing against him, but she just wanted to be left alone. What was Uther thinking exactly when he had assigned the man to take care of her? Morgana pursed her lips, looking around and thinking of the next move she was going to take.

Merlin, meanwhile, stood next to her. Looking around, not really sure of what Morgana wanted, but not bothered to leave. He was keeping in mind that Gwen and Arthur needed time alone. Well, he told himself that so as to have a reason to be here in the halls, with Morgana next to him. He smiled when she turned to him.

"Merlin, since I have no other thing planned, would you mind going to the library and killing time there?"

"No, I don't mind." He answered, with a small smile.

They both entered the library. Geoffrey stacked some books on a very high standing bookshelf and when he turned to see who had entered he gave a gracious smile to Morgana.

"Lady Morgana." He said, coming down and eyed Merlin. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Morgana shook her head. "No thank you, I can manage by myself." She turned to the shelves and excused herself. Merlin close behind her.

"He does not like me." Merlin muttered looking at Geoffrey who caught his eye and gave him a cold stare.

"Then I suppose you better stop looking at him and mind your own business." Morgana replied.

Merlin looked at her and she did not look like she had spared him a glance. She must have looked away before I looked at her, he thought.

"Supposing I did not mind my business. . ." Merlin began. ". . .all I do bothers him!" He whispered screamed to Morgana, who looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, raising a perfect eyebrow. Her green eyes gleamed with laughter.

"It's like everything I do bothers him. I swear if he had any say I would be in the stocks until he had me begging."

"That's a very interesting way to look at Geoffrey." Morgana looked at the old librarian and shrugged when he did not even spare a glance. "Maybe it's just you, because he's not like that to anyone else."

"What have I done to him?" Merlin asked, now he looked at Geoffrey and like a hawk, Geoffrey looked at Merlin. Morgana laughed at this. Merlin gave her a nasty glare.

"Oh you think this is funny?"

Morgana laughed. "Oh, I think this is very funny." She pulled out a book and tried to focus on the page she had opened. As soon as she looked at the letters she burst out in laughter.

"Stop it." Merlin said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Merlin." She meant for that to sound serious, but the smile worked it's way to her lips at the end made it less intimidating.

"You seem to be doing as I say." Merlin raised his eye brow in question and mild flirtation.

Morgana opened her mouth to defend herself, but her blush and her inaudible protest gave Merlin a sense of triumph.

"A proper lady should not laugh at the misfortune of others." She finally said, something her teacher used to make her say. It was a sort of miracle she had remembered.

"And yet you laughed." He teased.

Morgana hit him playfully, all their past problems forgotten for a second. They were like before, the Lady Morgana and Merlin, Arthur's manservant, old friends.

"Don't blame me for that. I did not mean harm." She told him. She gave him a brilliant smile, one that he returned.

"I beg to differ." He touched his chest. "I have to admit, you have truly and irrevocably hurt my feelings."

Morgana frowned, she knew he was talking about their joke, but in real life?

"Have I?" Morgana whispered, weakly.

Merlin lost his smile as he looked at the weak strong mask Morgana tried to put on her face.

"Morgana, are you alright?"

"Did I, Merlin?" She asked, as she ignored his question.

"What?" He asked, and looked at Morgana's eyes. They were so confused, both of them, but Merlin could still see -or wanted to see- his old friend. Could it be too late for her?

"Did I hurt your feelings when I. . ." She stopped. Scared and hurt to say what she was about to say and she sighed, her mind hurt from all the sudden thoughts. She relaxed in the cool air of the library as she hugged a book to her chest and continued. ". . .almost hurt Camelot and everyone in it?"

There was a moment of silence and Merlin met her eyes, all sign of joking gone. He wished it to be like before, but he wanted to make all this go away as well. Is he answered her question, that would make things like before. He was about to give her a weak nod, but when he looked at her he hesitated.

"You can tell me, can't you Merlin? All that I've done; everything that you said I did. Did I hurt you?" The questioned lingered in the air for a moment too long.

Merlin bit his lip and instead of trying to make it all go away with a simple answer, he was embarrassed for what he truly felt. He -in no way- held Morgana as the enemy not yet anyway. But Merlin is the nicest and sweetest person, ever since birth, and he would never in a lifetime wish, think, speak, or act in a harsh way towards others. Not when they didn't deserve it, not when they didn't push his anger to his limit, but Morgana had done something wrong. However, the thought of telling her that she had really hurt him seemed harsh to do.

"Yes." He blurted out, and looked away from her. "You did." If he didn't think much about it, it might not bother him as much, he guessed.

Morgana, in slight surprise, knew that he was going to say that. She released her breath and a weight lifted from her shoulders. She did feel guilty that she had hurt Merlin, but she would have fooled herself and Merlin if she talked with him or others around him without being honest with each other. She had been a little better since she had last seen Gaius, when he had given her that strange necklace.

That made her remember about the cool stone inside her dress, it still felt a bit cool which surprised her. If she had not considered the fact that she had been outside in the cool air, she would have been a bit shocked.

"I know that saying sorry will never gain your forgiveness, but I remember something that you told me." Morgana turned around and noticed the small bench by the wall, she sat down and looked at Merlin. He looked back at her, anticipating her words and she smiled at him, slowly. "You told me that choosing between me and Camelot was the hardest thing you'd ever have to do."

"Choosing the life of a friend over the life of many others is never an easy choice." Merlin agreed.

Morgana grimaced when he said that, but underneath all the guilt was something that shocked her; disappointment. It made her glad that he considered her his friend, but at that moment she had wanted a much more intimate answer than that. She wanted to be more to Merlin, which was confusing? Maybe all theses years of having every one's attention had made Morgana a bit egoistical when it came to the way people acted around her. That was a very logical response, she thought, I just expect too much from Merlin now.

"Yes, and you also told me that you felt very horrible as you watched my die in your arms. . ." She stopped, Merlin had looked away and she had the feeling that he would soon run away from here. She quickly got up and pulled Merlin to the bench and made him sit down. She kneeled in front of him and she tried to make him look at her. "You told me that you were sorry and I want to forgive you, but not until. . ." She paused, and stared at Merlin's glazed eyes. ". . .Not until I remember exactly what happened that made you. . .poison me." She whispered the last part. "I will take whatever blame that corresponds to me. . .which. . ." She chuckled. "All of it is mine, but I can't remember now. But as soon as I do you can trust me that I will forgive you." She shook her head. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"Why?" Merlin choked out, not believing what he had heard. He looked at her, skeptically.

"Because I'm a girl, I shouldn't be on my knees saying this." This got a reaction from Merlin as he tried to stand and make Morgana sit, but she gently pushed him back down. "No, no. Stay, I'm not done. I'm already on my knees." She begged earnestly. Merlin relaxed and sat down, waiting for her to continue. "I also find this embarrassing because I can't remember some pieces of the past." She sighed, her cheeks turning red, her heart beating in her chest and her voice grew thick with emotion. "Merlin, I will forgive you, I've been thinking about this, and I know you would never purposely hurt me." She looked away confused. "I have no idea why I barely realize that, but I've been able to think clearly now." She sucked in a breath and cleared her throat, uncomfortably.

"You have no reason to apologize to me." Merlin mustered weakly. A weak smile faint in his lips.

Morgana gave him a knowing smile. "I have the reason's of the world, and I'm sure there are many left to come until i remember clearly and apologize." She put a hand on hers. "Will you wait for my apology, Merlin?" Morgana whispered.

"I. . ." He stopped, and looked at her curious.

"Now I'm begging you, please." Her green eyes gleamed.

"I. . .think you have no reason to ask me that." He flushed.

"I think I do." Morgana said crossly. "Look, I know that you would never want to force me to forgive you, but I know that I should -again my mind is thinking clearly now-" She coughed a bit. "And I want to do this, because I know that I should and I want to. Merlin, the last thing I want is for you to be miserable around me thinking that I have to forgive you for something that was probably my fault. I want to ask you to forgive me for making you go through that and through this, more or less."

Merlin shook his head. "You have nothing to be forgiven for."

"Well, I think I am." She crossed her arms, stubbornly.

Merlin and Morgana stared at each other, smiling and they hugged. A minute before they were looking at each other, and now they were hugging. As they pulled away, their smiles dropped and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Morgana felt a burning sensation run through her body as she realized she's was leaning close to Merlin. They're close, so close-

Someone cleared their throat behind them and both of them pulled away.

"Can I help you, my lady?" Geoffrey asked.

Morgana stood up, face red and body a bit shaky. "No, no that's alright."

He gave Merlin and Morgana a look (and now she knew why Merlin felt nervous around him) before he left.

Morgana and Merlin shared a look, before she looked away, nervous.

"We should go find Arthur and Gwen." She said, stammering.

"Yes, of course." Merlin responded. They both left the library, subtly avoided Geoffrey's patronizing stare, and kept a distance from each other. Both confused by what had almost happened.

**~*Please Review*~**

**Oh, and I know this is completely unfair since they were both going to do something very unexpected and sort of precipitated, since I have barely given any indication for their love that they will feel for each other. But to me, when you're about to kiss someone it has to happen in a spur, they didn't kiss, but it will help them realize their feelings for each other. Hope you enjoyed. :) Again: Please Review. :)**


	31. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana. Just the plot and Aroded and his Father.**

Morgana and Merlin were walking down the corridor. A few feet apart. No matter how many times Morgana tried to keep her eyes ahead, she would find herself trying to look at Merlin. Every time, however, she would once again look away. In the mean time, she would sigh (here and there) and her thoughts would wander. What those thoughts were? She did not know. Morgana did her best to block Merlin from her view and stopped her thoughts from running free.

Merlin walked silently next to her. His head down and a bit embarrassed. Keeping in mind what almost happened back in the library, Merlin also tried to keep away from Morgana. It wasn't necessary, because Morgana acted the same way. Anyone that day could even say that they watched both the Lady Morgana and Merlin walking apart.

Moments later, with the silence that made Morgana's head ache, she turned to Merlin.

"Merlin?" She asked.

"Y-yes?" He answered, surprised that Morgana had decided to talk.

"Look, I just wanted to say." She paused, her eyes thoughtful as she searched for words. "That I need to see Gwen. . .but I'm not sure if she's still with Arthur." She looked at him helplessly. Both were well aware that Morgana didn't want to ask that; it might of made both very uncomfortable to be acting this way, but finally Merlin gave in.

"I'll go see where they are." He offered quickly. Morgana nodded to him; sharing an awkward look with the agitated Merlin before he left.

Morgana looked at his back as he went and she covered her face with her hands as she turned and went the other way.

* * *

Merlin walked along the wall, the night's air still cold as ever, but he didn't give it mind. All he could do at the moment he walked, was think. People blurred next to him, some gave him warm smiles that he returned, others ignored him, all in all it was quite a pleasant walk to Gaius quarters.

When Merlin finally reached the quarters Gaius was there, but so was Arthur and he looked very displeased.

Gaius and Arthur turned to him, and the sudden movement from the other room made Merlin realize they were not alone. Uther was walking with great effort out of the room he slept in. With a quick, surprised glance at Merlin, Uther relaxed visibly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his eyes turn from Gaius and Arthur, questioning them.

"Uther is suffering from a slight pain, Merlin." Gaius explained, a twinkle in his eyes. Merlin gave a small nod in understanding and moved to the table. There began a small silence between them all.

"Merlin, go to the market and get some strawberries." Arthur ordered.

Merlin looked at him. Uther and Gaius also looked at the poor prince and it was obvious to all that he was only trying to get Merlin out of there.

"Yes, Arthur." He bowed and with one last look at the others Merlin left.

* * *

"You find it so easy to mock me in front of your manservant." Uther declared, looking pointedly at Arthur.

"I was just. . ."

"Go, leave me!" Uther roared.

Arthur looked at him confused before doing as he said and left. Gaius looked at Uther a little shocked.

"Are you okay, sire?" Gaius walked forward, gaining more sight of the now bending Uther.

"It's not me you should worry about." Uther's voice came out raspy and as he lifted his gaze Gaius found himself backing up. His eyes shined gold and in a matter of seconds Gaius was in the floor.

"Nice to see you in person." Uther smirked down at the frozen physician with a smirk on his face. "Better than all those times I've seen you in my mirror."

"Morgause!" Gaius gasped out, watching helplessly as the witch controlled Uther.

"In the flesh." Morgause declared, finding her body a bit old, but nothing she could not handle. Uther's eyes went gold and a scream erupted from Gaius' quarters heard by no one.

* * *

Merlin was walking down the hallways of the castle when Arthur walked past him. Merlin, knowing when Arthur was in obvious distress, ran over and tried to keep up with Arthur's fast stride.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Arthur looked to the black sky and his mood darkened.

"Never better."

They continued on in silence to Arthur's chamber.

* * *

Morgana reached her chamber with Gwen holding the day's vase empty of flowers. Gwen looked up and gave her a bright smile, it soon faded away when she saw the frown in her friend's face.

"Morgana?" Morgana raised her hand and stopped any further questions.

"I want to go to sleep." Morgana announced, feeling tired and confused. All she wanted to do was to sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Gwen looked at Morgana and as soon as she had said that, she prepared for Morgana's stubborn nature to take over.

"I want to sleep, Gwen." Morgana gave her friend a firm glare, nothing angry, but definitely something that Gwen had experienced before.

"No."

Gwen shared a look of amazement with Morgana before turning her face into a mask of cold perfection. Something she had always seen from her friend. Morgana was a good teacher in many ways. Gwen was living proof of that.

"Gwen." Morgana's voice came out low and with a bit of danger in it. She warned Gwen once, but because Gwen was her friend, Morgana warned once more.

"No, Morgana, you're my friend." Gwen fiercely said. "I have the right to know what's bothering you."

Morgana stared at Gwen not sure of what she had to do.

"Fine." She said after a while. "Just don't come to conclusion." And so Morgana told Gwen her tale. From the point that she _explained _to Merlin that Gwen and Arthur _needed _time alone, to the part where she and Merlin shared quite an awkward moment.

Gwen's face quickly showed Morgana one thing; surprise.

"You were going to kiss Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed.

Morgana's cheeks turned a deep red.

"No!" She began. "Merlin and I were not going to. . .Kiss. Are you mad!" Gwen's smile only made Morgana blush deeper.

"Are you in love, Morgana?" Gwen asked, and for the first time in both their lives something quite shocking happened. Morgana had squeaked. Gwen's mouth fell open, before she tried (and failed profusely) to stifle her giggling.

"No." Morgana answered, her voice high-pitched. Her cheeks felt very warm.

"Then why are you blushing?" Gwen inquired. She stifled her giggling and looked at Morgana with extreme wonderment. Her Mother had always told Gwen that when a girl was in love her cheeks would be red; they would be blushing. Morgana was in love. In theory, at least.

"It's my natural color." Morgana swiftly said. She grabbed her night gown and proceeded to the screen. "Now if you won't help me." She gave Gwen one last look before disappearing behind the screen. "Then please stop your teasing."

"I will." Gwen called out. "I promise."

Morgana changed gradually, her thoughts roamed to the library. Had she almost kissed Merlin? _Is is not clear?_ Morgana shouted to herself and sighed in frustration when (in her anger) she pulled the night gown roughly and it tore from the edge of a shoulder.

"Oh for the Gods!" She threw down the dress and stepped from the screen. Gwen looked at her patiently. "I-I need help." She said.

"With the dress?" Gwen asked. "Or with Merlin?" Her eyes shone with mischief.

"The dress. . ." She looked away from Gwen. "And then with Merlin." She whispered her name, but Gwen had heard.

"Good." Gwen smiled brightly. "Now let's see if I can stitch this up while you tell me once more, and truthfully, what happened."

"I told you what happened, all of it!" Morgana looked at her friend.

"You need to give me details." Gwen easily said, not bothered by Morgana's outrage.

"Like?" Morgana was never, ever going to talk to Gwen about this. If she survived. She swallowed her pride as Gwen placed her in the bed.

"Did he lean in? Did you want to kiss him? What did you feel?" Gwen listed, her gaze turned a bit dreamy.

Morgana groaned, this was horrible. The worst that could happen to her.

* * *

Outside of Gaius' quarters Uther walked, fully clothed. Deep inside him, Morgause controlled his every move and his every thought. This was better than she had ever hoped. Uther smirked.

**A/N: That was kind of hard to write (but also very fun) and hopefully you'll like this chapter, it was fun for me to write. Enjoy. :)**

**~*Please Review*~**


	32. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana. Only Aroded, his father and this plot.**

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a bit different, but hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

**Morgause's P.O.V.**

The long halls of Camelot expected me, like in my dreams that I long ago desired to do. Turning sharply to my left I came face to face with a person I had gotten to know for the last three years.

"My lord." Eroded bowed to me in respect. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Formalities give you a bad name Rosewood." I cocked my head to the left, looking at him with unreserved disgust. "Or perhaps your name does that. _Rosewood_, honestly." I scoffed and walked past him. I heard him growl behind me, but I did not bother to turn for he was already following in my steps. I enter Uther's room where he and his councilors continually had their meetings, a few of them were already there, but not winning my interest. "Get out." I went to the table and began to take off Uther's sword from my belt, his royal coat. A silence filled the room as the councilor's all stood, not sure of what to do. "I said out!" I roared, making sure that my voice had enough authority. The all shuffled out, leaving only Eroded and me alone. Some guards entered and soon had him restrained, forcefully taking him out. "Stop." They stopped and looked at me for further instruction. "Leave him." They slowly let go of Aroded, my patience was thinning, but I decided to just let this go for now. "Leave us." I turned back to the table looking over at the royal papers. Very fascinating, all of this was what Uther had power over?

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Eroded hissed angrily.

"I had some business to attend." Meeting his eyes, I crossed my hands over my new body's chest and looked at him blankly. "Do not fuss Eroded, you of all people should know that waiting is the best answer."

"If I had any say there would be no waiting!"

"It appears to me" I glared at him. "That you have absolutely no say; learn that your place in this world is with a shut mouth hiding behind darkness." Eroded glared back at me, and I returned the favor.

"That would be easy for you to say as you only hide in your hole when everything is out of your hand." He sneered and I quickly advanced at him, getting hold of his neck and enjoying the sound of his gasps as he fought for breath.

"Do not underestimate me; you may not believe Alvarr when he told you I was a powerful witch, but I have no problem in teaching you a lesson." I roughly push him to the floor and watch him with anger taking over me. "I have some business here Eroded and you better not interfere." He kept coughing as he nodded. There came a knock from the door and Aroded entered. He looked at his father in the floor and quickly rushed to his side. "Close the door." I bellowed out. A guard quickly closed the door.

"Sire." Aroded bowed to me, standing next to his father and did not do anything to help him. "I wished to inform you of Lady Morgana."

"Yes. . .tell me, what has my sister been doing?"

The question surprised Aroded as he soon looked up at me with widened eyes.

"Do not be so surprised, you also got the pleasure of meeting me when I assigned you to Morgana."

"You. . .?" He looked at me complete shocked. "That was you."

"You honestly believe that Uther would let anyone other than his beloved Arthur look after Morgana?" I spat out with much hate. "He doesn't even trust himself to take care of her."

"Why are you here then?" Eroded asked, sitting up, a hand still touching his neck tenderly.

"Mordred is growing quite angry with waiting, he's planning his strategy with Alvarr is secrecy. Thus far they have no doubt in me, but they do in the Druids."

"This is not an easy task; a _great _witch like _yourself _must understand that." Eroded sarcastically said to me, now standing up.

"Yes, I know that, but you all don't." I said, infuriated. "Alvarr will blindly follow Mordred's orders believing that they have enough force to destroy Camelot."

"You don't believe that?" Aroded questioned confused.

"I believe they are, but we're talking about Arthur; Morgana may be the seer, but I can get small glimpses of the future and I worry that each day something will appear with Uther as the victor."

"What could a mere human achieve? They have no magic!" Eroded screamed, as he raked a hand through his greying hair.

"The great witch of The Blessed Isles had more power than any of us and some say that whoever did will be able to defeat us." They both looked uncertain, but Aroded believed me in the end.

"Who was it then?" Aroded asked. "You came to tell us who he was?"

I shook my head.

"Then why are you here?" Eroded snapped with a glare.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Morgana." I turned to Aroded. "If she goes to the market you follow her, whatever she does, wherever she goes you make sure to follow."

"Why is this so important? According to you Morgana has no way of knowing your plans."

"A simple precaution never hurts." I turned to Eroded. "And you, make sure that the old man and the _boy _don't get close to Morgana."

"How should I do that? Morgana repeatedly seeks the physician's council and I believe she and the boy were alone today during supper."

"_What!_" I roared advancing on both Father and son.

"They were just talking, Arthur and her handmaiden were also with them." He concluded.

I relaxed with those words. "Make sure that they are not alone. Morgana's hasn't taken the brew in eight days. They may not have anything to make her remember, but I don't know how long it will be before she's able to fully acquire her forgotten memory."

"With that happening will you loose your control on _him_?" Eroded looked at me, but he already knew the answer.

"I believe I made it clear the first time I told you."

A knock came to the door and I turned, a guard entering.

"My Lord." He bowed.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, angrily.

"Phelius asked me to give this to you." He offered me a piece of folded parchment and I began to open it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave." The guard bowed and left. When he closed the door behind him I threw the parchment down, not even bothering with it. "Just keep an eye on Morgana." I reminded them. They nodded.

I closed my eyes and felt the magic flow through me, everything felt colder around me and when I opened my eyes, I was back in my tent. With the Druids. I stepped out of the tent and watched as Alvarr was giving some instructions to some Druids. He looked up and his eyes caught mine, I looked away and when I entered my tent once again Mordred was there.

"What happened?" He quietly asked, his eyes angry that I had gone against his wishes and took possession of Uther.

"Better than expected." I walked to my mirror, murmuring in my mind to show me someone specifically.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked behind me, he walked towards me stopping next to me, and looking up at the mirror as well.

In the floor Gaius was still passed out, he seemed to be coming back to his senses and I glared when behind him the _boy _came, uttering the physician's name in shock and running to help him off.

"No." I lied and the mirror blurred, now showing Morgana as she brushed her hair, her maid behind her, picking out a dress for her to sleep in. "No one." The mirror blurred and only reflected both of us standing in front of it.

"Good." Mordred muttered and turned to leave.

"You're making a big mistake." I whispered, my hands clasped behind me.

"We're going to do as we fit best."

"Have you ever thought of the possible consequences of your impatience?"

"We'll have no consequences."

"How about, just to be careful." I said, walking toward him. "You just send some of your Druids, but stay here until they make it clear that you're not going into a certain death."

"With our unexpected visit I think none of them will die."

"I don't doubt Arthur, Mordred. Only a fool will not accept that our young Prince is stronger than what he appears."

Mordred glared at the floor, I waited for him to think this through. All of our time in truce he still showed signs of distrust toward me. Though he was better at hiding it than Alvarr.

"Alright, I'll go explain this to Alvarr." He left and I watched as he left. Something told me that although I was right about Mordred, there was nothing I could do. I knew that he wasn't telling me something that I knew was important. He had been in Morgana's presence, but I was still not sure how he had even survived the knight's; Morgana was half responsible, but someone else must of helped him. I slowly let myself think of the possibilities, all as impossible as the last.

**A/N: I hope it made sense, and if It sounds weird It's probably my inexperience with first point of view, but it was necessary for this chapter to be in that point of view.**

**~* Please Review*~**


	33. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana, or anyone. Just Aroded, his father and the plot. Enjoy. :)**  
**A/N: I know that probably nothing happens here, but hopefully you guys like it. :)**

Uther looked up at the ceiling. He thought for a second before he sat up and looked around.

"My lord." Eroded softly said, kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?" Eroded felt so disgusted with himself for having to do this, but a he had a plan to keep on going. No matter his dislike.

"What happened to me?" Uther questioned, as he to got up, refusing Aroded's help. "Why am I on the floor. . .You two can speak answer me." He glared at the two of them.

"Well, my lord, you.. . .It was. . ." Aroded failed to say anything and he looked down ashamed, his hands behind his back had become fists. The only way to vent his anger was through clenching his fist until it turned white.

"Well, what is it?" Uther roared, sounding just like when Morgause had taken over, but much more weak.

"You decided to come here after you visited the physician, my lord. You were not feeling well and for a slight moment remained unconscious in the floor." Eroded swiftly said. "Would you like me to call the physician?" He looked over at the king, innocently displaying selfless care.

"No, that won't be necessary." He looked down at the paper from Phelius and read over quickly. "Call the council Eroded, we need to discuss the trade with the West villages and there seems to be a slight drop from the North."

"Yes, my lord." Eroded and Aroded bowed before they both walked out.

"What are we to do, Father?" Aroded asked, if any person was trustworthy for their council that was his Father.

"You do as the Witch said; keep your eyes on the girl and report back to me." Aroded nodded. Eroded watched him go and then turned to find the others for the council.

"What else do you want me to say?" Morgana moaned out, not used to being interrogated for things.

"You've made it clear that he was almost going to kiss you as well." Gwen waited for Morgana's response. Morgana nodded and Gwen smiled. "Only thing I wonder is why he got all nervous after that. Probably he was a bit nervous." She gasped, her eyes suddenly got very wide. "Do you think he regretted doing what he was going to do?"

Morgana never thought of that. Could Merlin really wish he hadn't done that?

"Men are very mysterious creatures Gwen, but I don't think they would snatch a kiss from a girl and then leave as if nothing." Morgana tried.

This made Gwen nod in agreement.

"You're right. I'm probably thinking to deep into this." Gwen laughed, her cheek growing red.

"I think so. I'm glad that you are Gwen. I've always enjoyed it when we used to talk like this when we were little." Morgana smiled at Gwen, her eyes shined with the memory of the past.

"I remember." Gwen laughed quietly. "Wasn't it your dream to live in a big house with animals all around you and with two babies? One for each of you to hold?"

Morgana dropped her smile and her cheeks grew red.

"Well, I had to start somewhere you know. I originally planned to live in a cave in a lonely forest so no one would bother us." Morgana corrected, laughing along with Gwen. "And don't laugh at me, because if I'm correct you told me you wanted to live next to a small bridge and collect water to your well for all the animals to feed while your husband set off to work."

Gwen blushed madly. "Mother always told me that no matter if the men went to work to earn money, a woman was always expected to work on the house until her husband returned." Gwen said proudly.

Morgana's laughter decreased to a soft smile as she put her hand over Gwen's.

"You're Mother was a very intelligent woman. She would of been very proud of you to have dreams of a family and being a very responsible mother yourself." Morgana told her.

Gwen hugged Morgana on impulse, tears on her eyes as she tried to control her sobs. Morgana made circles on Gwen's back.

"It's okay Gwen, it's okay." She whispered, feeling a bit guilty that she caused her friend to cry.

Gwen knew that she should not be crying, but she missed her Mother and her Father. She was so alone in the world, only Morgana was her remaining family. Gwen had a brother, but he had estranged himself long ago and so Morgana was the only family she had. And it hurt to think that. To know that no matter how many times she laughed or came upon Arthur, Gwen would always go home and find it empty. She was fine, but for now in the moment she could cry. She could let herself go, become free from the feigned light hearted and composed image she put on every day. It wasn't that she hid her feelings, but some things were too painful to explain.

Morgana hugged Gwen close and whispered soothing words. She felt sad that she could do nothing to help. What could she do? Gwen had every right to keep things to herself, but now Morgana was even more confused than before. Merlin was going to avoid her and Gwen was going to be happy the next day. She felt completely trapped in a cycle that would never end.

When Gwen and Morgana woke the next morning they were both sleeping soundly in the bed. Well, Gwen was sleeping in the bed, Morgana was in the floor. Blankets and pillows spread out for her, making the experience a much less worse one.

"Morgana, what. . ." Gwen gasped, Morgana looked at her, as she stretched. Who knew she would be so achy by morning's time.

"You fell asleep last night, I didn't have the heart to wake you and send you off into the cold. So I put you in the bed and let you sleep." Morgana explained with a smile.

"And you slept in the floor?" Gwen asked, she grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets and bit her bottom lip.

"Of course." Morgana shrugged, and kept on her stretches. "There would of been enough space on the bed, but I didn't want to move you. You would of woken and. . ." She shook her head. "Well, never mind. Look, Gwen can you help me pick something to wear today? And possibly see if Aroded is still outside?"

"Is he standing outside?" Gwen asked, glad that the subject had changed.

"Yes, earlier I tried to sneak out and grab something for breakfast, but he was standing there." Morgana yawned, a hand covering her mouth. She looked through her wardrobe and posed in front of the mirror. "I really don't understand why he has to be there, really. Uther said he had to take care of me, and so far I've only roamed the castle up and down, nothing dangerous."

"Maybe Uther worries for you. He's been a bit worried more lately with the whole of Camelot and you returning must of caught him by surprise. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that he won't let you slip out of his grasp now that you're here." Gwen said, aiming to make Morgana feel better. Gwen looked at the back of her friend and smiled softly. Poor Morgana, she must be worried as well. I just wonder if all of Uther's worry would make him turn a blind eye for Morgana when her magic. . .No, I shouldn't think like that. She sighed and began getting out dresses that in her opinion were going to match Morgana's sudden good mood, with some traces of worry. It was light brown with jewels and Gwen always loved that Morgana listened to her in her opinion. It made their friendship much more real than before.

Morgana bit her lip at Gwen's words. She was aware of Uther's extra precautions for her, but what would she do when she had to leave? Am I still thinking on that? Well, it would make sense, after I help them from the Druids I really have no reason to stay here. Her reflection showed how her eyes became gloomy.

"I suppose, but to have the poor man standing outside my chamber door? That seems rather odd for me, don't you think?" Morgana turned around and showed Gwen the dress. Gwen looked at her with a critical eye, before she shook her head and gave her a brown dress. Morgana accepted it and checked her reflection.

"As odd as ever, but when has Uther taken discreet actions towards both you and Arthur?" Gwen answered, looking at Morgana look at herself.

Morgana stopped for a moment, already chosen the dress, as she turned to Gwen.

"That's true, but Gwen, really. I've never remembered Uther to be so preoccupied that he had a knight stand outside my door. If anything I'd expect Arthur following me around, but not this. This sounds nothing like Uther."

"Do you think somethings gone to his head to take such measures?" Gwen asked, quietly agreeing with Morgana. Now that she thought about it she did think this was such an outrageous and bold act for Uther. He didn't exactly have pride in his image, but he wouldn't sully it with something as trivial as overprotectiveness.

"Most likely." Morgana joked, but soon frowned. "Well, thinking about something won't make it true, I think I should get dressed." She turned and walked to the screen. "Come and help me, Gwen. The sooner you're done with me the faster you can go home and do as you wish."

"I'll go change and come back." Gwen said.

"There's no need to do that Gwen, really. You should have a break from following my every move." Morgana said firmly.

"Pish posh." Gwen muttered as she helped Morgana into the dress. "I don't mind."

"Alright, alright." Morgana crossed her hands over her chest. "If you must." She joked, with feigned resent.

They both walked out with a smile on their faces. Until they came upon Aroded.

"What are you doing here, Aroded?" Morgana asked.

"I came here to escort you to breakfast." Was his simple reply.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Morgana told him.

"No, It's my duty and my wish. It would also be an honor." He bowed in respect to her. "And I wish to ask for forgiveness for my past actions-"

"No." Morgana said. "The last things I need today is more people to ask for my forgiveness." Morgana smiled at him. "Just don't do so again, everything will be alright."

"Yes, my lady." Aroded bowed, one thought in his mind. More people.

"Well, well, you finally decided to greet this beautiful morning." Arthur's voice said from behind her. Gwen and Morgana turned to see Arthur, dressed in his practice clothes, as he walked with a smirk on his face. Merlin was next to him and he looked normal as usual, except for the lack of eye contact with both Gwen and Morgana.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at his behavior. Morgana, meanwhile, decided to focus on Arthur.

"The sun kissed me awake; it greeted me." Morgana mentally slapped herself at her choice of words. Kissed? Kissed! This must be the best of my days.

"I must praise the sun's courage to do such a thing." Arthur softly teased, but it got a very bad reaction.

Morgana gave him a glare, speechless and hurt. Immediately thinking that Merlin was going to kiss her, but then pulled away because he didn't feel anything for her. Merlin felt like Arthur was somehow in the know of what he was about to do. And that was what made him both angry and disappointed; he didn't, but deep down he had yearned for the action to happen. And lastly Gwen quietly gave an inaudible gasp. She looked at Morgana, sure that she was going to take this very deeply.

Morgana walked past Arthur, head held high. Soon she turned to give Arthur a piece of her mind, but no words came out. "I. . ." Finally, having known her defeat, she turned and made her way to breakfast. Gwen and Aroded behind her.

Arthur stared after her confused. "What was that about?"

Merlin jumped at his words. He, too, looked at Morgana's strained figure.

"I don't know." He answered. That was both truth and a lie.

**~*Please Review*~**


	34. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morgana and/or Merlin. Just read with that in mind. :) However, I do own Aroded, his Father and the plot.**  
**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is as good as I think it is. I worked on it really hard and it took me hours. Well, not really, but almost. Enjoy :)**

Morgana walked quickly down the hallway to the the dining hall. Arthur really made her mad sometimes. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she felt completely lost for a second. Who was she? And why was she feeling so rejected at the moment?

"Morgana, are you alright?" Gwen asked, feeling very empathetic at the moment.

"Fine." Morgana muttered with a forced smile.

"Good." Gwen said, more for Morgana's sake. If Aroded (who was walking behind them) even got the slightest impression that Morgana was not alright, he would fuss. They were both well aware that Morgana didn't want anyone to know of her thoughts and feelings at the moment. Specially when she, herself, did not understand them. Something that she liked to believe.

All three of them walked down the corridor, Uther's smiling at them as he stepped out for a minute from his room.

"Are you all heading to breakfast?" Uther asked as he hugged Morgana.

"Yes. . .Are you not going?. . .Are you alright?" Uther turned a bit pale for a second, but he forced a smile.

"Yes, I have to finish off some work here, but nothing for you to worry." He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Go! Eat, enjoy the morning." Morgana forced a smile.

"Alright."

Uther turned before Morgana could ask him anymore questions, which left her very worried. Turning to the others, she decided to go down and eat. It wasn't a good breakfast, she ate and drank her usual breakfast. A bit of bread and cheese with a small amount of wine. She looked in front of her to find some of the men from the council fixing their gazes at her. Morgana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Did she have something in her face? One of them took a change to wink at her and she (not used to such a bold act) gasped and looked down. It was obvious that by now Morgana was a complete mess of emotions and thoughts.

"How is your morning today, my lady?" The man asked, he wasn't someone she knew. However, she was an expert in social etiquette.

"It was beautiful, how was yours?" She asked, being polite. Only to late did she realize what a big mistake she had done.

"Oh it was marvelous! You should have seen the great mishaps that happened! Not a regular thing for me, I might say, but something very acceptable. It always reminds me of how some things are never to go your way, and even then, they are far better than what was expected. . ." Morgana lost her appetite, she listened with great interest. Not something she could relate to, but it would keep her mind of some things.

"You don't say." This lead him to another wild tale.

Arthur and Merlin walked into the dining hall. Earlier Arthur had visited his Father and Gaius who was acting very strange. Stranger than usual. Merlin wanted to stay an ask him what was wrong. He never got the change. Arthur quickly ordered him to follow him, and he had no other choice than to do so. Finally after making sure that Arthur got his sword and his combat boots, Merlin and Arthur finally waked to the dining hall to eat. They would of walked along with Gwen and Morgana, but other than the fact that they had other business to deal with, Morgana had been very crossed by Arthur.

As soon as Arthur and Merlin sat down silence filled the room. Morgana once again shifted in her seat and cleared her throat quietly. Arthur looked around, no one met his gaze.

Gwen stood behind Morgana, Arthur a bit next to her and though happiness fluttered in her heart she looked at Morgana apprehensively. Nothing happened, Morgana finished her breakfast, stood to leave and when she turned to leave she looked at Merlin. Merlin looked back and they stared at each other. Morgana's cheeks felt red and her heart began to beat faster; and the worst of her reaction was that her knees wobbled. She turned to Gwen, aware that everyone in the room noticed their small encounter. Her cheeks grew hot like flames and as she walked out of the room, she closed her eyes and wished the room would open up and dragged her down so this could all end. Aroded tagged along, his orders from the previous night still in mind and he was sure to follow them. For now, Morgana walked not focused on anyone other than her nervous feeling that made her want to go back to Merlin and request that he told her why he was on the quest to avoid her. Her chamber appeared quicker than imagined and she and Gwen entered. "You're free to do as you please, Aroded." Morgana said before she closed the door in his face.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, feeling happiness build up on her insides.

"What?" Morgana looked at her reflection, a small beautiful gleam got her attention and she touched the necklace and thought how she had forgotten about it.

"I'm not going to ask you anything, but you know that everyone saw it." Gwen looked at her with a soft knowing smile.

"It being. . .?" Morgana turned to her. Looking very bashful.

"The look." Gwen's facial expression became a bit. . .dreamy. That made Morgana blush.

"Gods. . ." She groaned, what was wrong with her. Morgana caught a look in Gwen's eye; mischief.

"Morgana, are you aware of what is happening to you?" Gwen cooed, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"No. . ." Morgana narrowed her eyes; Gwen looked absolutely elated.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Gwen asked, hands clasped in front of her. She had never a chance to do this before. This might as well her only opportunity to act so. . .childish.

"If I say 'yes' will this subject stop?" Morgana asked; she backed away from Gwen, who was moving toward her with a sort of ecstatic happiness. Not something Morgana was used to see in her friend.

"Clearly." Gwen giggled. "Can I tell you then?"

"Sure, of course?" Morgana shrugged; Gwen was a very insightful girl. Morgana could trust her judgement.

"You're in love." Gwen stated matter-of-fact. Morgana's smile turned to a frown.

"No." She scoffed and sat on the bed. Gwen ran toward her.

"Then what do you think it is? You're acting strangely, you stare at Merlin, and since your return all we talked about that made you smile and get a glint in your eyes is Merlin!" Gwen beamed at her.

"I have to be careful around Uther, Merlin is the only person I can look at without feeling guilty, and again Merlin is a free subject from guilt. As for the smile and glint you were probably sleepy, seeing things, you know." Morgana argued, ending her argument with a soft look and a pat on Gwen's back.

"Say what you want, Morgana. I think and know you love Merlin." She teased.

Morgana smiled despite everything. "I do not."

"What's that smile then?" Gwen asked, voice teasing. Morgana strained herself to look serious, but at the end she smiled once again.

"Nothing; It's just a smile." Morgana stood up and began to brush her hair.

"Just a smile, like I'd believe that. . ." Gwen muttered and began to pick all the pillows and blankets from the floor and folding them. As they both did each things separately, Morgana thought of what Gwen said. And in a moment of complete escapism she let out a small giggle. Not accepting her feelings was beyond her, but for now she had to keep herself a bit distant from the thought of Merlin and how she lo-

She shook her head and her reflection showed a very strict looking girl. Morgana didn't recognize her because of the foreign blush that had appeared; (and despite the scowl she forced on) her eyes still gleamed with unreserved pleasure.

Gwen subtly watched from the other side of the room, a blanket in her hand, and she smiled gleefully.

On the other side of the castle, Arthur busied himself with practice; Merlin stood with the sun's heat making him sweat, his clothes sticking close to his body uncomfortably. He moved his shoulders around trying to pry the cloth, but to not avail. His throat felt tight and he sniffled. He was getting sick; that was obvious from the tightening around his throat and the slight dizziness that had begun around dawn that day. Merlin, not wanting to get on Arthur's bad side, got dressed and quickly drank some water in hopes that the dryness would go away. Now he stood with some of Arthur's weapons, with hope that this would all end soon. That happened quicker than imagined. Arthur congratulated some of the knights. (Sir Leon one of them) and after Merlin accompanied him to his chambers and prepared him a bath he was free to go until half an hour later. When he would be expected to return and assist Arthur with his clothes for the night. Merlin turned to leave when-

"Merlin." Arthur called, he looked at Merlin with a very irritated look on his face.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin smiled stiffly.

"Care to explain your actions this morning?" Arthur raised an eyebrow; expecting the answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin answered rather quickly.

"Oh don't say that." Arthur calmly said. "You know what you did." He laid on the bath comfortably as he looked at Merlin with cold blue eyes. Not that he was angry, no; Arthur was just being very detached for he would never in a million years act like this toward Merlin. Not even on his worst days.

"What exactly did I do?" Why am I making this worse?

Arthur sighed in annoyance.

"You're a bit too old to be playing games now answer me." Arthur strictly demanded.

"I really. . ."

"Do you have any idea what my Father would of done if he had seen what happened!" Arthur screamed; his blue eyes betraying nothing of the worry and anger he felt toward Merlin's foolishness. . .Not that he consented.

"It -I. . .What?" Merlin blushed as he reached utter speechlessness. Arthur glared at which he responded with a shifting from leg. He never noticed how interesting the floor really was.

"Merlin would you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Arthur asked, voice raised dangerously.

"There is nothing to expla-"

"Don't lie to me. Don't even pretend that nothings wrong!" Arthur continued.

"What do you want me to say! I can't say that there's nothing wrong because you'll say that there is and if I say that something happened -and I'm not saying there was- you'll only get angry." Merlin returned the glare, the past few days started to reach him new levels of strain; and now he's taken that strain -all that frustration- and taking it off on Arthur.

"Then tell me the truth!" Arthur stood up, half naked, half his body covered by the bath. Neither noticed, both interested in the current problem.

"I don't know what the problem is." Merlin screamed.

"You have to know!"

"I don't."

"Please, Merlin, you stare at Morgana in front of half the council with longing in your eyes. That you have to know about." Arthur exclaimed.

"But I don't." Merlin contradicted.

"You don't. . .or you don't want to." Arthur quietly said, his blue eyes looked at Merlin with much knowledge and wisdom. Merlin looked away.

"I think not." Merlin muttered, turned and got ready to leave.

"Do you love her?" Arthur asked, voice plain from any emotion.

Merlin stopped in his tracks.

"How can you ask me tha-"

"Do you?" Arthur interrupted him.

"I'm not sure." He turned to Arthur, feeling very shy for talking about this. "I just. . .think about her all the time. I care for her, Arthur. . .I would never do anything to hurt her, and to you Morgana getting hurt would be with all risk and action. I can't even get close to her without you thinking I have feelings for her."

"Well, don't you?" Arthur watched Merlin fidget. And at that moment, no matter what Merlin said -whether it was no or yes or perhaps- Arthur already knew the answer.

"I thi- I do." Merlin looked at Arthur fiercely. Ready to defy the man he had grown to think of as a brother.

"Good answer." Arthur said, lowering back to the hot water. The look on Merlin's face made him laugh. "Don't be so surprised; I would only been angry at you if you told me no and I knew -for a fact- that you did."

"I could of said no and be honest." Merlin said indignantly.

"One thing that I like about you, Merlin, is that you can't lie. You'd never be able to hide anything from me."

Merlin looked even more indignant, but on the inside he was giddy. Some things he could not hide, but Merlin was doing a good job at hiding his secret.

"You're not mad then?" Merlin asked, afraid that Arthur would say yes despite the friendly exterior.

"For now. . .no, but if you ever think of doing something inappropriate to her Merlin you will pay dearly." Arthur pointed, eyes darkening a bit.

"What exactly can I do then?" Merlin asked quietly.

"You stand by me -day and night- and never, make eye contact with her like you did today Merlin, how much of an idiot are you?"

"I didn't. . .It just happened."

"It just happened?" Arthur asked, his voice had taken a dull tone.

"Yes." Merlin nodded.

"Well that can't be good." Arthur shifted in the bath.

"Why not?" Merlin asked, suddenly a bit interested.

"If it happened, then it will happen again. The only good thing about this is I'll have the pleasure of seeing you try to make it all better." Arthur smirked at Merlin. "Now out, I need to change."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice. He stepped out from the room and made way to Gaius's chambers. He was shocked at what he found. Gaius had made a mess of the room, his eyes were wide and had a crazy gleam to them.

"Gaius?" He approached the man that could easily be his father slowly. "Are you alright?"

Gaius looked at him. "We need to be careful. Now more than ever."

"Why?" Merlin asked shocked.

All of a sudden screams reached their ears from the market. They both ran to the window and saw many people run around -women and children alike- as a march of Druids dressed in cloaks that hid their faces destroyed everything in their path. Merlin didn't bother to look at Gaius as he ran outside with the other knights and they all ran ahead of him as he his behind a wall. Merlin watched in horror as some of the Druids killed some of the people, children cried next to the bodies of their mothers and fathers. Not long they too were slain to death. Merlin's anger shot to his very core and he found himself whispering the word, "Decido." The market's all fell apart, some of the Druids were smart enough to run as soon as they felt magic that was not of their own people, but others were not so lucky. They were flattened by the weight of all the heavy material and wood. The Druids that were left fled for their life. Unfortunately most of Camelot's knight's also were hidden by all the objects. Movement made some of the shocked knights ready themselves only to find some of their fellow knights struggle to get out. They were barely reaching the market when Merlin had made the whole thing fall down. Merlin watched in horror as more and more corpses were pulled out from under all of it.

He could bear it no longer and ran back to Gaius.

"Gaius." He panted, looking at the man work like never before. "Tell why we need to be careful."

"Morgause was here."

"What?"

"She took control over Uther, Merlin she's slowly taking control of this whole place." He went back to brewing.

"But why would she? It's far too dangerous for her to be here." Merlin couldn't find a reasonable explanation for this, but Gaius could.

"Her plans are fulfilling themselves, and she has help here."

"Who? It can't be Morgana. . ." Merlin shook his head.

"No, but think of someone who's always with Morgana or Uther. Someone who needs to keep a clean eye on either of them." Gaius turned to Merlin, waiting for him to answer.

"Aroded?" Merlin asked.

"Seems like he's not the only one." Gaius said, eyes darkening.

"What do you mean?"

"His Father. Oh, please, Merlin. . .Don't act so surprised. Eroded might be one of Uther's most trusted allies, but he's the deadliest of them all."

"Do you mean to say that they have magic? They're here to help Morgause to destroy Camelot." Merlin couldn't take all of this, it was too much.

"We need to do something, Merlin." Gaius told him grimly.

A guard entered and looked at both of them, he was sweaty and a bit bloody. "King Uther wishes a council immediately."

"We'll be there." Gaius said, calmly.

"In the dining hall." The guard left to tell the others.

"Come, Merlin, we need to go."

"This is not the time."

"Do you think I don't know that Merlin? Until Uther has enough sense to get out of Morgause control -which I fear won't be any time soon- we have to go and act like nothings wrong. Come, Merlin, it'll be alright."

With those last words, both men set off to the dining hall. Servants and knights running all around them.

**~*Please Review*~**


	35. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Morgana and Gwen were in Morgana's chambers just trying to make time pass when a guard came to the room and they both ran to the dining hall. They had heard the commotion, but they had no idea what it was. Morgana worries came to full bloom when Uther began to roar that the knights were not ready for those, those _magic users_.

"Where where you, Arthur, as this all came to fold?" Uther roared.

"I was just going to set practice, my lord." Arthur said, head down, ashamed.

"Practice! Practice!" Uther stood up from his chair, the force making it fall down with a loud thud. "Anyone would guess that you -walking down to practice- would be ready for such an attack!"

Arthur looked and felt absolutely mortified. Morgana glanced at him worriedly. She wished to voice her opinion that Arthur was not to expect an attack (specially an unexpected one), but she felt it would only make matters worse. Uther strode around the room muttering something about "The incompetence of Camelot will never be challenged. . ." Uther could be so dense sometimes. No one, not even Gaius, Uther's trusted physician would dare speak. This was not matter of courage, but of respect for the young Prince. It is widely known that Uther is able to take his anger on his son, no matter the time or place. To Uther tradition was everything, and that included, of course, the most valued traditions of family: respect to your elders.

"I am sorry, my lord." Arthur quietly said, head bowed.

Uther sighed. "No the matter at hand is that we were attacked and somehow we have to watch ourselves more than before." Uther paced around the room, impatiently. "Is there any advice on this matter?" He asked, not looking at his advisers.

"I suggest, my lord, that you reinforce the city as much as possible." Gaius stepped forward. Gaze steady as he looked at Uther. "We can only expect that they will strike again." Gaius looked at Morgana out of the corner of his eye. Morgana felt self-conscious in the attention that she knew she had. Gwen stood next to her, stiff and pale, unbelieving that her friend had been right. The Druids had attacked. In her fear that it would be true, and possible reluctance, Gwen had pushed away all thoughts until tonight. _How can this be? Why so quickly? _Gwen waited for the next move of action, wanting more than anything that she could be alone with Morgana and discuss the possibility of this ending already.

"That is completely unnecessary, my lord." Eroded stepped from shadow and looked at Gaius with an evil glint in his eyes. His mouth closed tightly together that is was completely invisible. "I believe that they will not risk returning, even if all they lived for was a chance alone." Eroded's eyes gleamed with triumph when Uther nodded.

"I believe Eroded is correct." Uther said, something in his mind told him he was wrong, but even stronger was the urge to say nothing was wrong. "We have caused enough fear in their hearts." He looked at Arthur and met his eyes. "Of course, I expect you to keep alert to any attacks -If there were any at all."

"Yes, my lord." Arthur answered.

"Alight, for now I want you to take care of the bodies -Everyone else to your duties." And with that he strode out of the room. Morgana looked at Merlin and they both quietly stepped out of the room.

"Let's go to my chambers." She whispered to him, looking at the guard who was eyeing the window to the outside courtyard. and made sure that Gaius and Gwen were with them.

"How did it happen?" Morgana asked, demanding an answer.

"You must know that by now." Gaius said, perched up close to the window, in a chair, as he looked outside to all the guards and knights of Camelot worked their way from body to body. "You did dream It of course." He turned to her, looking a bit suspicious.

"I didn't cause this!" Morgana said furious at the look Gaius gave her.

"He's not saying that Morgana." Gwen told her, worried more than before as she watched her friends fight, accusing each other.

"I know." Morgana raked a hand through her dark hair. "But I did." Morgana looked at Gaius. "That was not what I dreamed, I dreamed them coming here, not attacking Camelot." She Paused. "And I definitely dreamt that there were loads of them. So many I missed some of them."

"Well with the ones that were unfortunate to fall prey to the chaos outside I suppose there are less than before." Merlin said, trying to cheer them all up.

"The ones that left -if there were any- will surely go and warn the others." Morgana explained. "This is not the end. I'm sure of it." She shook her head, looking more lost than she ever looked before.

"Morgana." Merlin walked over to her, noticing her distressed form. "Calm down, sit and tell us all that you know." Morgana did as she was told.

"I've told you all that I remember." Morgana looked up at him. "I just know that there's more. For example: all the Druids, they'll have Arthur dead in less than an hour when they decide to strike." Her eyes got darker. "And I can't let that happen. . ."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, knowing deep inside that Morgana was hiding things from her.

"Nothing." Morgana replied rather quickly. However, as she and Gaius discussed all the details of her dream, Morgana came up with a plan. Something that she knew she had to do for the safety of everyone in Camelot. Nobody would stop her. _Nobody_, she told herself in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asked, he was focused on Gaius every word, but as soon as he noticed Morgana's sort of dazed expression he knew it was something bad.

"I'm thinking about what Gaius is saying-" The look on Merlin's face made her stop. She sighed. "Tell me what you think is going on, Gaius. You look very worried and bothered." She waited a moment, catching the quick glance that Merlin and Gaius shared. "Aha!" She shouted. "Tell me what you know."

"We don't know anything." Merlin said, he lied quickly, but even Gwen who was listening with deaf ears to all that was being said, caught up quickly.

"What is it?" Morgana advanced at him, dangerously. A glare in her beautiful eyes and she grabbed Merlin's scarf. They both looked at each other. Morgana wanted to intimidate him, while Merlin stared back, hardly resisting the urge to not blurt anything. "Merlin, why. . ." She stopped, not sure why she wanted Merlin to tell her so badly. For all she knew, Gaius knew the same information, but like the past few days Morgana wanted to be around Merlin. Her heart beat quickly in her chest when she realized how foolish she was being. She was coming too strong, and forcing her way into Merlin's personal space. She quickly turned to Gaius. "What is it?" She asked, her voice faltering.

"Morgana I don't know-"

"You know, Gaius!" Morgana shouted. She stopped herself, her heart beating quickly when she noticed that she was shouting. Outside, people scurried here and there, ignoring what was going on inside Morgana's chamber. Then Morgana strode toward Gaius and her hair falling from the once tight bun into her shoulders. "Tell me!"

Gaius backed away, lost as for what he should do. He looked behind Morgana, at Merlin, who shook his head.

"Why are you not telling me?" Morgana asked. "I need to know."

"Alright, sit down." Gaius led her to the bed and after a glare from Merlin began to tell her. "Merlin and I have come to the most reasonable conclusion. Have you ever heard of a brew called Imperium in mentem? No, well I'd be surprised in you had. It's a very strong brew that allows the brewer to control a person of her or his choice. The approach of the brew is by taking control of the mind, allowing the brewer to take control of the enchanted person or any person close to the enchanted person."

"Okay, I understand." Morgana said, her voice unreserved to the confusion she felt. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"In our theory, Morgana, I believe Morgause has conjured that brew and has given it to you." There was silence.

"Wait, what?" Morgana looked at him bewildered. "Morgause wouldn't do that. I mean, why would she?"

"Did she know that you were coming here?" Gaius asked, somber and very stern looking.

"No." Morgana shook her head.

"Morgause is a very determined person, Morgana, she would never let you walk out of her grasp without the consolation that you would be okay. Without the knowledge that she would not have you controlled."

"She wouldn't do that." Morgana whispered.

"Don't be in denial, Morgana!" Merlin screamed, he had enough of this. It was too late for Gaius to take back his words, but he wouldn't stand here watching and listening as Morgana denied herself the truth. "You don't even know her as well as you think you do."

Morgana and Merlin resumed to glare at each other.

"What would you know, Merlin, you don't even know her." Morgana screamed, not turning to him. Her eyes filled with tears because of the anger she felt deep inside.

"I had a second to meet her and I know that she's capable of this and more." Merlin retorted, trying hard to ignore her tears. He failed miserably. "Morgana, just listen to me. I _know _that she did _it _to you. Maybe she didn't know that you were coming back, but with your actions it gave her a free strategy into Uther's mind." Morgana looked at him in shock. "That was probably the easiest plan Morgause had achieved, by making Uther lose himself in her control would guarantee the victory of the Druid's."

"She didn't know of the Druids until I told her. . ." She trailed off.

"Do you really believe that?" Merlin asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. Morgana looked at him, not sure what to believe anymore.

"Merlin." She felt a tear run down her cheek and she tried to look away, humiliation ran through her veins. Morgana tried to pull away, but Merlin refused to let her go. He cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Morgana shakily breathed out as she looked at Merlin's tender look.

"Believe me, Morgana. I know that Morgause is a very important person to you, but you don't know what she's capable of." Merlin whispered softly.

Morgana wanted to scream at him that he didn't know anything either, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Even though she wished it to be true. She shook her head, the last of her defiance against their thoughts, and pulled away from Merlin. _My sister wouldn't control me. _Was the last feeble thought Morgana could muster before she pushed all thoughts away.

"Tell me more." Morgana focused herself on Gaius, her whole being detached from the situation, it was the only way she could keep listening, but also the only action that made her feel so empty and at the same time completely bottled up.

****

~*Please Review*~

Disclaimer: As always I own none of the characters of Merlin. I only have ownership over Aroded, his father, and the plot.

A/N: I would like to say that Imperium in mentem is Latin for external control of mind. Not exactly the best way to put it, but I had limited time to find something like it. I'll try a different approach next time. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy. J


	36. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Just Aroded, his Father and the plot. Enjoy! J**

**A/N: I know it may be a bit short, but it's going to get better in the next I promise. And please tell me your thoughts by reviewing. Thank you. J**

"What else is going on? Did Morgause try to take control of Uther through me, I'm sorry. I only understand so far into your theory, please explain yourself." Morgana tried her best not to sound angry, but she could hear the anger in her voice.

"Tell us, Gaius. "Gwen said, wanting to make this all better for them all.

"We only come to those conclusions Morgana, we may not be right, but at the moment it's the only bet we have."

"Good to know you have more choices." Morgana said bitterly.

"Don't be angry, Morgana." Gaius softly said, trying to make Morgana feel better. "We only tell you what we know."

"I've heard enough." Morgana stood up. "I want to be alone." She said, voice raspy.

"Morgana, please." Merlin began.

"No, you've told me what you thought." She forced a smile. "Now please, if you can't give me anymore information leave." When they didn't move she walked to the door and opened it. "Leave."

Gaius and Merlin walked to the door. "You too Gwen." Morgana motioned for her to leave, which left them all a bit surprised. "I want to be alone, at least for a minute." She lied. All three of them walked out and no sooner had they left did Morgana mutter Silent! And was sure that no one would hear as she changed out of her gown into the trousers she had come in. She hid her pack from Gwen, putting it in the wardrobe. Behind all the gowns and dresses. Morgana tied her hair in a bun and quickly tried a piece of rope to the window bar. She looked to see that no one would see her and she began to lower herself, her pack on her shoulder. Some minutes later she touched firmed ground, only to step on something slippery and dive right into some thorn bushes. Morgana picked her back, made sure it was well placed on her shoulders, and looked around trying to make her plan to escape work. No guard seemed to be here, probably an important practice had taken place. Morgana considered herself victorious and she walked out toward the gates.

"My lady?" A guard asked. Morgana froze in place and mentally slapped herself for being so careless. "Where are you going?"

"Why are you speaking?" Morgana angrily asked. The look of shock and shame made her feel like she had a chance. "I'm going for a walk to help, tell Uther one word-" She lunged at the poor unexpected man, hitting him straight in the face and successfully knocking him out. Morgana looked at him, feeling remorse. "I'm sorry, if you'd been awake and word spread around that I left, Uther would kill you when you told him that you saw me and let me leave." Morgana finished her apology and broke into a run. She saw a horse tied up outside the city's pub. Thinking carefully she ran to it, untied the rope and murmured softly for it to relax. "I just need you to take me to the outskirts of the city, please." The horse seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Morgana, moving slightly away, but hearing her soft words he relaxed and in no time Morgana got on him. "Just the outskirts of the city, you can come back then." She promised the beautiful brown mare and it neighed happily as it got it's first exercise since the last couple of days. With the trot invigorating the horse with each step Morgana reached the outskirts in no time. She got off and after petting the horse and bidding it goodbye with a kiss to it's nose, Morgana ran following her gut in the direction she should go. Behind her the horse trotted back, happily.

Morgana stopped for a moment, looking up at her destination. The mountain atop the hills of land and trees that stood in the way. Overlooking the river Gwen had told her about.

Meanwhile, earlier before that, Morgana had just got to the lone horse outside the pub when Gwen had a sudden feeling of dread. The day's event taught her one thing. No matter how hard it is to believe Gwen had to try and make the effort to trust her instincts, though she much preferred to think before acting, but she had to act. Now!

Gwen ran to Morgana's chamber and as soon as she saw the window open and a funny noise coming from it she felt her heart quicken in fear. She approached the window and tied to a bar was a rope that reach all the way down to the bottom. "Morgana!" Gwen called out, turning to the wardrobe, she had seen Morgana's pack a few days ago there. She decided not to mention anything to Morgana, guessing that if Morgana was to leave she would have to be alone and there was no way that she would be alone specially with Uther and Arthur holding a strong tether around her. Gwen was wrong, her worst fear had come true. Morgana had left and she had to do something.

She ran outside and the first person she saw was Merlin.

"Merlin!" She screamed, catching a few people's attention, but ignored it all as Merlin ran to her.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Merlin asked, looking shocked at his distressed friend.

"She -Morgana- left." She whispered, fear and panic clear in her brown eyes.

"What?" Merlin grabbed her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Merlin didn't wait for an answer as he ran to look into Morgana's chamber. Knowing she had left, he quickly ran out of the castle (ignoring Gwen's calls or the fact that she ran after him) and toward the gate. When he found the guard knocked out his stomach began to lurch. Arthur rounded the corner, sweating and looking very tired. When he caught glance of Merlin, the shocked Gwen, and the unconscious guard he broke into a run toward them.

"What's going on here?" Arthur barked an order at them. Merlin looked at Gwen, before turning to Arthur. "Morgana left.", was all he said.

"What?" Arthur screamed. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure." Merlin said. He looked at Arthur as he looked at the open gate, worry in his gaze. Then Arthur ran to the horses stable.

"She couldn't have gone far." Arthur muttered. Gwen and Merlin followed him into the stables.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going after, Morgana." Arthur answered, matter-of-fact.

"You don't even know where she is." Merlin argued. "Let me come with you."

"No." Arthur looked at him sternly. "I need you to stall, tell my Fath-"

"I'm coming with you." Merlin said stubbornly. "No matter what you say Arthur Pendragon. You may be my charge, I'm only your manservant, but Morgana's my. . .friend. I won't just stay here and let you go save her alone."

"Merlin don't argue with me." Arthur glared at him.

"I have to go. She's my friend!" Merlin exclaimed.

"No."

"Arthur." Merlin warned. Arthur had never seen him so fierce, and he reluctantly acknowledged the fact that Merlin had feelings for his adopted sister. He would go to the end of world just for her.

"Fine." He sighed. "Guinevere." He turned to the friendly maid. "I need you to tell Uther that we're only gone to help in the mar-"

"I'm going to go, sire." Gwen interrupted him, looking dead serious.

"No!" Both Merlin and Arthur said at the same time. "It' dangerous; you could get hurt." "You can't go, Gwen! We can't risk your safety."

"I have to go." Gwen contradicted, her voice rising.

"No, you have to stay and be safe right here."

"No!" Gwen pushed away Arthur's hand as he tried to force her to the castle. "I need to go because I know where she is."

"Where is she?" Arthur took hold of Gwen's shoulder, much like Merlin had done earlier and looked at her in the eyes. "Tell me!"

Gwen pulled away. "I'm going." Both men stared at her. "I'll be right back." She quickly put on some trousers from the washed clothes line and a shirt and she hurried back to the stables. "Don't look." Merlin and Arthur looked away as Gwen changed. When she was done she got on the horse Merlin pulled out. "We better go, she might be far about now." Before she could tell her horse to move Arthur took hold of the reins.

"We're only taking the horses until the outskirts of the city." He told them. And led the horse out. Running along with it. Merlin too, began to run.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"'When going into unknown territory you must blend in with your surroundings. Don't get attention to yourself.' Father's first lesson to me. Something he always told both me and Morgana and I'm sure she's going to do it." Arthur looked up at Gwen. "Where is she going?" Gwen looked at the mountain and pointed to it.

"Why would she go there?" Merlin asked.

"She had a dream and asked me about it. I'm sure it's where she's going."

"Alright, that makes everything easier." Arthur huffed and ran faster, he hurried the horse. He had to get to Morgana and quick.

**~*Please Review*~ J**


	37. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Just Aroded, his Father and the plot. J**

**A/N: Hope you like it. Enjoy. J**

Morgana fussed with the thought that she was getting closer. Or so she thought. She's been mindlessly walking down a road, close to the trees, for if someone decided to make way to her she could easily hide in behind the trees. She had not problem so far, the sun made her feel a bit sleepy, but that was probably from waking up in the ground. Morgana saw that in front of her the long path divided in two for when carts of product came into the city. The green of the forest made her eyes both ache and gleam with happiness. Morgana wasn't the kind of person who liked to be out and alone, but she certainly liked it when she could focus on the more livelier things around her. To drift into the pleasure of the free forest; the trees, the grass and everything else in between.

The long grew narrow and smaller the farthest she went, but all that went through her mind was how she was going to make it up the mountain. All the facts in her dream, were a bit unknown so far she had enough mind to keep Merlin, Arthur and Gwen from her adventure. They weren't to appear any time soon.

The day progressed with no achievement, the mountain was still away from her, she was not going to get there tonight. She came to a quick stop but that proved to be the worst decision ever. Some men, rugged and dirty, came out from the trees and Morgana was faced with the points of her swords. A tall man, he seemed to be the leader with the way the others soon backed away from Morgana, but not enough for her to escape.

"Well, well." The man smirked, looking Morgana up and down. "What do we have here?"

"A bunch of pig headed idiots disarming a poor girl." Morgana supplied coldly. The man only laughed at that.

"I like you, my lady. But, I wonder, what are you doing out here in the plain of the forest?" He smirked, his grey eyes shining with mirth and lust as they looked Morgana up and down. He slowly approached her. "Forgive my manners. I am Barric, the pleasure to meet you is all mine." Barric took Morgana's hand forcefully and kissed her knuckles. Morgana's eyes grew in anger, and even the great Barric was shocked by their beauty.

"I have no pleasure in meeting thief's!" She screamed at him, pulled her hand away and glared.

"You better start learning then." Barric took her hand once more and pulled her to the forest.

"Let me go!" Morgana screamed and did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She slapped him. The men around her looked completely shocked and Barric looked very furious.

"No woman will ever touch me." Barric growled and raised her hand to hit her. Morgana fell to the floor, her cheek stinging with pain as tears instinctively ran down her eyes. She looked up at Barric with defiance in sudden anger, her eyes glowed gold and Barric and his men all dropped to their knees as in a trance.

"No man should ever touch a woman." Morgana hissed and whispered a Somnus! The men all stood up and with their eyes closed they hid behind the trees, dropping to the ground before Morgana's very eyes. "That'll teach you." Morgana added, but before she could take another step she was knocked down to the ground.

Arthur and Merlin had soon gotten to the outskirts of the city. Gwen got off the horse and while Arthur commanded the horse to return, she crouched down into the ground and inspected the slight bend of some grass. She stood up and with good eye to the ground she followed the fresh trail.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, when he caught sight of Gwen.

"I'm following Morgana's trail." Gwen said simply.

"How do you know it's hers?" Merlin asked, following Gwen close to Arthur.

"I don't." Gwen answered. Like that they soon found their way deep into the forest. They didn't take any stops or anything. As soon as they began to lose hope they heard some shouting. Arthur ran to the shouting only to find Morgana looking at some part of the forest. Arthur, not thinking and not wasting any time, ran to where she was and in no time pushed her to the ground. Morgana screamed and half squealed by the force of it.

"Morgana!" Gwen and Merlin screamed, shocked by Arthur's actions. When Arthur pulled away, Morgana groaned in the ground.

"You cannot keep doing that, Arthur!" Morgana screamed, as she stood up and massaged her aching stomach.

"You can't just disappear like nothing!" Arthur said, angrily. He took hold of her hand and began to pull her back in the direction they had arrived. "Come one, we're going back."

"No." Morgana pulled at her hand. "I have to go. I need to do something important."

"Where do you need to go?" Arthur asked. Morgana paused for a second.

"I need to talk to Morgause!" She exclaimed. Arthur looked completely shocked and she began to feel like she had done wrong, but stood her ground and looked levelly at Arthur in the eyes.

"What?" Arthur gasped, shocked.

"Y-You heard me." Morgana stuttered, breaking under the look of betrayal Arthur was giving her.

"You -She took you away, Morgana." Arthur hissed. "What could you possibly have to tell her."

"She didn't take me away." Morgana blurted out, realizing only too late that this was only going to make matters worse.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, voice low and dangerous.

" Okay, I. . ." She trailed off and looked at Arthur not sure what to say.

"Morgana, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked, now he wanted the truth and he was going to get it.

"I. . ." Morgana glared at Arthur. "I need to go to Morgause. How hard is it to understand that?"

"Very." Arthur took hold of her arm and both Merlin and Gwen watched horrified as Morgana tried to force her way out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. "We're going back to Camelot."

"No, if I don't talk to Morgause. . .everyone in Camelot will die." She blurted out. Arthur turned to her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur, if possible, grew more and more frustrated. "You're not making any sense."

"I should be making some sense." Morgana argued, and pulled her hand from him. "It's not going to make any sense, but if you don't let me go I swear you will regret it."

Arthur looked at Morgana surprised. Merlin and Gwen were, too, surprised. They never expected anything like this from Morgana, more Gwen than Merlin, but still both were equally shocked.

"Morgana, we have to go back." Arthur tried another tactic, slowly approaching the girl he had known to care for as his sister.

"You go back, I have to go." Morgana began to turn.

"We're coming with you then." Gwen said, surprising everyone, even herself.

"No." Morgana looked at her, pleading in her eyes. She couldn't put them in danger. She was supposed to do this by herself. That's no the truth. A cruel voice said inside her head and she realize that it was her who had said it. She remembered the dream, and if everything was going to happen than she couldn't risk Gwen or Arthur. Morgana knew that Merlin was also in her dream, but not in much danger as Gwen and Arthur would face. "You can't go." She insisted.

"And why not?" Gwen asked, walking forward, taking a very strong stand against the person she cared for the most.

"Because. . ." Morgana was left speechless, it was easy to stand up for the others, but this was Gwen. She could easily make her see her way, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything to her.

"Because. . ." Gwen copied, crossing her hands over her chest as she waited for Morgana.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Morgana answered, her own hands crossing over her chest. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, challenging each other to break in the stare. Morgana hated the fact that Gwen was used to seeing this, she was probably used to it by now. And, if she was correct, she was never prey to it's effect like most people.

"I'm not going to get hurt." Gwen said, looking very serious for some reason. "You'll be the only one that gets hurt."

"I. . ." Morgana's anger spiked. "No! You're not going." She turned and began to get her pack. She had dropped it when she was hit by Barric. That reminded her. Her cheek still stung with pain and as she picked up her bag she looked at the others and in careful inspection of her person, Gwen saw the red hand print.

"What happened to you?" Gwen gasped out. She walked forward and tried to touch Morgana's cheek, Morgana pushed her away of course, but the damage had been done. Arthur and Merlin also noticed the hand print and were soon trying to see how bad it was.

"Who did this to you?" Arthur asked, eyes glowing in anger.

"No one." Morgana backed away, angry that they were been so rude like this. She appreciated the sentiment, but she was a big girl, she could deal with things by herself.

"Someone did this to you, who did it?" Merlin asked, walking forward and taking hold of Morgana. She moved to struggle herself away from him, but he grasp her gently. Morgana not happy with the current situation pulled away and sighed heavily.

"I need to go; you're only making this worse. Now leave me." Morgana tried again.

"No, we came to take to you back to Camelot, Morgana." Arthur nearly screamed.

"If we can't take you back than we'll just have to go with you." Gwen finished. They shared a look and then looked back to Morgana.

"You know I can't allow that." Morgana proclaimed.

"And you know we won't let you go alone, so you might as well get used to the idea." Merlin began walking down the path. "There right?" He pointed to the mountain. "Whatever you're going to do there we are going with you." His blue eyes looked fiercely into Morgana's green orbs, daring her to contradict him. Morgana pursed her lips, ready to say something when, following Merlin's lead, Gwen and Arthur walked down the road.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, not moving a muscle to follow.

"We're going with you." Arthur shrugged, not liking how this was going, but better to keep an eye on Morgana than to lose sight of her forever.

"No you're not." Morgana shouted, taking a few steps forward. The three stopped and looked back at her.

"You're right, we're not." Merlin said slowly. "We're just going the same direction as you." He shrugged, looked at Arthur and turned once more.

"What?" Morgana watched helplessly as they began walking, and her head began to ache. This was the last thing she needed at the moment. Well, she had to get used to the idea, she had something to do. She would lose them on her way to Morgause, she thought. Morgana sighed and walked slowly behind them all. This is going to be great. She though sarcastically, before she walked behind them.

**~*Please Review*~ J**


	38. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Morgause watched in completely horror as he sister walked side by side with the servant boy that almost killed her. What does she think she's doing? Morgause screamed in her mind. Morgana wasn't stupid, but at the moment Morgause was sure that she was the most foolish person she had ever met.

"Morgause, what's wrong?" Mordred asked, he sat next to Morgause, watching patiently as the woman turned to him with a glare.

Morgause had been lucky enough to catch glimpse of the happenings of the city when it was being attacked. And to her anger, that servant boy turned out to be a warlock. Nothing she couldn't deal with, but that made him even more dangerous than before. She had to think of something.

"Tell your followers that it's time." Morgause said silently. Mordred looked at her with a gleam in her eyes.

"It's time?" He asked, absolutely ecstatic. Morgause nodded. Mordred turned to leave before Morgause stopped him once more. "Make sure to go the way I told you."

"You're not coming?" Mordred shifted his small body to look at her better, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I have business to attend." Morgause said swiftly.

"You won't mind sharing your worries with me?" Mordred walked closer to her, his eyes boring into hers, but Morgause wasn't going to let a simple child push her around. Morgause pushed herself to the ground and stood right in front of Mordred.

"I wouldn't mind. . .though it would be useful to me if you were older." Morgause looked at him suggestively, her hot against his cheek.

"I'm not playing, Morgause." Mordred snapped, taking a step back, and blushed furiously.

"I wasn't playing." Morgause got up. "Now leave me. I need to be alone."

Mordred left to tell Alvarr about the plans, still shaken and surprised by Morgause's playful advances towards him. Morgana stood next to her mirror and decided to watch her visitor's with careful eyes.

Morgana was annoyed with the fact that just after sleeping under the stars on their first day of travel (with constant groans from Arthur, I might add) the next day they came upon a shabby-looking pub. Arthur thought it was a great idea to sleep there for one night. ("We can keep on journeying by the morning, don't get your knickers in a twist.") Morgana rolled her eyes at the memory and sat as far away from Arthur and Merlin as she could. Gwen was sitting next to her, both had plates of some saggy, cold soup in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Gwen looked at Morgana apologetically.

"Not your fault, Gwen." Morgana waved her off, tried the soup, but soon grabbed a napkin and cleaned her mouth clean from the horrid taste. "Anyway, as angry as I feel for having to admit this, we all can use proper rest from Arthur's on-going groans of displeasure." She smirked at the blushing maid. "You sure know how to pick them." Almost impossible, Gwen grew more red than before.

"Please, Morgana, not here." Gwen pleaded. "And I think it's sweet." Gwen smiled dreamily.

"By Gods, I think I lost you." Morgana laughed at Gwen's expression. Her friend really cared for her adopted brother, specially after a night of "Why is the ground so hard?" and "For crying out loud, move Merlin!". Oh and Morgana's personal favorite. "I can't sleep." He whined like that all night, and to hear Gwen saying it was sweet was surely not a good sign.

"You haven't lost me." Gwen teased. "Only half of me." She smiled innocently into the cup, before pulling away with revulsion in her face. The food and taste of everything was really terrible.

"Anyway, I think I'm not the only one who can't take our eyes of certain people." Gwen said innocently. Morgana nearly choked on her water.

"What?" She spluttered, eyes wide.

"Oh, Morgana, you act like you don't care, but I see you looking over at Merlin every few minutes." Gwen teased, glad that Morgana blushed.

"I am not." Morgana said indignantly. Her cheeks reddened not only from the truth of Gwen's words, but because she didn't want to admit to such an act. Morgana was born and engender to live to many standards. No one ever told her that when she felt strong feelings for someone she would think about them so much, want to be around them until it hurt, but also be embarrassed that they thought poorly of you. Morgana never shined on anyone for their acceptance, but now she was doing it, and it temporarily threw her off balance. All she hoped was that it would end quickly.

That was not to be, however, for a half an hour later. Merlin and Arthur approached the girls, Morgana reluctantly let them sit after, (and I'll emphasize this) Gwen glared at her. Everything was going fine, each decided to get some water to drown the bad taste of the food and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until, of course, the servant girl that came flaunting her body shamelessly over to serve them (In that disgraceful dress, Morgana thought; as she eyed her with a critical eye) instantly took a liking to both Arthur and Merlin.

Gwen and Morgana did her best to keep themselves composed. Gwen had more idea of the feeling that began in your belly when you watched the man you had feelings for flirt with someone else. Gwen was used to feeling jealous, but Morgana was not. The only time she had felt jealous (though she hadn't recognized the feeling then) was when Gwen was helping Merlin with some food on his face. Morgana had seen only the back of Gwen's head, giving her loose reigns over her imagination and her feelings. That had not been her two friends innocently doing nothing. They were strangers, and it hurt Morgana, as much as she hated to admit it. And now she was feeling exactly the same as before.

Anger shone in her eyes, but her heart was the one that took the immense blow. Blood rushed to her face as she watched the girl giggle at something Merlin said, and at Merlin blushing in response.

"Would you just bring us some water?" Morgana screamed, suddenly. The girl, with brown hair tied loosely behind her glared at Morgana's interruption while the others looked at her shocked.

"Right away." The girls turned and quickly went behind the people. There was silence in the table. Arthur looked absolutely stunned, but he was the first to say.

"What's the matter with you?" Arthur asked, voice unnaturally calm to the expression of shock in his face.

"I just want some water." Morgana shrugged, trying to pretend that they weren't all looking at her.

"Really? Because with the way you looked at her it seemed like she had done something to you." Arthur looked at the approaching girl. She looked miffed, she glanced at Morgana and after both girls gave each other the evil eye she left without another word.

"You hurt her feelings, I think." Merlin pointed out, following the girls' stiff steps.

Morgana's cheeks once again reddened and she felt herself direct her anger at Merlin. Why did he care so much about that girl?

"Then, Merlin, I suggest you go make her feel better." Morgana hissed, voice low and face complete with anger and fury. Merlin looked at her and she quickly left to her room she would share with Gwen.

"I'm going to check on her." Gwen told both boys who looked after her. "I'm sure she's fine." She smiled at them to make them not worry. As soon as she reached the hallway, and the candles were flickering with the air coming from the open door, Gwen made her way trying to focus her eyes to see better. She entered the room only to find Morgana sitting in the bed, looking down and her hands gripped the bed. "Morgana?" Gwen quietly asked. "What's wrong?"

"Merlin seemed very happy with that girl." Was all she said before she moved to lay down in her bed, under the rough covers, but they warmed her slightly shivering body.

"Ah, I see." Gwen said, and approached Morgana. She slowly raked her head, Morgana sighed and closed her eyes. "You really have strong feelings for Merlin, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Morgana asked, opening one eye, and looked at Gwen.

"You're getting jealous." Gwen stated matter-of-fact.

"No, no, that can't be." Morgana disagreed. Sitting up in the bed, the blanket falling down her shoulder. "I don't have reason to even feel jealous -And at the girl, please!"

"Yes you do." Gwen said softly. "For only a second, she had Merlin's attention and that really made your world shatter, only wanting to direct your anger at her?"

"Well, no, all I wanted was for her to step off, but what I truly wanted was for Merlin to stop being such an idiot." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Why, Gwen? Why did I wish that Merlin stop what he was doing? He has every right to do as he pleases." She sniffled a bit.

"Because you lo- Fine, you have very strong feelings for, Merlin, Morgana." Gwen explained. Morgana slumped back down on the bed.

"I don't have strong feelings for him." Morgana said, sleepily.

"Alright." Gwen said. "Just go to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Was all she said, Morgana was too sleepy to even think of where Gwen would go.

Gwen stepped out of the room, and following the familiar path she had come into, she walked back to the table. "She's sleeping." Gwen told them.

"Good." Arthur said. "All Morgana needs right now is to rest."

"Hopefully." Gwen said, then she got up. "I better go to sleep as well." With Merlin and Arthur bidding her good night, she walked back to their room and locked the door before laying on the bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Morgana's mood seemed to become lighter. She joked and played around with the rest of them, but to Merlin it seemed like she was forcing it. He wouldn't dare ask, but he wondered. Morgana had been acting strange lately, so far he had as well, but he had to not think about that at the moment. The day passed by with eating breakfast in the pub, drinking a whole gallon of water to take the taste off, and paying the fee for the room's and the food. They stepped out and walked out into the woods. The mountain looked closer now than before, but that didn't lighten their moods.

When night came, Arthur demanded that they stop and build a fire.

"Why would we make a fire? There could be people that could be attracted to it." Morgana reasoned.

"That may be true, but if you're worried over your safety Morgana; don't worry, I'll protect you." He smirked at her.

"Fine, I'll go pick out some wood." Morgana stood up, a glare in her pretty green eyes. "But just know, Arthur, that if anyone were to come and attack us I would gladly protect you." She hurried off into the forest, sure that Gwen would come with her.

Gwen knew Morgana expected her to come, but she groaned and sat down on a log. "I'm tired; Merlin would you please help Morgana?" Gwen looked at him as innocently and as tired-looking as she could. The compassionate look on Merlin's face told her she had done a good job.

"Sure, Gwen." He began to walk off.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out.

"Yes?" Merlin turned to him.

"Make sure that the wood you get isn't wet." Arthur told him. Merlin nodded and with Gwen's help Arthur began to look for something they could eat that was digestible.

Merlin followed the sight of Morgana a few feet in front of him. Morgana was picking up loose pieces of wood. Occasionally dropping them when she found them to be a bit cool for normal temperature. Merlin walked in behind her and she, thinking it was Gwen, said. "Gwen, hey, can you hold this for me?"

She held out her stack, not bothering to look back. Merlin walked forward and was careful to not touch her.

"Anyway, now that we're here, I think we should hurry onward, but Arthur wants to stay for the night. What do you think?" Morgana scrambled around the dirt, picking wood after wood.

"Hmm." Was all Merlin could muster. Should he tell her that it was he who was here and not Gwen?

"Look, about what happened last night. . .I'm sorry." Morgana said. "I didn't mean to be like that, it just sort of happened."

"Why did it happen?" Merlin blurted out, forgetting that Morgana thought he was Gwen. Morgana dropped the pile of wood and turned to Merlin shocked.

"How long have you been there?" Morgana gasped

"Not long." Merlin answered. He put his wood down. "Can you tell my why you got so angry last night?" Morgana shook her head.

"You won't believe me." Morgana said and tried to move back to Arthur and Gwen.

"Try me." Merlin called out. Morgana stopped and turned to him.

"Will you believe me?" Morgana asked.

"Only if you tell me the truth." Merlin said with a smile. Morgana couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." She said more to herself than Merlin. Morgana was going to tell him the whole truth, but not before she told herself the truth. She walked toward him. Stopped in front of him and with great care pulled Merlin down to her. Their lips touched, and Morgana felt her heart beat in joy. She shivered as the contact strengthened when Merlin pulled her close to him.

Merlin was shocked by this action more than anyone, but he was nonetheless, a very willing participant. He pulled Morgana close to him and slowly moved his hands up to Morgana's neck. Slowly pushing his body to her and they both pulled away when, by the surprise of Merlin closing the gap between them, Morgana lost her balance and they both fell to the ground.

For a moment they both laughed at how this had turned out, but when they looked lovingly into each other's eyes, Morgana pushed herself up and connected her lips to Merlin enjoying the beautiful bliss the kiss gave her.

"Morgana!" Morgana didn't have time to register what happened, because Merlin was pulled away roughly and Morgana stared in front of her to find Merlin a few feet away from her. Arthur was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and looked like he wanted to hit him.

"Arthur, stop, stop!" Morgana said, and ran over to them. Successfully pulling Merlin from Arthur.

"What do you think you're doing Merlin?" Arthur asked, acting on his anger.

"You knew I like Morgana, Arthur!" Merlin screamed. "Why are you acting like this?"

"What?" Morgana asked.

"You knew?" Gwen asked, stepping in front of Arthur.

"Gwen. . . .you knew he liked Morgana?" Arthur asked, a bit surprised.

"No, I. . ." Gwen looked at Morgana, waiting to see if it was alright to tell him.

"I kissed Merlin, Arthur." Morgana said loudly for all of them to hear.

"No, don't protect him, I know that he could rope you into believing that, but Merlin will pay." Arthur glared at him.

"What do you mean? I kissed him." Morgana asked, growing suspicious.

"I do, Arthur, I do!" Merlin screamed, knowing why Arthur was acting this way. "I'm sure of it. I do."

Arthur looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you." Arthur snarled, and tried to pass over Gwen and Morgana.

"You have to!" Merlin glared at Arthur, the last of his patience gone. How dare Arthur not believe his word. "I love Morgana like you love Gwen!"

Stunned silence. Arthur stopped trying to get to Merlin while Morgana and Gwen both looked at Merlin.

"Di you just say. . .?" Morgana was left speechless by Merlin's words.

Merlin felt his cheek grow warmer and warmer with each second that passed.

"Yes, I did."

Arthur and Gwen could not believe their ears. Or their eyes when Morgana ran to Merlin and felt her world to be complete. She had no idea how those words made her feel so happy. Tears appeared in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed coming to his senses. He ran over to the frozen idiot and tried to attack him.

"Stop!" Morgana ordered, but Arthur was deaf to reason. He was glad that Morgana was happy, and deep inside he was glad that Merlin had admitted his feelings, but Morgana was like a sister to him. Arthur couldn't let her get hurt and he smelled trouble as soon as Merlin said that he loved Morgana like Arthur loved Gwen. Which by the way, made him feel very embarrassed because Morgana was present. But nothing a good hit in the head at Merlin couldn't fix.

"Arthur!" Gwen screamed. They all looked at her. "Just leave them, they're old enough to know right from wrong." Arthur glared at Merlin.

"No more kissing!" He said strictly, and with one last look at them went back to their campsite. Gwen was about to run after him when she turned and jumped with Morgana in their hug. It was almost impossible, but Morgana never lost that smile after that.

"I'm sorry for Arthur." Morgana said, shyly.

"It's alright." Merlin laughed. "I expected it would happen." He chuckled, his blue eyes shone with glee. Morgana blushed but felt completely contented with the fact that she was here with Merlin. And he felt the same way she felt for him. Nothing in the world could ruin the happiness she felt.

Morgause watched in horror as Morgana and Merlin walked back to the campsite. Both blushing. Morgause screamed angrily and threw a rock at the mirror.

"You're not going to free yourself from me this time!" She promised the empty room. Not sure if she directed her anger at that boy or at her sister. She glared at the wall and knew what she had to do.

**~*Please Review*~ J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana. Or anyone, except for Aroded and Eroded.**

**A/n: I hope you like the chapter. I'll try to update soon, but if I can't I promise I will update as soon as I can. J**


	39. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morgana or Merlin.**

**A/N: This chapter might be a little hurried, but it seemed to have fit with me. Hope you like it.**

Merlin and Morgana made it back to the campsite, Gwen and Arthur had brought wood as well, and the pile now lay in their wake. They took a seat opposite of Gwen, who smiled at Morgana, and Arthur, who looked very angry, but was controlling himself. Morgana hadn't had time to realize that Arthur had bags under his eyes. He looked like before, but he was tired, there was no denying. Morgana felt bad for a minute as she guessed this was probably her doing. Arthur was a spoiled person, she told herself, but even he could deal with things alone. He was trying to make the best of this whole things despite his discomfort, that he still loudly announced so they didn't see how worried he was.

Morgana hoped that this would all soon end in the mean time she was stuck with the feeling of guilt and, possible, shame.

"I'm going to look for berries, Mer-"

"I'll go with you, sire!" Gwen interrupted, when all eye fell on her she blushed. _Well, no matter. Merlin will still have his head on his neck by the end of all of this. _She thought and smile at Arthur, slowly.

"Alright." Arthur sighed, anger quelling on his insides that Guinevere, herself, was taking a stand from him. To ensure that _Merlin _would not be in danger.

Thank you. Morgana mouth to Gwen, who winked back subtly. Both in unnecessary thank you and the fact Morgana would be once again left alone with Merlin.

"We'll, be right back." Arthur said, then fixed his now steely blue eyes on Merlin. "If I find out you did something highly inappropriate to my sister that will be the last thing you will ever do, is that understood?"

Merlin nodded.

"Good." Arthur shifted his weight on his legs and with one last glare moved through the forest, leaves crunching below his feet. Gwen looked around, this time not interested in looking at Arthur, but just wanting to get back. They were getting closer to the mountain, and it made Gwen feel like there was something going to happen.

__

Something bad.

Gwen shook her head. _There's no reason to believe that something will happen._ Gwen thought to herself. Shivering slightly in the cold.

"Did you know then?" Arthur asked, his gaze on the small thorn bush that had produced purple-colored berries. Gwen turned to him, but Arthur didn't put his mind into looking at her. "About their feelings for each other?"

"Did you?" Gwen heard herself say, loosing control of her anger that Arthur was asking her something that wasn't her business. She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, sire."

Arthur stood up to his full height, the sun from the horizon gave his blond hair a wild gleam of fire. He looked like a true King, he had the necessary breeding and stature, but the petty anger he was feeling was not the best way to go at moment.

"There is no need to apologize, Guinevere." Arthur's tone was soft, but the anger he was letting out was not. "I just found it appropriate to care enough to ask you about them since you're very fond each. Friends made closer than what would be expected; specially on Morgana's case."

"What are you implying?" Gwen asked, brown eyes on fire.

"I've never give a myself a second thought considering Morgana's true nature." Arthur said softly, a headache beginning in his head. He tried to ignore it, but as strong as it was he found himself speaking with more and more purpose.

"True nature?" Gwen asked. _Did he know of. . ._

Arthur smirked. "Yes. Her true nature." He approached her slowly. "Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

Morgana felt a small groan escape her lips and she tried to soothe the headache that was coming stronger than before. She tried to hide it as soon as she felt it at the tip of her tongue, but it had done no good.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, walking to her. He tried to touch her and as soon as he did, Morgana felt her body warm, but not in love in pain. She pulled away and looked away from Merlin's shocked look.

"We have to find Arthur." Morgana said before she broke into a run. The headache that broke through her mind, tightened the ability to think clearly, but she had to get to Arthur.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, trying to keep up with her. He didn't have to ask, he had felt it as well, the warm sure of power that radiated from Morgana's touch. He's only been witness to this kind of magic, but that was when it was being used. Morgana wasn't the one who was using magic. Merlin's jaw clenched and he broke into a sprint where he saw the outline of Gwen, looking at Arthur, and Arthur slowly approaching her.

"Come on, Gwen." Arthur's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Tell me that you don't want to know the real Morgana?"

"Who are you?" Gwen backed away, keeping a safe distance would be needed. "What did you do to Arthur?"

"Well, being around Morgana would make you more perceptive to the small effects of magic -Not considering the fact that you basically grew in Camelot, close to the Prince." Arthur murmured in small fascination. "Though, you have a perceptive eye that will not help you." Arthur's eyes turned gold and Gwen felt herself become squished and nudged in the most uncomfortable of ways. Only to find herself go deep into her unconscious.

Arthur looked at Gwen in a daze. "Gwen?" He slurred out, his head pounded in his head. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid Gwen isn't with us at the moment." Gwen smirked at him. "Now, to more pressing business." Morgause didn't get farther than that because the Boy and Morgana soon came, Morgana got Gwen and pulled her back as Merlin did a very good punch to Arthur's eye.

"Snap out of it!" Merlin screamed.

"Merlin!" Arthur pushed him off, glaring, as well as he could master, his left eye stinging.

"Arthur?" Merlin looked at Arthur amazed and they both turned to Morgana who was now looking at Gwen in disbelief.

Gwen's eye's turned a shade of gold before Morgana disappeared from their sight. Gwen smirked at them.

"It's very nice to meet you face to face, Merlin." Morgause said with much venom in her voice. Merlin looked between Arthur and her, and she laughed without mirth. A dead hollowed sound, nothing like the laughs Gwen usually emitted. "We'll have time for reunions later." She smirked one last time before Gwen fell to her knees, coughing.

Morgana was gone and they had no idea where to look for her. Well, only one clue. They looked back to the mountain.

"Arthur." Merlin began.

"For now, I'll put back my petty belief that Morgana should be older for such things as kissing you." Arthur said fiercely. "I have no idea what she wanted." He gave Merlin a pointed look. "But I won't have Morgana lost for another month before she magically appears back." Arthur huffed and walked over to Gwen. To help her.

"I won't wait either." Merlin whispered to himself, knowing what he had to do.

Morgana groaned in the ground. Her eyes flew open when reason got to her and she looked around. She was on one side of the river. When she sat up she clearly saw that on the other side of the river was the foot to the trail up the mountain. She couldn't feel any magic around her, but couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Morgana took a shuddering breath and looked at the mountain.

_This is what happened in my dream._ She thought. _This is why I was wet._ Morgana remembered fragments of her dreams, but none of them seemed to have happened. She feared that when they light the wood she would be playing with that small stick. And everything seemed right, except for no fire and no small twig.

_What are you planning, Morgause?_ She though to herself.

_Whys don't you come and see? _Taunted a voice she knew to be her sister's.

_What are you doing, Morgause? How could you think of controlling them like that? You could have gotten hurt?_

_Are you sure it's me you were worried about? _Morgause thought.

Morgana froze in her spot, afraid that Morgause knew of her relations with her friends. She was well aware that Morgause could keep an eye on her, but she hadn't worried for it until now.

_Come, my sister, so I can once again have you in my arms._ Morgause cooed.

That didn't make anything better, but Morgana was left with no other choice than to do as she said. One way or another she would end up in that mountain. Morgana had dreamt it and it would happen.

_Alright._ The word hung in the air, disturbing the perfect silence that now ached and throbbed in her head.

_Make haste, Morgana._ Morgause tried her best to sound worried, but she was having difficulties with her anger. _I have a surprise for you_.

_Really?_ Morgana asked, not sure what to think of that.

_Just hurry._ Was the last thought Morgana heard before she was sure Morgause would not comment anymore. Morgana slowly walked to the river and passed through, soaking herself to the bone. Determination clear in her eyes.

**~*Please Review*~**


	40. Chapter 33, Part 1 of 5

Chapter 33, Part 1 of 5

Diclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters. Just the plot.

A/N: Please ignore the bolding's and the italics. I tried to fix the problem, but it didn't help any.

Morgana felt her legs begin to burn under the strain of pushing herself forward. She was tired and thirsty, and in great need of rest. But she was almost to the top. The mountain ground was hard, stones deeply engraved in certain areas of the ground. Little rocks flew in front of Morgana when she passed through them. Sand dust swirled around her, sometimes making her eyes sting. She had to stop and wipe at her eyes. A great sting forced tears down her cheeks, and though the warmth of the tears, the dust slowly faded away. The problem soon became that her eyes would start hurting soon after. And she stopped. Times, in her stubbornness, she would keep on walking. She ignored the fact that she was walking blindly and sometimes she stumbled on some rocks that were on her way. She was aware that through all the dust would stick on her. She felt the water still dripping behind her, making her clothes stick tightly to her body.

She stopped once more and wiped harshly at her eyes. Trying to ignore the tears that for the millionth time ran down her cheeks.

What she was going to find up there she had no idea, but she would make it to the top and make sure that if she had do get in Morgause's way than that was what she would do. Sisters they may be, but Morgana had slowly taken a liking back to Camelot. Despite all her mistrust and her loyalty to Morgause, Morgana had swayed from her path and something that she thought dead inside of her, soon began to live again.

__

It was all your fault.

A voice accused in her head, she wasn't sure what it meant. What exactly was her fault, what did she do? Had she made Arthur and Gwen feel Morgause's power at first hand, or was it hear fault, without purpose, to let herself like being in Camelot. Despite all the worry and fear she experienced day and night.

The faint thought of her chamber, she soft bed, the curtains that hanged on the bed, nice as silk. It was all a good, distant memory to her. A smile curved on her lips, she could remember, all of it. The last couple of days, the welcoming arms of all her friends. The pressure of leaving them without saying goodbye. She felt a tightening in her heart. How many times would she think of the same thing?

Morgana shook her head from her thoughts and looked up. The faint pain on her legs had drifted away by now. Her vision was blurred by the sun light coming from the horizon. It was almost nightfall, but Morgana could see the faint outline of the top. Morgause was standing there. Next to a rock, a smile on her face and her eyes big and welcoming. A tent behind her, closed and so Morgana could not see the inside.

"You're here." Morgause murmured. Morgana stopped and watched. The air made Morgause blond locks fly all around her. Her brown eyes seeming cold in the welcome Morgana saw. "Come." She extended her hand for Morgana to take, and Morgana hesitated. That was only a second, but it made Morgause frown quickly. "Morgana, come."

Morgana opened her mouth to speak, before she shut it in fear and loss of words. Her clothes still felt wet, but she suddenly felt so hot. Her cheeks had grown red in her flush. She was ashamed to see how disappointed Morgause looked. And part of her feared what the answer for that was.

Morgana slowly walked forward and when she got to Morgause's hands, Morgause made her sit next to her in the small, smooth, and shining rock.

"Tell me, sister." Morgause asked, her eyes still as cold as before. She had never looked at Morgana with such carefulness. "What made you visit me?"

"I had to come here." Morgana answered, voice raspy. She was aware of the shrewd look Morgause gave her. Looking from her face to her cheek. Maybe she had kept a good eye on her. The memory of Barric slapping her returned with full force.

"Why are you here?" Her voice laced with care and comfort, but her eyes spoke differently. Deep and cold like the river Morgana had just crossed.

"The Druids attacked faster than I imagined." Morgana whispered, she wanted to look away from her sister's stare. However, her eyes never left Morgause's. "Where is Mordred?"

"You want me to tell you?" Morgause looked surprised for a second. An act that Morgana would believe if she hadn't had talked with Merlin and Gaius. "How can I know, I have no idea or need to know where he is?"

"You know where he is and I want you to tell me." The force of her voice surprised her. Morgana would decide later is she had to take a calmer talk with her sister afterwards, but at the moment that was impossible. "Is he on his way to Camelot now?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Her eyes grew bold with anger and fury. She expected Morgana to be difficult, but to try and pry the information and expecting her to give it freely was something that Morgause would not tolerate. "You came here for that? Does my safety not matter to you?"

No, something screamed in her mind. Surprising Morgana by her quick answer. But it was wrong. She cared for her sister. She had to. Morgana cleared her throat and put a hand over her sister's, looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I care for you. Never doubt that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Morgause stood up enraged and walked a few feet away, her back to Morgana. Her mind burned with hater and she turned to meet her sister's eyes. "It is rather easy for you to care for that _maid_, and that _Prince_." Her brown eyes glowed with great hate. "You care for that **_boy _more than you do for your ****_own _sister!"**

"That is not true." she stood up as well and glared quickly at her sister. "I care for all of you."

As soon as she had said that Morgause looked at her with wide eyes. It wasn't a mystery to her where her sister's loyalty lay, but here, now, listening to her proclaim it left her shocked. Morgana, too, looked shocked. She took a step forward, her eyes filled with pain at the look of betrayal from her sister.

"Morgause. . ." She whispered, her voice filled with tears. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Morgause looked at her once more with anger. "I should have known. The minute you were on your way to Camelot I should have guessed such betrayal from you."

"I'm not betraying you!" Morgana defended herself. Growing angry with every word. She was aware of everything she had done, but she had not intended to feel so comfortable with Arthur and the others -specially Merlin. It had all happened so fast, but she was sure that she would of never betrayed her sister no matter what.

"You have." Morgause whispered, her voice soft, but beneath that was all the anger that she had felt before. Her eyes suddenly left the anger and she looked at Morgana with odd calamity. "And I'm sorry that you did."

Morgana took a step back.

Would Morgause dare to hurt her?

"I'm no going to hurt you." Morgause scoffed. "I'm going to show you all the wrongs that you have done."

"I haven't done anything." Morgana watched as Morgause's eyes narrowed before she smirked and Morgana wanted nothing more than for her sister to stop at once.

"No, I'm sure you haven't. I know all the things that you've done. Do you know why he _loves _you?" She said the word _loves _like It was a rude thing, something that she couldn't think possible. Not in this world.

Morgana froze, her insides felt chilled by the question.

__

Merlin

Morgause smirked at her sister. "Do you want me to tell you?" Her eyes sparkled with a gleam that told Morgana that she had a secret that she would tell, but it was a bad one. Morgana was sure.

"No." Morgana shook her head.

"Why not? Are you so convinced that he loves you that you don't wish to see the truth? Are you sure you don't want to know?" Morgause taunted, her eyes soaring with happiness. Cruel, undesirable happiness. This was her sister she was torturing, but Morgause thought the best way for Morgana to realize her mistakes was if she gave her enough proof of the _boy's _supposed love.

~* Please Review *~


	41. Chapter 33, Part 2 of 5

**Chapter 33, Part 2 of 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana.**

**A/N: Here's the second part. and once again I'm sorry for my italics or bolding if there's any.**

"I know that he cares for me." Morgana said weakly. "I don't need to see your reasons." Her mind doubted for a second that Merlin could love her for the wrong reasons, but he was Merlin. He would never do something bad without purpose or will. And something so pure as love. . .Morgana knew Merlin was too good of a person to dare such lengths.

"Poor girl." Morgause shook her head slightly. "I wish I could make this easier for you, but I don't see that happening unless you see what I need to show you."

"Why would not seeing your truth be easier for me?" Morgana was aware that her voice had lost all conviction, but as much as she believed everything she was sure was her truth. She wondered, deep inside, what Morgause would tell her.

"Because I know you want to know. You're a very fragile person Morgana, but you will need, in the core of your heart, to know what you mean to Merlin." She smiled at Morgana. "That happens to most people, the need to know everything. I, however, cannot decided what would be worse. I stand by my belief that you _should _know what _Merlin_" She glares at her sister "thinks. However if I tell you, It will hurt you just the same as me not telling you."

"Enough of this, Morgause." Morgana's head began to spin. Not from pain like the other times, but because of all the spinning Morgause was doing. She was making Morgana fall into her trap, she could see, but why make it so obvious? "What do you want me to do? Beg you to show me, to tell me? To ignore you? What?"

Morgause smirked. "I just want to help." Morgana glared, her insides were filled with fury. Maybe she didn't want to help. She just wanted to confuse her.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you think it's easy for me to fall into your trap and beg you to show me?" Morgana paused, her eyes glinting with unreserved wonder. "Do you think that my curiosity will make me doubt that he truly does care for me?"

"It's not his care that I doubt, just the reason for his love." Morgause gave

her a breezy smile. Leaving nothing in the open for Morgana to see. "It's not really something I want to trouble you with, but-"

"I don't want to know, thank you." Morgana looked around, the air made her hair flow freely along with it. She thought of what she should do now. But then, there was nothing she had to lose now.

"Then you leave me no choice." Morgause whispered. Her eyes began to glow gold and Morgana expected this from the beginning her own eyes glowed and whatever magic her sister wanted her to see was stopped by the invisible shield that had formed. Morgause looked at Morgana with a look of surprised before she smirked.

__

You will see this.

"What are you doing?" Morgana was able to say before pain filled her head, splitting her mind in a big headache and making her drop to her knees. A scream escaped her throat and she found herself back in the castle, but when she tried to talk to a guard for information he did not answer.

"I'm here, can you tell me what's happened?" She waited patiently. Maybe The Druids hadn't attacked yet. Morgana confused as ever, walked away from what was happening and soon saw a familiar face. "Gwen?" She called happily, glad that he was alright. She ran towards him, but when she reached to hug him Gwen only walked past her, almost like she was a ghost, Morgana gasped audibly and the sudden light from the whole hall way disappeared as she was forced to follow Gwen. "Morgause! Where am I?"

She never got an answer, because as soon as she had asked that she came to a halt when Gwen met Merlin in the hall way. Morgana smiled and walked forward. "Merlin." She said with a big smile, her heart fluttering, glad to see that he was alright. But just like Gwen he hadn't heard her. Or Gwen, he was busy going through Morgana's wardrobe. He pulled out a tasteless deep blue dress and grimaced before putting it back in. He pulled out another one. With the look of possibility he raised his hand (the dress on his hand) and checked to see how it looked. Morgana watched shocked, but she wasn't the only one.

"Merlin?" Gwen said, which made Merlin turn towards her, the hand of the dress still held high in his hand. "I'm sure there's an obvious explanation." Gwen opened her arms, as if to refer to Merlin and the dress, before clasping them together once more.

"There is." Merlin easily told her, which made the invisible Morgana walk forward with an eye-brow raised waiting for this 'explanation'. The look he had on his face was of pure wish that Gwen would not ask any further questions. That was not to be.

"Which is?" Gwen asked with a smile. Enjoying seeing Merlin with the dress in his hands, but not quite sure why he was.

Merlin looked at her with subtly widened eyes, then turned to the wardrobe like it had a possible solution. It seemed it did, for to Gwen's and Morgana's surprise Merlin turned and said quickly, "Moths."

"Moths!" Gwen's smile reappeared as she stepped forward. Disbelief clear in her eyes, and shone in her voice.

"Yes! The castle's overrun with them." He looked to the wall as if to make a point that the castle was in fact infected before he looked the other direction. Really making the effort for the whole idea that the castle was _in fact _overrun.

Gwen, however, was far from a firm believer.

"Really?" she asked slowly. Her face blank for a moment, surprise clear after a while, but her eyes flashed with small worry for his friend. It disappeared when Merlin turned, once again, to the wardrobe and pulled out another dress.

"I was just checking that they hadn't gotten here is all." Merlin responded, voice a bit muffled as he tried not to look back at Gwen. His face was red with embarrassment, but he had to do this. _For her. . ._

Morgana stared a bit shocked with all of this. She never had any idea that Merlin had entered her chambers and rummaged through her wardrobe with such boldness.

**~* Please Review *~**


	42. Chapter 33, Part 3 of 5

**Chapter 33, Part 3 of 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana, just the plot.**

**A/N: Third part, and I'm sorry for the italics and everything. Sorry for some of the wrong words. :)**

"And have they?" Gwen asked, going along with the idea of moths both for Merlin and for her, to know what was going on. She was sure that he wouldn't answer, despite her friendship with him. Though, Gwen wished she could ask.

"It's totally infested I have to burn it." Merlin pulled out a fine, beautiful dress. Morgana recognized it at once, it was one of her favorite's. She had asked Gwen if she had seen it, but Gwen only answered with a guilty face, that she had not.

"Burn it?" Gwen looked very much shocked and a bit mortified. Morgana always loved that Gwen could appreciate something beautiful, even as superficial as a dress.

Merlin looked up at her, his blue eyes wide. "Yeah." He breathed, as he nodded. Merlin walked to her, leaned down to the small, petite maid and in a whisper he added. "And if we don't stop them. . ." He paused, Morgana who was watching silently and ignored felt, as well as Gwen, completely astounded by all of this. ". . .we'll all be walking around naked." Merlin took a minute to study Gwen's shocked face before walking away.

Morgana waited a moment before deciding to walk after him, but something stopped her. She walked forward, but she felt something invisible almost like it was wall stop her. Morgana felt it and magic surged on her finger tips when she touched it softly.

"Do you want to see where he's going?" Morgause asked, her voice sounded dangerously close to her ear, but when she turned Morgause was standing almost next to Gwen who was now checking the dresses.

"Where are we? What is this?" Morgana asked, stepping forward, but the wall now moved to stop her in that direction.

"I'll ask the questions here." Morgause said, displeased. "Do you want to know where he took that dress?"

"I don't want to know." Morgana repeated viciously. She tried to step through whatever magical force Morgause had made, but it seemed almost impossible. "Let me go! Where are we?"

"We're in the past." Morgause sighed, angry at the stubbornness of her sister.

"What?" Morgana stopped moving and looked at Morgause surprised. "That's impossible." She looked at herself walk into the room, asking Gwen for something. Morgana watched in shock as she remembered this particular conversation. Gwen seemed so nervous, she was fumbling all around her room, not meeting her eye. "How?"

"That I can't tell you, yet." Morgause answered, her brown eyes shone brightly. "Very powerful magic, but I can tell you that this is all true." She smirked when she saw Morgana look back at her past self. "Don't act so surprised. Magic is a very mysterious ability, it's as flexible and unpredictable as life itself." Her eyes gleamed with excitement of her current topic. Morgause never imagined her life without magic, it seemed almost impossible.

"Why is it so important for me to see what you want to show me?" Morgana couldn't help, but ask. The look of cool detachment from Morgause's eyes gave her a true reason to shiver in dread. "What is it?" Nonetheless, she would meet whatever Morgause showed her head on.

"Why don't I just show you?" Morgause asked, her voice slowly filled itself with a taunt.

"You're not going to leave me alone until you show me, are you?" Morgana guessed as far, but she had to keep herself from going into whatever thought that came to her head. And that meant she had to talk to Morgause, talk to her without listening.

"That is correct." Morgause beamed at her, and it was moments like this that made Morgause see the small, young girl Morgause used to be.

She had to weigh her options carefully. She couldn't think of the consequences of what Morgause showed her, but if she didn't accept any time soon she would be in this _past_, trapped in this invisible box -she soon found out.

"Alright." Morgana said quietly, her eyes boring into her sisters. "Show me."

Morgause smirked before everything blurred for a moment and now Morgana was outside. The cold air made her shiver, she found it strange that no one could see her, but the weather was ever so present to her. Her teeth began to chatter as she walked forward, looking around for familiar faces. That came sooner than expected. This time it was Merlin he was carefully walking through the empty streets of Camelot, the dress folded carefully on a small cloth, but Morgana could see some of it falling out of the cloth. Merlin stopped behind a barrel and ducked behind it. Morgana, sure that no one would see her, walked and stood behind him. Why was he hiding so much?

Like this they both wandered through the city until they came to three doors. Morgana had been through them all, but one of them led down to both down to the cities passage ways and water conducts. She had only been there once, but that was a long time ago. Merlin crept downwards, but not to the water conducts, but to the cities passages. Morgana followed. The dust making her feel like she would slip any minute now, but Merlin was hurried as he walk. It gave Morgana no time to stop, nor to wait, for the only light came from the torch he got from the opening of the passage.

He rounded the millionth corner and this time Morgana stopped to find a dead end, but also another person was there. Morgana watched amazed as Merlin offered her the dress. The girl was crouched on the corner of a wall, small candles on the corner were with her, but Morgana decided to notice the girl. She was wearing a torn, old dress. She was a bit dirty, but still very beautiful. Morgana dared to think that no matter how dirty or clean this girl was, the softness of her face and the sweetness in her eyes would always beat Morgana's cold, glamorous beauty other people would admire.

The voices kept going and Morgana decided to listen, wondering who the girl was.

"You look like a Princess." Merlin commented with a big smile when the girl put the dress over herself, trying to see if it would fit.

"I'm not." the girl told him, her smile and happiness at seeing the dress disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. She looked down, her brown eyes weighed down with sadness, Morgana could see. She offered the dress back to Merlin. "I can't take this."

Merlin slowly took it, a small frown in her face, and Morgana couldn't' help, but feel that this was something he did not expect. She walked back to the small space in the room, tall and very roomy, but smaller compared to the passages. Merlin followed her.

"Freya. . ." He called out. Morgana walked forward, the need to see what would happen guiltily appeared in the back of her mind. ". . .I don't understand."

"You keep doing all this for me." Freya said, voice small and sad. Morgana could even think that she was crying, but Freya did a good job in controlling herself. "I don't deserve it." Morgana watched Freya amazed. There was something about the poor girl. Extreme loneliness radiated from her, self-denial or something of the sorts emerged in Morgana's mind when she tried to describe the girl. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than to accept the dress, a secret promise in it, Morgana could see.

"I want to. What's wrong?" Merlin said worried.

"No." Freya looked away, dejection in her eyes.

"Here, please." Merlin offered the dress to her. "You'll look fine in it." Freya turned, still not meeting his gaze, Morgana saw that this was not going to stop him. "We can leave tonight. As soon as it gets dark and we'll be together."

Freya looked at him both sadly and hopefully. "We'll need supplies: food, water." Freya finally said.

"Alright." Merlin exclaimed happily. All the worry and sadness went away and he smiled ecstatically at her. Freya smiled with him. "I'll try to get horses, and we'll need blankets, but. . ." The look of love and intimacy between him and Freya was enough to break her heart. ". . .that's all we'll need."

Freya looked down, small tears welled in her eyes. "Go on, go." Her voice sounded thick with emotion, but she did not worry that it gave Merlin the wrong impression.

**~* Please Review *~**


	43. Chapter 33, Part 4 of 5

**Chapter 33, Part 4 of 5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or any character except for Aroded and Eroded. And the plot. This does not belong to me. I'm just making up my own story.**

**A/N: Again, I apologize for breaking it into parts. This is the continuation. Enjoy. :) Oh and I have to warn you a couple of mind games ahead, if I can call them than. :)**

"I won't be long." Merlin quietly promised, before he leaned and kissed Freya. Morgana's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped loudly. Tears came to her eyes, some falling down her cheeks. Merlin left and Freya watched sadly.

"Goodbye, Merlin." Freya whispered, before she waited to make sure that Merlin left and she soon began to make way out of there.

"Why are you so surprised?" Morgause's voice came once again. Morgana wiped her tears quickly; she still had enough pride to not want to be seen crying. She turned and met her sisters eyes. "Merlin could love whoever he wanted, you know that."

"But he. . ." Morgana tried, before her voice cracked and she stopped altogether.

"Said you were his only love? Please, Morgana, _she _was his real love." She spat angrily, but her face looked so accommodating and sweet. "_She _claimed his heart first. _She's _the one he will always love!"

"Where is she?" Morgana asked, her voice strong.

"Don't you remember Arthur being spoiled by Uther for his great achievement with the Bestat?"

"No, she couldn't be." Morgana said weakly.

"He didn't kill her then, he just gave her a very deep wound." Morgause answered, her eyes still cool.

"Did she -Is she. . .?" Morgana couldn't dare ask.

"I'll relieve you of all the details, but this will answer your questions."

Morgana saw everything blur around her, but instead of going to see where Freya was wounded, she was at a lake. She looked around, this place was completely isolated, who could come here. Merlin soon emerged from the trees, Freya in his hands. She was wearing the dress and she looked so pale. Morgana watched as Merlin kneeled next to her. They both looked at the lake.

"You remembered." She smiled softly, weakly.

"Of course." Merlin answered with one of his smiles. Tears formed in his eyes as he formed words to speak. "I am so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"Merlin, there is nothing you should feel sorry for." Freya whispered, seeing the tears in his eyes. She fought the pain she felt in her shoulder to look at him.

"There must be something I can do; some way to save you." Merlin said, growing scared that she would die. But his last attempt to tell himself that the woman he loved was not going to die came out weakly.

"You already saved me." Merlin looked at her in confusion. "You made me feel loved." Freya whispered, weakly. Merlin's tears returned, this time his heart ached with the truth of reality. Freya closed her eyes and his tears blurred his vision.

"I don't want you to go." He cried softly to her. Merlin couldn't accept this. He loved her more than anyone he's ever loved.

"One day, Merlin, I will repay you." Morgana felt her own tears come at the sight of all this. "I promise." The promise held on as Freya's life escaped her.

"Freya. . ." Merlin watched, tears in his eyes. He hugged her close and cried softly. Morgana didn't know what to feel. This was all so much. Merlin put her in a boat, but before she could see what else happened. Morgause pulled her back to the mountain top.

"Now do you see the truth?" Morgause asked. She wasn't as stupid as she looked. She had looked into the boys memory, a job she thought would be impossible, but as soon as she saw Freya in the memories she looked through all of Merlin's experiences and she knew that if she kept his magic a secret and let him alone show her his powers it would all make way to release his resentment. She, now, just needed to make sure Morgana was left vulnerable for her plans to take fruition.

"What truth?" Morgana asked, once again she wiped her eyes.

"Are you really that blind?" Morgause laughed in her face, leaving Morgana even more confused than before.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana was jumbled up with all the emotions inside of her, the last thing she needed was to talk to Morgause, but here she was talking to her.

"Dear, poor Freya will always be in his heart." Morgause taunted as she walked towards her sister.

"He -I. . ." Morgana tried to defend the love that he had screamed in front of Gwen and Arthur, only to fail miserably. "He said he loved me."

"He said it, Morgana." Morgause gave her a wistful smile. "But it's a very different thing to _say _and to _feel_."

"I'm not going to listen to you." Morgana angrily told Morgause. "All you want me to do is get angry."

"Yes, because the last thing in the world that _I _would care for is your happiness." Morgause scoffed, she stepped toward her, which made Morgana back away. Morgause narrowed her eyes. "Fine, if you still feel that all I desire is to make you angry than you really don't believe all the love I feel for you." She accused. Morgause smirked on the inside when she saw Morgana's expression turn from angry to hopeless and torn. "Do you all care for now is that _boy! _-_that boy that tried to kill you_- and forget all about your sister, who cared and worried for you after he **_poisoned _you!"**

"No, he didn't wish to hurt me." Morgana cried, tears once again formed in her eyes. She felt so confused right now, Morgause had done bad and Merlin had to, but the only thing that blocked her from seeing who was the real culprit was her forgotten memories.

Morgause would assure herself that Morgana would regret ever stopping her plans from becoming reality. Anger flickered inside of her; Morgause would see Uther's fall even if it was the last thing she did.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Morgause watched her coldly, her voice somber and serious. "You or myself? Whoever it is, we both know the truth."

"No, no. . ." Morgana shook her head. Morgause knew the truth, but she didn't.

"He said he loved you? When?" Morgause asked, and was not surprised that Morgana glared up at her.

"You seem to know many things Morgause. Don't tell me you don't know the answer to this?" Morgana's voice concealed her emotions, and her face masked all the confusion and pain she felt deep inside.

Morgause only smirked; Morgana knew her so well. "'I love Morgana like you love Gwen'." Morgause's smirk grew wider when Morgana glared at her. "Very romantic. . .and also a lie."

"No, it's not a lie!" Morgana said indignantly.

"Really? Everything seems to be a lie to me." Morgause shrugged. "Pity, I thought my reasoning was always correct."

"Why are you even telling me this?" Morgana's tears fell down her cheeks and she glared at Morgause as she wiped them away.

"Because he's a liar, in obvious and not so obvious ways." Morgause smiled at her sister, her eyes couldn't hide anything from her. Morgana was curious as to what she meant. "He said he loved you just like he loved the girl. I can assure you, his love will never compare to Arthur's. While Arthur truly does love Gwen, as impossible as it sounds. Merlin does not love you. His love for Freya is like the love Arthur feels for Gwen." Morgana stared back, mouth slightly open. "Try to oppose that, you know it's the truth. I'm afraid that the only love Merlin feels for you is a pathetic excuse to forget her."

"No." Morgana shook her head, stubbornly.

No matter,Morgause thought. The longer Morgana refused to accept the truth, the better it would be to watch her crack under all her illusions.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but you have to listen to me. I'm telling you the truth."

**~*Please Review*~**


	44. Chapter 33, Part 5 of 5

**Chapter 33, Part 5 of 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana, but other than that enjoy. :)**

**A/N: This is the last part, please enjoy and be sure to review. :)**

Morgause tried to touch Morgana's shoulder, but Morgana hit her hand away. "Fine, just listen, why would Merlin love you?"

"What?" Indignation, shock, disbelief, despair; it all floated clearly in her eyes.

"Think about it. You're his enemy, he poisoned you." Morgause shook her head. "It seems to me that his love for you was all a distraction so you could lead him back to me and stop me himself." Morgause looked completely broken at that idea. "Imagine all the difficulty he had to go through; that old physician encouraging to do so-"

"They wouldn't do that!" Morgana screamed, her magic was empowered by her anger, and Morgause for a slight moment looked frightened and shocked, but quickly resumed to look anything but that.

"Alright, they didn't; not to hurt you. When you permitted a truce, a friendship would soon be in order. All the effort to get all the necessary answers from you." Morgana shook her head to all of this. "Even worse still came the day when you gave in to the belief that everything could be alright, you let yourself be enamored by that boy and after what his did." The tone that sounding like she was scolding Morgana made her feel guilty for only a moment. "Honestly, Morgana."

"I thought he cared for me." Morgana said quietly. Morgause tried to pull her, this time Morgana tried to pull away before she let herself be pulled by Morgause to sit on the rock again. "No one had ever shown such actions like Merlin; I thought he-"

"It's apparent now that he doesn't isn't?" Morgause formed small circles on her back, her eyes keen to the fragility of Morgana. A small smile formed in her lips. "I think you understand that the love he felt for Freya was so strong he almost left Camelot to be with her." Morgana nodded without looking up. "Do you imagine all the love he must of felt for her if he thought to reach such actions?"

"He loves me too." Morgana quietly said, before looking up at her sister. "Not the same as Freya, but he loves me too." She insisted, not for her or for Morgause, but because she _knew _it to be true.

"Morgana." Morgause began to pet her dark lock of hair. "Don't fool yourself. Why would he love you when you betrayed all of Camelot? When you joined forces with me to kill Uther?" Morgause kept petting her hair innocently. Morgana looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" Morgana gasped out.

"You may not remember all the bad things that you did, Morgana." Morgause cupped her sister's cheek. "But I do." she added. "You're an evil person Morgana, you sacrificed all the people that loved you; or _claimed _to at least. I can't figure any man to love such a person."

Morgana's eyes brimmed with tears once more. All that Merlin had told her, all those thing she couldn't remember. Had she really done them?

"I really don't want to hurt you, Morgana, but you have to see reason. Merlin only pretended to love you, to care for you just so he could get information." Morgana shook her head weakly, still fighting in her belief. Morgause smiled at that. "Freya's everything you are not; the perfect partner for Merlin, he loved her. There will never be a time when you rule his heart, not even in his dreams." She murmured, her anger evaporating with the luxury of seeing Morgana look so grief-stricken.

"I don't believe you." A memory of the love that Merlin showed to her in his eyes gave Morgana enough strength to pull away from her sister and stare at her with something that resembled hate. "You say that you don't wish to hurt me; you claim to love me!" Morgana laughed at Morgause, anger her only consolation to all the pain she felt. "You lie as well, then!"

"Never!" Morgause stood up, hating the fact that Morgana dared to compare her to _him_. "I love you; I will always love you. Never forget that."

"You seem to not be making any connection with what you say." Morgana kept a good distance away from Morgause. She was not the enemy, but she could not be trusted. "Tell me. . .what else do you want me to believe? How many words are you going to speak until you finally tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you all the truth that I know." Morgause answered calmly.

"Do I love him?" Morgana asked, suddenly. The question blurted from sheer exhaustion of all of this.

Freya, Merlin, Morgause; her head was spinning. This was all too much.

Morgause stopped, what kind of question was that? "What are you saying Morgana?"

"Tell me; answer me!" She demanded, her green eyes shining with anger.

Morgause only took a second to sigh and answer. "No."

"You finally figure it out?" Morgana taunted. Morgause looked at her shocked; Morgana only smirked, her face cold.

"What are you saying?" Morgause asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Do you really believe me stupid enough to fall in love with my traitor?" Morgana spat and sneered at Morgause. "What kind of person do you think am?"

Morgause stared at her shocked for a moment before running to hug Morgana. Maybe she was better at playing the part of the victim and lost soul than she thought.

"A very lost and misunderstood one." Morgause whispered back, a smile on her face. "I'm glad that your loyalties are still with me."

"Always will, sister." Morgana whispered back. The hug ended when Morgause pulled away.

"You need to sleep." She ordered, playing with her hair. "And to change from these clothes, I don't want you sick."

"Alright." Morgana nodded to her ready to leave and go into the tent.

"You almost made me believe you were in love with _him_, Morgana. The way you cried." Morgause asked, not letting go of the possibility that Morgana could be lying.

"You don't know how hard that was for me." Morgana admitted with another smirk. Then she kissed her sister. "I'll go to sleep now." Morgause nodded and Morgana left. She changed into some clothes she found there, Morgause had laid for her, obviously.

She changed; her heart still heavy, she laid on the blankets and closed her eyes for the impression that she was asleep. Morgana opened her eyes and looked at the folding fly here and there with the wind. She hoped that she had been convincing enough to fool Morgause.

She was no longer her sister, but her enemy. She had lied to her, Gaius and Merlin were right. They had been right. Now, Morgause would have to pay as she thought of something to do. Without trying, she fell asleep. Her feelings and her strain from both her mind and her body welcomed the much needed rest.

**~*Please Review*~**


	45. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morgana or Merlin or anyone.**

**A/N: I, in no way, know for sure if Camlann is a valley away from Camelot, but it will be like this for now. I'm sorry for the inaccuracy, but I could not find any close cities or towns that appealed to me. Oh and if any of you wonder what Camlann is, which I'm sure most of you don't, it's the place of Arthur's final battle with Mordred and the place of his Death. Either way, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Morgause stepped through the folding of the tent and looked down at her sleeping sister. Morgause knew inside, deep in her mind, that Morgana was not like before she had changed. She was different in so many ways Morgause could not expect. Bright in her memory she remembered when Morgana packed her things and promised to leave to warn everyone in Camelot that The Druids were going to attack. It was a mindless objective, but it made Morgause panic.

The sorceress was used to having control of the situation, to have everything planned out and still have a card up her sleeve. This was now.

"Morgana." Morgause whispered, her brown eyes cold in the mistrust and the conflict she felt. "My sister."

"Morgause?" A voice came behind her and the sorceress tensed. She stared with widened eyes at the sleeping Morgana before she turned and face Mordred and Alvarr.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered hissed.

"We couldn't leave you alone." Mordred said.

"He explained to me that you needed help, and that you seemed to be under to much stress. He worried for you." His eyes were earnest, in contrast to the coldness of his voice and stiff posture.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. I have everything under control." Morgause gave them a tight lip smile. The last thing I need if for both of you to ruin everything. This thought was inward, but it ringed so true to her. "Now I need to be alone from any further interruptions."

"You consider our good graces as an interruption?" Mordred raised an eyebrow, bemusement in his face. He took one good look at Morgause, who seemed more tense than usual and made a deduction by himself when he saw her glance at the tent. "What are you hiding from us, Morgause?"

"I hide nothing." Morgause replied calmly, meeting the boys brilliant blue eyes. "Now, tell me, why did you leave The Druids path?"

"You should know by now that travelling is a great inconvenience. Any warlock in their right mind can easily travel with the simple use of magic." Alvarr answered, putting much logic and confidence in his answer.

"You seem confident that your magic will not be wasted in such a trivial act." Morgause asked, her eyes travelling her companions face and her findings irksome. Morgause sighed before forcing a smile in her face. "What is the real reason of your return?"

Alvarr looked momentarily startled -only momentarily-, but it was enough for Morgause. She looked at Mordred, who seemed to be her equal by many elements.

"Please be brief, I'm quite busy."

"What are you hiding?" Mordred repeated, fixated in getting an answer.

"I told you already-"

"Morgause, we're only making this as brief as we can." He smiled at her victorious. "Help us achieve that so we may leave. That's your wish is it not? Now. . .what are you hiding?"

Morgause eyed warily the boy standing in front of her and narrowed her eyes as she approached the tents folding and pulled it enough for both Alvarr and Mordred to see. They caught a quick look at Morgana before they turned to Morgause with both confusion and curiosity.

"You meant to hide her from us?" Mordred asked coldly.

"She's not ready to greet you." Morgause hissed. "I had to lie to her that you were not here when she asked. Futile action really, but I had to think of something to keep her distracted."

"What else did she ask? Does she know of your traitors? Did she warn Uther?" Alvarr asked now, anger reminiscing with the mentioning of the traitors.

"It seems to be a petty pursuit to break bonds between comrades." Morgause let the folding go and crossed her chest as she looked at Alvarr. "You need to put the past where it belongs. Both families have lost much and it's on my strict belief that you only further the problems instead of lessening them."'

"It's in every one's strict belief that I'm making it worse, but no one ever seems to put into account all that the great Eroded has done." Alvarr snarled. Morgause watched, as well as Mordred, warily as Alvarr worked himself up again.

"Leave all this for the future then." Morgause offered, with a snide curl of her lips. "You put yourself to shame with such actions."

"Enough both of you." Mordred looked between the two. "I understand the need for justice on your part Alvarr, but you need to become focused on the real problem." He turned to Morgause, his big, wide eyes looked up at her. "And you should not encourage him."

Morgause smirked which made her beauty turn cold and captivating. "If he didn't fall trap to his own baits I wouldn't so much as give him a glance." She shrugged. "And to answer your questions Alvarr no it seems my sister did not warn Uther as she had planned." Morgause paused as Alvarr and Mordred thought of what this meant. "She arrived here through the path I led her by and she seemed to be on their side, but-"

"Appeared?" Mordred narrowed her eyes.

Morgause could only guess as far as what the boy thought, but her own conclusions would not better hers. She did not demand the truth from her sister, she trusted her enough for her to speak the truth herself, but she admitted (to herself at least) that everything Morgana had done was rather odd. Deep down, buried in the back of her mind was the suspicion of Morgana's true beliefs, but she pushed it farther and farther back until it seemed like a fleeting thought that had come and passed.

"My sister plays her role better than expected." She walked forward to the small vials hidden behind the rock. "It's would be better that as soon as she wakes she returns to her remedy." The glass vial shone in the last light coming from the horizon. The yellow liquid moved around as Morgause rotated it around her fingers. "The faster she drinks this the better I will feel where her loyalties lay."

Mordred's intelligent blue eyes watched carefully as Morgause looked back at them. He seemed to be taking Morgause's mistrust rather well, but he wondered if Morgana had strayed from her path. The real one. The one as a great Witch, surrounded by friends and in the future free from every one's prejudice of magic being an strange, twisted, evil thing.

"We'll leave you then." Mordred turned and was ready to turn to the forest when Alvarr did not follow him.

"You seem to distrust your sister more than you should, Morgause." Alvarr murmured. "You have to realize that even if Morgana was on their side there would be no way to defeat her once all her memories returned."

"I'll make sure that never happens." Morgause smiled at him calmly.

"Don't think to fool yourself Morgause," Alvarr said quietly, his eyes more serious and his expression more focused than ever before. "You've warned me of the potential set backs of that supposed remedy you give her." He took a few steps forward to Morgause and while whispering so Mordred would not hear he said, "If they've thought of ways to make your effect lessen over her, Morgause, you can only pray that at least she still believes you before the end."

Morgause was shocked by this. It seemed that as ambitious and manipulative Alvarr was with everyone around him he seemed to really care for Morgana.

"Thank you, Alvarr, I will take your words into consideration." She gave a quick glance to Mordred. "Now go, you'll be able to reach The Druids by midday if you hurry."

"Of course, but travelling five days just to reach our enemies after so long seems to much a joke." Alvarr said before he turned and left with Mordred, who gave Morgana a wary look.

They doubt me, Morgause thought with a scowl. Well, if things appear to get out of hand than at least I doubted myself as well. Morgause's anger sparked at that. To doubt myself has never happened, ever. And now I spend a couple of hours with Morgana and everything seems out of control. Morgause hated the feeling. Morgause turned, moved the folding apart and entered, crouching down next to her sleeping sister. Don't worry, Morgana, everything will be alright tomorrow. She smiled down at Morgana as she petted her hair fondly.

Merlin sat up, hands hugging his legs closed to his body as he felt the cold air touch his warmed cheeks. He sighed deeply and decided once again to talk to Arthur. He stood up, wiped his clothes clean from the dirt and turned to face his worried friends. Gwen was sitting away from Arthur crying softly into her hands as Arthur glared off at everything, not looking at either Gwen or Merlin and throwing rocks all over the place.

"Arthur." Merlin croaked, not recognizing his voice before continuing. "We need to find her."

"I know, Merlin. You've told me that already, but if all we know from Gwen," The poor maid tensed up at the mention of her name. "Is that Morgana needed to go to a mountain, that's simple, overlooking a river, even better, but we have two mountains that overlook the same river. Not to mention that one mountain leads to two very different paths."

Merlin looked up at that. "What?" Arthur hadn't mention this before. Two paths?

"Two paths, Merlin." Arthur glared at him. "You know you go up one side, go down the other to cross products an-"

"Why doesn't the other one have a path?" Merlin asked, interrupting him.

"It's not for mercenaries to pass." Arthur rolled his eyes, as if that was the most obvious answer. When he saw that both Merlin and Gwen were looking at him with questions he sighed and added. "Believe me no one will pass through that mountain, it's run down, not even to be inconspicuous."

"The other mountain, anyone can travel it and not be questioned?" Gwen asked, catching on to Merlin thoughts. Arthur looked between the two, not able to see the fascination with the path.

"Yes." Arthur sighed. "Guinevere, anyone can travel and not be questioned. Most people that cross the small valley that separates Camelot and Camlann are to bring the products in the market. You know that, Father's been busy with that for only a few return since last month. Eroded, who's in charge of the products and it's value, has commented that despite their delay they would arrive soon."

Gwen and Merlin shared a abrupt look.

"What?" Arthur asked, catching to the sudden tense situation that had befallen.

"When are they expected to arrive?" Merlin asked, hoping that it wouldn't be so soon.

"In four or five days." Arthur answered, Gwen and Merlin looked even more worried. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur, what exactly is the delay?" Merlin gasped out, preparing for the worst.

"They were to all arrive last week, Father was furious. As soon as Morgana returned he worried that there wouldn't be enough food for her banquet and for the whole village." Arthur said, and that was the last the other two needed to hear.

"Merin, do you think. . ." Gwen looked at him, tears gone, eyes read and worry etched on every feature.

"Yes, I think so, Gwen." Merlin nodded solemnly.

"Hang on." Arthur exclaimed. "What going on?"

"No time, Arthur." Merlin quickly said. "You and Gwen have to return to Camelot and warn the King."

"What?" Gwen and Arthur said at the same time. They glared at Merlin at the arranged plans. Well, Gwen did, Arthur didn't like the fact that Merlin was ordering him around. Merlin stopped, raised his hands in defense and smiled at them both.

"Listen, it be better if you two return and warn Uther of the attack." He looked pointedly at Gwen when he said this.

"Wait a minute, what attack?" Arthur asked, face red in anger that they knew something that he didn't.

"Well. . ." Gwen began only to stop at Merlin's glare in her direction.

"Look, Arthur, you won't believe us if we told you." Merlin said, trying to reason with the Prince who only raised and eye brow in response.

"If I won't believe you, Merlin, what makes you think Guinevere will be able to tell my Father and he'll believe her then." Arthur said, and for the first time, as Gwen and Merlin shared a look of frustration, he was right.

"He's right, Merlin." Gwen softly told him and gave him a soft smile. "We might as well try to tell him." Merlin understood what she meant and he sighed before turning to Arthur.

"We believe that Druids, disguised as people from the Camlann, are going to the city and destroy it." As he said this he couldn't help, but notice how strange and unbelievable that sounded. Arthur looked at him for a moment with a startled look before he doubled over in laughter when the laughter finally ceased he looked up at Merlin.

"You know that sounds completely ridiculous?" Arthur asked with a laugh.

"I did say you wouldn't believe us." Merlin shrugged, not bothered by this. He had expected it.

"Us?" Arthur turned somber and looked at Gwen. "You knew about this?" He waved his arm around as if to make something of the information. Gwen nodded. "Wait, how do you know about this?

"We'll tell you, Arthur, but we have to warn your Father. He must be warned." Gwen pleaded to him. Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief and confusion before Gwen ran to him, taking his hand in hers and looked up at him. "Please Arthur we need to go." That did it, Arthur nodded to her and Gwen quickly looked at Merlin. She ran to him and hugged him. "Be careful, Merlin, and please return back safely with Morgana." He whispered in his ear and Merlin hugged her back nodding.

"I will, Gwen, I will." Gwen pulled away and nodded to him, trying to be strong. Merlin gave her a smile that he hoped would encourage her that everything was going to be alright.

Gwen walked to Arthur and Arthur looked at him. He didn't remember much of what happened last time Morgana was with them. Arthur felt a bit odd, then when he regain some awareness of his surroundings Arthur had found Gwen acting very strangely before Merlin came and hit him. He was in the ground with Merlin's weight on him, making him groan and close his eyes by the force of it and only heard Morgana's scream before Merlin and Gwen became frantic. He hadn't thought much of it, not allowing his mind to wander enough to consider the prospect of what had actually happened since that would lead to questions and neither Gwen nor Merlin seemed happy to answer them. Whatever was in that mountain that Morgana wanted so desperately to get Arthur did not know, but he knew it was dangerous. He guessed the dangers, but would not reach the conclusions. Gwen looked at him and she began to walk away, but stop when he did not follow.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked softly. Merlin looked at her then at him and they both stared at each other.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, thinking it was what Arthur needed him to do.

"Just. . .be careful, Merlin, and be sure to know that when you return back with Morgana you will tell me everything." He warned.

"Of course." Merlin didn't object. Arthur slowly nodded to him with suspicion before turning and walking down the path. Merlin turned as well ready to leave.

"And Merlin?" Arthur said finally, Merlin turned to him, waiting. "Don't you dare touch her! I may not be present, but be sure of this. . ." He whispered and leaned closer. ". . .I will know if you do something inappropriate." Merlin stared at him, shocked. Gwen, behind Arthur, smiled and tried hard not to laugh at how sweet Arthur was being. "On that note, be careful, and we'll come for you both as soon as we can." Merlin nodded to him.

"We'll be waiting." Merlin said, trying to relax the Prince, but the opposite happen.

"Clothes better we worn when we get you both, Merlin." Arthur hissed quietly, but Gwen was able to hear with the way she audibly chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped, cheek red in embarrassment and indignation.

"I just want you to understand the seriousness of the situation, Merlin." Arthur clasped a hand in Merlin's shoulder in a very strong hold and Merlin could only nod.

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin held back the gasp he wanted to emit from the pressure of Arthur's hand.

"We have to go, Arthur." Gwen said, finally deciding to intervene. Arthur pulled away and Merlin watched them leave before he, too, broke into a run. The darkened sky was not bright enough to give him way over all the roots and rocks that made him stumble. Merlin, hurried anyway, he had a long way to go, and he was glad that at least the light of the moon was enough for him. Not to mention that even through the moon's light, Merlin still had to cross a river.

**~* Please Review *~**


	46. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This one will have some good parts, or I hope. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'll update sooner the next couple of chapters since this story is reaching it's end. And I'm sorry to say that if you guys like it, I will leave you under suspense for now. I might be able to update later tonight or tomorrow, but I won't be making any promises.**

Morgana shivered slightly as the cold creep-ed into the tent. It had been like this for the last couple of hours, but she had ignored it until her own nose grew cold and she sat up no longer finding warmth there. Disgruntled, Morgana stepped out of the tent only to find the early beginning's of dawn form in the horizon.

"Are you okay, sister?" Morgause asked.

Morgana turned and she found her sister, now dressed in a red gown, her hair up and wearing a cloak. She was smiling.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep." Morgana lied. Well, almost.

"Really?" Morgause gave her a simple smile. She didn't believe Morgana as much as she should have, but this. This she could believe. "Well, then I need to give you something."

"What is it?" Morgana asked, growing weary with all of this.

"I cannot be sure what the reason for your headaches are, but this will make them stop completely." Morgause showed the surprised Morgana the vial that held the continents of the remedy she so many times had given her in the past.

Morgana drew back sharply, catching Morgause's attention. Morgause narrowed her eyes, but smiled, the casualty of it not really reaching her eyes. Morgana wondered if she could continue fooling her sister, but the look in Morgause's eyes told Morgana that no, there was no way.

"Come on, Morgana, I trust you. I know you'll do what is necessary." Morgause calmly said, stepping closer to Morgana. "I will forgive everything that you've done if you just drink this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgana said rather quickly.

Morgana's face turned cold and unwavering. If Morgause thought Morgana would yield to her command she was wrong. Morgana had more in mind than she ever thought possible. She was disgusted and shocked by the thought that her sister had used her against Uther. Morgana could understand the root of the problem, she could share the anger that Uther could make anyone feel for all the crimes he's done, but Morgana was not going to let Morgause use her as a vessel to destroy Uther. It had made Morgana do bad and wrong things in the past, but she would not make them again. Morgana was slowly getting faint memories of her anger at Uther, Gwen and Arthur came also, but nothing came from that. Morgana tried to fix her mind to give her the information that she needed, but as long as she had something it was okay with her.

"Morgana, I'm your sister, you will listen to me! I know what's best for you." Morgause exclaimed, her calm demeanor gone and her posture stiff.

"Yes, but you don't know what's best for Uther and the others. All you know is your hatred for them!" Morgana screamed, gaining more and more confidence as she spoke. "They've done nothing to you. There are innocent people in Camelot! Not all of them are like Uther! You can't just go and if you so well choose, kill every living person that comes your way." Morgana felt her magic come to life, begging to be set free. "I won't allow you to do that."

Morgause looked at Morgana for a minute. Studying all of Morgana's features. Then sighed.

"I'm sorry that you're reached such a decision, but you know that you can't have it. As much as you care for them they will not care for you when they figure you have magic."

"That's not true." Morgana replied. "I know someone who knows and he accepted me just the same."

Morgause smirked and for the first time Morgana wavered.

"And who might that be? Arthur? Gwen?" Morgause scoffed and her brown eyes shone like those of a predator who was circling it's prey. Morgause took the liberty to circle Morgana, her smirk never left. "Don't tell me it's Merlin."

"Why shouldn't it be him?" Morgana questioned.

"Well, I guess you could receive his welcoming hands, no fear to stop him from helping you." Morgause paused. "Though, I wonder, why help you? I'm sure that at the beginning when he told you of the Druids he had no feelings for you."

"What are you saying?" Morgana didn't want to beat around the bush, this was getting annoying. What was Morgause's purpose to all of this.

"Well, I was just wondering, as a friend, he would tell you all his secrets." Morgause hid the triumph she felt when Morgana faltered in her glare to look confused.

"What -Why are you talking about this?" Morgana now felt like Morgause was really aiming to hurt her. To do something that would leave her without any trace of belie in Merlin, but she didn't know what.

"Tell me, Morgana, have you ever wondered why Merlin wanted to help you when you found out you had magic." Morgause asked, her eyes calculating everything that she said.

"He's a good friend, he would do that. Even if his life was at stake if Uther found out." Morgana took at deep breath and waited for Morgause's response. No matter what she said Morgause looked even more triumphant than before.

"Then you trust him? Almost as much as he does to you right? I would figure that if you found someone who was just like you it would be a weight lifted from your shoulders." Morgause chuckled, this was all game for her. A very fun game.

"Who was just like him?" Morgana couldn't stop herself when she said that. It was automatic. "What can we possibly have in common-" Then it hit her. Her mouth dropped and she stood shock still.

Morgause took pleasure in her reaction and began to laugh. "Did you seriously expect him to be a Warlock? I have to admit that I didn't. Which gave way to more shock since he had magic and never once did he tell you." Morgause chuckled again. "You well deserved his mistrust, Morgana. Never forget that."

Morgana didn't hear anything of that. She paid no mind even. Her mind raced and loose ends began to stir Arthur or anyone -even Camelot- was in danger, Merlin was always at the center of everything. Morgana closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. It was almost a direct response when she felt anger vibrate in her veins. At the feeling that Merlin saw and knew that Morgana suffered under the realization of her magic. The fear she had felt when she woke from another nightmare, the dread that Uther could sniff out her magic and have executed the next minute. All of this and Merlin never once told her that he had magic too.

Her insides felt empty, she felt hollow.

"Morgana?" For a second she wished that was her mind playing tricks in her mind, but not. When she turned Merlin stood at the beginning of the path she had taken to reach Morgause. Merlin was panting and sweating and he was looking at her, worried.

"Merlin." Morgana croaked out.

"Morgana, where's Morgause?" Merlin asked, carefully coming forward. He was wet, some dirt was in his pants and water slowly stopped dripping down. Morgana would of thought it strange that Merlin was still wet, but for now she felt a bit unhinged from her core.

"I don't know." Morgana answered truthfully, she blocked out everything around her when Morgause told her that Merlin had magic.

And now as he stood in front of her, the anger still blazed inside of her, but it was drifting away. It warmed her insides, reminding her of her anger and rage, but something else appeared. Happiness, the feeling that although Merlin didn't trust her in the beginning faded away into a, sort of, controlled joy that Merlin was just like her.

"Merlin, you're. . ."

"Morgana, watch out!" Merlin pulled her towards him, pressing her firmly in his chest and they both dropped to the ground. Above them a shield, Morgana could feel the magic from it drift over her, protecting her like a cocoon, as fire was aimed to her and Merlin.

"Merlin." Morgana said alarmed, one thing was knowing he had magic, another was to see, firsthand, it's power. Merlin looked at her scared and Morgana wondered why. She had magic like him, that should be a reason for her to welcome him. To understand each other and to-

Morgana was shaken out of her thoughts when Morgause called out to them.

"You just couldn't do as you were told. Tell me, Merlin, what exactly did you do to break Morgana of my enchantment?" Morgana calmly stood in front of them.

"Nothing that you should mind yourself about." Merlin swiftly answered, getting up and helping Morgana with him. "I don't think you understand that I'm not going to tell you anything."

Moragause shrugged. "It was only mere curiosity, but alright. Have it your way."

"Merlin." Morgana got one look at Morgause's face and knew that this, combined with her words, were not a good thing. "We have to go."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Morgause said.

"And why not?" This time Morgana was the one to speak, she stood in front of Merlin and looked at Morgause for the second time so angry that her magic gained power and, again, begged to be set free.

"You're my sister, Morgana, I won't let you go." Morgause hissed, anger radiated from her at the defiance Morgana was showing.

"That's not for you to decide." Morgana angrily told her.

"That's were you're wrong." Morgause smirked, her eyes shone gold and pain immediately followed. Morgana screamed and dropped to her knees. Merlin was soon next to her, his hands on her shoulders, but Morgana couldn't ignore the pain. His soothing words and encouragements were soon drowned out by the pain._ I can decide anything I want, Morgana. You're under my control. _Morgause said in Morgana's mind, before Morgana screamed and everything went black.

**~* Please Review *~**


	47. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over anything here. Just Aroded, his Father and the plot. And some of the characters that none of you know. :)**

**A/N: I need to write a chapter worth of what's happened to Uther, Gaius, Eroded, Aroded and if Arthur and Gwen ever make it to Camelot. And so here it is. BTW, this is by far my longest chapter and I'm proud of it. Though, I have to apologize if my sword fight is a bit weak.**

Completely uproar. Uther's thought that Druids attacking Camelot was more than enough, but moments later after he had a council with everyone in the castle, Arthur and Morgana disappear. This was not happening, or he willed it not to happen.

"Sire?" Gaius voice came and Uther let himself calm down a bit.

"Yes, Gaius?" His voice was not meant to be as sharp as it sounded, but it was only the effect of his stress. Gaius understood and he ignored that.

"Sir, I have unfortunate news." Gaius said solemnly.

Uther froze in place and he shook his head. This was so much and he could not take more information now, he was worried for Arthur and Morgana for one thing, and second he had to send some guards to track the few Druids that escaped. There was no more time for unfortunate news. He sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, resigned, if he could not hold back from any more truth or problems then he would face them, reluctantly if he could.

"Sire", Gaius glanced at Eroded and Aroded who were huddled in the corner, watching the King intently, "if we had the privacy to talk in your study, preferably alone, it would be enough to make sure that no one here becomes overwrought with all the information I have to give."

Uther took one look around and gave his most trusted friend a nod. "Alright." With all the authority of a King, Uther began to make his way out of the room, but not before long Eroded, closely followed by Aroded, came by.

"Sire, I would like to have your opinion in a very important matter-"

"I'm afraid it must wait, Eroded." Uther waved him.

"It would be beneficial for you to see to it now, Sire." Eroded pressed on.

"It has to wait, Eroded." Uther snarled to him and Eroded, tired of waiting, tired of being in the orders of a tyrant like Uther was at last released from his tether. He took one look at Gaius and seeing all his hard work fall apart, his eyes glowed yellow and the doors closed forcefully.

Uther felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he, as all the hall, looked at Eroded shocked.

"You. . .magic. . ." Uther blurted out, not sure what to say.

"Don't be so surprised Uther, you might not have suspected of me, but others have", he looked at Gaius then, "be thankful that at least now you still have people who are loyal to you." He grimace at the single thought of it. "But I cannot believe it either."

"Eroded." Uther sighed, this was really the best his problems could of gotten and if he wasn't so troubled by Eroded Uther would of remembered the unfortunate news Gaius had for him. "Stop this at once."

"Why should I do that? To kill me after you promise me a life that will be spared by the end of this." Eroded snapped, his teeth bared and he glared. Aroded, who had never seen his Father look so angry before, flinched and backed away from him.

"Father, please." Aroded whispered. "Don't do this."

"Silence!" Eroded roared to his son, but never strayed his eyes from Uther. "You will not say any more words. Just be silent, Aroded."

"Your life will be spared, Eroded, if you stop now." Uther compromised, carefully raised his hands in significance of defeat and looked warily at Eroded. Eroded, guessing that Uther was under Morgause's control, smirked.

"Things will change around here, Uther, you will see you line fall and be broken." His blue eyes took a sharp edge. "Just like mine."

Uther growled and in a last effort, jumped upon the unsuspecting warlock, who only screamed in surprise before he began to attack Uther. The soldiers quickly took their stance and Eroded was rounded.

"There is no escape, Eroded." Uther snarled, and looked much like Arthur when he was angry at Merlin. His face, thin from the strain of Morgause's control over him, made him even more fierce looking. Uther's blue eyes darkened in the force of his anger. "Just stop this at once." Uther warned, not taking a step closer, he and his knights were well spaced from him. Both from fear and from lessons in combat to keep fair distance. Eroded and Aroded were in the center, surrounded.

"Never." Eroded glared at Uther and he tried to chant a spell under his breath when he felt a blade firmly be placed on his back, close to his shoulder blade. Eroded froze, not from fear, but from shock. "You dare do this to me, son?"

"It seems like I am." Aroded answered coolly, his voice assured and concealed from all the insecurity he felt on the inside.

"He'll only kill you; you know that, Aroded." Eroded sighed, voice full of woe. This was his last strategy to stop his son from doing this. He could of easily swept away from here, but Aroded's sword was specially made by Eroded for his son, to cut through any flesh and inflict terrible pain. Even Warlocks and Witches could be affected. Eroded closed his eyes when the blade did not move. "This is your choice then?"

"I accept death gladly Father." Aroded hissed, fear clear in his eyes, his heart beaten with the true nature of his fear, but he calmly met Uther's eyes. Uther stood shocked by what he had seen and his lips formed a thin line.

"Take Eroded down to the dungeons." He ordered and waited as Eroded's loud yells and profanities left his ear. Then the turned to Aroded. "Keep him here until I return." Uther moved to the door to leave.

"My lord." Aroded called. Uther ignored him. "Sire, please, I must speak with you. I believe it has to do with what your physician -Gaius- must explain to you." Uther stopped in his tracks and Gaius did as well. They both looked at Aroded. "You must know it is a serious matter." Aroded directed this to Gaius and Gaius responded with a solemn nod to him.

"Bring him." Was all Uther said before he walked down the halls of his castle, all the way to his study. Gaius followed dutifully, and two knights walked in step with Aroded in their arms.

Arthur and Gwen had traveled through the night, and as much as they wished to rest, they both pushed themselves to go on a bit further. There would be time to rest later, when everything was over. and they stepped over the streets of Camelot to get to the castle and do what they had to do.

"You won't tell me anything, are you, Guinevere?" Arthur asked, his voice low and he found it hard through breath as he panted. His heart and lungs needed air, they burned inside of him with the forced use he was putting them under. He wasn't going to stop, even if he felt faint on his feet.

"All I can tell you, Arthur." Gwen paused as she walked hard to keep up with Arthur, they stopped their running almost half and hour ago. "Is what you know already."

"Alright." Arthur thought for a moment. "How did you know that the Druids were going to attack?"

"I can't tell you that -Yet."

Arthur stopped and put all his weight on his knees as he stopped to breath and rest. Gwen welcomed the stop as well and leaned on the bark of a tree. Her heart pounded in her ears and raced faster and faster with every stop they took.

"We'll never get to Camelot this way." Arthur panted out.

"I know." Gwen shivered slightly from the cold. Morning was rising around them. They hadn't slept all night, as they reasoned and decided they would break more ground if they continued without stop.

"Gwen, I think we should stop." Arthur panted out, his breath coming short and he coughed roughly. Now he was sure his lungs were on fire, or at least his chest was. All the pain and the dryness from his throat made him cough until he could not stop it.

"Come on, Arthur." Gwen Pushed herself from the bark. She was almost as tired and hurt by all the physicality of this, the lost sleep would soon affect them. Gwen knew. They couldn't afford to stop, but it was not wise to keep going.

"We can't Gwen, it's impossible." Arthur panted out and the sleepp he yearned for had creeped into his mind and he was reminded of the time the Fire of Idirsholas had been woken, the spell that had felt so familiar now made him snap his eyes open and as he took a deep breath Arthur glared at the tree. "We need to do something, Gwen."

"I think we don't." Gwen shook her head. Eyed focused behind Arthur and she slowly walked closer to him.

"Why not?" Arthur looked up at her and when she didn't answer and kept her eyes behind him, Arthur looked. He instantly grabbed his sword and readied himself to attack. Gwen also grabbed the sword Arthur handed to her and they backed away from the approaching cloaked figures.

"Do not waste your time, we need to proceed." One of them, Arthur saw that he was on the road above them, followed by more and more Druids. Six Druids were slowly advancing on Gwen and Arthur.

"Whatever happens, Gwen, never leave my side." Arthur whispered to her.

"Yes, Arthur." Was all Gwen said before the Druids quickened their step and soon went down to Arthur and Gwen. The Druids, dressed in normal, everyday clothing, that walked in the road above them, ignored them like they were not there.

That, however, did not stop the sic Druids ordered to come and kill them to stop and wait for help. Whatever happened, neither Arthur and Gwen were sure that the Druids were going to be kind to them.

Aroded did not expect better treatment from Uther, not when his life was in more danger than when he had been in the run all those years with his Father. That made a small part of him feel shame. Aroded had betrayed his father, but not for betrayal alone. Aroded quickly calculated their options. If Eroded kept good power over Uther they would of escaped with his Father most likely dead. And Aroded would rather not have that. In the end, even if his father survived and Aroded died in his place, the knights of Camelot would all soon follow endlessly and without mercy kill him in the spot.

"Untie him." Uther ordered, his back turned as his knights and Aroded looked at him shocked.

"Sire. . ." Giaus said calmly.

"Just do it." Uther roared and the two knights quickly cut the rope binds that were holding Aroded's hands together. "Leave and don't enter unless called."

"Yes, sire." Both knights bowed and stepped outside, and waited for further instruction.

"Alright, which one of you will tell me these unfortunate news?" Uther asked, not pleased with the situation, but facing it nonetheless.

Gaius and Aroded shared a glance, Aroded shook his head, and Gaius only gave him a stern look. Aroded sighed.

"My Father and I -he and I- we came here three years ago, calling upon your allegiance to you and an oath to protect, but we really came here under the Sorceress' orders to come and-"

"Who is this Sorceress?" Uther asked, interrupting him. His eyes intent on Aroded.

"Morgause, that is as far as my knowledge goes. I have no other alias towards her. At least not one I am acquaintance with." Aroded answered honestly. Though, as any Knight should learned, he did not let fear rule his heart and met Uther's eyes carefully.

"Good." Uther approached the man slowly. "You are aware that she is being wanted for the taking of the Lady Morgana?" His voice was soft, smooth, almost calm, but one look into his eyes and no one would dare believe Uther anything but angry.

"Yes, sire." Aroded said calmly, his insides were not something he liked to comment on.

"Then tell me." Uther paused, as he searched for the right words.

Aroded and Gaius waited patiently on the other side of the table, a candle the only light that emerged from the room. The only thing that made Aroded reassure himself that he was still alive. At the moment, fear wanted, desired, to protude from the safety of his mind. Gaius needn't wished such treatment, Warlock or not, Gaius was sure that Uther was being far to kind, but that would not last.

"Did you know of Morgana's kidnapping?" Uther watched Aroded with piercing, angry and intense shrewdness.

Gaius and Aroded then shared a look. Neither of them was stupid enough to believe them to not know the truth. Morgana had gone with Morgana on her free will. Or she would have, had she been awake, but with memory of the seemingly sleepping woman craddled in Morgause's arms, it was hard to object that Morgause had indeed kidnapped Morgana.

"I. . ." Aroded began unsure of what else to say.

"Sire, I believe for the time being we can only expect Aroded to be free of charge."

Uther glared at Gaius while Aroded's mouth dropped and he stared.

"Gaius, we can't expect his innocence, I'm sure that if Eroded was questione he would be a stubborn old fool, holding that information as his last pride, but sooner or later he would tell us everything he knows." Uther drawled with apathy, his blue eyes once again focused on Aroded. "Tell me, boy, did you or did you not know of Morgana's kidnapping?"

Aroded was asked a question and he answered honestly when he said. "No, sire."

Uther stared for a moment before he sighed. "Alright, let's say I believe you, tell me what beneficial information you had to tell us."

Gaius and Aroded turned to look at each other once more and Uther glared.

"I'm not sure if you both know the same piece of information, but you better have a reasonable answer for this Gaius." Uther crossed his hands, a scowl in his face. He was tired, but now this was all turning into madness.

Arthur slowly held his sword, the Druids approached without stop and with the thought that Gwen was with him was enough strength. His wrist bend and the sword lifted graciously as he met the first Druid. The man didn't look surprised, and so strucked with and underblow, Arthur barely missed it as he jumped backwards. His surprise did not last as he strucked with his own defense. When the Druid backed away, Arthur did not stop. The sword felt light as it moved swiftly, blade met blade and with quick presition of the situation Arthur twisted his hand and the sword moved down, cutting at the Druid's stomach.

A scream came as a response and Arthur watched as the man fell down, clutching his stomach, blood flowing freely.

Not wasting any time, he turned just as a sword came close to hitting his chest. Arthur leaned back on his legs, the sword inches from his body. The Druid, a woman with grey eyes, looked neither surprised nor angry. She hit Arthur with a strength that could challenge a man and they both fell into easy step with each other. Arthur cursed under his breath when another man came to them. Arthur was agile, he moved quick, biting back the pain of ever blow that came to his sword, only to pull away when the other fighter charged at him with a closed thrust to his left shoulder.

Arthur set his jaw, and waited as the Druids circled around him.

Gwen tried to keep herself steady, the sword heavily weighing her down and she struggled to keep her stance. A woman with red hair thrust her sword from Gwen's left and Gwen defended herself by taking a step back and, with the surprise of the woman, thrust quickly. Gwen made it seem that she would be striking the woman stomach and when the woman put her sword down to stop Gwen's advance, Gwen changed her sword and quickly positioned it to strike at the woman's shoulder.

The woman let herself gasp in pain and closed her eyes. Gwen acted quickly and struck the woman below her chest. The woman jumped back, dropping to her knees, unharmed, and looked up at her with glaring eyes and Gwen could make out some words, but ignored that. She was a bit shocked by the fear that she had seen in the woman's face. Gwen's hadn't hurt her, so she wondered for the reaction, before she turned to the other two. She could see their faces now. They were both looking at the woman, with the same fear.

With careful eyes Gwen studied both of them as they were distracted, she looked shocked at one. Before the other one struck at her she was able to gasp out this.

"Aroded-" The other Druid came and hit Gwen in her arm, pain screamed in her mind and she slowly backed away. Tears prickled in her eyes and she held onto the sword tightly. Her arm made pain burn through her whole body, but she stood up straight despite the wish that she could scream and fall to the floor.

"What did you say?" The man Gwen called Aroded asked.

Gwen carefully looked at the other Druid, who looked at her suspiciouly, but did not attempt to attack. Behind them Arthur still struggled to fight his way from the two Druids and the man and woman in the floor were trying to stand, but only fell back to the ground.

"I-I said Aroded." Gwen responded in a shaky voice. The man lifted his sword and pointed it directly at Gwen's face, she looked at it in fear, but only looked back at the man.

"How do you know him?" The man hissed. His eyes never left hers and only glared.

"H-he protects Morgana from Uther." Gwen blurted out. She was not sure if she had said that because she was not thinking straight and her words changed from "He protects Morgana ordered by Uther" to "He protects Morgana from Uther". Either that or a part in Gwen's mind acknowledged the fact that The Druids probably hated Uther with as much hate as Uther felt for them and everything magic.

The two men shared a look and slowly they retreat their swords, though they keep them in hand.

"Who are you?" Aroded's look-a-like asked.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said quietly. Putting her own sword down and yet trying to keep it up with the pain in her hand. The grunts were still heard and Gwen worried for Arthur's safety.

"Tell me, Gwen. If you are a friends of Aroded what are his plans?" The man asked.

Gwen thought carefully as she said aloud. "To protect Morgana, along with his Father, Morgause made it very clear."

Shock shone in their eyes and the other man with brown hair, returned to glaring at Gwen.

"You cannot possibly believe their word." He hissed. Gwen quelled down the urge to glare back at him.

"Who told you all of this?" Aroded's look-a-like ignored the man, and asked instead.

"Morgana, she's my friend in the castle and she trusts me."

"Lady Morgana trust you, but that does not make you loyal to us or our cause."

"Erell, this is all we can do. Morgana is our trusted ally, Morgause has told us countless of times."

"No, she's told Mordred and Alvarr." Erell hissed back. "We can't trust her, Alrionn."

"Well, it seems we have to after you said my name." Alrionn shot back with a small grin escaping his face.

"You know I don't follow our tradition as you do." Erell hissed, his grey eyes betrayed nothing of the anger clear in his voice.

Gwen lost her stance as she watched them bicker.

"Do not fret no, Erell." Alrionn shook his head, disapprovingly. Then grinned. "Aren't you the one who decided to court Elyon as is accustomed."

The woman from the ground shot up and Gwen got her sword ready, but only watched as she clutched her stomach and stared at the man.

"Erell will you not fight with your brother!" She hissed. She took one look at Gwen. "Specially not with this company."

"Alrionn was fighting with me." Erell said, and turned to Elyon (Gwen guessed). "to be honest, Elyon, you've known us as long as I can remember and yet you still don't know Alrionn's tricks."

"I have to admit Alrionn is very manipulative, but that does not give you rein to give him the pleasure of always falling for his tricks." Elyon looked at Arthur, who was still fighting (one of the Druids was down, but he was getting back up and resumed to fight). "Gwen?" Elyon asked., distaste in her voice. "We would like to dicuss with you Aroded's well being." She paused as soon as Arthur hit one Druid and he fell with a loud scream. "As soon as he stops fighting." Elyon pointed to Arthur.

"Elyon!" Erell gasped, horrified. "We can't trust her."

"We can't let Ayer and Kelahn die in his hands." Alrionn retorted, calmly.

"Tell him to stop." Elyon ordered Gwen.

Gwen turned to Arthur and decided that it would be best to keep Arthur's identity secret and quickly cleared her throat.

"Sir Leon!" Gwen called out to him, Arthur stumbled back and looked at Gwen. Gwen panicked when Arthur opened his mouth to speak. "It's okay, Leon. Come." Arthur looked back at the Druids that he was fighting and they had also stopped, they looked over at Alrionn and Elyon who were ordering them to stop. "It's alright, just come here." Arthur walked slowly to her, and looked very confused. "Sit over there, Leon." Gwen pointed to a tree a bit far to her left. When Arthur didn't move, Gwen began to fear that this would not go as planned. "Remember, Leon, do as I say. Lady Morgana told you to do as I say. Now go."

"Yes, Gwen." Arthur bowed his head and to Gwen's relief acted like he was almost possessed.

Gwen turned to see Ayer and Kelahn help the man Arthur fought with and they went to the opposite tree where Arthur was now sitting. Elyon went to help which left Gwen alone with Erell and Alrionn.

"Alright." Alrionn said seriously. "Now we can discuss our situation without being interrupted."

Gwen nodded slowly and swallowed. She hoped that they would believe her. And that they didn't kill her or Arthur.

"There is Uther." Gaius answered to Uther and was patient as Uther surveyed him intently.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Uther asked.

"I would." Gaius responded.

"Very well." Uther waved his hand as a sign to continue.

"Morgana has been explaining to me an attack from The Druids." Gaius stopped briefly when he saw Uther stiffen by the information. Then continued carefully, voice steady. "I fear that what happened today was only a small warning-"

"Is this true?" Uther snarled at Aroded, crossed the table and grabbed the man by the neck of his uniform.

"Yes." Aroded was sure that he was trying to save his Father by being as honest with Uther as he could. He, in any case, would take whatever punishment was set to him.

"And Morgana? How did she know?" Uther growled.

Aroded paused and thought. He might die, and as much as he wished to see the look of shock and betrayal in Uther. Aroded looked at Uther in the eyes. "I told her."

"You told her?" Gaius blurted out, shocked.

"Yes." Aroded looked at Gaius. "She knew nothing of the Druids before I told her."

"Where is she now?" Uther gained Aroded's attention once more with the question.

"She went to try and stop the Druids."

"Where?" Uther asked, desperation in his face, eyes, voice. It was quite a shock for Aroded to see someone like this.

"That is the least of your concerns." Aroded quickly regretted ever saying that, because Uther tightened his grip and moved to his neck. Aroded gasped and coughed with no avail, Uther's hold did not lessen.

"Uther!" Gaius ran to the King and the struggling man in his arms and pulled Uther away with great effort. "Listen to him, Morgana is safe wherever she is."

"How can you sat such at thing?" Uther looked at Gaius shocked.

"Morgana told me that the Druids were coming. They will attack Camelot."

Uther sighed in frustration. "Why keep this information to yourself, Gaius."

"I didn't think I could tell you with your constant headaches." Gaius answered.

"Alright, we don't know exactly when they will come, but we will wait." Uther turned to Aroded.

"Did you believe you would free yourself, or your Father, if you helped me?" Uther questioned him, anger subsiding, but still clear under the surface.

"I didn't hold myself to any belief." Aroded lied.

"Your Father has magic, I can't free him of death, but you haven't shone any signs of magic." Uther said, quietly. "I can ignore all your faults if you chose to fight for Camelot."

"What?" Aroded and Gaius said as one.

"Tell me, Aroded, do you value your life?" Uther took a step towards the young man.

"As much as I value my Father's." Aroded answered back, eyes cold. Uther smiled at that.

"Value his life less than yours, Aroded, you must have a desire to live." Uther told him.

Aroded pushed down the thought of cooperating with Uther. "I will not betray, my Father."

"You already have." Uther crossed his hands. "The minute you put your sword on his back. Your father will never forgive you for that. No matter if you wished to save him. Either join him in death or fight for us and redeem yourself."

"You ask a high price from me." Aroded said weakly. "And you honestly believe that I will just answer to your every beck and call?"

"I know you won't." Uther glared at him. "I want you to be our ally."

"What?" Gaius gasped out. Aroded would of said the same thing if he hadn't been shocked.

"I could have magic for all you know, and you offer me your alliance?" Aroded asked, angrily. His face flushed and his anger showed itself in his glare.

"There is no saying that you have magic or not, and so with that thought, you can show your loyalty once more to Camelot." Uther gave him the most innocent look of the world. And Aroded wished he could strangle him like Uther had done to him.

"Avoiding the truth won't make it any less real, you know that?" Aroded hissed.

Uther gave him a small smile. "As long as you help me it will be rather easy."

Aroded's cheeks turned an angry green color and he bite back an angry remark.

"Now, will you help protect Camelot?" Uther asked, once more. Aroded was ready to say no, it was in the tip of his tongue, but then. "You've protected it from your Father, Aroded, I'm sure if you can protect it from him than you wish for it's safety."

"I wished for my Father's safety." Aroded answered, and backed away from the King.

Gaius watched as Uther sighed and Aroded remained stubborn. Gaius knew it would be easy for him to throw Aroded in the dungeons, but with the lack of help, Gaius vould try to understand his stance. Though, the choice to overlook his magic, while being blind to reason to other's, who were innocent and young, it made Gaius angry by all of this.

"Uther, it's best that you put a stop to all of this. Aroded will not fight for you, that is clear. Why are you being so stubborn in demanding his help?" Gaius asked, his blue eyes curious and full of seiousness.

"Camelot will be attacked, Gaius. We need all the help we can get." Was all Uther said.

"You are aware, Uther, that Aroded want's nothing to do with this war." Gaius calmly said.

"Then he can be forced into it, Gaius!" Uther exclaimed. "If Aroded has failed to help his Father, then we might as well open our arms to him. He helped with Eroded, as he used magic. That won Aroded a bit of trust."

Gaius could not believe his ears, or possibly the way Uther's logic worked.

"And after he has fought? What will you do to him?" Gaius asked.

Aroded took notice of that question and he readied himself for the answer to strike at Uther.

The only thing was that. . .

Uther had no answer. He stared blankly at Gaius.

"You will kill me after this is all over?" Aroded asked.

"I can't promise that you a quick death by my hands, if you die before that in battle." Uther didn't look away from Aroded as he said this.

Aroded glared at him. Uther proposed they be allies only to kill him after he fought for him.

"Then ready your blade, Uther", Aroded spat. "because I will not fight for you."

"Alright." Uther looked once at Aroded before he walked to the door. "Come, Gaius, we must ready ourselves."

Gaius looked at Aroded before he, too, followed. Once outside, Uther told the guards to take Aroded to the dungeons.

"Keep him away from his Father." He said lastly. Before he walked down the corridor, Aroded's struggles clear in his ears as he walked to the dining hall.

"What are you planning, Uther?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing." Uther sighed. "I'm just going to have to ready myself for the Druids." He walked down the corner. "You will fight next to me, won't you, Gaius?"

"I will try, Uther." Gaius said solemly. And both readied themselves to what was to come.

"Tell me, Gwen." Erell asked, glare well in place. "How come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be in Camelot?" He had his hands clasped in front of him, but Gwen guessed that he could get his sword quickly and quickly kill her.

"Morgana wished to see her sister." Gwen answered easily. "She was ready to leave as Uther was now under Morgause's control."

Erell and Alrionn shared a look.

"Some of the Druids spoke of that, but we did not really believe it. What Morgause is doing." Alrionn shuddered as he spoke, thinking of the cost that brew would cause. "It is wrong. No Witch or Warlock in their right mind would use such a. . .such a. . ." Alrionn waved his arms around, not able to find a word.

"I understand it's bad, but why is it bad?" Gwen asked.

"You're not really told much by Morgana, are you?" Alrionn teased, an easy smile played itself to his lips, but his eyes looked dead serious.

"Yes, but I'm beginning to think that she took part in this without fully understanding the consequences." Gwen lied through her teeth. "If she took this brew, and it could potentially mean harm to her, then why did she do it?"

"I'm sure she would help her sister anyway she could." Erell said, now a bit more calm. "But something that bothered me was that she never came to the camp. Rumors began that all Alvarr and Mordred spoke about were lies, but now it seems it was all real."

"You think she did this with the consequences in mind?" Gwen asked, hoping against hope that their answer would be no.

"What I believe is that Morgause gave her the brew in secrecy." Erell snorted. "Alrionn is right when he said that no Witch or Warlock would take part in such action."

"That means Morgana really is in danger." Gwen gasped. She wished now more than ever to be with her, but then what could she do.

"Sir Leon?" Erell motioned to Arthur with a nod of his head. "Why is he not as welcoming as you?"

"He. . ." Gwen looked at him, met Arthur's eye and then turned back. ". . is a new knight in Camelot. It was easy for Morgana to convince him to join her and escort us to Morgause." Gwen bit her lip nervously. "Though it is adviceable not to mention anything of Morgana's magic around him. He seems to register the thought to listen and do as he says, but he isn't aware that Morgana is controlling him to do so."

Erell looked at Gwen shocked. "How did she do that?"

"She gave him a potion." Gwen said rather carefully.

"That makes sense." Alrionn shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" Gwen couldn't help, but ask.

Erell looked at Alrionn from the corner of his eyes.

"We don't think that's possible. There's nothing that tells us we can trust you." Alrionnn said carefully.

"Not even the fact that I stopped attacking you?" Gwen asked, she had to gain some sort of trust between them. It would be the only things keeping her and Arthur alive.

"We hurt you." Alrionn motioned to her hand. "There's no way you could keep attacking us."

"I could have." Gwen said, not missing the small contest for dominance. "I just decided to spare you both the struggle to lose to a girl."

Erell glared at Alrionn, cheeks red. Alrionn, meanwhile, only smiled.

"You have to admit, Erell, that she at least has enough spirit in her to not bend to our will." Alrionn said, easing off Erell's anger discreetly.

"For now." Erell lowered his glare and turned to Gwen. "Tell us, what did you want to know? Though, we can't promise you an answer."

Gwen acknowledged his words and found that a fair trade. "Why are you fighting, you seem to be against fighting."

Erell looked at Gwen, interested. Almost like he was surprised by how perceptive she was.

"We don't chose to fight." Elyon answered as she walked closer. She ignored Erell's glare and Alrionn's smile.

"Then why do you fight?"

"Uther has all shaking in fear, and I'm sure that most of us wish for that to stop. With Mordred's promise to be free of Uther's pursuit more and more Druids chose to fight." Elyon answered, sitting down, her cut no longer present.

That sparked Gwen's curiousness.

"You have magic, don't you?" Gwen watched as they all shared a look, before they turned back to her and figured that they let her continue. "Why fight with a sword if you can fight with magic?"

"We're not all bad as Uther proposes us to be." Alrionn answered for the three of them. "And whild you're right. We can fight with magic, we prefer not to unless completely necessary. With every usage of magic, we are all drained of magic." Alrionn's smile returned to his face, which made him looked like a child. "Anyway, most of us chose to fight equally to those who have no magic. It makes a balance in the world and we will suffer a much less death when time came for us to die. Even if it is at that moment, under the blade of the person we fight with."

"Won't you be able to heal yourselves?" Gwen asked, interested by all of this.

"Not everyone is as merciful as you, Gwen." Elyon said darkly. "Leon might of caused more damage to Ayer and Aeldric, but you both were only acting on Morgana's orders. Mostly Leon, I believe since he really began to hurt the others as soon as he saw you hurt. But others, they fight to kill, Gwen." Her eyes darkened and Gwen could only guess that she was remembering a distant memory. "Some of us don't have time to protect ourselves or others with wounds so deep that they don't allow us to help."

"I'm sorry." Gwen apologized.

"What were you doing here, Gwen?" Elyon asked instead.

"Morgana promised to return." Gwen answered quickly.

"I see." She stood up. "Well, we better return to the march." This she told to both Alrionn and Erell.

"I don't think we can, Aeldric seems to be having trouble." Alrionn motioned to a man who was deeply wounded.

"Then we'll help him." Elyon said, unfaltered. "We must go fight."

"No we don't." Erell said loudly. "This isn't what we want, Elyon. I know it's not something that you want." He walked slowly to her, and Elyon backed away, she glared.

"I don't decide, Erell. We have to do this." She snapped at him.

"Remember when I told you that I would protect you from danger?" Erell asked. Alrionn stood up and walked next to Gwen.

"I think we should give them some space." He whispered to her.

"No, we're going to return to the march and that's final!" Elyon said, that was directed to Alrionn.

"You're my sister, Elyon." The deeply wounded young man called out quietly. "I have no desire to watch you die either."

"Aeldric! You know we have to do this." Elyon faltered a bit, lookined distressed. "It's our duty. Father said so himself."

"Father is wrong." Aeldric sat up. "He doesn't even care that you're pregnant with his grandchild."

Gwen was shocked by this. How could a father do this to his own daughter? Elyon glared at Aeldric through tears. She now understood why she had Elyon had looked so scared when Gwen almost hurt her. Gwen even understood why Erell had been so angry towards her. It wasn't only mistrust, it was also rage that his child had almost been hurt.

"They will all be angry at us." Elyon whispered, and sounded like a small child.

"They think Father is crazy as well, Elyon." Aeldric offered her his hand, and Elyon quickly went to him. "They ordered you to come down here to fight them and when we were finished with them to keep you from following them to Camelot."

"W-what?" Elyon looked at them shocked.

"Did you really think we were going to allow you to go into battle like this?" Erell asked, his eyes earnest as he waited for an answer.

"I. . ." Elyon watched him carefully. When she could not think of any words, she hugged him close to her.

"Your friend seems to be interested in all of this." Alrionn whispered to Gwen. She looked at him and when she saw that he was looking at Arthur. Gwen turned to him. Arthur did look interested. Though he didn't move from the tree.

"I believe Leon had other reasons to protect you, Gwen. Not only orders from Morgana." Alrionn caught Gwen's eyes. "I think you should tell us the truth."

"Until Aeldric is well enough to sit by himself." Gwen proposed.

"Alright." Alrionn smiled at her. Gwen gave him a nod and hoped again, that they didn't hurt them once they knew the truth.

"He doesn't know does he?" Elyon asked, once she pulled away from Erell. "That Morgana has magic."

Gwen shook her head 'no'.

"Well, help me with my brother, Gwen. I'm sure we'll keep your secret, but you know it be best if you let him know." Elyon told her. Gwen slowly crouched down and began to help with what she could, though she mostly watched as they helped Aeldric.

"It's really Morgana's choice to do that. Not mine." Gwen said, and when Alrionn opened his mouth to say something. Gwen interrupted him. "Though, I agree with you. I think Arthur-" Gwen's hands stopped as she scowled at herself. She looked at Elyon and the others who kept working, almost like she hadn't said something important. "I think that he should know."

"Why doesn't he?" Aeldric asked. He grimaced, but kept himself preoccupied in the conversation.

"Because he might have the same beliefs as his Father." Erell snorted at him. "Really Aeldric, it isn't that hard to believe that not all people are good." That earned him a glare from his brother and Elyon. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Aeldric said, not hiding his smile. It was not mystery that he enjoyed it when Erell got in troble with Elyon. "We all know your cynical side."

"Shut up." Erell said, through the glow oh his hands as he tried to cure Aeldric. Though, he had to admit, the thought to leave him hurt was not so bad.

Elyon, however, had different plans. She hit Erell on the top of his head. "Be nice, Erell." Elyon smiled graciously to Gwen. "Don't mind him."

"Alright." Gwen said, trying hard to hide her smile. Trying harder, still, to contain her laughter.

"Elyon!" Erell cried, indignantly.

"Yes?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Gwen could not see her expression, but with the way Erell looked away angry, but accepting defeat (only to Elyon, however), Gwen guessed that Elyon wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"Camelot will be under attack!" Uther proclaimed. "We must ready ourselves to protect our women and children."

The knighst all looked at him for furthere instruction. This was what they practiced for. Though, they would feel a lot better if their leader was here to lead them. Gaius watched from the side and wished that Merlin was here, though part of him was glad that he was away from the danger. He's grown attached to the boy, and Merlin has also becomed attached to Gaius. It is reasonable to wish such things, Gaius thought to himself.

"Leon, I want you to prepare the knight's. All of you will follow his instruction. Call all the people to come here for protection and gather as many men as you can." Uther ordered.

"Yes, sire." Sir Leon bowed. And Uther watched them all go.

"Do you think we will survive this, Gaius?" Uther asked when they all left.

Gaius waited to answer. "I think so." That was only half the truth.

Gwen walked slowly over to Arthur. He looked up at her and smiled, and quickly got up. "I almost feared they would hurt you while you were with them alone." Arthur's smile faded when he saw the small gash of dried blood on Gwen's arm. Arthur took hold of Gwen and glared behind her.

"No, Arthur!" She stood in front of him, grabbed him for good measure. Gwen could only hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid as to attack them. She wasn't strong enough adn there were too many for Arthur to fight anyway. "It's fine."

"Don't tell me it's fine, Gwen." Arthur looked at her with anger, but beneath that anger she saw that he really did care for her. "They hurt you, why are you defending them."

"Because they won't hurt us."

"What?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"'They won't attack us'." Alrionn approached slowly, not wanting to provoke Arthur's temper. "Are you by some chance deaf?" Alright, so he couldn't help himself.

"Why you-" Arthur tried to move to get him, but Gwen gasped in pain and he looked at her worried. "I'm sorry, Gwen. Let me see your arm."

"No, it's fine. They just want to talk." She backed away from him, she didn't want him to help. Gwen felt a bit embarrased as to how much affection he was showing. He was usually very reserved, specially around others. Gwen backed all the way into Alrionn, he put his hand on her cut and Gwen acted on instict when she flinched and made to move away.

"It's okay, Gwen." Alrionn looked at her with deeply honest grey-blue eyes. Gwen slowly nodded through the pain that washed over her. Alrionn focused himself on her arm, and magic poured out of him to her arm. Alrionn could feel Gwen's arm curing itself. When he was done, he pullled his hand away.

Gwen looked at her newly healed arm, shocked. "Thank you." She offered Alrionn a small smile in trade for her healed arm.

"Don't thank me." Alrionn smiled. "I'd like to help."

"What did you do to her!" Arthur screamed, he pulled Gwen behind him and pointed his sword at Alrionn. Alrionn looked back at him, almost uninterested.

"Nothing. Please, put your sword down." His tone said some sort of threat, Gwen knew.

"Arthur, he healed my arm." Gwen stood infront of Alrionn, the blade of Arthur's sword almost touching her chest. "Believe me, it's alright. Put down your sword." Gwen tried to impression the look Elyon gave Erell and could not see what Arthur saw, but it worked.

Arthur was ready to strike the man down when Gwen stood in front of him. He was going to tell her to move aside when she looked at him with disappointment. With authority, and Arthur wanted to challenge it, but it made him feel almost guilty for his actions, so he lowered his sword. Though, he still glared at Alrionn. This he could do.

"Now that you're done playing, come and talk with the rest of the us." Alrionn said, innocently.

Arthur, however, caught on to what he meant. "I'm not a child if that is what you're suggesting."

"Really? I thought only children played with swords while the rest of us watched patiently for said children to grow up." Alrionn responded calmly, his eyes, however, were sparkling with fun. Behind him, Erell chuckled.

"Be quiet." Aeldric hissed, now standing up, but feeling a bit weak.

"What? It's funny when he does it to other people." Erell said, in between laughter.

Elyon laughed this time.

"What?" Erell looked at her, confused.

"Nothing." Elyon continued laughing, not wanting to hurt Erell's feelings.

"I was telling you too, Erell." Alrioon said, and turned to his brother. "You were just about to get your sword."

"I didn't get it." Erell said.

"I know, but everything I told, Arthur. It was directed to you both. More to you, Erell. Since you're my brother and I really hate it when you act younger than your age." Alrionn gave him the pointy, guilt-ridden finger. He'd seen many woman from his home village do this all the time, and it worked to make the children guilty for their actions.

The scowl that grew into a glare made Alrionn smile passively at him. "Not funny anymore, is it?"

"It's never funny, Alrionn." Erell glared at him.

"You know it's always funny." Alrionn turned to Arthur and Gwen, ignored the chuckled from his friends and looked at Arthur and Gwen seriously.

"I think we should discuss some very important matters." Alrionn looked at Gwen. "I think he should know, Gwen." Alrionn said softly to the young girl. Gwen looked back at him, worried.

"What should I know?" Arthur asked, only Gwen, Alrionn noted. Since he would not believe their word, Alrionn hoped Gwen would agree to tell Arthur the truth about Morgana.

Aroded was roughly pushed into one of the dungeons. They clasped his hands tightly in the iron shackles. He bit back the pain as the guards tightened them until his hands were almost bleeding. When they left, Aroded sat himself up looked around. Of course Uther would put him in a deifferent dungeon than his Father's. Aroded cursed loudly and puched the floor. This was the best that could happen to him and after they fought the Druids, Aroded would die.

Aroded glaned towards the window and got an idea. If he could free himself from the shackles he could run away. Aroded smirked, no, first he would get the shackles off. The next move would be something else.

Aroded wasn't going to run away.

"Arthur, I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Gwen said quickly. She glared at the others. "Just Morgana."

"Gwen." Elyon said strictly.

"What can I say? I just can't blurt it out." Gwen said, worried and fidgety.

"I can." Erell smiled at Arthur. "Morgana has magic. Morgause is her sister. And she's with her right now."

"WHAT?" Arthur looked at him shocked, he paled and he began to feel very dizzy.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Gwen caught him just before he hit the floor. "Arthur, wha't wrong?"

"Morgana has magic?" Arthur slurred out, eyes unfocused.

Gwen looked up at Erell with a very shocked, scared, and furious expression.

Elyon hit him, once, twice, three times until Erell had backed away.

"Elyon! He had to know one way or another!" Erell ducked when Elyon began throwing him things.

"Not your decision to make." Aeldric said under his breath. Ayer and Kelahn looked at him with amused expressions. Alrionn shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

"Arthur it's alright. Morgana isn't bad. She just has. . .magic." Gwen said weakly, Arthur barely looked like he was listening.

"You knew, Gwen?" Arthur looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you, Arthur. I know that you would never hurt her, but if Uther found out. . ." She trailed off, not sure if she could say anything bad against Arthur's father.

"He would never do anything." Arthur odjected. "He loves Morgana."

"She has magic now, Arthur." Alrionn said sadly. "To Uther that makes a big difference I'm sure."

"No. . ." Arthur shook his head, his last effort to protest.

"Arthur." Gwen said, sadly.

"I can't believe Father would do something like that." Arthur said, disbelief in his voice. "Morgana's his favorite. He loves her." Arthur's eyes darkened. "He really would kill her if he was to find out wouldn't he?" Arthur asked. He didn't want the answer to that, but discovering that Morgana had magic was a very big surprise. For now, he could push away the thought by focusing on his Father. Anything. This was just a big shock. It was a miracle he was still talking and thinking.

"I believe so." Alrionn said, with a shrug. "Now that you know, let's go talk about what she's doing with Morgause. The possible danger she's in."

"What?" Arthur jerked to his feet.

"Oh yes, Morgause is very dangerous." Alrionn shrugged again. "She might be trying to kill her right this moment."

"What!" Arthur and Gwen exclaimed together.

"He's just joking." Elyon quickly came over, watching as Arthur and Gwen paled. "Tell them you're joking." She looked at Alrionn sternly.

"Alright, I was, but they need to see the seriousness of this matter." Alrionn said, excusing himself.

"One would think that laughing at other's unfortunate luck and worry is a very churlish trait." Aeldric called from where he stood.

"Oh what would you know?" Alrionn challenged.

"Certainly more than you." Aeldric casually stated.

"Alright, I must admit defeat." Alrionn shrugged and turned back to Arthur and Gwen. "You two need to rest before anything. You look dreadful."

Arthur glared at him while Gwen gave him a polite smile.

"You should sleepp a bit. When you wake up, we'll tell you what we know of Morgause and Morgana." Elyon suggested worriedly.

"You can tell us now." Arthur suggested.

"You need rest." Aeldric strictly told him. "Do so by your choice or we will be forced to make you sleepp."

"You wouldn't dare." Arthur said, with a smirk.

"This was your choice not mine." Aeldric said and his eyes shone gold before Arthur fell to the ground, sound asleepp.

"He's charming, you know that." Alrionn winked at Gwen, which made her blush.

"Sleep, Gwen. I would hate it if my brother did that to you." Elyon told her softly. Gwen nodded to her and layed down next to Arthur, just like she had done the first day they journeyed with Morgana. Gwen wished they could talk about Morgana now, but maybe they were right. Maybe we do need sleepp, that was her last thought before she fell asleepp.

Aroded had focused for the last half hour, his magic went to the shackles. One by one they opened with a loud, harsh pop. He smirked and next with his magic, already out. Aroded opened the door, slowly, calmly. Without a single noise. When he stepped out into the hallway of the dungeons, Aroded wanted to go with his Father and save him, but he knew that his Father would not forgive him.

With a sigh, he strode with authority all the way to Uther. Gaius and Uther were alone, but they were both ready to fight. Gaius saw him first, his eyes widened in shock and he stared at him. Uther noticed the stiffness of his friend and looked up. He glared at Aroded and walked to him.

"What do you want?" Uther asked, quietly.

"I want to offer you my allegiance." Was what Aroded said.

Uther wasn't convinced. "I don't believe you."

Aroded walked forward and kneeled in front of Uther.

"I'm going to die already, aren't I? If I were to choose to die by work of Druids or by you. I think my choice is clear." He looked up at Uther with hatred. "I'm bending myself to your will, Uther. Only a fool would ignore that."

"Very well." Uther said coldly. "Bring all the women and children to the castle. Save as many people as you can."

"Yes,. . .my lord." Aroded gave him one last glare and walked down the castle, to the grounds outside, into the glare of the sun. He did as he was told and helped bring as many people as he could, with the shock and surprise of the other knights. Aroded ignore that. Only one thought in his mind. This is for you, Father.

Once all the people were in the castle, Aroded was given a sword and a shield. He got dressed in the clothes he would wear to battle. A deep sadness stirred within him. He was going to die in the hands of Druids. The people he grew up with. It's was only fair, with the betrayal I'm about to accomplish. Aroded closed his eyes, a tired feeling welled up inside of him and he tried to relax.

"Aroded?" A voice came from behind him. Aroded opened his blue eye and found Sir Leon there.

"What do you want?" Aroded asked, quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Leon asked, he stood by the door. His sword in his hands. "You have magic, don't you? And you're going to fight for us? Why?"

"A way to redeem myself, I suppose." Aroded smiled ruefully. "It won't help, ever." Aroded whispered the last part.

"I'm sure everything's always forgiven." Leon said, kindly.

"Why are you talking to me? Don't you hold Uther's ideals as your own?" Aroded put cutting sharpness to his question, but Leon didn't even flinch.

"We're not all like Uther, Aroded, remember that." Leon said, not bothered by Aroded's anger. "And if it will change anything. I still think of you as a friend." With that said, Leon turned to leave.

Aroded looked at Leon shocked. "Sir Leon!" He called, a bit shocked and trembling a bit.

Leon stopped when he was called by his title. "Yes?"

"Why do you still consider me your friend?" Aroded asked quietly.

"Because we were both Knight's of Camelot. And to me, that is a sanctity. I won't let your magic make it a sacrilege." Leon smiled. "That would be beneath my ideals and beliefs."

Aroded let himself smile. "Then it will be an honor to fight along side you." They shared a nod, much like before they sparred together. A sign of friendship and unity. Aroded felt the weight of everything fall back into place, but at least now he could die with the thought that someone with no magic, like Leon, would consider him his equal. His friend.

At that moment he changed his mind. This is for Leon and what he stands for. Aroded smiled once more. That objective he could do. It was honest and simple. His Father, his family, might not understand, but he did. And he was going to fight for that.

**~* Please Review *~**


	48. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana.**

**A/N: And we are back with Merlin and Morgana. :) Enjoy. I hope it isn't that bad. And if it's a bit boring I'm sorry.**

Morgana screamed and clutched her hands to her head. Everything spun around her and dizziness overtook her control. She fell down to her knees and as her vision blurred the last thing she heard was Morgause murmur in her mind I can decide anything I want, Morgana. You're under my control.

The voice faded away and the familiarity of Merlin's arms carrying her disappeared as darkness blurred her mind and the fogginess of her thoughts disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" Merlin screamed at Morgause. Holding the limp Morgana in his arms. He wanted to hurt Morgause for what he had done, anger flare inside of him, but he knew that if he stepped away from Morgana Morgause would take her away.

"Nothing you should mind yourself with." Morgause smirked, but then she glared at Merlin. "Step away from her if you value your life." Morgause said through her anger.

"No." Merlin said stubbornly.

"Now, Merlin. You're a Warlock. I should owe you a small choice to step away from Morgana." Her eyes darkened. "However, I Will never forget what you did to Morgana. Get up." Morgause's eyes shined gold and Merlin, unwillingly stood up. He couldn't move. Morgause had caught him vulnerable enough to control him. "Step back." Her eyes never changed color, but now they were dancing with amusement and triumph.

Merlin gritted his teeth, and tried as hard as he could to move away from her magic. She wasn't stronger than him. Morgause had him bound and as much as he hated to admit it, Morgause was not going to let him out of her hands.

"Let me go, Morgause!" Merlin screamed out of desperation.

"I Will." Morgause said quickly, then paused. "Only if you promise me to leave Morgana here with me."

Merlin glared at her. "Never." He hissed at her.

Morgause shrugged with a small frown in her face. "Then I'm afraid you're going to have to stay like that until I know what to do with you."

"Release me, Morgause!" Was what Merlin was left to do. He tried to use his magic to stop this control, but found it useless. Shocked. That was what he was.

"Be quiet, Merlin." Morgause lazily said. "Get out of my sight." Merlin did as she told him to do. He stepped behind a tree and he felt tears of anger come to his eyes. Morgana was in danger and all he could do was nothing. Merlin's anger grew, mingled with desperation, shock and he closed his eyes. Merlin was going to have to try harder.

Morgause, meanwhile, smirked. Morgana had stepped out of her way, but she would soon wake to see all the wrongs that she's done. Morgause slowly walked to Morgana's body in the floor, lifted her hand over her, and gold light appeared. Morgause felt her magic work it's way into Morgana's head. Repairing all the damage that had been done to her mind. The loss of the remedy and whatever magic Merlin had used had made Morgause's control over her lessen and disappear almost entirely.

She glared at her sister. Morgause had a lot of work to do, but she would fix everything. Her plan could still be saved if it hadn't already.

Meanwhile in her unconsciousness, Morgana's mind was not aware as to where she was, or what was happening in the waking world.

The only foggy recognition she had was that she was in a place she shouldn't be. She had to be somewhere. But where? Was her thought as she walked around the flat land. No grass or anything. It was empty, the grass was dry. Taking on a yellow color that made Morgana uncomfortable, deep in her mind wishing that the grass could still have life. She looked around the empty land and saw some trees. A small wind came to her and she smiled weakly.

Morgana's sense of self was somehow lost, she was here, now, but it felt like she wasn't.

Deciding to investigate her surroundings she walked to the tree closest to her and stared at the rough bark of the tree. Sharp and old, strong enough to hurt someone if they came upon the pieces that slowly pulled away from the tree.

Morgana acted on something in her mind, anger probably, and hit the three. She was angry, where was she? Why was she here?

When Morgana pulled her hand away a small glimpse of blood met her eyes. Morgana looked down at her hand visibly shocked.

"Where am I?" Was all she was capable of thinking.

Nowhere, a voice said in her mind, Morgana could feel, could see, the smirk of the person, but as to who that person was, she had no idea.

"What happened?" Morgana asked, as she looked down at her bleeding hand. Slowly the bleeding began to disappear and Morgana, confused as she was, smiled.

Nothing. The voice came again, a soft murmur in her head. Everything fine.

Everything didn't feel fine. Morgana's thought finished with this confusion. She walked away from the tree and began to walk around confused as to where she was, but could not find any answer to this.

Merlin's eyes shone gold and he was able to move slightly. The effort it took was strenuous, but Merlin was stronger than this. He focused his magic on forcing Morgause's control on his be pushed away and he found himself moving around the tree slowly. When he got a clear view of Morgana's body in the floor and Morgause's standing over her, doing something as far as he could tell, Merlin let go of his control magic.

A headache stirred awake in his mind and he breathed heavily as it took over. Morgana looked to be asleep. That was the only reassurance Merlin had that she was still alive and well.

Merlin still had to go to her and get as far away from Morgause as possible. Determination came back to him, the headache did not go away, but he was not going to just stand here and do nothing.

Morgause smirked down at Morgana's fluttering eyes. She could not be present in her mind, but she could feel Morgana trap herself further in Morgause's enchantment. That made a smile appear in her face and she worked her way into victory.

Not mindful to the small glow that shone through Morgana's dirty shirt.

As far as Morgana was concerned, she was in a place that made no sense. Her small search gave her no answers, but she stopped when she looked up at the sky.

The blue of the sky turned a dark grey right before her eyes. She began to take small steps back; a sense of foreboding eating at her stomach.

As if by magic, fire appeared all around her, surrounding her. Morgana screamed in panic as it got near her.

In her panic she backed up to the flames; she expected the familiar feel of pain but to her surprise, it didn't harm her. She hesitantly touched it and watched in amazement as it bended around her, not touching her but keeping form to her shape.

As soon as Morgana was covered by the fire, from head to toe, Morgana's mind opened up and she was filled with memories. She gasped at the impact of it all, it hit her, taking her breath away.

Morgana was in her chamber, from what she could tell. . .a note in her hand. . .Morgana remembered that! It was a note from. . .Morgause.

The note, that was the reason she had gone into the forest, to meet Morgause. She was a bit confused by what was happening.

She watched as the memory her and Morgause talked, she could not hear anything, but she was sure they were concocting a plan. Next, Morgause touched her cheek gently and caught Morgana before she fell to the floor. Seemingly asleep.

Morgana breathed in deeply.

And right before her eyes, a lot of memories flashed at once. She was in the castle. Gwen was soothing her. Arthur and Merlin were getting ready to leave. Gaius had said something that made almost everyone worry. Merlin and Arthur had left, leaving Camelot safe. Only to return and find everyone asleep. Under a spell. The only one awake was Morgana. Pale, confused, scared, full of regret. Everything was clear in her eyes. Arthur and Merlin soon began to fall under the spell. Merlin reasoned that Morgana had taken her sleeping draught. Merlin looked at Morgana with mistrust. He knew that she had done something. Morgana and Merlin drag Uther through the halls of Camelot. A knight almost attacked Morgana, but soon stopped. Morgana screamed for Merlin to help. She pulled herself close as it walked away from her. Arthur telling Morgana and Merlin to take care of his Father. Talking to Merlin. Morgana watched worried. Merlin and Morgana ripping cloth apart. Arthur fighting on the other side of the door. It unnerved them both. Merlin poisoned the water canteen. He pretended to drink and then offered it to Morgana. After refusing, Morgana took the water with a grateful smile and drank. The poison quickly took purpose and Morgana was in Merlin's arms. Tears in her eyes for the betrayal. A part of her hurt by this.

Morgana's head erupted in pain, her vision blurred as white spots filled her sight.

"Morgause!" Morgana screamed angrily. Her memories still fuzzy. But she remembered what had happened. The fire surrounding her, became strong and wild, and soon erupted all around the land. She angrily screamed, as she her body fought her unconsciouness and she tried to wake up.

Morgause felt shock ripple through her mind as her magic was both absorbed and pushed away by Morgana. Her sister's eyes opened and glared at her in anger. Morgana stood up, carefully, and made sure she was as far away from Morgause as she could.

"How. . .?" Morgause asked, shocked by this.

"I don' know." Morgana answered, a bit disoriented, but the sudden warm feel in her chest made her realize that the necklace's powers had helped her. She wasn't sure how, but she was very thankful toward for giving her that necklace. She sneered at Morgause, "You really did control me." It was more a statement than a question; she laughed, broken and betrayed by her sister's actions. "Why?"

"I knew that if you remembered your betrayal you would want nothing more than revenge." Morgause answered calmly.

"You would want revenge as well. If Merlin was someone who would oppose us, then you knew we would have trouble with him." Morgana was talking nonsense now, she knew. But her sister's actions were not something she understood.

"I had to make sure that you were on my side. That you would help, as I knew you would, but your anger at him would come in between our plans."

"Our?" Morgana spat out. "None of this was our plan from the beginning. I was your pet to control. You didn't trust me, Morgause."

"How could I?" Morgause screamed, this was getting out of hand. "Your magic was only developing! I could not allow you to endanger yourself and destroy our chances of success with your vulnerability."

"You could have trained me!" Morgana screamed back. Then she shook her head. "It makes no difference."

"Understand Morgana, I love you, but I feared for you." Morgause looked at Morgana with warmth in her eyes.

"You feared for no one, but yourself." Morgana felt angrier at that. Her sister, her dear sister, she was just like Uther. "You claim to care for me, claim to have solidarity, but your main focus is your concerns alone." Morgana backed away, the rocks behind her, making her tumble, but she regained herself.

"What are you doing?" Morgause asked, watching Morgana angrily.

"Guess." Morgana smirked and with a gold to her eyes, she disappeared.

"Morgana!" Morgause screamed. "Whatever you're doing, I'm going to stop you."

Morgause looked around. Morgana was not as powerful as her, but she had to do something. With a sudden movement to her left, Morgause raised her hand and red light shot from her hand to the rock. Breaking it in millions of pieces.

That small movement, that distraction, made Morgause release her hold on Merlin and he sprang free.

"Ali'uh mcma heth, Morgana." His eyes shone gold and for a second her looked around. Morgana was nowhere to be seen.

"Merlin." Morgana's voice came from behind him, and through his magic, he was able to see her.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Merlin hissed quietly.

"I have no idea." Morgana said, worriedly. She looked past Merlin's shoulder and saw Morgause aiming at whatever noise that came to her. "We have to get out of here, Merlin."

Merlin nodded to her, and looked at Morgause. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, we you just walk out, she'll see us." Morgause said angrily. Merlin nodded with slight glare. His back was to the tree, but her voice told him that she knew they were there.

"Come on, Morgana." Morgause cooed. "Come out now."

Morgana looked at Merlin. Not sure what she should do. Merlin shook his head 'no'. The last thing either of them wanted was for Morgause was to try and do something to the other. Though, Morgana had the upper hand now. Whatever Morgause did, Morgana was safe. The necklace felt warm on her skin and she knew that was the cause for her breaking free from the enchantment.

"Merlin, we have to get past Morgause. How do we do that?" Morgana asked.

"We do as she says." Merlin answered with a shrug.

"Come now, Morgana. We're loosing precious time." Morgause voice called over to them. Sickly sweet.

"What?" Morgana hissed at him.

"We can't go past her, we go through her." Merlin reasoned.

"You know that's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Morgana retorted, her eyes going back and forth between Merlin and Morgause as they both huddled behind the tree.

"Hence people always calling me stupid." Merlin answered with another easy shrug.

Morgana lost her patience and shot a strong wisp of air, that his the tree, and it whined on it's hold on the ground before breaking in half.

Morgana looked at it with widened eyes, before she and Merlin ran to shelter.

"Come, Morgana, this is getting old." Morgana called, a smirk easily imagined in her face.

Morgana shivered in fear and cold. She didn't want to do this, she was scared. A for a secondd she remembered when Gaius had talked to her; a long time ago, telling her that she had to do good. Morgana guessed that included being brave.

Morgana tried to breath in, her heart beating in her chest and she stood up. Merlin stood up close to her and she walked out from the trees safety.

Morgause smirked and stuck out her hand. "Come. . ." She whispered to Morgana.

Morgana took a step forward. And Morgause's smirk grew wider.

_Come and die_. Morgause thought as Morgana slowly walked forward.

**~* Please Review *~**


	49. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana.**

**A/N: I probably will have to explain how Morgana broke free from the enchantment, but that will happen later on. I put it mostly from her point of view, to see what she saw, but that she wasn't sure how it happened. Everything will be answered later I promise.**

**Introductions (By the way, most of this is mine. Not very creative, but it seems to be good)**

**Afryn hel-yg amahd - This isn't much of a spell as it seems to be. It's only used by Morgana to break off Morgana's spell. And if my words are correct it should mean just that. I really don't know the exact meaning since they are my words. Which is nice.**

**Malihg em erb si la to us hath men tolam. . . - Now this, this is part of a healing spell Morgana used and learned to use.**

Recap:

_Morgana tried to breath in, her heart beating in her chest and she stood up. Merlin stood up close to her and she walked out from the trees safety._

_Morgause smirked and stuck out her hand. "Come. . ." She whispered to Morgana._

_Morgana took a step forward. And Morgause's smirk grew wider._

_Come and die. Morgause thought as Morgana slowly walked forward._

End Recap

Merlin walked next to Morgana. Worry clear in his being. If Morgana hadn't been so preoccupied she might of taken his hand in hers and squeezed it encouragingly. That was not possible; for now.

Morgause looked at Merlin and Morgana viciously. Anger clear in her eyes, but also the beginning's of a triumph she guessed she would have.

"Are you sure where your allegiance lies Morgana?" Morgause asked, if there was a slight possibility that her sister could turn back to her then she would take it.

Morgana breathed in calmly and gave Morgause a coy smile. "I'm sure."

Morgause lifted her hand, gotten all the information she needed, and vines appeared from the earth. They wrapped themselves on Merlin's and Morgana's legs.

Merlin looked at Morgana, who looked back at him and nodded.

Merlin's eyes turned gold and after some thorns hugged themselves into their legs, causing both of them to hiss in pain, they slowly pulled away.

"Not bad." Morgause smirked. That was a test, well, more like a game. She liked to play with her victims before she could enjoy their deaths. If she found pity enough to let them die and not live on in torture.

Morgause's eyes went gold and aimed her magic at Morgana. Her sister having known her tactic from when they practiced slightly, pulled a shield that protected her. Morgause cursed under her breath and then tried to attack Merlin with the same controlling effect from earlier. The magic was a breath away from her, when his shield came up and her magic rebounded. Morgause stopped it before it touched her and she glared at them. They proved to make this difficult than it should have been.

Morgause did the last thing she could at the moment; her last weapon. She met Merlin's eyes and after the brief attempt to push her away from his mind, his eyes glazed over and he stared at Morgause with disbelief.

Morgana looked between her sister and Merlin and she began to feel like something bad was going to happen.

Merlin watched in shock as Freya appeared out of nowhere. Tears in her eyes as she looked at Merlin.

"Please, Merlin, help me." Freya cried. Merlin took a step forward. "_Please_."

That made Merlin almost break into a run, but someone grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned and found Morgana looking at him sternly.

"No, Merlin." She whispered to him.

"She needs my help." Merlin said helplessly. He turned and watched as Morgause held Freya close to her, a knife in her hand, pressed close to Freya's cheek. "I need to help her."

"She's not there, Merlin." Morgana said, she could _see _her there. Morgause holding Freya in her hands, and she pressed a knife dangerously close to cheek. But no- Morgana had to know that this was all an illusion.

"I have to help her, I failed to do so the first time Morgana." Merlin screamed, his mind only focused on helping Freya.

"No, Merlin, listen to me. She's-"

_"Merlin!"_ Freya screamed, blood poured down her cheeks, deep crimson blended with the pale of her face, which made Freya look unnaturally beautiful.

Merlin broke free from Morgana and ran to them. When he reached her, and tried to pull Freya away, the illusion fell apart, and Morgause looked at him with a smile.

"Poor Merlin." Morgause said, and watched as Merlin flinched when he heard Freya's voice as Morgause spoke. Morgause then pushed the knife deep in Merlin's stomach, and thoroughly enjoyed the look of pain that crossed Merlin's face.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried, and ran forward. She caught Merlin as he backed away from Morgause, and she slowly lowered herself and Merlin to the ground.

"Morgana. . ." Merlin croaked out. His vision was blurred and he began to feel dizzy. The pain ran through him, he felt like he was dying, but thought that was absurd. The blade Morgause used could only be a regular blade and nothing more.

"The blade of Armandfel." Morgause whispered with deranged glee. "One stab and it is said that no man will escape the pain that will follow."

"What pain?" Morgana looked at the woman she had learned to call sister.

"Any pain in the world. It's a marvel. It is. Suffering doesn't mean a wound so deep that will make you cry until it's tended. It isn't the loss of a love one that you care for more than your own life." Her eyes glinted with unreserved awe as Merlin squirmed in the ground. Inarticulate moans escaped here and there, which only made her smile and slowly grin. "Pain is all of that and more."

"What's happening to him?" Morgana whispered out, shocked. Merlin looked pale, it looked like he had difficulty breathing and Morgana wanted nothing more than to look away. It hurt to see him in pain and not being able to help.

"He deserves what's happening to him." Morgause said coldly. "As do you." She sighed, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Morgana. After I'm done with you. I might forgive you -maybe." Morgause taunted with a calm look to her that made her look more crazy than she sounded.

"Where did you get that knife?" Morgana asked, she looked at Merlin's cut carefully, afraid of taking out the blade if it promised more pain.

"That was a gift from Mordred, actually. He entrusted me with the knife to protect you. He said I could do with it as I deemed necessary." Morgause chuckled. "Quite a display of control. I like him. He's much better than any other Druid I have ever met. Perhaps it's our similar ideals, the same look of life that allows me to understand the connection with him."

"Mordred gave you this." Morgana stood up, hoped that Merlin would be okay if Morgause focused on her and managed to look very interested in their current topic. "Surely you would not listen to him."

"I like to amuse him." Morgause laughed, and stepped forward. Morgause figured that Morgana was going to be with her now. That she would give up. Morgana, however, had other plans. She backed away from Morgause and with careful poise aimed her magic at her sister. Morgause stopped in her steps and her face distorted in pain, before in crumpled itself into anger and rage. "Did you really think that was going to be enough?" Morgause asked, lazily.

Morgana dropped to her knees, and screamed as she her body forced itself to bend for the magic that had intruded her.

"I see you really have betrayed me." Morgause said, pity in her voice.

"Remember what I told you Morgause. You forced your own rules into this game, into this war, and I'm going to respond with my own rules. Afryn hel-yg amahd!" Morgana chanted an the magic that Morgause had used to control her suddenly released and hit Morgause with more strength than intended. She flew back and landed on the ground.

Morgana checked to see that she was down, and would not stand up before she ran over to Merlin. Merlin looked up at her with eyes that warned to be closed soon.

"Morgana." Merlin said, with a faint cheeky smile on his lips, before he began to cough roughly.

"Merlin." Morgana's voice cracked with her emotions seeping through. "Oh, Merlin, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Merlin said, the smile never left his face, but the pain that he tried to hide was clear in his eyes. "It'll be okay, Morgana. I promise."

"It won't be okay." Morgana said, as much as she tried to control herself tears still came to her eyes and her vision blurred.

Morgana would of thought nothing of it, but Morgause appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed the knife of Armandfel, pulled it with much force, emitting a gasp of pain from Merlin. Morgana looked at Morgause and was stunned when Morgause lifted the blade to puncture into Merlin's stomach again.

"No!" Morgana screamed and moved to stop her sister from hurting Merlin, but the blade was once again thrust into his stomach and Morgana watched horrified as Merlin screamed in pain. "Merlin!" Morgana watched as Morgause pulled the blade away and smirked in triumph as Merlin tried to stop the pain. His eyes were closed and Morgana could see the pain clear from his expression, he was sweating and he looked so, so pale. Morgana knew at once that Merlin was dying.

Morgana turned to Morgause and no longer feeling anything more than anger at her sister. Morgana's eyes turned gold and Morgause began to gasp for breath.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Morgana screeched. Hurt beyond words. Morgause's expression began to turn pale and her attempts to regain breath were futile against Morgana's powered spell. Morgause would die by Morgana's hand. Were it not for the weak tug of her shirt. Morgana looked down at Merlin.

"Let her go, Morgana." Merlin rasped out.

"What? Merlin I can't let her go. She has to pay for what she did. I won't let her go-" Morgause was able to pull away from Morgana's hold and coughed loudly enough to catch her sister's attention. Morgana tried to once again take control over Morgause, but Merlin took her hand with the last bit of energy he had and whispered a, "No", before he closed his eyes and swallowed with difficulty.

"This isn't over Morgana. You will pay for what you've done. Mark my words, Morgana!" Morgause said, a hand on her throat as she breathed hard and her eyes turned gold and she disappeared on her own whirlwind of magic.

Morgana looked at that before she turned to Merlin. He was paler than usual and he looked to be in much pain. The sight of this alone made Morgana's eyes fill themselves with tears.

"Merlin." Morgana croaked out. "Merlin, I'm going to help you." Morgana whispered to him. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at her one last time before they closed and Merlin's head dangled to the left. Morgana began to panic. "Merlin? Merlin!" Her hand began to tremble and her body shook with her sobs.

"Merlin." Morgana cried out once more before she pulled away from him, her eyes not able to see anything for she was still crying. Her hands trembled and a knot began to form inside her stomach.

Ever so slowly, Morgana placed both her hands on Merlin's wound and tears fell out of her eyes, even with them closed. She opened them and began to focus all her magic on the wound. Morgause had taught her small samples of magic and power. She had decided that she would never uses any kind of healing both because she was inexperienced, and also because the cost of healing another was to great on the person who chose to heal.

Her eyes shone with brilliant gold as she pressed harder on his wound and Merlin gasped in pain. His eyes fluttering in his sleep and that was all Morgana needed. The reassurance that Merlin was still alive and there was hope that he could be saved.

"Malihg em erb si la to us hath men tolam. . ." Morgana felt herself weakening and pain shot down from her stomach. After a few minutes Morgana could no longer hold herself up. Before she could not see because of her tears; now, because of the loss of energy and effort this all took from her.

Morgana gave up on her effort to be strong and her body fell down to the ground. The sky looked so blue and so welcoming. Morgana didn't know whether to find it a good thing or a bad thing. She looked at the sleeping Merlin next to her. And she supported herself to stand on her hand.

Morgana etched closer to his face and stopped just before she could make any contact with him. He was still breathing. Morgana looked down at his shirt and though it was still red with blood, but she knew the wound was nowhere near his body. Morgana clutched her stomach as she let herself drop to the floor from exhaustion.

Morgana felt her life slip away and barely help on to Merlin's hand as she tried to look at him one last time before her eyes closed and everything seized to exist.

**~* Please Review *~**


	50. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Morgana.**

**A/N: I know this is probably a small chapter and I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I fell into a very interesting routine that had me bound from the story. I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Gwen woke with a start. Her heart beat loudly in her ears and she gasped loudly. Arthur was sleeping next to her, oblivious to how startled she was. Alrionn and the woman, Kelahn, Gwen remembered, looked at her like nothing was happening.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Alrionn asked with an easy smile. Kelahn hit in the arm. Alrionn sighed and sat down next to Gwen. "Every thing's okay."

"What?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Alrionn." Kelahn warned, she was still a bit wounded from fighting Arthur, but Gwen guessed she wasn't going to let some wounds stop her. Even though she winced every now and then.

"What do you want me to say, Kelahn? They're going to find out one way or another." Alrionn whispered this for Gwen not to hear, but the distraught girl could hear every word he had said.

"Alrionn, just be quiet." Kelahn gave him a small glare, before clearing her throat and presented Gwen with a small smile. "Did we wake you?"

Gwen shook her head, slowly. She sat up, her mind foggy with sleep, but she wasn't going to sleep anymore. She looked around and saw Aeldric and Elyon, along with Erell, sitting down and talking quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Alrionn took a quick bite into the bread Kelahn gave him and smile carefully through his eating.

"Um, it's just that. . .well, I don't know." Gwen said, not satisfied with how she sounded.

"Well, we can't help you if you don't know what you need help with." Alrionn shrugged dismissively. Kelahn glared at him and Alrionn smiled apologetically.

"Every thing's fine." Kelahn told her.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asked, she nodded to Erell and the others and waited for either Alrionn or Kelahn to tell her.

"They're talking privately about what we should do." A voice said behind her. Gwen turned and saw Ayer, carrying some wood, walk over and smiled at her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Gwen didn't want to be rude, but with everyone asking her the same question every other minute, it became a bit too much. She nodded at him and when she caught a small glance between Ayer and Alrionn, Gwen began to suspect what was going on.

What if she had been wrong? What if they meant harm? No, that was impossible. Almost impossible. Gwen told herself. They seemed kind enough yesterday. That was yesterday, now is now. Do they really mean to hurt us?

"Gwen, there's something you should know." Ayer stopped himself before he breathed in deeply. Gwen cautiously tried to think of the reasons for him to be so nervous. The cool mask that he wore, hidden of all emotion and leaving only a stoic facade in his wake. Gwen looked down at Arthur and almost like she knew this was bad news and the fear that Arthur would hear she stood up and motioned for Ayer to follow her. As soon as they were a good distance away she met his calm blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, and wasted no time to beat around the bush.

"We need to make way. As soon as we caught sight of Arthur and you we were ordered to leave. Now we must."

The slight panic in his eyes unnerved Gwen to no end. "What's wrong?"

Ayer sighed and looked behind Gwen at Kelahn before he smiled sadly at Gwen. "We must leave, Guinevere." Kelahn came next to them now and Gwe only stared at them confused. "Let your road shine on your wake." He whispered and with a small twinkle in his eyes he turned to the others. Before Gwen could go after them they disappeared before her eyes.

Gwen felt her heart beat in her chest. Something had unsettled them. Gwen knew that Ayer, for the small limited time that he talked to her, didn't lie to her. They had to leave. But something in her was sure that here was more to this than she could really know.

Arthur stirred and groaned behind her. Gwen ran to his side and looked down at him. "Arthur?"

"Gwen." He sat up and looked around. "Where are the others?" His blue eyes met Gwen's in confusion.

"They left." Gwen said simply. Arthur nodded once before standing up.

"We wasted enough time here now." Arthur told her. "We must go to Camelot."

"Yes." Gwen told him with a determined nod. Deep inside worry bogged her mind. Only the Gods knew why she didn't tell Arthur. It was probably the slight limping from his leg that made her worry even more and made her determined to follow her king wherever he so desired. That and the fact that Gwen couldn't face the small fear that ran in her mind. A feeling of foreboding clawed at her every thought and she shook her head to make it disappear.

Back in Camelot, Aroded was getting ready for the battle. On the inside he was split into two. One side was with his father, his magic, his people, while the other was for Camelot. He learned to have this side, by living with them. They were not bad like he had grown up to think of them, they had bad views, but if they would understand more he truly thought they weren't that bad.

This really was the worst time for Aroded to get a conscious.

"It's okay. Just breath." A soothing feminine voice said above him and for a slight second he felt himself smile.

"Morgana." He opened his blue eyes only to find himself looking into the face of a beautiful woman. Her complexion was pale, but it was beautiful. Her red hair shone beautifully in the sun. Different from Morgana's in a way that made her blend with the sun.

"No, Emrys." She whispered slowly. Her grey eyes looked down sadly at Merlin. Images of all that had happened made him sit up only to his in pain. "Sit down." She snapped at him. Her cheeks became red from her anger. Merlin glared up at her. Was she with Morgause? Where was Morgana?

"Where's Morgana?" He snapped at her. His blue eyes enraged with the thought that the woman he cared for the most could be hurt.

"Rest, Emrys." The woman cooed at him. Merlin felt the beginning of sleep claim his already hazy mind.

"Where's Morgana?" Merlin repeated and sat up. As soon as he did he saw her lying across from him, hooded and dirty figures surrounded her. Panic filled him and he aimed to get closer. "Get away from her! What are you doing?" Merlin tried to get up and go to her, but the woman next to him held him in place.

"She's alright." The small uncertainty in her voice was all Merlin needed to hear. "They're just trying to help her, she's deeply wounded. She'll be fine."

Merlin wasn't sure if the woman tried to make him feel better or make herself believe what she was saying, but none of that mattered when he saw the dead pale of Morgana. Her usual ruby lips were dry and taking an almost white tint. She looked like a doll. Looked and Merlin could guess felt human in all ways, but there was nothing in her. Pain shot through him once more when he tried to run over to her. He clutched his stomach and slowly fell back into place.

"I told you not to move." The woman reprimanded him with an angry huff. "We wasted enough energy to heal some of your lesser wound, but you need to heal from the inside."

"What?" Merlin looked at her confused. She looked over at him with astonishment in her eyes.

"You really don't know why you're still here. Breathing amongst the rest of you?" The woman raised her eyebrow and Merlin quickly shoo her head in response. The woman looked at Morgana with almost praise-like eyes. "She took your wound for her. Impressively, I might add."

"What do you mean?" Merlin had a sense of what she was talking about. He put his hand on his stomach and looked at Morgana. The pain was clear with every touch he gave himself. It was all a small throbbing pain that made no difference. Merlin could even compare it to a small headache if he didn't focus on it.

"It's not that hard to guess, Emrys." The woman whispered beside him. A quick look into her grey eyes told him the answers he needed.

"I've been told it's forbidden use these kind of healing." Merlin whispered still shocked. His mind didn't process all the information. Only small bits and pieces came to him here and there. "Morgana- She. . ."

"It seems like both sister's go against the rules of magic. Attempting to save your life might have been the worst mistake she could have done." The woman whispered sadly. Her eyes looking over Morgana's pale figure. "Ver brave as well." She looked at Merlin, a small smile on her lips. "Whatever reason she had to do this. . .when and if she survives I hope that you repay her." One look into her grey eyes told him that no matter what she said, she expected Morgan to die.

"I need to help her." Merlin whispered to her, and grabbed desperately to her shoulders. "Let me help her." The woman pushed down with a firm glare.

"You're still weak, let my friends do what they can. Regain your strength. Then, perhaps, you might help."

Merlin looked at Morgana. Never in his life had he felt more hopeless than now. The woman he loved was dying before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. Everything would worsen if he tried to help. He didn't know how, but the woman held her in her arms and whispered soothing words as he cried.

**~ Please Review ~**


	51. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Aroded and his Father. :)**

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter, because the first time it was crap. I'm not very proud how it turned out, but better than before.**

**Warning: Character death, not a very graphic description.**

Aroded felt sweat form in his brow, his heart thudded in his chest. Bile rose in his throat and he readied himself to do as he planned. The Druids were already outside. It will be moments before they broke in to assist him if they saw fit. But in the end it was all up to him.

_The tents around him flew in the air. Aroded pushed against the ground as a dagger was thrown at him and with a simple trick of his mind it changed course only to land in his Father's hands._

_"Good, you are learning, my boy." Eroded exclaimed and roughly hit his back. His Father's way to show that he was proud._

_"Thank you, Father." Aroded bowed to him. He respected his father deeply and he would show it in whatever way he could._

_A thoughtful, calculating look crossed his Father's aged features. His blue eyes shone brilliantly as Aroded almost visibly saw the change happen before him. His Father took a deep breath and looked into his son's eyes._

_"Aroded." He said with a cold and calm demeanor. Aroded looked at him carefully._

_"Yes, Father?" Aroded whispered, out of habit._

_"There is something that I must speak to you about." Eroded looked into his son's eyes, and Aroded began to feel unnerved by the intense seriousness that hid behind them._

_"Yes?" He was immensely proud of himself that his voice hadn't wavered._

_His Father gave him a proud smile, and Aroded knew, then, that it was not a good thing._

_"We have been given a great honor." His smile wavered, but flicked back in place before Aroded could see it disappear. "We are to go and serve as Camelot's knights."_

_Aroded was shocked to say the least, but then confusion seeped in._

_"Father, I thought you hated Camelot. We all do. How is going there and being that man's knights be a great honor?" Aroded asked softly. He had to learn to compose himself, his Father always told him._

_"You are to call him Uther from now on. If he desires it to be." A small amount of rage blazed in his eyes, but as his smile, Eroded hid it._

_"Alright, but I still don't understand." Aroded said, utterly confused. The Druids around them were all dressed in red and black cloaks. Aroded had to keep good eye with his Father as to not want to be distracted from all of this. He took a step closer and smiled at his Father. "Why must we go to Camelot?"_

_"Lady Morgause had assigned us to be her spies. To work under her rule and tell her of everything that happens in Camelot." Eroded said to him. To Aroded it seemed like his Father had practiced this speech._

_"So we must go there and do nothing?" Aroded's anger flew. "How can we just go there and do something like that? Do you think we'll be able to contain ourselves from hurting him?"_

_"I believe so, my son." Eroded glared at him and Aroded quickly became withdrawn. "We must do as she says. Is that understood?"_

_Aroded nodded, begrudgingly._

In the beginning, Aroded hated everything about Camelot. The first thing he hated was that almost everyone welcomed them with open arms. It was a pitiful thing for Aroded to see such easy display of trust.

However, that all soon changed when he was knighted a long with the young Prince and formed a sort of comrade with the other knights. He was pulled from that fantasy as soon as he went back to his chambers and talked to his Father. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and soon three years had passed. Aroded was used to everyone in Camelot. Merlin, that stupid idiotic manservant, was the only one Aroded brushed off as completely stupid. His oddity was attracting, but Aroded was able to not care enough after some time.

But soon, no matter how he tried to fight it, he had gotten used to being in Camelot. That stopped being a dream. Suddenly the reason for his being in Camelot weighed in his mind and dare he say it, he hoped it would change.

_Aroded had heard that the Lady Morgana, after over a month of her disappearance, had returned. Unseemly hurt in no way. Aroded was on his usual routine until his Father had pulled him to his chambers and Aroded stood awkwardly by the door._

_"Is something wrong, Father?" Aroded asked quietly. He tried to look over his Father's shoulders to see what he was fussing around in his trunk._

_"It is time." Eroded whispered to himself, but Aroded had heard clearly_

_"Time for what?" He took a few cautious steps forward and his Father turned around and stood up._

_"The time has come, Aroded." Eroded breathed with a big smile. "You will make me proud will you not?"_

_Aroded was confused, but nodded slowly._

_"Good." His Father stepped forward, for the first time he felt like he was being hunted. His Father's eyes took a deep edge that Aroded could not name. "This sword ensures the results."_

_Aroded looked at the sword, sheathed and waving off a powerful magic. It was streaked with gold, and when his Father offered the hilt to him Aroded quickly unsheathed it and watched in awe as the silver shone and mingled with the light coming from the window. It was truly beautiful._

_Aroded looked at his Father in question._

_"What results?" Aroded asked shakily._

_"The King must die with this blade." Was all Eroded said and Aroded knew that he had to do it._

_"What?" Aroded gasped._

_"Do not worry yourself, it will be fine." Eroded told him softly, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and offered a weak smile. "This will be the only time you have to kill. It is your duty to do this, Aroded. Remember that. We came here years ago just for this. You must do it."_

_Aroded wondered why his Father didn't get this order. He thought carefully of how to ask him._

_"Why don't you get the honor of such an act, Father?" Aroded asked, his eyes never strayed from his Father's._

_Eroded barked in laughter. Aroded grimaced, but quickly recovered from his reaction._

_"My magic is able to wield the sword's power, but I believe that you have an easier chance of wielding it's power." Eroded nodded, as if that answered the question. "I want him dead, Aroded. The manner or the person to do such gift to the Druids matter not. I believe this will be something I can entrust you with?"_

_Aroded nodded in instinct. He wanted nothing to do with this, but there was nothing he could do._

_"Good." His Father smiled at him proudly and Aroded bowed. No longer able to look at his Father._

_A knight whispered to a servant that passed by the room full of Camelot's inhabitant's and Aroded tried to focus his attention from that._

_The lady Morgana had left that day. She had gone somewhere. Aroded knew where, but as much as he wished he had to stay in place._

_"Aroded?" His Father asked him. Aroded looked at his Father and smiled softly._

_"Yes, Father?" Aroded looked at him, and waited for him to continue._

_"Remember what I told you, Aroded. You have a duty. Do as you must." Aroded wanted to ask what he had to do. He needed guidance. But before he could ask his Father turned away from him and looked at Uther and his physician, Gaius. Gaius looked back as he whispered something to the King. "Do as needed, Aroded."_

_Aroded had been confused, but it all went away when his Father gave way to their magic and got himself arrested. In no time he had the sword in his Father's back. Fear ran through him with everything he did._

_. . .Do as needed. . ._

Aroded had no idea why the Druids had done all of this. Why from all of them, he and his Father were chosen to do this. The Druids had come from hiding just so they could help them. Aroded and Eroded would take place under the castle. When the Druids came, Aroded would have to kill the King. Before he knew what was happening, the Druids entered and did all they could to pass through Camelot's Knights and men.

Aroded drank in the sight before him then stood and walked to Uther's study.

The door was closed and two guards were there. They stopped him, but Aroded sighed.

"I need to talk to the King." Aroded told them.

"He has no wish to see you." One of them told him. Aroded smiled softly.

"That's too bad." With a flash of gold and magic swirled in him, the two guards fell down in sleep. Aroded took hold of the doors and pushed them open. Inside, Uther looked down from a window to the small battle that had begun. He didn't even look at Aroded when he strode in after he closed the doors with his magic.

"Morgause." Aroded stepped closer to the man and only then did he took notice of Aroded's presence.

"What took you so long?" Morgause asked him, Uther looked at him coldly, but Aroded knew Morgause was there. "If you had wasted more time I would of lost hold on him."

Aroded didn't even flinch when Morgause screamed in Uther's voice.

"Why can't you kill him?" Aroded asked. "You're in his body. It should be rather simple."

Morgause smirked at him. "I can't kill him myself, for that would ensure my death." He looked down at the people screaming. "Go on, Aroded. Do it."

Aroded looked down and thought what he was about to do.

"Now, Aroded." His Father's voice came behind him.

Aroded turned to him, not sure what to do. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to.

Aroded raised his sword with a sigh. If Aroded didn't thrust the sword down into the man he learn to hate, someone else would have done worse. He closed his eyes and attacked. The real Uther came back and took hold of Aroded's forearm.

He looked broken, his life quickly left him.

Aroded's eyes filled with tears as he clutched at the man, the sword the only things between them. "I'm sorry." Aroded whispered to him.

He gasped as he stared at the man dying. He stared because he couldn't look away.

"Aroded." His Father screamed behind him before he was roughly pulled from Uther. He watched as the man fell down and closed his eyes in pain. "Let's go."

Before his Father had taken hold of him, he saw Uther's body limp and for the first time he had killed a man in cold blood. Wind rushed through him and he was outside the castle, in between the battle. Tears still fell down his eyes, but when his Father rang a loud horn. Everyone stopped and then all the Druids, having heard the signal began to ran out of the city.

Aroded was pulled roughly by his Father and took in the sight of the castle on last time before he was pulled by his Father and ran with the other Druids. Tears blurred his eyes and he didn't know why. He turned one last time, and saw Uther's dead body on the floor, the sword deep in his stomach. It was something Aroded would dream for a long time, something he would see ever ytime he closed his eyes.

_None of that mattered, right?_ Aroded thought, his feet burned as he ran with his Father gripping his shoulder roughly. _My duty's done. It is done._

**~* Please Review *~**


	52. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot.**

The pain. It agonized as Morgana focused on her wound and tried to breath. It was harder than it appeared. Soon Morgana was coughing and clutching at her chest to get some air into her lungs. The ground beneath her probably made her back ache most, but she rolled over and hoped to the Gods that her stomach would stop burning with pain.

"Morgana?" A voice reached her ears. She looked up and a few feet away from her was Merlin. He looked at her incredulously and with slight worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Morgana croaked out after she controlled her coughs. With effort she sat up, but when she did. Cloaked figures around her decided to help and she stared at them as a man smiled at her.

Alrionn smiled at Morgana. When she didn't smile back he frowned and cleared his throat. "Are you well, Lady Morgana?"

"Yes." Morgana answered uncertainly. She looked at the six figures around her. Morgana's mind was already working fast inside of her. What if they were here to hurt her and Merlin?

Where's Morgause?

Almost like he read her mind the man next to her (Alrionn) smiled slightly. "You're safe now, my lady."

Morgana looked around them all again and her eyes landed on Merlin.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" She asked, before she began to cough once more.

"Yes, Morgana, I'm fine." Merlin shared a look with the woman next to him and cleared his throat. "Although, I'm not sure how or why. Last thing I remember Morgause had stabbed me with a knife."

Morgana's eyes darkened. "Yes, she did that." She smiled without mirth. "I would of been able to make her pay for what she had done, but you stopped me."

"I don't think that hurting her would of helped." Merlin said sternly. The thought of death never really went well with him. It was something disgraceful and he hated it.

"That still is a wonder." Erell said from behind Alrionn. "How exactly did you do to help Merlin?"

Morgana looked at him. "Who are you?" She changed the subject.

"Erell, and tell us, Morgana, how did yo-"

Alrionn clamped a hand over his mouth. "Would you be quiet already? You know bloody well what she did!" He turned from his brother to Morgana. "This was very dark magic. Merlin could of been in the brink of death. By taking his wound you could of died!"

"Better me than him!" Morgana screamed her answer. Her green eyes challenged Alrionn to keep reprimanding her. "That was why I saved him, because he could of died! It didn't matter if my life was lost in the process. As long as Merlin was saved from certain death."

"Brave of you, Morgana. However, you have to think that perhaps -I don't know- you're magic wouldn't have saved him. That you taken his wound and both of you died. One life lost is better than two."

"Who told you that?" Morgana asked impassively.

"My Father." He answered quickly.

"I would of never tried anything if I hadn't known that it would work. One life lost is better than two, yes, but I wouldn't keep myself on that philosophy if I could trade mine for his."

"Stop fighting with her." A woman with red hair that sat next to Erell quickly. "Just be grateful that you're alive." The woman tells Morgana after a pause.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked. "I mean all of you, not just you." She added when the woman opened her mouth.

Merlin looked at Morgana and tried to get closer. He hissed and stopped when his movement sent pain up and down his stomach.

"You're still healing. Don't move." Elyon said from where she sat with Erell. "What exactly do you mean? We're just like you, aren't we?"

Morgana rolled her eyes when Elyon raised her hand and Erell's. "Druids? Are you Druids?"

Alrionn smiled at her. "How in the world did you figure that out?"

"It took me hours of extensive search from country to country." Morgana responded in seriousness. "I have to admit my work paid off with my vast amount of knowledge that I acquired."

"We're glad that it did." Alrionn said with a nod back than shot her a smile. "Well, it is rather obvious, but we are Druids."

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked slowly. A moment of silence passed, and she tried to think of ways to escape with Merlin if she had to. So far, she had no ideas.

"We came to save you of course." A man (Ayer) next to Morgana answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why would I need all of you to save me?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We knew you were going to be hurt. In truth, we knew that you were going to try and save Merlin." Aeldric answered.

"How could you possibly know that? Do you see the future?" Morgana joked.

"Yes, just like you." Aeldric answered confused. The tone Morgana used made Aeldric wonder if she was a seer. Did Morgause lie about Morgana's ability?

His simple, (not to mention serious answer), made Morgana lose her smile and she nodded to him.

"Oh yes, of course." Morgana paused. "What else did you see?"

"What?" Aeldric asked, a bit confused.

"You must of seen what caused my wound. Not to mention you -Why were you attacking Camelot?" Morgana asked suddenly sitting up and with wide green eyes.

All the Druids looked at each other. Not sure what to answer. "We had a plan to attack Camelot if needed." Elyon answered ominously.

"Needed?" Morgana stared at him and he stared back. "What exactly was the plan?"

"Morgana." Merlin called for her, noting her sudden distress.

Morgana ignored him. A feeling of foreboding filled her insides. Yet, she had to know why.

The Druids all looked at one another uncomfortably, before they looked at Erell.

"No, no way." Erell shook his head. "I hated the purpose of this all in the first place, I'm not going to explain it to her."

"You can tell her brother she had magic, but you can't tell-"

"WHAT!" Merlin and Morgana screamed in unison.

"Why did you tell him?" Morgana whispered shocked.

"He was going to learn the truth one way or another." Erell responded. "And no, he doesn't know you have magic."

Merlin visibly relaxed. Morgana glared at him. Merlin smiled slightly, and flushed in embarrassment.

"How-how did he react?" Morgana asked, trying to be casual and indifferent, but the worry was clear in her eyes.

"It was well received. After he understood that Uther might have you burned at the stake, Arthur was very calm about everything else." Alrionn shrugged.

Morgana pursed her lips and shook her head. "What am I going to do when I have to face Arthur?" Morgana moaned into her hands.

"Nothing. You just look at each other. Wait for the other to speak. When none of you do, then just make sure you're a safe distance from him." Alrionn said, not helping any.

"Why?" Morgana looked at him confused.

"He might be angry that you didn't trust him." Alrionn shrugged. "He might not even talk to you."

"I can do that. As long as he doesn't talk to me, we won't have to discuss anything."

The Druids once more looked uncomfortable, and shifted nervously where they sat.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Morgana snapped, which made them all jump in surprise. "You're making me nervous."

"Erell." Elyon said softly. "Should we tell them?" Elyon looked at him, and waited for an answer.

It never came.

"What happened?" Morgana asked finally.

"You almost died Morgana." Erell said with a sigh. "Why do you think you survived?"

Morgana thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Everything has to have a balance." Aeldric began.

Morgana looked at Merlin when he jerked shocked. He looked paler than usual. Morgana looked at him worriedly, but when he looked back he tried to smile at her.

"It means, Morgana, someone had to die for you to live." Elyon explained.

"Isn't that just a belief people have?" Morgana asked not believing that information.

Aeldric sighed. "Yes, but sometimes it doesn't have to be a person. It could be a tree, an animal, some life form has to die for another to live. Coexistence is what this world aspires to have and will keep it at any cost."

"What are you saying then? Someone or something died so I could live?" Morgana asked with disbelief.

The Druids all nodded as one.

"Who died instead of me?" Morgana asked, one look at Merlin told her she wasn't the one who had to die. Then her eyes widened. "Did Gwen die? Arthur?"

Aeldric shook his head. Then laughed. "Its funny how this life works."

Morgana looked at him patiently.

"We were to attack Camelot to bring Uther down. Morgause planned it all. She sent two of our Druids, Aroded and Eroded, go into your city and gain your trust. When time came one of them had to kill Uther, and to distract the others, Morgause would make sure Uther died by their hand." Aeldric explained, quickly. He looked away from Morgana.

Morgana was shocked, to say the least. A feeling inside of her grew stronger and stronger until she began to bat her eyes to control the tears that were beginning to take over. She looked down, not wanting to let them see her in this state.

"Does this mean. . ." Morgana couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yes." Alrionn whispered, not a single ounce of child-like playfulness in his tone.

"Oh, Gods!" Morgana screamed and hugged her knees to her chest, hiding her face on them. She ignored the pain that grew from the change of position and focused on it. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. Morgana didn't know when or how, somebody hugged her tenderly. She unwrapped herself, and threw her arms around Merlin. He hissed in small pain and Morgana loosened her hold on him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Merlin shook his head next to her and she buried her head on the crook of his shoulder.

For a moment she just sat there. Sinking lower and lower in her disbelief of this all. She hugged Merlin tighter for dear life and buried herself deeper in his comforting arms.

Uther was with her, she could of saved him. Morgana was so closed to him, and now he was. . .gone.

A sob broke its way out of her mouth, but she soon clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't going to cry, not now.

With a shaky breath she pulled away from Merlin, but still held him close.

"We're sorry, Morgana." Elyon whispered, and averted her eyes from Morgana.

"If I'd just stay in Camelot, he would of been alive now." Morgana said to herself.

"Yes, but Morgause would try something else. Her hate for Uther grows stronger every day. . ." Erell trailed off with a shrug. He stood up and wandered off into the woods. Elyon trailed off behind him, she turned and gave a smile to Morgana.

"Well, we part ways now, Morgana." Aeldric stood up.

"What?" Morgana whispered up at him.

"I'm sure Merlin will take care of you. All we needed to tell you was Uther's departure of the world. Now that we have, we must take our leave." He stood up and with slight limping he left to follow his sister. The remaining three Druids stood up and left as well.

"That's a nice way to say goodbye." Morgana whined. Glad that she had something to think about other than Uther.

"They have mysterious ways of doing everything." Merlin reasoned. "Or they just had no reason to stay any longer."

Both of them watched the backs of the Druids as they walked away and left them on the small mountain top.

"We need to return to Camelot." Morgana said and at once got to her feet. Her balance wasn't well so she stumbled back, but Merlin caught her easily.

"You're not well enough, Morgana." Merlin said sternly, and let Morgana put her weight on his weak frame. Morgana looked up at him with defiance in her eyes, but pain was there in her eyes. Something told Merlin that this wasn't going to be easy for Morgana. With Uther dead, nothing was going to be simple.

"I am too." She said and pushed him to stand on her own to feet. Morgana spread her arms for a moment, before being sure that she wouldn't fall and looked at him smugly. "See."

Merlin smiled at her adoringly and hugged her again. Morgana relaxed on his hug and breathed in his familiar smell, this time it was filled with blood. The dirt was something Morgana as used to.

"What are we going to do, Merlin?" Morgana asked quietly. Merlin stood there in silence.

Merlin thought for a moment, not sure what to do, but responded with a, "Return to Camelot."

Morgana looked up at him and smiled slowly. Fear ran through her, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, return to Camelot."

Over the next few days Merlin and Morgana tried to keep themselves standing. With both of them worrying over the other, they barely made it half a mile before either of them claimed a stop. Morgana was furious with the thought that Merlin considered her weak, and Merlin only laughed and hugged her which made Morgana kept mock-glaring at him until he kissed her.

"You're lucky I love you, Merlin." Morgana said one night. "You would be dead otherwise."

"Can't blame someone who cares for you." Merlin shrugged at her.

"Yes, you can." Morgana chuckled and threw a leaf into the air. It swiftly made it's way to Merlin's hand. Morgana looked at him, and his attempt to hide the gold in his eyes was futile. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "That's considered cheating."

"Not if the other person doesn't know." Merlin told her with mischief in his eyes.

"I know." Morgana pointed to herself as she sat up and slowly made her way to Merlin.

"Aren't you observant." Merlin teased her. Morgana smacked his arm and hugged him.

"Very." Morgana leaned down to kiss him, but a noise made her look to the left. "Did you hear that?" She whispered to him.

"Yes." Merlin tensed beneath her and before Morgana knew what was happening, Merlin whispered some words and Morgana felt like cold water ran down her whole body. She looked at Merlin confused.

"They won't be able to see us." Merlin whispered to her, and Morgana nodded in understanding.

They looked where the noise came from and no sooner than they did cloaked figures walked out of the passage. There were hundreds, thousands, millions of them. Morgana and Merlin both found, to their relief, that none of the people looked at them. As they passed. Morgana stood up and Merlin did as well. The noise from the others made it easy for them not to notice them.

Silent murmurs filled their ears, but only the confirmation that 'the king is dead' was enough for Morgana to feel like it was her fault. Nothing she could of done would of saved him, but Morgana felt guilt spread over her. Uther and Morgana might have never seen eye to eye, but he was Uther. The man that took care of her, the man that took her under his wing when her Father died. It was enough for her to feel sad because of his death.

As hours passed and both Merlin and Morgana watched as the Druids walk oblivious to them, Morgana walked over to Merlin and whispered to him.

"We have to return." Morgana was loosing patience. Her body still ached, her head was warm in the beginning of fever and she really wanted to go see if Arthur and Gwen were alright.

"Yes." Merlin thought that was a good idea, but then again, he thought that was a good idea the ninth time he thought of it. Merlin entwined his fingers with Morgana's and silently led away from the Druids. As quick and silent as he could.

A few Hours Earlier

Arthur had woken from a nightmare. He sat up groggily. His sleep filled mind had thought nothing of the fact that the Druids had left. The memories of when they had confessed Morgana's powers to him was enough to wake the dead. Arthur looked at Gwen and after telling her that they had to make their way to Camelot, he was surprised to find no resistance from her.

From then onward, things had taken an uncomfortable and very palpable tension. Silence was all Arthur heard, birds were in their trees. His natural skills as a hunter told him that some squirrels were a couple of meters behind him and Gwen. Some deer and other animals were farther away. They walked for hours and met no obstacles in their way.

Once Arthur tried to look at Gwen, he was going to ask her if she needed to rest, but as soon as Gwen looked up at him, she looked back down. Arthur stared at her quizzically, before pushing any doubt from his mind and kept on walking to the point where he practically ignored Gwen.

Arthur was sure he could go on for a few more hours, but he was dead wrong.

"What is wrong with you, Gwen?" Arthur snapped, making the small servant girl jump with a start.

Gwen looked at Arthur wide eyed, but otherwise remained silent. Arthur's lips formed a firm line and he let down his sword. The loss of weight from his body was a big relief, but he kept clear eye contact with his current companion.

"Are we going to have to stay here until you tell me or am I going to have to make you talk?" Arthur wasn't sure what he just said. He made a fist and breathed out. "What I mean is, why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?"

Arthur and Gwen stared at each other for what felt like hours until Arthur crossed his hands over his shoulders and turned to walk away.

Gwen's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't sure, herself, why she had opted to ignore the Prince. Her worries had taken a large part of her mind and she could only resolve that with withdrawing. Arthur's constant attempts to talk to her only made it worse. Gwen was losing her mind here, and the last thing she wanted was to make Arthur worry over nothing.

"I'm just. . .tired." Gwen called out to him. Arthur stopped his steps, and his shoulders slumped before he turned to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" He asked, his blue eyes intently on her chocolate brown ones.

Gwen smiled and hoped it was convincing. "I didn't want to be a burden."

Arthur looked at her for a minute and walked to his sword and picked it up. "You'll only become a burden if you kept silent, Guinevere." Arthur gave her a dazzling smile and Gwen returned it.

Arthur looked up into the sky and nodded a bit. "It seems to be mid-morning, we can rest and hurry back to Camelot after we're well rested." He took off his cloak and his sword and stretched a bit. Relief from not having the cloak on and the sword made Arthur wish he never had to put them on again.

He put them close to his legs and then sat on the floor. Gwen was across from him and watched him for a moment before sitting down herself.

Arthur tried to think of anything, but current things on his mind. He thought he was doing a good job at ignoring his mind when Gwen smiled at him.

"Did you know?" Arthur blurted out, and quickly hid his surprise as he looked at Gwen as she tried to look back at him calmly.

"Know what?" She asked, and Arthur was surprised by how well she managed to sound innocent and oblivious to something so important.

Gwen waited as Arthur thought his next words. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and she wished Morgana was here. How could she explain to Arthur something that she had minimal knowledge.

"Morgana's magic." Arthur said simply.

Gwen pursed her lips. Alright, that was something she knew well enough.

"Yes." Gwen said quietly. Too quiet, she thought he hadn't heard her.

"How long?" Was all he said before he started to grasp at the leaves on the ground. He threw them away one by one with his other hand. After the last leaf was thrown he repeated the action again.

"A few days." Gwen answered and avoided eye contact.

"How long Gwen?" Arthur asked, loosing patience.

"The day she arrived." Gwen snapped at him, but soon she began to apologize. "I'm sorry, sire. I'm sorry, I just. . .it's . . .I"

Arthur watched her carefuly before clearing his throat. "She told you the day she arrived? You didn't know prior that?"

Gwen shook her head as her only response.

Arthur sighed and they both sat in silence for a bit.

"I'm surprised she was able to keep this all a secret for so long." Arthur joked weakly.

"Me too." Gwen answered with a forced smile. That was the least she could do for the moment.

Arthur was about to respond to that when his quick ears got hold of noise coming from their direction. Gwen looked at him wide-eyed and quickly they tried to hide where ever they could. In a matter of panic-filled moments, Gwen and Arthur found some bushes. Arthur made sure that Gwen was well hidden before he put of his cloak over his head and ducked beneath it. A march of Druids promptly showed up, all dirty and weak looking. They were some who ran as fast as they could, while others trailed behind them, trying to keep up.

They both tried to remain as motionless as they could. A few more passed and soon Gwen moved a bit to sooth her burning legs. When she did, some of the Druids stopped and looked over at where they thought Gwen and Arthur were. Both of the froze in place, and hoped to whatever force was in the heaven's that the Druids left them. Anyone could tell that the six Druids they had met before were not like these ones. They looked fierce, he promise of a quick death was all Gwen could think of them. Arthur worried for that. He slowly and careful wrapped his arms around Gwen and tried to keep her as close to him as he possibly could.

A woman with long black hair that cascaded down her back walked forward. As soon as she did, her eyes met Arthur's and he hugged Gwen close to his chest.

"Just an animal." She said in a loud voice. The other Druids visibly relaxed. Arthur watched as the woman smiled at him and winked.

Gwe watched astounded as the woman began to walk, the others walked as well with no objection. Was she there leader?

Is she was, then why did she not tell the others that she and Arthur were there.

Her mind forgot all of that as soon as small, tired chatter began between all the Druids. Gwen was content with being in Arthur's arms, she even smiled some of the time, but nothing had prepared her for the unsuspecting news. The most the Druids talked about was the death of the King.

Arthur tensed as he held her close and Gwen began to wish she was deaf. She grabbed Arthur as well she could and for hours they seemed to listen to them talk of the King's death. Gwen knew it was Uther they were talking about, no matter how she wished it wasn't.

Arthur closed his eyes, his body strained with his tense position and with holding Gwen in his arms. At the moment, Gwen was the only one that kept him sane. He would drown in grief if she wasn't here. He tuned everyone out, his ears deaf to the world around him.

Arthur couldn't, no, he wouldn't believe that his Father was dead. It was too much to take in. It was impossible.

It couldn't be true.

"Arthur." Gwen called softly to him, he opened his eyes and met her worried ones. "They're gone now, Arthur."

In no time, Arthur was on his feet, almost stumbling to the floor as he moved down the path the Druids had arrived. Gwen watched in shock before she ran after him. "Arthur, wait." She called out to him.

"No, I have to return to Camelot!" He screamed back to her, anger laced in his voice.

Gwen flinched involuntarily and bit her bottom lip. "You have to relax, Arthur."

Arthur turned to look at her and tried to do as he said, but soon he released his anger and he was punching the bark trees. His knuckles were quickly left raw and soon blood appeared.

Gwen watched worried. Arthur was going crazy. She ran to him and jumped on his back. Arthur tried to push her away, but Gwen didn't let him. "Stop!" Gwen cried, tears ran down her face. Her fear and worry were what pinned Arthur down to the ground.

"Guinevere. . ." Arthur said quietly. His own voice full of sadness, but he remained faced-down on the ground. Gwen straddled him, sniffling here and there.

"You have to relax, Arthur." Gwen said softly, and pushed herself away from his body. Arthur looked up at her for a moment before he lunged at her and wrapped his hands on her waist. Gwen tensed for a moment, before she hugged him back and ran her hand over his hair, scratching at his scalp slightly. It seemed to sooth him as he hugged her, his head on the crook of Gwen's shoulder.

The world was spinning. Arthur felt lost and alone, there was no one to help him now. He pushed away from Gwen and tried to smile at her. "We should keep going." He hoped he looked and sounded relaxed.

After a moment of careful inspection, Gwen nodded to him. Worry still one of her strongest emotions in her, but no good would come from keeping Arthur in place.

They both stood up, Arthur grabbed his sword and wrapped the belt around his hips. Gwen got the small bag she hid on the bush and put it on her shoulder. With no more words, except their intertwined together, both Gwen and Arthur walked back to Camelot.

**~* Please Review *~**


	53. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

**A/N: I changed this chapter a bit to, hope you guys understand. It didn't sound right before, but i guess i was in a bad mood when I wrote it more than two years ago. My bad. :)**

**This is the epilogue.**

As soon as Merlin and Morgana entered the gates of Camelot the air around them thickened with the tension and sadness everyone felt. Morgana could believe that this was real. She knew it was, but she still hoped it wasn't. As soon as they got to the castle, Morgana was engulfed in the comforting arms of Gwen. Gaius walked over to them and offered them both a small smile. Neither of them dared to say anything about Uther or Arthur.

When Morgana and Merlin finally got the courage to find Arthur they found him on his Father's study. He looked up at them when they entered. "Close the doors." Was all he said.

Merlin closed the doors, and while he did so, Arthur walked around the desk to Morgana. A bit afraid, Morgana raised her chin up high and looked at Arthur in the eye. "Morgana. . ." Arthur said, but did not continue. His blue eyes told everything there was to say. Morgana swallowed nervously.

"Arthur." Morgana answered in confirmation. When words fell dead, they both hugged each other tightly. Morgana felt the increasing sadness engulfed her and Arthur, but in a silent competition, they both stayed strong for the other.

Merlin watched behind them, worried and guarded.

Later that day, servants fumbled about preparing everything for the funeral. Gwen and Morgana were getting dressed, while Arthur decided to prepare himself.

"What happened?" Gaius asked quietly, as Merlin sat on the chair and tried to eat food.

"What?" Merlin looked up surprised.

"In the mountain. With Morgause." Gaius clarified. "What happened?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "Morgana was with her. Talking to her. Morgause tried to convince her to go with her. Morgana refused." At this Merlin paused. "Morgause tried to force her into her side. It was strange, Gaius. Morgause stood above her, trying to control her mind, but. . ." He paused. "Nothing happened. Just when I thought it was over with, Morgana broke out of the spell. Almost like nothing."

Gaius allowed himself a small smile. "Was she wearing the necklace?"

Merlin looked up at him, confused. "What necklace?"

Gaius shook his head. "The necklace, Merlin. It's a powerful necklace. It won't fully protect you. It's more of a helping hand. As soon as Morgause tried to take over Morgana, the necklace must have found its power and given Morgana enough thought to escape."

Merlin looked at Gaius amazed. "Where did you get that necklace, Gaius?"

Gaius smiled mysteriously. "That is my secret."

"A very good secret, if I do say so myself." Merlin said with a smile on his lips. Together, Merlin and Gaius made their way to the grounds of all the past Kings and Queens of Camelot.

Arthur put on a brave front, as the future King he had a duty. As a Prince he had a duty, he had to be strong. He couldn't let it show how affected he was right then at that moment. He felt like breaking down just like he had when he was alone in the woods with Gwen, but this wasn't the time or place.

Gwen looked from her side of the rest bed of the late King Uther and sighed deeply. The memory of her and Arthur's journey back from their small encounter with the leaving Druids had been a quiet one.

Not even with the small comfort that she gave him, Gwen knew that Arthur would still keep a lot of the pain inside himself. Most men did that, something she hated at the moment. Her eyes clouded with tears as she stared at the forlorn looking Prince. She sighed and looked at Morgana, the beautiful young woman was doing a good job of keeping herself together. But like Arthur, she had to keep up a strong front. It was expected of her. Morgana still felt the weight of Uther's death on her shoulders. No one could prove to her that she had anything to do with his death, some might even scoff and tell her it was just a small "coincidence" other people would look at her with pity in their eyes and whisper to her that "everything happens for a reason". Morgana wasn't sure what she thought. It was all confusing. Some of it didn't feel real. At all.

When she arrived to Camelot earlier that day, Arthur had been good to her. He was still the sweet brother she had been used to, but a part of him had been detached. Morgana supposed it had to be because of her magic. It scared her to think that Arthur would not accept her, but with Gwen's encouraging, Morgana had repeatedly told herself that Arthur was just grieving. Something that she was doing as well.

In silent encouragement, Gwen clasped her hand to Morgana's. Morgana looked at it, then up at Gwen. A small smile was shared between both girls. Reality once again hit Morgana and with Gwen next to her, she allowed herself to shed one tear.

From where he stood, Arthur watched Morgana. It was no secret to him that she was 'gifted' since they were children. It could even explain her nightmares. He only had a few hours to process the information. He was still processing it. Not because it was something he could not push away, but something he did not want to push away. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Morgana was standing tall and strong, Arthur would have scoffed, but he was sure that deep inside, Morgana could overpass him in strength. And not just physically. With a subtle shake of his head, Arthur let his thoughts drift anywhere, but at Morgana and his father.

One the viewing was done, everyone went inside to give their respects to Arthur and Morgana. The only problem was that Morgana was nowhere to be found. Merlin looked for her but when he didn't see her in the main hall, he went to search for her in her chambers. He knocked at her door and when she opened in he gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, Merlin. . ." Morgana said quietly, the sadness was present in her person, but she managed to give him a smile.

Merlin smiled back. "My lady."

Morgana's eyes softened. "How many times must I remind you, Merlin? Call me Morgana. That is my name." She said with slight pride. "Now, was there anything that you wanted?" Hope shone on her eyes. She had missed speaking to him.

"No, Morgana. Nothing." Merlin could kill himself if he could. "I mean. . .I, well, it's just that-"

Morgana smiled. A small, simple smile, but it had made Merlin stop abruptly. "Merlin, tell me." She smiled with mischief.

Merlin allowed himself a small smile. "I miss you." He said and took a small step forward.

"I'm here." Was all she said.

Merlin shook his head. "You know what I mean."

Morgana looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm afraid. . ." She stepped closer. ". . .I don't."

Merlin smiled widely, a small chuckle escaping his lips, and as soon as he stared at Morgana his love came back in a rush.

"Can you explain?"

Gladly, Merlin gave her a chaste kiss.

For a moment, everything was well and alright. Morgana felt happy. In all that's happened, the only thing she was glad for was the love she gained. Something she would price forever and ever.

* * *

The room was dark. Aroded could feel it humid. Shadows grew out of nowhere and he had to close his eyes or he was sure he would suffocate. Slowly, he released a shaky breath. Then, he heard walking towards his room. The noise made everything on the inside jump with force. His heart didn't beat faster, like he thought it would. All he did was wait until the door opened and she entered with a wicked smile on her red lips.

"Hello, Aroded." Morgause said with sugary sweetness.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, I know for sure that there is going to be a sequel. Aroded will be back of course, and there will be a lot more surprises. Hope that some of you actually read the story, but its in the works right now. I'm excited. :)**


	54. Chapter Author's Note

**Okay, this a very late Author's Note, but I just wanted to tell you guys, those of you who don't know, that I am writing the sequel of ****_Faraway_**** now.**

**It is called****_ In Mentem_****, so for those who didn't know, the sequel is now updated. :)**

**I have posted a couple of chapters, but that will change soon. I will be dedicated to this story 100% so expect new chapters from today on forward. :)**

**With love, Katie4ever**


End file.
